DP in A Twist in the Dimensions and A Trip Through Time - Versions 1
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: For summaries of these two stories please see the updated versions. The main purpose of this article is so readers can compare the older versions of these stories to the updated ones. A Trip Through Time is mentioned in the title but will not be added until I have started the update for that story. When I have, the chapters from that story will be added onto this one.
1. Returning the Infi-Map

**First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. ****It's main purpose is so readers can compare the older version to the newer one. **

**No elements from this chapter have been carried over into new or updated stories, and it is unlikely that any ever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Returning the Infi-Map:**

The Monday morning after launching their ghostly enemies far off into space; Danny, Danielle, Jazz and Kim all lay asleep in the Fenton's living room after dozing off from watching a scary movie on TV the night before.

Popcorn lay all over the floor because at sometime during the night they had gotten into a popcorn fight. The TV was still on, although the volume had been turned down so it could barely be heard.

The light from the flickering TV woke up Danny who was lying on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned as he woke up.

"5:30 in the morning?" he asked himself as he looked at a clock on the living room wall that could only be seen with the light of the flickering TV. "Getting up this early is new for me. Well we got school today so better get ready now while I'm awake," he said to himself as he attempted to lean up, but couldn't.

Something was holding him down. He looked across the room and saw that Jazz was sleeping in the arm chair with Danielle curled up into a ball in her lap. He then looked down to see Kim was lying on the couch next to him. He started to feel a little uncomfortable when he realized she had one of her arms draped across his chest and her hand was resting on his shoulder.

It was at this time that she woke up as he tried to move her arm off of him so he could get up. "Waa?" she asked groggily as she began to wake up. She blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Danny looking back at her nervously. "Morning Danny," she said sleepily before he rolled her off him and onto the floor. "YAAH!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. "What was that for?" she asked him quietly so as to not wake the others.

"You fell asleep on top of me last night," he told her as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked out the window only to see darkness because the sun hadn't risen yet. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water from the sink.

As he filled his cup with water, Kim came into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. "You know…I just realized that today is your sixteenth birthday," she said as she walked over to the sink and filled the coffee pot with water.

Danny drank from his glass of water and nodded in response. It had been nearly two years since he got his ghost powers. He got them at the beginning of his freshman year of high school, and now his sophomore year was almost over. Only another month of school and he would be free for another summer. It was an exciting time for Jazz as well because she would be graduating from high school in another month as well.

"Now you can start taking a late Driver's ED class with Mr. Lancer," she informed him as she started to brew the coffee.

"I know," he responded. "That's why Sam and Tucker have been waiting for me to turn sixteen, so we could all take the class together." It turned out that Sam and Tucker had already been sixteen for a few weeks now. They were just waiting for Danny to catch up so they could take the last class of the year together.

While Kim was busy with the coffee brewer, Danny walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to the op-center. He walked out onto the roof and looked off towards the horizon.

A few minutes later Kim walked up behind him and offered him a cup of coffee. She had two with her and he took the one she had offered to him. "Thanks," he said as he took it and looked back towards the horizon.

Kim leaned on the guard rail of the op-center next to Danny as they both watched the sunrise off in the distance. "Sunrises are always beautiful," Kim said as the sky turned pinkish orange, and the sun started to rise over a distant mountain.

"I've never seen one," Danny informed her as he took a drink from the coffee mug Kim had given him.

"You've never seen the sunrise before?" she asked him. "Why?"

"I've never gotten up this early before," he told her. "Why I'm up right now is a complete mystery to me."

"Well you should get up early more often then," she said softly. "Seeing the sunrise always brings me good luck. Maybe it can do the same for you." After a few more minutes of watching the sun rise, Kim decided she was going to go take a shower and get ready for school in a few more hours. "See you in a little bit Danny," she said before she kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside, leaving a bewildered Danny standing outside.

He shook his head to shake off what just happened, but couldn't get it out of his head. He had known Kim liked him, but she was getting just a little too into it now.

He continued to watch the sun as it rose higher into the sky. "Watching the sunrise brings her good luck," he said to himself before taking a sip from his coffee mug. "I wonder," he thought out loud as if contemplating something drastic that could change his way of life.

About an hour later, the rest of the family was awake and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Jack had finished eating and was now using a small device to weld a mechanical device that looked like a watch. Maddie had also finished eating and was now reading the newspaper. Danielle was playing a game on her DS while Jazz and Kim worked on another college application. Danny was the only one still eating breakfast. He ate cereal while constantly taking quick glances at Kim.

When it came time to go to school, Danny picked his book bag off the floor. The Infi-map fell out of it as he picked up his backpack. "Oh crud…I forgot I was going to take this back to Frostbite today," he said as he set his bag back down.

"Well if you go now then you should be able to make it back in time to make it to school on time," Jazz said as she flipped over couch cushions in the living room. "Has anyone seen my car keys?" she asked anyone who could hear her.

"Already got them," Kim said. She held them up and jiggled them before she opened the front door and went outside. Jazz followed right behind her.

Before Danny could go down into the lab to enter the ghost zone to return the map, Danielle stopped him. "Danny…is it ok if I delivered it back to him?" she asked him.

"I don't know…the ghost zone is a pretty dangerous place to be by yourself. You know that from firsthand experience," he responded.

"Only if I don't know where I am or where I'm going," she responded back. "I know where the realm of the far frozen is. I can do it…please," she pleaded.

Danny looked away from her and sighed. "Danielle…you know how I feel about you roaming in the ghost zone by yourself." He turned back to look at her. "And if anything happened to you then…" He didn't finish because when he looked down at her, she was puppy dog pouting. Her eyes were wide and watery and she stuck out her lower lip. "Oh man…you know I hate it when you puppy dog pout," he complained, but she didn't stop. "Alright, you can take the map back to him," he said after finally giving in.

He handed over the scroll to her. She took it and hugged him. "Thanks Danny. I won't let you down," she said before she ran for the lab. She turned into her ghost form before flying down the steps.

"You be careful you hear me," Danny yelled down the steps after her before she activated the ghost portal and disappeared through. Danny turned and ran out of the house and jumped into Jazz's car just before she drove off towards school.

Inside the ghost zone, Danielle flew as fast as she could to get to Frostbite's icy realm. She flew fast just in case Danny was right and it was too dangerous for her to be in the ghost zone by herself.

Because she knew where she was going, it wasn't long before she saw the ice cave that was the entrance to the realm of the far frozen. She entered the cave and felt the temperature drop as she went deeper into the cave.

She came out on the other side to see the civilization where the people of the far frozen resided. Built into a mountain side, the people lived in caves cut out of the mountain side. The most distinguishing feature was Frostbite's frozen, ice castle that sat in a valley between two mountains. The training/fighting arena in which Danny and Danielle had used to train their freezing powers was seen behind the castle. It was currently being used at this time.

"I'll try over their first," she said to herself as she flew through the valley to the arena. She flew over the arena and saw Frostbite standing in the middle. He was in the middle of an ice blasting battle with another far frozen ghost. He easily dispatched of his opponent by stomping the ground and opening a fissure in the ice directly underneath his opponent. He fell in up to his waist before the fissure closed with him still in it.

He raised his arms in victory as the audience cheered him on. "Is there anyone left who wishes to duel me in the arena?" he yelled to the audience as it went silent. "Is there no one?"

"How about an old trainee?" a girl's voice said from the air. Everyone looked up to see Danielle descend from the air and land in the arena a few yards away from Frostbite. "I think I would be a pretty good match for you don't you think?" she asked him as her feet touched the icy ground.

"Ahh, young Danielle Phantom…younger sister of The Great One…Danny Phantom," Frostbite greeted her with much enthusiasm. "Welcome to the realm of the far frozen once again. So you wish to challenge me in a duel?" She simply nodded in agreement before getting into a defensive position. "Very well then…just one rule," he said as he held up one finger. "You can only use your freeze powers," he informed her as his hands started glowing with a blue aurora.

Danielle rolled her eyes at the one rule that he had implemented. "Danny makes the same rules when he and I get into freezing fights," she informed him as she started emitting her own blue aurora from her whole body. Her breath could be seen already because of the cold temperature, but her hair turn into ice and her eyes turned blue as she prepared herself.

"Who do you think taught him to fight an ice battle," Frostbite informed her. He then raised one of his hands and fired a large icicle at her. She reacted by catching it before it could impale her. She tightened her grip on the icicle before it shattered into pieces. She then inhaled and sucked the blue aurora surrounding her into her mouth. When she exhaled, she shot out a blue beam of light directly at Frostbite.

He was instantly frozen within a block of ice. He was stunned that she had created a move by altering how she used her freeze powers. He was even more surprised that she had such control over her freeze powers that she was not only capable of turning her hair into ice, but that she could generate a blue aurora without freezing herself.

He flexed his muscles and his bulky body broke apart the block of ice so he could move freely. "It would seem that you have some new moves," he said as he stretched his shoulder by spinning his arm in a circle. "But you should know that I am one of only few of us that can do that as well."

He then started to take a deep breath and formed a blue ball of light in his mouth. When he exhaled he sent a blue beam of light at Danielle. She gasped when she saw the beam of freezing light coming at her. She jumped into the air and back flipped over the beam of light before it could hit her entirely. One of her arms got stuck in the beam before she jumped out of the way.

She landed on the ground behind Frostbite, who turned around and looked at her. He cocked an eyebrow at her when she flexed her arm and broke off the ice that had encased it. "It would seem you are very skilled in the ways of ice fighting. Perhaps you can create a new move that we haven't used yet ourselves," Frostbite suggested to her.

Danielle cocked an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Well I guess I could try something like this," she said with a grin before she started to take in another deep breath. Only this time she didn't use her new freezing breathe attack, instead she used her ghostly wail. But instead of green ghostly energy, it was blue. She was using some freezing ghostly wail.

Frostbite gasped before he was overcome by the deafening sound waves and the freezing cold. The audience screamed in terror as the entire arena became covered in a thick layer of snow and ice.

When it was all over, Danielle was down on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily to catch her breath. She looked up to see what damage had been done to the arena. "Whoa…I didn't think that would actually work," she said as Frostbite unburied himself from the snow.

"Well I do believe that was way beyond anything any of us can do," he said as he brushed snow out of his fur. "I surrender to your superiority younger great one," he said as he bowed to her.

"Yay," the crowd said boringly as they settled down from the short fight between the two.

"Well I know you didn't come here to fight," Frostbite said to her as he stood back to his full height. "Why is it that you have come?" he asked her as he walked up to her.

Danielle's memory sparked when he asked her this. She remembered that she had to return the Infi-map to him. She grabbed her suits collar and pulled it away from her neck. She pulled the scroll out of her suit and handed it to him. "Danny sent me to return this to you," she said as he took it from her.

He unrolled it and gasped in delight when he recognized what it was. "The Infi-map! At last, it has been returned. We've been worried about it ever since Pariah Dark stole it from us. What can we ever do to thank you?" he asked her.

"Get a better defensive system going on here," she responded. "He may have been the king of all ghosts, but he shouldn't have been able to get the map away from you guys so easily. Increase your defenses."

"We don't have any ways of increasing them beyond what they already are," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Danielle slapped her forehead in frustration. "You have got to be kidding me? Guess I'll have to do something." She then looked around the frozen realm and took flight. She landed on top of one of the towers of Frostbite's castle and looked out over the rest of the valley and surrounding mountains. She took flight again and floated over the entire realm.

She started to emit a blue glow as she built up her cold powers. She raised her hands into the air, and lifted all of the snow and ice in the realm up above her head. Frostbite and the other residents of the realm gawked with open mouths and wide eyes as she started to form it into a giant ball of ice in the air.

She then spread her arms out to her sides as the ball started to take the shape of a large dome. The bottom edges spread downwards towards the ground. Soon the ice dome surrounded the entire realm.

She descended to the ground in the middle of the arena which was now made of dirt instead of snow. All of the snow and ice of the realm had been removed and used to make the large ice dome.

Her blue aurora disappeared when she touched down on the ground. "What do you think?" she asked Frostbite as he continued to gawk at the site of the enormous dome of ice.

"It's absolutely amazing!" he said in response. "You truly are a master of the art of freezing," he said to her as he picked her up in his arms and crushed her in a tight hug.

"Can't…*cough*…breathe," she wheezed. He set her down and they decided to test and see just how protective it was.

They went to the inside side of the dome and tried to dig a hole through it to get to the other side. To make things easier, Danielle used an ecto-blast to melt a hole in the dome a good thirty feet in diameter. The dome was so thick, that the tunnel that resulted was nearly fifty feet thick.

"Think that will be protective enough?" Danielle asked mockingly. Frostbite simply nodded as he gawked at the thickness of the ice dome. Then a watch she just happened to be wearing started beeping. She looked at it and started getting worried. "OH MY GOD! I have to be at school in ten minutes! I'll never get home in time."

"Do not worry young hero," Frostbite said to calm her. He held up the Infi-map, unrolled it and pointed to a natural portal a little ways away from their current location. "I do believe this portal will take you directly to your school," he informed her.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I'm the one that created this map," he informed her. "When a new portal opens up, I know where it will lead to just from reading the map."

Danielle took one last look at the portals location on the map and prepared to leave. "Wait a second…you guys aren't mad that I used all of the snow to make the dome are you?" she asked him.

"Of course not," he said in response. "We will simply recover the land with new snow." He indicated this by pointing to some far frozen people using their powers to re-freeze the lands.

"Ok good," she said with a sigh of relief. "I've got to go before I'm late for school." She then took off through the tunnel in the dome she had created.

"Fly fast!" Frostbite yelled after her. "I do believe the portal will close up in about five minutes."

"Thanks Frostbite," she yelled back to him before she disappeared into the ghost zones horizon.

Frostbite turned towards his people and told them to start setting up their defenses on the tunnel. He holds up the map and turns to go back to his castle before he got hit in the back by an ecto-blast.

He fell to the ground and looked up to see the silhouette of a ghost with a flowing red cape and hair in the shape of a pincer. He had green skin and red eyes. Next to him was a ghost with a mechanical battle suit. Vlad and Skulker had attacked him.

Skulker held up his hand and extended out his arm and grabbed the Infi-map from him. "We thank you for the wonderful gift my furry friend," Vlad mocked him as Skulker handed the scroll to him. They both laughed evilly as they left through the tunnel and fly off into the distance.

"Why is it that stealing the Infi-map has become too easy these days?" Frostbite asked himself before the entire ice dome cracked and shattered into trillions of pieces, covering the realm in tiny shards of ice. "I feel a new evil rising on the horizon," he said to himself.


	2. School Picnic of DOOM

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**No elements of this chapter have been carried over into new or updated stories, and it is unlikely that any ever will be. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- School Picnic of DOOM:**

Danielle flew through the ghost zone as fast as she could in the direction that Frostbite had showed her was location of a natural portal that would take her right to her school. She looked at her watch to see how much time she had left. "Frostbite told me the portal would close in five minutes. I've only got four now. I hope I make it in time."

She sped up to get there faster and before long she could see the portal she was looking for directly ahead of her. She increased her speed to get there faster. She looked back at her watch and realized now she only had two minutes before it closed.

"I'm gunna make it," she cheered before she was cut off by a ghost that flew in front of her. It was a green vulture that was followed by two others. They hadn't intentionally cut her off, but they didn't really seem to care.

"Hey…vatch vere you're going," the lead vulture yelled at her as they flew by her.

This angered her. She flew ahead of them and blocked their path. "Excuse me! But you guys cut me off first!" she yelled back at them.

"Get out of our vay ghost girl," the lead vulture said to her.

"Ve don't have time to play vight now," one of the other vultures said.

"She probably vants to sell us Girl Scout cookies or something," the third vulture said jokingly.

"I so don't have time for this," Danielle said to herself in a frustrated tone before started to fly back towards the portal, but the three vultures blocked her path once again.

"You aren't going anyvhere ghost girl," one of the vultures said.

"Ve know vho you are and our master vould just love to get his hands on you," the lead vulture said. "Get her," he ordered the other two. They flew over to her and grabbed her arms in the talons.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she demanded of them as she struggled to get free. "Don't make me hurt you," she threatened them.

"Oh please. Like a little girl like yourself is going to hurt us," one of the vultures that was holding her mocked.

Danielle's eyes started glowing blue before she froze both vultures. She blasted them both away before she took a deep breath and used her ghostly wail to chase them away. They fled from her and flew off into the ghost zone. "You haven't seen the last of us child. Ve'll be back later," the lead vulture threatened before they disappeared through a floating door.

Danielle smirked valiantly at her victory before she remembered the portal she was trying to get through. She looked at it and saw that it was still open. She didn't have time to see how much time she had left. She flew at it as fast as she could. She passed through it and phased into her schools hallways just before it disappeared behind her.

"I made it," she said with a sigh of relief. She ran through the halls to her locker and got her stuff before she phased through the wall into her homeroom class just as the bell rang to start the day.

"You cut it pretty close today," Nicole said to her from her desk.

"Ghostly trouble or something?" Becky asked her as she sat down and turned back into her human form.

"Sorta," Danielle responded before the teacher hushed them.

The teacher stood at the front of the class and held a piece of paper in her hand. "Class, I have received word from the principal that today is going to be a free day for all of you."

The entire class cheered, but Danielle wasn't too thrilled. "WHAT!?" she yelled before she started to cry into her hands. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. She blushed before she turned invisible.

"Anyway…because you all only have until the end of the month and your school year will end, the school board has decided to hold a school picnic at the park," the teacher informed them all.

This cheered Danielle up a lot. She became visible and cheered with the rest of the class before they all ran out of the classroom, leaving the teacher standing in the room by herself.

"Perhaps I should have told them we would be leaving after first period," she said to herself before she left the classroom as well.

* * *

Later in the day, the entire middle school was at the park enjoying an end of year picnic. All of the students seemed to be enjoying themselves. Many were eating while others played football and Frisbee.

Danielle, Nicole and Becky sat in the shade of a tree eating hamburgers as they watched the boys playing football in a clearing in front of them. They stared dreamily at Steven, a boy in their grade that they all had a crush on.

"34…27…86…19…Hike!" Steven yelled out before the ball was passed over to him. He threw it across the field where it was caught by one of his team mates who ran with it and scored between two trees.

"Nice play Steven!" Nicole yelled to him as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

He waved over at the three girls making them giggle before he was tackled by someone from the other team. "Oww," the three girls said as they squinted away from the brutal sight.

"Hope he didn't get hurt too bad," Becky said before an explosion is heard and multiple kids are heard screaming.

"Too late," Danielle said before going back to eating her hamburger. Suddenly a look of disgust appeared on her face. She spat her mouthful of food onto the ground. "Yuck!" she yelled before looking at her hamburger to find that the meat was gone. "Where did my burger go?" she asked as she tore it apart.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this…but its crawling away," Nicole said as she pointed to a piece of hamburger as it slinked away in the dirt.

"What are the lunch ladies putting in their meat?" Becky asked in disgust at the sight of the meat crawling away.

Danielle and Nicole hold their mouths to prevent themselves from throwing up. "I don't even want to know," Danielle said in a sickly tone after swallowing with a loud gulp.

The hamburger meat continued to slink away until it came back to the main picnic area where the teachers and a few other students where. The school principal was standing at a large grill with a platter of burgers made by the lunch ladies next to her. She flipped a burger onto a bun and held it up.

"Who wants one hot off the grill!?" she yelled out before dozens of students came rushing up to her. "There's only one right now so either you all share it or you make a line," she informed them before the burger jumped out of the bun and landed on the ground.

"Eww," all of the students groaned at the sight of the burger sitting in the dirt. Then it started to slink away, leaving the children and teachers with startled expressions.

"I've got to get those lunch ladies to stop making their own burgers and get some real meat," the principal said to herself before the entire platter of burgers fell onto the ground and started to slink away. "Somebody stop that meat!" she yelled as the pile of burgers met up with a few others that were slinking away from others before they could be eaten, Danielle's partially eaten one included.

Nobody wanted to touch the pile of raw meat as it piled into one big mass about three feet tall. A face formed in it as it grew to the height of an adult. Many students stared in awe as it formed into the shape of a large human.

"Oh my…you children all look so small," the meat monster said in a woman's saddened tone. "Have you all been eating your meat?" she asked. The students nodded at her question. "Well you haven't been eating enough!" she yelled before she grew to be about fifty feet tall. She roared loudly, sending all of the children running off screaming.

From across the park, the three girls continue to watch the boys playing football. Then they hear screaming coming from across the park. The boys playing football run away screaming, soon to be followed by dozens of other students as they run away from something.

"What's going on?" Becky asked in a worried tone at the sight of their classmates running scared.

Not two seconds after she asked this, Danielle's ghost sense went off. "I think my hamburger crawling away may have something to do with it," Danielle said as she looked up into the sky. Nicole and Becky followed her gaze and saw a fifty foot tall meat monster coming in their direction.

Soon they were the only ones left in the park. They all stood their ground as the meat monster stomped up to them. "Hello sweeties," it said softly. "Have you been eating your meat lately?" she asked them.

"I was but you stole my hamburger!" Danielle yelled at it.

"Don't take that tone with me!" it yelled back at her. "You need to be taught some manners, and they can only be given to you when you eat your meat." She then threw a ball of meat at them. The three girls jumped out of the way, dodging the attack.

Danielle back flipped onto her feet and Nicole and Becky ran up beside her. "Get behind me," she ordered them.

They both jumped behind her and looked out from over her shoulders. "Wow, I feel safe," Nicole said in an irritated tone.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danielle yelled as she raised her arms into the air above her head. A blue ring of light appeared around her waist before it split in two. Both rings moved along her body until she was in her phantom form.

When her transformation was complete, she jumped into the air and confronted the giant meat monster. "This is all too familiar," the meat monster said in a confused tone. "Would you happen to know why this all seems so familiar?"

"Sorry but I'd remember something as ugly as you are," Danielle mocked in response.

This angered the meat monster. "How dare you! If you ate your meat you'd probably remember, and you wouldn't be so small!" it yelled back at her.

"I so don't have time for this," Danielle said in an irritated tone. She then built up an energy charge in her hands and blasted a huge hole in the meat monster's stomach. "What's the matter? Haven't got the guts to give me a real challenge?" she mocked before her ghost sense went off again.

Suddenly she heard a small girl yell out from behind her. "HEY! Leave my mommy alone!" the little girl's voice demanded of Danielle. She turned to see a blue skinned girl with pigtails no older than herself. She wore blue overalls and a red beanie.

Danielle cocked an eyebrow at the little girl as she stood over Nicole and Becky as they lay on the ground with their arms covering their heads for protection. "Your mother?" Danielle asked in a very confused tone before the girl floated into the air and flew up next to the head of the giant meat monster. "This thing is your mother?" she asked in a startled yet disgusted tone. "That's gross. Let me guess…the box ghost is your father right?"

"Yes," the little girl responded plainly.

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow…that was a total shot in the dark; I was just trying to make a wise crack about you, but I managed to hit the nail on the head."

"My name is Box Lunch! I am the daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady!" the girl yelled out to Danielle.

"Ya, I kind of figured that," Danielle informed her.

"It's she that baby that we saw in the ghost zone during Spring Break?" Becky asked Nicole.

"Yah, but I can't decide if her being the daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady is a 'Yikes' or an 'Eww'," Nicole responded.

"I'd say 'Yikes'," Becky answered.

"Actually, it's more of an 'Eww'," Danielle said to them as she lands on the ground next to them.

"Hey wait a minute!?" Nicole yelled out. "A few months ago she was only just a baby. How is it that she is a kid our age now?"

"She's a ghost," Danielle answered. "She may have been just born, but according to Danny, ghosts grow up to their full age within the first month of their afterlife…with the exception of half ghosts like me and Danny that is."

"Wait a minute? You mean I'm gunna be a kid ghost forever!?" Box Lunch screamed.

"Ghosts age again after twenty years of their existence," the lunch lady meat monster said to comfort her. "You'll age again in a few years."

"Oh this makes me so angry," Box Lunch said through gritted teeth. "I'm just gunna have to take my anger out on you three," she said to the three girls on the ground. Her hands started to glow before she summoned all of the hamburger buns from the main picnic area to her. They formed around her until she was a fifty foot tall hamburger bun monster. She bent down and looked at the three girls. "Beware!" she yelled.

"So, got any ideas?" Becky asked Danielle.

"I have at least one," she answered with a grin. She started to float into the air before she flew up above the two food monsters. "You know what I hate most about frozen meat?" she asked them. She then built up her cold energy until her body started to glow in a blue aurora and her eyes turned blue. Her breath could be seen and her hair turned into ice. She inhaled the blue aurora and exhaled it on the two ghosts, freezing them solid. "It's really cold and it's hard to eat, so let's fix that," she suggested with a smirk as her hair melted back into its normal white texture. She then took in another deep breath. When she exhaled, she released her ghostly wail on the two frozen ghosts.

When the attack hit them, they shattered like glass, leaving Box Lunch and the Lunch Lady in their ghostly forms. They covered their ears to keep out the ghostly noise. Nicole and Becky covered their ears as well to keep out the ghostly noise.

"ARGH, will somebody shut her up!?" the lunch lady yelled over Danielle attack.

Danielle let off her attack and descended to the ground. "You two have been over cooked...so I guess it's time to throw you away." She then pulled a Fenton Thermos out of nowhere and aimed it at them. "Hey! It worked!" she said excitedly at learning to pull ghost hunting equipment out of nowhere like the rest of her family. She then activated the thermos and sucked them both into the containment device.

"NOOOOOOO!" the lunch lady screamed as she was sucked inside the thermos.

"YAAAAAAH, this isn't fair!" Box lunch screamed as she too became trapped with her mother in the thermos.

Danielle placed the cap back on the thermos and turned back into her human form. She turned around when she heard cheering. The rest of her school had seen the whole thing and was applauding her on a job well done.

"We have got to learn how to help her like Sam and Tucker have for Danny," Nicole said to Becky as they stood up off the ground.

"I hear you there," Becky responded as she wiped away some dirt that was stuck to her shirt.

The principal walked up to Danielle and scuffled her hair a little. "You did a good job today Danielle," she said to her before she walked over to the pile of meat and hamburger buns on the ground. "Who wants a grilled hamburger?" she yells out to the students after she placed a patty in a bun and held it up over her head.

All of the students and the teachers cover their mouths to prevent themselves from throwing up. "I think I've had too much fun for one day," Danielle said sickly.

"Ditto," everyone else says in agreement before they start to resume whatever they were doing before the ghost attack.


	3. Drivers ED

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**No elements of this chapter have been carried over into new or updated stories, and it is unlikely that any ever will be. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Driver's ED:**

Shortly after arriving at school; Danny, Sam and Tucker take their first class of the day, Driver's Ed. They walk into the class room portion of the class to find that the only other students were Paulina, Star, Dash and Kwan. "How did we get stuck in a class with these morons?" Sam asked upon seeing the four others sitting at their own desks as soon as they walk in.

"You expect us to know?" Danny responded as they took their seats.

Paulina was overjoyed that Danny was in the same class. She jumped into the seat next to Danny and gave him a big hug. "What are the chances that we were put in the same class together?" she asked him in an excited tone.

"The chances were pretty good apparently," Sam answered her. "But the chances of me letting you keep that seat are very slim," she said before she shoved Paulina out of the seat and sat down.

"What is wrong with you!?" Paulina yelled at her after she stood back up. "What could you possibly see in her?" she asked Danny after she yelled at Sam.

"More than I see in you," Danny informed her before Mr. Lancer walked into the room.

"Alright everybody, settle down!" he demanded of them. "Take your seat," he said to Paulina who retook the seat she was sitting in before Danny, Sam and Tucker walked in. He looked around the seven students with disappointment. "You seven are the only students in this class?" he asked them.

"Well Mr. Lancer, it is the end of the year. This is the last available class of the school year," Tucker pointed out. "Everybody else took the earlier classes."

"It would seem so," Mr. Lancer said quietly to himself so the others couldn't hear him. "Ok first things first…your driving lessons will take up the second half of this classes two period schedule. You will split up into two different driving groups. Now because there are an uneven number of you, I want four in one group and three in the other."

After some fighting between Sam and Paulina about who was going to be in the same group as Danny, it was decided that Danny, Sam and Tucker would be the group of three while the others would be the group of four.

After the end of the first period class, Mr. Lancer took Danny, Sam and Tucker into the parking lot for a quick driving test to test their skills before they started doing the harder stuff. The others got a free period while they were doing this.

Mr. Lancer had traffic cones set up in a vacant portion of the parking lot in a small driving course.

The first to take the wheel was Tucker. He drove smoothly through the cone course while Mr. Lancer graded him from the passenger seat of the driver's Ed van. He held a clipboard and marked down everything Tucker did, good and bad, while Sam and Danny sat in the back seat. At the end of the test, Mr. Lancer had Tucker pull over so he could switch seats with either Sam or Danny.

Sam was the next to take the wheel. While going through the driving course, Mr. Lancer graded her as well in the same manner. "Very good Ms. Manson," he congratulated her at the end of the test. "You've done even better than Mr. Foley."

"Yes! In your face you know it all," she said to Tucker as he and Danny sat in the seat behind her.

"Beginners luck," he said in a frustrated tone before he put ear pieces in his ears and started listening to music that played on his PDA. He started dancing to music that couldn't be heard.

"Ok Mr. Fenton, it's your turn," Mr. Lancer said as Sam stepped out of the van. Danny jumped out of the van and walked by Sam as she made her way to the back seat he was just in. He got into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. "Do you know what to do or am I going to have to tell you?" Mr. Lancer asked him.

"Uh…sure…yah, I know just what to do," Danny said nervously when in fact he really had no idea. Sam and Tucker had been sixteen for quite some time now and already had some driving experience. He had only just turned sixteen and had no experience at all.

He looked around the dashboard and tried to figure out what Sam and Tucker had done. Mr. Lancer started to get a little irritated after a minute of Danny trying to figure out what to do. "Check your mirrors Daniel," he said.

"Right, right," Danny responded before he adjusted the mirrors so he could see around and behind the van.

While he was doing this, Sam and Tucker were messing around in the back seat. "So what exactly are you listening to?" Sam asked Tucker as he danced along to music playing on his PDA. He unplugged his head phones from his PDA so they could hear what he was listening to. He was listening to Ricky Astley's, 'Never gonna give you up'. "Sweet! I love this song!" she said as they both started dancing to the music as they listened to it on Tucker's PDA. "How come you're listening to this song?" she asked him.

"It's the song that my parents first danced to back when they were freshman in college," he informed her.

"Hey the same for mine too," Danny added to the conversation as he adjusted his seat.

"Ah the good ol' days back at the University of Wisconsin," Mr. Lancer said peacefully as he too found interest in the song playing on Tucker's PDA. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the year 1985," he started saying.

"Oh god, a story," Danny said boringly as he slouched forward onto the steering wheel.

"Your parents and I were all attending a dance that was being held in the gymnasium at the time. The group that was singing mysteriously died near the end, all except for one. He recruited a young man and two young ladies to help him finish off the dance. The young man dedicated this song to a very special girl, her name escapes me. My guess is it was his attempt to win over her heart. They sang this very song a year before it was even first recorded in 86, and released in 87. They never did catch the murderer of the band. If only my camera hadn't been stolen back then, I'd show you the young man himself. Never saw him again after that night."

"Wow," Danny said in a bored tone. "Ok, now I start the vehicle right," he asked Mr. Lancer before he turned the key, turning on the engine. As soon as the engine started running, Danny started to shake violently. "YAAAAAH!" he screamed as the van's engine started rumbling.

"Daniel! Calm down, it's just the van," Mr. Lancer yelled at him.

Danny stopped shaking and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. "The van? Yes, of course, the van," he said as he calmed down. "Now what do we do?"

"We drive," Mr. Lancer responded before Danny stepped on the gas pedal, spinning the wheels without moving the van. "You have to put it in drive first Daniel!" Mr. Lancer yelled at him.

Danny let up on the gas pedal when he said this. "Oh yah…my bad," he said before putting the van into drive. "Now what do I do?" he asked.

"You drive Daniel!" Mr. Lancer informed him in a frustrated tone.

"So I should floor it?" Danny asked him.

"Yes," Mr. Lancer said in a more relaxed tone. "Wait…what? No! Don't floor it!" he yelled.

"Floor it!?" Danny said excitedly.

"No! Don't floor it!" Mr. Lancer, Sam and Tucker all yelled.

"Flooring it!" Danny yelled before he stomped on the gas, speeding the van through the driving course.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Mr. Lancer, Sam and Tucker scream as Danny makes a sharp turn, driving over traffic cones as he drives erratically through the vacant parking lot.

"I had no idea driving would be so much fun!" Danny screamed excitedly.

"Stay on the track!" Mr. Lancer screamed as Danny drove them towards a spot where he was supposed to do a K-turn. He drove out of the dead end made of cones and plowed through some bushes into another parking lot filled with cars.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" the four of them screamed in horror as they drove straight towards an oncoming car.

Ms. Tetslaff, the gym teacher, was just arriving for the day. "YAAAAAAH!" she screamed when she saw the driver's Ed van coming straight at her. Danny turned the entire van intangible and drove through Ms. Tetslaff's car. She swerved into a tree after the van passed through her. She got out and inspected the damage. "LANCER!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Hit the brakes Daniel," Mr. Lancer yelled. "HIT THE BRAKES!"

Danny did as he was asked and slammed on the brakes, spinning the van in circles before it crashed into the front of a parked car. "So…how did I do?" Danny asked.

"Not very good Mr. Fenton…not very good at all," Mr. Lancer said in a disappointed tone.

"I hope the owner of the car we just hit has insurance," Danny said as the car they just hit started giving off smoke from the engine.

"Yes I do," Mr. Lancer informed him. "That still doesn't change the grade I'm giving you."

"Not the owner of the van, the owner of the car we just hit," Danny responded.

"That IS my car Daniel," Mr. Lancer informed him in a frustrated tone. Danny chuckled nervously when he said this.

"Danny, you have got to be the worst driver I have ever met," Sam scolded him from the back seat. "Even Tucker did better than you."

"Yah even I did better than you," Tucker agreed with her. "Hey wait a minute!" he yelled when he realized what he had agreed to.

Then a small gecko jumped into the vans side door open window next to Mr. Lancer. "If you think about changing your insurance, here's my card," he said in a British accent as he handed a business card to Mr. Lancer. The card read, 'Proaflico Inc.'

He then jumped out of the window and started to cross the parking lot before he was run over by a car moving at a very high speed. A woman with pink hair leaned out the window and yelled back at him as he struggled to breath. "THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL ME ON VALENTINE'S DAY!" she yelled before she ran into a tree causing the car to explode violently on impact.

Then the box ghost flew by in front of the van. He flew backwards and looked inside to see them looking back at them. Danny still had his hands on the steering wheel. He squeezed tightly as he squinted his eyes.

"Beware…for I am the box ghost!" he taunted them from outside the vehicle.

"Don't even think about it Danny," Mr. Lancer said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"You're mine," Danny said quietly, but the others could hear him.

"Danny, don't even think about it," Tucker said from the back seat.

"Never do," Danny responded. He then stomped on the gas pedal and sped the vehicle at the box ghost.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Mr. Lancer, Sam and Tucker screamed as Danny chased the box ghost out of the parking lot and down the streets towards downtown Amity Park. Danny just barely managed to swerve around an oncoming car before it swerved off the road and flipped over in the ditch.

The box ghost flew through a four way intersection filled with traffic. Danny didn't even slow down as he sped closer to the intersection.

"Demolition Derby! Daniel, slow down before you kill us all!" Mr. Lancer yelled at Danny in a demanding tone.

"Danny! Do something!" Sam and Tucker pleaded with him in scared tones as they entered the crowded intersection.

Danny turned the entire van intangible again and sped through the crowded intersection to prevent them from getting into an accident.

"Get back here you ecto-plasmic entity from another dimensional plain!" Danny screamed as he returned the van to its normal state.

"He's starting to sound a little too much like his parents," Sam said to Tucker as she clenched her seat tightly. She had a look of terror on her face.

"I was about to say the same," Tucker added as he too clenched his seat tightly as he too had a look of terror.

Danny sped around a sharp corner just as the box ghost fled into a warehouse in terror. Danny slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel, sending the van into a 180 degree spin, parallel parking between two cars on the side of the road by sliding between them both.

Danny turned into his ghost form and phased out through the windshield, leaving his three terrified passengers panic stricken. While he was in the warehouse taking care of the box ghost problem, Sam and Tucker jumped out of the van and kissed the ground.

"LAND! I never thought I'd get to touch it again," Sam said excitedly before she started kissing the ground multiple times over.

Tucker was on the ground next to her. He had his face in the grass as he hugged the ground. "Land…sweet, sweet land," he said as he continued to hug the ground.

Mr. Lancer stumbled out of the van and leaned on the hood of the van for stability as he breathed heavily to catch his breath after the killer car ride they all just barely survived.

A flash of blue light shines through the windows of the warehouse, followed by the box ghost screaming. Then Danny walks out of the building with a Fenton Thermos in hand. He turns back into his human form and walks back over to the other three as they continue to thank the lord that they were still alive.

"Well that was fun," he said with satisfaction as he made his way back over to the van. "Who's ready to go back to school?" he asked them with much enthusiasm.

"I'll walk before you drive us back," Tucker said as he stood up off the ground.

"I'm with him," Sam said as she too stood up from the ground. She pointed her thumb at him when she says this.

"Oh common guys, I'm not that bad of a driver now am I?" he asked them in disappointment.

"You are a worse driver than your father Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer yelled at him before a flashback occurred.

* * *

Flashback-

_1970: Jack's parents sit in chairs in a doctor's office while a five year old Jack sits on the floor sucking his thumb. A broken tri-cycle is on the floor next to him. He is already wearing his orange spandex suit. _

_A much younger version of Dr. House, probably in his early 20's, holds up a CT scan of Jack's brain. _

_Dr. House: I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but the tri-cycle accident has damaged him primary motor functions and has affected his learning capabilities. I do believe it is safe to say that from now on he is mentally handicapped…or in my terms…he is a complete idiot. _

Flash forwards 11 years-

_1981: Much older versions of Jack's parents sit in chairs at the DMV while a sixteen year old Jack sits in a chair between them as he swings his feet. He looks just like Danny except he is still wearing his orange spandex suit. A DMV worker who looks just like Ben Stein, only a little younger, walks up to the Fenton's. _

_Ben Stein: I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but it would seem your son has failed his driving test. _

Flash forwards 9 years-

_1990: Jack and Maddie, both look like they did in their college days, are standing at a marriage alter as they are getting married. Jack is wearing his orange Spandex suit under a white dress coat and a yellow tie. Maddie was in a regular wedding dress. Vlad can be seen in the back ground as Jack's best man, his head wrapped up in gauze. He wasn't too happy to be there. _

_The reverend marrying them was none other than Jesus himself. They paid a lot of money to have him do this for them. _

_Jesus: I'm sorry Ms. Notnef, but I must declare you and Jack as husband and wife. And I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, but it would seem that you have once again failed your driver's test. _

Flash forward 1 year-

_1991: Jack and Maddie sit in chairs in the high school's main office. They are both wearing their orange and blue spandex suits. Maddie is holding an infant version of Jazz as she sucked on a bottle. _

_A much younger Mr. Lancer sits at a desk in front of them. He had to be in his mid to late twenties. _

_Mr. Lancer: I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but it would seem that Jack has failed his driver's test. _

Flash forwards 2 years-

_1993: Older versions of Jack and Maddie sit in the chairs of the high school's main office once again. Maddie is now holding an infant version of Danny as he sucked on a bottle. A two year old Jazz plays with some blocks on the floor at Maddie's feet. _

_Mr. Lancer, a few years older, once again sits at a desk in front of them. _

_Mr. Lancer: I'm sorry to say Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but it would seem that Jack has once again failed his driver's test. _

Flash forwards 16 years to the present day-

_Current Day in 2009's: Current day Jack sits in the high school's main office without Maddie at his side. Current day Mr. Lancer sits at his desk in front of him. _

_Mr. Lancer: Congratulations Mr. Fenton. You've finally passed your driving test. _

_Jack stands up and shakes Mr. Lancer's hand. _

_Jack: Oh thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. _

_Mr. Lancer: No…I don't. Now hurry up and get out of here. I've got to go down the hall to my next class so that I can teach Daniel and his friends how to drive. _

End Flashback-

* * *

"With your current driving skills Daniel, you aren't even qualified to push a shopping cart," Mr. Lancer informed him. "You are living in the real world Mr. Fenton…and right now you are failing to ensure a future in that world." He handed Danny a piece of paper that was his driving score. It had a large, red 'F' on it. "Stick to flying," he said before Danny groaned in disappointment. He, Sam and Tucker got in the back of the van while Mr. Lancer drove them back to the school.

Back at school, the three of them walk through the hallway close to the end of the day. They walk up to Danny's locker. "I can't believe I failed that driving test," Danny said in disappointment as he turned the knob on his locker to unlock it.

"Did you see how bad you were driving dude?" Tucker asked him.

"I know I'm your girlfriend and that I'm not supposed to be saying this, but you are a worse driver than your dad," she informed him.

Danny held up the paper with the red 'F' on it and slammed his head into his locker. "I've done nothing but fail all day today," he said before going back to unlocking his locker. "I've got too many things going on right now. I don't have time for this," he said as he slapped his failed paper with the back of his hand.

Then he opened his locker and thousands of failed papers pour out of it and into the hallway. "YAAAAAH!" they all screamed as they were buried in the tons of papers that spilled out of Danny's locker.

They stick their heads out of the paper debris that filled the hallway. "Wow, look at all the failures," Tucker said as he held up a handful of crumpled failed papers.

"Don't you ever take any of these home?" Sam asked Danny in an irritated tone as he examined his finger.

"I think I just got a paper cut," he complained before sticking his finger in his mouth. Then Mr. Lancer, in a wooden boat, rows passed them in the sea of papers.

"Pick up these papers Mr. Fenton," he demanded him. "Or I'm gunna make you stay after school for detention," he threatened before he rows away.

Danny then began to sink deeper into the sea of papers. "Help! I can't swim!" he screamed before he disappeared beneath them. Sam and Tucker stand up so the sea of papers is up to the knees and they walk away in embarrassment. "Hey! There's a 'D' in here!" Danny yelled in excitement.


	4. Attack of the Killer Ghost Puppy

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**A few minor elements concerning Cujo and his introduction to the Fenton Family have been reintroduced in the updated version of this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Attack of the Killer Ghost Puppy:**

After school, Danny arrived home with a garbage bag full of papers he had to clean out of the hallway. He walked in the front door to find that Jazz and Danielle were already home. They sat in the living room watching TV while Danielle sat on Jazz's lap as she brushed her pony tail.

Danny dragged the bag full of papers over to the couch before he slouched down into it. "Oh what a day," he said as he finally relaxed. He reached forward and picked up an un-opened soda that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Heard about your drive through town today," Jazz mocked him.

"How was it?" Danielle asked him before she flinched as Jazz brushed through a knot in her pony tail. "Ouch! Could you please be a little more careful back there?" she asked Jazz.

"Sorry," Jazz apologizes sympathetically as she continued to brush her pony tail.

"My day has been full of nothing but failure," he complained. "First I fail my first driving test with Mr. Lancer, then I fail a math test, and then I fail an English test…"

"How could you fail an English test?" Jazz asked him. "You speak the language, so how is that even possible?"

"Don't even get me started," he half yelled. He then opened the bag full of papers. "I mean just look at these grades," he said as he started to pull out one failed paper after another. "F…F…F…Super F…" He holds up a failed paper with a large red 'F' on it, but unlike the others, it had a red cape. "F…F…F…Hey! Here's that 'D' I found earlier," he said excitedly as he holds a paper with a blue 'D' on it.

"Oh good lord Danny, how is it even possible to get that many failures?" Jazz asked in a frustrated tone.

"I know," Danielle added in. "I mean an F is understandable…but a Super F? That's just a rip off from the Fairly Odd Parents," she informed them.

"I told you to not get me started," Danny half yelled at her, causing her to wince a little.

Then the front door slammed open and Kim came rushing in. "Hey you guys! Guess what!?" she asked excitedly as she ran up to them.

"You've finally decided to spend the night somewhere other than here for the hundredth night in a row?" Danny asked in bored sarcasm.

"No silly," she said playfully before she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Danielle complained as soon as the channel was changed.

"Sorry Dani," Kim apologized. "But you guys have got to check out the news," she said as she turned up the volume. "Earlier today there was some lunatic that drove through town in a Driver's ED van. He caused like a dozen accidents because of his reckless driving."

"That was me Kim," Danny informed her.

She looked from the TV at him with a startled expression. She dropped the remote and rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh my god! Are you alright!?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"I'm a lunatic?" he asked her in a less annoyed, playful tone as he cocked an eyebrow.

She pulled away from him and blushed. "Oh…did I say lunatic? I meant to say…uh…"

"It's alright Kim. I forgive you," Danny said calmly, comforting her farther.

Danielle leaned in close to Jazz so they could both whisper to each other without the other two hearing them. "Have you noticed that those two have started to…you know?" Danielle asked her older sister.

"Oh definitely," Jazz confirmed as Danny started to tickle Kim; making her laugh and wiggle away from him.

At this time Jack and Maddie enter the living room after spending some time down in the lab. "Hope you kids like camping!" Jack yelled out to get their attention as soon as he and Maddie enter the room.

"Sure do," Jazz responded happily. "Why?" she asked in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow.

"This Saturday is May 9th," Maddie answered. "It's our 19th Wedding Anniversary," she said as she hugged her husband.

"And I didn't have to be reminded this year," Jack said happily because he had forgotten about the first 18.

"And we are also celebrating Danielle's 13th birthday," Maddie informed them suddenly, causing Danny to spit out soda that he had been drinking, Kim to start choking on a piece of gum she had been chewing, Jazz to pull a large number of hairs out of Danielle's pony tail with the brush causing her to scream in agony.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you Dani," Kim said as she gave Danielle a congratulatory hug as she continued to weep at the pain of having her hair ripped out of the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry Danielle," Jazz apologized in a very sympathetic tone as she hugged the little girl in her lap to try and comfort her as she held the back of her head to stop the pain.

"Sure you're not," she sniffled as Jazz wiped away her tears as they dripped from her baby blue eyes.

"What makes you guys so sure that Danielle's turning 13?" Danny asked his parents as he used a napkin to clean up the soda he spat out.

"Well we've been told that she has memories that go as far back as a month before you met her," his mother asked him. "You two met a little before summer break last year. So if she was created by Vlad a month before that, then that would place her 'birthday' somewhere in May. So we are deciding to celebrate it at the same time as our anniversary so we can spend the whole time as a family."

"Makes sense," Jazz said as she patted the back of Danielle's head to make the pain go away. "How's that feel?" she asked her as she started to massage the back of her neck where her scar was located.

"It feels a little better," she said through her sniffles.

"Why are you so depressed?" Kim asked her. "You'd think becoming a teenager would be exciting. You don't seem too happy about it."

"I'm glad I'm becoming a teenager," Danielle said in a chirper tone. "That means I'm older than Nicole and Becky. They're still twelve. What depresses me is the fact that I am **13**."

"I don't get it," Kim said in a confused manner.

"She has Triskaidekaphobia," Danny said as he leaned in closer to her so only she could hear him. "She's afraid of the number 13. She's afraid of the theory that it's a bad number."

"It's not a theory Danny!" Danielle yelled at him. "It really is a bad luck number!" Danny and Kim scoff before they chuckle silently to themselves.

"Well anyway, we've decided to go camping at Lake Eerie to celebrate our anniversary and Danielle's birthday this coming weekend," Maddie finally finished what she and Jack had entered the room to tell them.

"Oh! Can I come too? Please!" Kim begged as she got onto her knees and held her hands in a pleading manner. She puppy dog pouted at their parents, causing them to look at each other as if they were considering.

"Alright you can go," Jack agreed. "Just stop puppy dog pouting. I hate it when Danielle uses to get the last piece of fudge. I don't like it coming from anyone else either."

"Hey you can't use the puppy dog pout!" Danielle yelled from Jazz's lap. "That's mine!" Kim sat back on the couch on the other side of Danny and puppy dog pouted at the little girl. "Oh common!" Danielle screamed.

"Now you know how it feels," Danny and Jazz said in unison as Danielle slapped her forehead in aggravation.

"My life is officially cursed," she said before she jumped off Jazz's lap and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room if anybody needs me," she informed them as she made her way up her steps.

The sound of her bedroom door closing could be heard a few seconds later. "So what do you girls want to do?" Danny asked Jazz and Kim as he placed his arms over their shoulders. Kim blushed red when he placed his hand on her opposite shoulder. "Go out for ice cream…the football game going on at the school…shopping…" Then his ghost sense went off. He slapped his forehead in aggravation. He stood up and turned into his ghost form. "Or kick some ghost butt out of our house!?" he finished.

"Um, what was the first one?" Kim asked nervously as she continued to blush before Danny grabbed both her and Jazz by their arms and phased them through the roof into the upstairs hallway.

Danny's ghost sense went off again as soon as they were in front of Danielle's bedroom. "In here!" he yelled before he phased through. Jazz grabbed the door knob but it was locked.

"It's locked," she yelled as she pushed on the door to force it open. "We can't get in."

"Move over," Kim said as she pushed Jazz out of the way. She spit into her palms and rubbed them together before she kicked in the door and they both rushed inside.

* * *

Danielle had just walked into her bedroom and walked over to her bed. She turned and flopped onto it and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm gunna be a teenager," she said to herself in awe before her ghost sense went off. She leaned up from her bed with a startled look on her face. "A ghost in the house…now?" she said to herself before she turned into her ghost form.

She walked over to her closet when she heard a strange noise coming from behind the closed door. She grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it. She gasped at what she saw. A small green dog with a little wisp of flame for a tail was eating all of the candy she had hidden in a box.

"What do you think you're doing you mutt!?" she yelled at the little dog, causing it to turn towards her. It had a collar around its neck with a little medallion on it. The medallion had the Axion Labs symbol on it. "Hey I recognize that collar…but I don't recognize you," she said with a cocked eyebrow.

The little dog barked happily and jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. It was at this time that Danny phased through the door, ready to fight off a ghost intruder.

"Get off my little sister you…mangy…mutt," he started to order the dog, but slowed down when he realized what the dog was.

At that time, Kim kicked the door in and she and Jazz rushed in, ready to fight as well. "If you were just going to kick the door in, then why did you spit into your palms?" Jazz asked Kim in disgust.

Kim simply rolled her eyes at Jazz's question before they realized Danielle was being licked in the face by the small green dog. "What's with the ghost dog?" Kim asked as Danielle rolled on the floor laughing as the dog continued to lick her.

"Easy boy…down boy," she said between laughs before the dog jumped off her and ran over to the bottom edge of her bed and turned to look back at them. It barked happily and waged its tail as Danielle stood on her feet. "I don't know," she answered Kim's question. "But I found him eating from my secret stash of candy I had hidden in my closet."

"I knew someone was stealing from the candy jar!" Jazz yelled out in an excited tone. "I wasn't going crazy! You are in big trouble young lady!" she scolded Danielle as she put up her hands in defense as she chuckled nervously.

"This ghost dog is none other than the big and might Cujo," Danny informed the three girls as he walked up to the small, green, ghost dog. It barked happily before Danny picked him up, turned him over and started scratching his belly, making him fiddle. "Aren't you," he said playfully as he continued scratching the dogs belly.

"Wait a minute…this puppy is Cujo!?" Danielle asked in utter bewilderment. "But I thought he was this really big ghost dog that liked to terrorize the local businesses. Remember when I had to stop him from destroying that china shop?"

Story starts to go into the china shop flashback from the second story, but TrojanHalks2012 walks into the picture, grabs the screen and forces it back into the normal timeline. "Can we please try to keep this story away from the flashbacks as much as possible? We don't need a repeat of this same flashback when we've already done it."

"Sorry," the four of them apologize to him. Cujo mopes and drops his ears in disappointment.

"Good, now let's get this story back on track," TH says. "Ok, let's roll it people," he says to someone off stage before he walks off screen.

"Meany," Danielle mumbles under her breath as the story picks up from where it left off. "Wait a minute…this puppy is Cujo!?" Danielle asked in utter bewilderment. "But I thought he was this really big ghost dog that liked to terrorize the local businesses."

"He is," Danny confirmed. He then made a copy of himself. The real Danny pointed at his copy. "Chase," he ordered the little puppy.

Cujo went from being a sweet and gentle puppy, to mean and aggressive. He grew to be taller than all of them and barked loudly at the Danny copy.

"YAAAAAAAH!" all three girls screamed before they dove for cover and covered their heads with their arms.

The Danny copy flew out the door and went downstairs into the living room. Cujo charged out the door as well as he followed the copy into the hallway. He had to phase through the door way so he wouldn't destroy it.

"Common girls," Danny said as they slowly uncovered their heads. "Let's go back down stairs and see what's going on," he said with a smirk on his face before he phased through the floor.

The three girls ran out the bedroom door and ran downstairs to find Cujo trying to figure out which Danny it was supposed to be chasing.

Jack and Maddie came running back into the room with anti-ghost weapons at the ready. "GHOST!" Jack yelled as they entered the room brandishing their weapons.

"Hold up you guys," one of the Danny's instructed them. He held up his hand with his palm facing them to stop them from attacking. "I got this." He then fused back into one Danny, much to Cujo's delight. He was about to attack Danny when he was given an order. "Heel," Danny said with much confidence.

"Yah, like that's going to work on a ghost dog," Kim said as she rolled her eyes. Then something happened that none of them except Danny expected. Cujo stopped his attack and heeled in front of Danny. "Whoa! It worked!" Kim said in amazement as they all gawked at the sight of the giant dog obeying Danny's commands.

"Lay down," Danny ordered Cujo, who responded by lying on the floor and started panting and drooling profusely, much to Maddie's disgust. "Now roll over," Danny commanded as he spun his finger in a twirling motion. Cujo rolled over onto his back and stretched out his legs in the air as he looked at Danny and panted from his upside down position. "Good boy Cujo," Danny said to the giant ghost dog as he patted him on the bottom of his chin.

He rolled over onto his feet and turned back into his smaller puppy size before he jumped into Danny's arms and started licking him in the face.

Danielle runs up to Danny and takes Cujo out of his arms and holds him in hers. "Oh he's so cute. Can we keep him mom and dad? Please!" she pleaded with them.

"Absolutely not young lady," Maddie scolded her.

"But mom, you saw what Danny was doing. He's already trained," she told them in a pleading tone.

"The answer is still no Dani," Jack scolded her.

"Oh common, please," she pleaded with them both before she started to puppy dog pout to them.

"Oh god. It's her puppy dog pout," Jack said to Maddie.

"Quick, shield your eyes," she said as she covered her eyes with her hands and turned away from Danielle. Jack did the same, but they both looked back at the little girl who was still puppy dog pouting them. "Oh, I can't say no to that face," she said giving in. "Fine you can keep him, but you have to take care of him."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said excitedly as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"You have to clean up after him too," Jack informed her.

"No problem," she said as she hugged Cujo tightly, making him wag his tail back and forth. Danny couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

"You're gunna run into one problem," he informed her. He then pulled out a pair of Fenton Ecto-Finder Goggles from nowhere. He tosses them to her and she catches them. "Invisible dog doo," he said mockingly.

"Eww! Is that what that is!?" Jazz screamed in disgust as she lifted her foot and shook it.

"Good luck," Danny said to Danielle mockingly as he turned into his human form and went into the kitchen.

Danielle cocked her eyebrows in frustration and looked down at the green dog in her arms as he looked back up at her. "I'm sure you won't be that hard to take care of," she said to him, making him wag his tail in delight.

* * *

Later that week, Friday afternoon after school, they Fenton's were all packed and ready to leave for Lake Eerie. Kim arrived shortly before they planned to leave with a suit case for the trip.

"Thanks for letting me come," she thanked the Fenton parents when Jack tossed her stuff in the back of the RV.

"Not a problem," he said before he tossed someone else's luggage in the back.

"You're a friend of our kids and you're more than welcome to come," Maddie said as she dragged a large suitcase up the RV.

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me," Kim said as Jazz, Danny and Danielle come out of the house.

"Well of course we do," Danny said to her as he passed by her. He playfully pinched her in the side, making her playfully bat him away.

Jazz and Danielle pass nervous glances at each other as Kim starts to chase Danny around the RV. "Do you think this is good or bad?" Danielle asked Jazz.

"I have absolutely no idea," she responded as Kim tackles Danny to the pavement.

He wrestles his way on top of her and tickles her. "You gunna give up?" Danny asked her as he tortured her by tickling her continuously.

"Danny…stop it…I give up…I give up," she struggled to say through her laughter as Danny continued to tickle her.

"Alright kids, stop messing around," Maddie yelled out to them. "We've got to go."

"Ok mom," Danielle yelled back to her. She then turned back towards the house. "Common Cujo!" she yelled out before the little ghost dog phased through the front door and jumped into her arms.

"Oh no, we let you keep him but he's not coming with us," Jack informed her as he tossed the last of the luggage in the back of the RV and slammed the back door shut. Danielle puppy dog pouted him when he said this to her. He slapped his forehead in frustration before giving in. "Fine he can go." He then mumbled to himself as he made his way to the front of the RV and got in the driver's seat.

A little while later, they were all on the road. Jack drove while Maddie looked at a road map so they didn't get lost. Danielle played with Cujo while Danny, Jazz and Kim watched as Danielle had Cujo do tricks.

"Um…speak," Danielle commanded the little dog. He barked happily before Danielle gave him another command. "Shake," she said as she held out her hand, palm up. Cujo put his paw in her hand they shook hands/paws. "Ok, now something harder," she said as she put her chin in her hand as she thought.

"How about play dead?" Kim suggested.

"He's a ghost dog Kim," Danny informed her. "He's already dead."

"Well then that's an easy trick," she responded. "All he has to do is stand there to play dead."

"I want him to do something hard though," Danielle spoke up. "Ok, how about…do a head stand," she commanded the little dog.

He got up on his front paws and did a head stand. "Gotta admit, he is very skilled for a ghost dog," Jazz said in amazement.

"He's probably skilled enough to do my math homework," Danny said sarcastically as he did his homework on a clipboard on his lap.

Then as if it were a command, Cujo jumped into his lap, knocked the clipboard onto the floor, grabbed the pencil out of his hand with his mouth, jumped back onto the floor and did his math homework.

"Sweet!" Danny yelled in excitement. "Hey, I wonder if he can do my English homework," he suggested as if he were hinting at something to the little dog.

"Wanna bet on that?" Jazz asked him as if skeptical that the little ghost dog actually could.

"I'll take you up on that," Kim said as if she was interested to see if the dog really could. "Say ten bucks," she suggested to Jazz.

"Oh you are on," Jazz accepted her offer. They shook on it before Danny put his English homework on the clipboard in front of Cujo. Cujo then went straight to work on the homework.

When he was done, Danielle picked up both pieces of homework and examined them. She gawked in amazement at the finished homework. "This is unbelievable," she said as she lowered the homework from her face when she was done looking at them. "Every single question on both is done correctly."

Kim smirked as she held out her hand. Jazz huffed as she slapped a ten dollar bill into her hand. Danny grabbed his homework from Danielle and stuffed it back into his backpack. "Well my homework's done for the weekend," he said happily as he started to relax in his seat.

Cujo jumped into Danielle's lap and started licking her in the face. "Easy boy," she said playfully as she tried to get him to stop.

Then the RV came to an abrupt stop, sending Cujo flying off her lap and hitting the wall. He stood back up and shook it off before he went back to Danielle who started petting him on the head.

"Alright kids, we're here," Jack informed them as he and Maddie looked in the back at the four kids.

"Are we really or did we just end up back at your house like at Spring Break?" Kim asked him.

"Nope, we're really here," Maddie said happily before she and Jack jumped out of the RV.

"Ah smell that fresh air," Jack said after taking in a deep breath. "It is so peaceful here," he said as the four kids walk up beside him. They look out towards the lake and see the body of a large snake-like serpent come out of the water and dive back under.

"Yah, it's really peaceful here," Danny said sarcastically.

Then Cujo jumps out of Danielle's arms and barks as it runs towards some bushes some distance away from them. "Cujo…HEEL!" Danielle ordered him before he disappeared into the woods. He stopped on command, but continued to bark into the woods as he growled at something in the bushes.

The bushes rustle a little as a large dark figure runs away from the campsite and disappeared deeper into the woods. Or course nobody but Cujo saw this. He barks one last time before he trots back over to the others.

"Wow, he could be the perfect little guard dog," Kim said as the dog walked back up to Danielle and sat at her side as she reached down and patted him on the head.

"What do you think he saw?" Jazz asked before she noticed Danny heading over towards the bushes.

"There was something here," Danny yelled out to them as he examined the ground behind the bushes. The six others ran over to him. He pointed at a large foot print in the dirt. "Something big," he finished as they all looked off into the darkness of the woods ahead of them.

"Common kids, let's get back to the RV and unpack into one of those cabins," their mother suggested to take their minds off whatever was in the woods.

Everybody left leaving Danny looking off into the bushes. He could have sworn he saw a pair of bright green eyes looking at him before he shrugged it off and went back to the RV with the others.

In fact, a pair of green eyes had been looking at him. They reappeared after he left the edge of the woods. They belonged to a large, black furred wolf that stood on its hind legs and wore green clothing. It turned and ran off into the woods after Danny left.

"What's up Danny?" Kim asked him as he walked back up to the RV. "You seem tense," she said as she walked behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

He sat down on a tree stump as she continued rubbing his shoulders. "I just had the strangest feeling that we were being watched when we were over there," he said as he indicated the bush by the edge of the woods.

"What do you think was over there?" Jazz asked him as she opened up a folding chair and sat in it next to Danny and Kim's tree stump.

"I don't know," he responded. "It looked like the foot print of a pretty large animal, but there are no animals in these parts that have foot prints that look like that."

"Do you think whatever it was, was chased off when Cujo barked at it?" Danielle asked as she sat on another nearby tree stump.

"Maybe," Danny considered. "But just to be safe, I think we should hurry up and un-pack and get into the cabins for the night," he suggested. It was already starting to get dark out and the sun would be gone in less than an hour.

They all did as he suggested and went back to un-packing. They managed to get everything into one of the cabins just before nightfall.

There was only one bed in the cabin, so the kids had to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. Danny was the last to fall asleep that night as he lay awake wondering what the thing in the woods could have been.

A wolf howling in the distance could be heard through the open cabin window as a light breeze came through it. "I wonder…" he said as he thought if it could have been something or someone he knew from the year before, but he wasn't too sure. He fell asleep a little while later feeling that everyone was safe for the time being. He couldn't have been more wrong.


	5. The Staff of Historic Value

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**Several elements from this chapter have been carried over into the updated version of this story. The prison break has been made simpler and less like the way Vlad broke Vortex out of Walker's grasp, as it is in this story. Vlad's battle with Clockwork has also been extended in the updated version. Vlad defeats Clockwork too easily and so the updated version has him putting up much more of a fight. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Staff of Historic Value:**

Somewhere in the ghost zone, Vlad and Skulker examine the Infi-map as they search for the location of their next destination.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Skulker asked Vlad.

He pointed to a certain spot on the map. "We are going here," he informed the ghost hunter. "We have another ghostly ally to free from his holding cell. Hold onto the map Skulker, because we are going to get there in a matter of seconds."

"A matter of seconds!?" he asked in confusion. "But that's all the way across the ghost zone! How are we going to get over there in a matter of seconds?"

"Just grab the map and hold on!" Vlad ordered him. Skulker did as he was told, rather reluctantly of course. "The Observants High Council Chambers," Vlad said to the map.

Suddenly they were both being pulled by the map at a high speed off into the horizon of the ghost zone. It was only a matter of seconds before they stopped above a floating island with a white building made out of many tall towers.

"Why are we here?" Skulker asked him. "Who is here that could possibly help us?"

"You will find out soon enough," Vlad answered him. "Just follow me and back me up when we get inside." Skulker nodded before they both flew up to the main entrance where a white skinned ghost with a black hat and a white business suit was waiting for them. "Ah Walker…glad you have the status to get inside," Vlad said happily as they both descended to the ground in front of Walker.

"You said that you needed an inside man for this job of yours," Walker said to him. "Normally I would not approve, but your promise that eventually the ghost boy Danny Phantom would be in my jail once again is just too overwhelming," he said in a pleased tone.

"Eventually…yes. When, I don't know exactly," Vlad informed him. "Now, can you get us inside?" he asked him.

Walker held up a ring of keys and unlocked the front door. He opened the door to reveal a long, dark passage way. "Right this way," he said with a grin as he led Vlad and Skulker through the long passage way. "So you two plan to release this guy to help you capture Phantom so you can bring him back here?" Walker asked the other two as they turned a corner.

"Mm, sorta," Vlad responded.

"I wish you would tell me who it is," Skulker said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh, its gunna be rather…shocking, when you meet him, if you haven't already that is," Walker informed him as they approached a large gold encrusted door. It had a large eye that resembled the heads of the Observants. "Get ready for a fight," he warned them as he unlocked the door.

"Why?" Skulker asked.

"They've more than likely increased their security since the last time I broke him out of here," Vlad informed him.

"They've increased security tenfold," Walker informed them as he pushed the door open to reveal a large room with hundreds of Observants surrounding a large, glass chamber with a ghost that appeared to have a green tornado as a tail contained inside.

They all gasp when they see Vlad, Walker and Skulker walk inside. "Hello boys," Vlad greeted them nicely. "I'm back!" he yelled before he blasted one of them into a wall.

Then two very large Observants with armored plating floated between him and the glass chamber. "You are not freeing Vortex for a second time," they informed him as they pointed two staffs at him that glowed with pink energy.

Vlad licked both of his thumbs and index fingers before pinching the energy out of the tips of both staffs.

Both Observants withdrew their staffs and charged their hands with pink energy instead. "Oh please," Vlad mocked them before he snapped his fingers. Skulker jumped in front of him and raised his arm and fired a ghost catching net at them, trapping them both.

The other Observants run out of the chamber as the three Observants that were attacked, lay on the floor unconscious.

"That was just too easy," Vlad said in a pleased tone as he floats up to the large, glass chamber that contained Vortex.

"So this is the ghost that you want us to free?" Skulker asked in wonderment. "Seems pretty powerful to me. Are you sure we should release him so he can help us?"

"Most definitely," Vlad confirmed with a large grin. He raised his hands and blasted the glass, only to have the blast reflect off and hit him in the stomach. He recovered quickly and growled at the glass. "Ok, no more Mr. Nice Plasmius," he threatened before he charged both hands with energy.

"Hold up there Vlad," Walker said as he stepped between him and the chamber. "How about we just unlock it?" he suggested as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at a pad lock on the bottom of the chamber.

"Sure, that will work just fine," Vlad said as he calmed down. He lowered his hands and let the energy he had built up to dissipate.

Walker inserted one of the keys he held into the padlock and twisted it until the padlock opened and fell to the floor. The glass chamber lifted off the ground and Vortex was free once again.

"You've made a bad move Plasmius," he wheezed as soon as he was free. He then charged an electric blast in his eyes and fired at Vlad.

Vlad simply yawned and patted his mouth as he lifted his other hand and caught the electric blast in his grip. "On the contrary Vortex," he mocked him as he absorbed the energy into his being. "For you see…I've become more powerful than the last time we met, and I've just recently learned a new move as well."

He then took a deep breath as the energy he just absorbed from Vortex's attack entered into his mouth. When he exhaled, he unleashed an attack he should never have been able to use. A ghostly wail made of pink energy.

The power of the attack surprised not only Vortex, but Walker and Skulker as well. The three of them covered their ears to keep out Vlad's ghostly wail. "YAAAAAAH! Stop that infernal noise!" Vortex demanded as he yelled so his voice could be heard over the noise of Vlad's attack. He crashed into the far wall as the attack continued to pound him.

Vlad finally finished his attack and grinned evilly at the sight of Vortex struggling to recover from the attack. "I give you the ghostly wail," he said with a smirk. "An attack introduced to me by Danny Phantom himself more than a year ago."

"No wonder that attack was so powerful," Skulker complimented.

"And it was very effective as well," Walker added in.

"Please…don't use that attack again?" Vortex pleaded with Vlad. "I'll do whatever you ask of me…for I must and hate to admit…you have become…even more powerful than myself."

"That is correct. I have become too powerful for even you to comprehend. So you should just give in to my demands if you know what's good for you," Vlad informed him with a grin.

"I shall serve you…Lord Plasmius," Vortex said as he bowed before him.

"Lord Plasmius, I sure do like the sound of that," he said with an evil chuckle.

"NO! We cannot allow you to escape and wreck havoc upon the ghost zone or the Earth," an Observant yelled at them as two of them entered the room.

"We must warn Clockwork of the oncoming danger," the second Observant suggested to the first.

"And then we must warn Danny Phantom," the first added in.

"The two of you aren't warning anyone!" Vlad threatened them both before he held up a ghost catching thermos with red lining instead of the Fenton's green lining. They both gasped as a red beam of light was emitted from it straight in their direction.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ghost zone sometime later, a lone Observant approached an island with a spooky looking clock tower on it. Inside Clockwork was watching over Danny and his friends as they were fishing in Lake Eerie.

Jazz and Danielle seem to be doing just fine, but Danny is teaching Kim how to cast properly. Danielle catches a fish and Cujo attacks it and eats it in one bit. Kim tries casting without Danny's help, but ends up getting the fish hook and the worm on it stuck in her hair. She freaks and begs for Danny to help her get it out. He phases it out of her hair before she tosses the fishing pole aside and pushes Danny into the water, playfully of course. She laughs at him before she slips and falls into the water herself. She of course can't swim so Danny had to rescue her a second time. He holds her in his arms as he carries her out of the water. He sets her down and she is shivering violently, so he puts a towel over her shoulder to help her not only dry, but to get warmer faster, despite it being a warm spring day. Jazz and Danielle can't help but roll their eyes when Kim blushes as Danny helps her dry out her hair.

"Being a good friend to her is going to bring you disastrous consequences young Phantom," Clockwork warned him as if he could actually hear him. He turned into his older self before he heard someone enter the room behind him. He turned to see one Observant, badly beaten and battle worn.

"Clockwork…something terrible has just happened," he informed the purple cloaked time keeper.

"I'll say. Don't you usually come in a pair?" he asked the Observant as he fell to the floor on his hands and tail. He turned into his infant form.

"Yes," the Observant confirmed. "But Vlad Plasmius has attacked our high council chambers once again. He has freed Vortex and now they, Skulker and Walker are planning an invasion of Earth so they may rule and finish off Danny Phantom once and for all," he warned. "I was just barely able to escape from them before they sucked the other Observant into a different version of the Fenton Thermos."

"Why have I not seen any of this?" Clockwork asked in confusion because this was something he should have known about.

While he was busy examining a time window, the Observant started to float above the ground. A mouth formed under his eye and he grinned evilly as he prepared a pink energy blast in his hands.

"Where did you say Vlad went to after he attacked the high council chambers?" Clockwork asked him as he continued to examine the time window as it showed a view of Vlad and the others attack the chambers and release Vortex. He turned into his present day form. Then he cocks an eyebrow when he sees Vlad sucking both Observants into his own thermos. "Wait a minute…if he sucked you both into his thermos, then how did you get here?" Clockwork asked as he turned to look at the Observant behind him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Observant said in Vlad's evil voice. Clockwork gasped and didn't have time to react before the Observant blasted him into a wall, ironic that he didn't have time because he is the master of time. He dropped his time staff when he was hit by the blast. He looked up from the floor to see the Observant pull its eyeball head off to reveal Vlad's head underneath. He tossed away the head and used his energy to blast away the rest of the Observant costume. "I think I'll just take this," he said as he bent down and picked up Clockwork's time staff.

"You are the evilest, most vile thing to ever walk in either world," Clockwork hissed at him.

"Why thank you," Vlad said happily as if it were a compliment. He then held up the same thermos he used to capture the two Observants. "And you can't stop me from succeeding anymore than you can save yourself," he said before he aimed the thermos at Clockwork and activated it, sending a beam of red light at him.

"Ahh, NOOOOOO!" Clockwork screamed as he was sucked into the containment device. Inside the thermos, he finds he is trapped with the two other Observants that were captured. "Great, I'm stuck in here with you guys," he said in disappointment.

"Yah, sad to say," one of them responded.

"Well now that we're cell mates, should we come up with something fun to do?" the other asked.

"Certainly," the first responded. "How about we sing?"

"Marvelous idea," the second agreed.

"This is just perfect," Clockwork said in aggravation as he squinted his eyebrows in disgust.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town," they both started singing in unison.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Clockwork screamed as he started to lose his mind after less than a minute of being trapped with the Observants.

* * *

Back outside the thermos, Vlad screws on the top just after he sucked Clockwork inside. "Well that takes care of him," he says delightfully. He then holds up the time staff and admires it up close. "This will come in handy," he said with a smirk before he raised his hand and blasted a hole in the huge clock that made up the tower on the outside of the building.

"Well looks like he's finished in there," Skulker said as he, Vortex and Walker floated above the now destroyed clock tower.

Vlad flew out of the wreckage holding the time staff and the thermos. "Shall we finish off the rest of this place?" Vlad asked them as he turned and prepared to fire another blast at the destroyed clock tower, the three others prepared blasts of their own. They fire at the island, destroying it completely beyond recognition. "Now to dispose of these morons," Vlad said before he built up energy in the hand that was holding the thermos. He blasted it off into the ghost zones horizon. "It'll be awhile before they get out of there," he said joyfully before they started to fly off in the other direction.

"My job is done Plasmius," Walker informed him. "I must go back to the prison where I will await for your return with the ghost child."

"Very well then," Vlad responded. "Go and I will return with him and his clone sister eventually." Walker split off from them as they continued to head off into the far reaches of the ghost zone.


	6. Recovering Valuable Artifacts

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**Some elements from this chapter have been reintroduced into the updated version of this story. The way Vlad obtains the Reality Gauntlet and Spectral Barometer in this story was too cheesy in my opinion, so I devised other ways for him to obtain them in the updated version, so the time travel tidbit has been removed from the story. **

**Also, the PEA's in this story were also cheesy and so were changed in the updated version and is now called the PENT, Phantom-Enhanced Nano-Transistor, or just Transistor for short. Unlike the PEA, it is not a personal object that can be used throughout the family, reacting to only Danny and Danielle. There is only one and so must be shared between the two of them. Because it is a prototype technology from Axion Labs, it has many capabilities that the PEA doesn't have such as being multifunctional in that it can be used in a variety of ways, weapons, armor and even tracking, whereas the PEA was more of a personal assistant than an aid in battle, with the exception of the ability to morph into the Ecto-Skeleton. The PEAs also gave them the ability to hack into computers, effectively taking Tucker's place in the story, and even though this feature was never used, it was cheesy and so therefore was left out of the PENTs redesign. **

* * *

**Chapter 6- Recovering Valuable Artifacts:**

On Sunday afternoon, the Fenton's walks back into Fenton Works after a short weekend of camping. "That was a great weekend," Danny said as he entered the front door. He was holding a fish by a string of fishing line. The fish was about two feet long.

"Yah it was," Danielle said as she walked in behind Danny. She was also carrying a fish in a fishing line. It was about five feet long. She carried it by the head while Jazz carried the tail.

"I can't believe you caught something this big," Jazz said as she dropped the tail on the floor. Cujo came running into the house and started gnawing on the tail fin. "Cujo no! Bad dog," Jazz scolded the little puppy. He stood up and walked away with his tail between his legs.

"I can't believe I caught anything at all," Kim said from outside. She entered the door way as she tugged on the head of a fish that just barely fit through the front door. Maddie came in with the tail of the fish. It was about ten feet long.

"And it was your first time fishing too," Danny said as he slumped onto the couch and started to relax. Then Jack entered the door way with a disappointed look on his face. "She did a good job for a first timer didn't she?" he asked his father.

"That was supposed to be my fish," he said as he slumped into a chair.

"Yah but he broke the line and Kim got him fair and square," Jazz said as she walked up to her and placed her arm over her shoulders. "Besides you caught a fish. Why are you so depressed?" Jack pulls a small fish that could have been mistaken for an anchovy out of a pocket of the fishing vest he was wearing. "I still don't see why you're so depressed," she said as she helped Danielle carry her fish into the kitchen.

"Common Kim, let's go cut this guy up for dinner," Maddie said as she grabbed the head of the monstrous fish and started to pull it into the kitchen.

"Ok Mrs. Fenton," Kim said as she started to help her pull on the fish's head.

"Well at least I got something accomplished," Jack said triumphantly as he pulled a watch like device out of his pocket.

"What's that supposed to be?" Danny asked his father as he grew interested in the electronic device in his father's hands.

"I don't know," he responded. "I promised I'd let your mother name them. I can't really explain what it does because it is WAY too complicated for me to even think about."

"If it is that high tech, then how did you make it?" Danny asked him in confusion. He cocked an eyebrow as he asked this.

"Your father is always taking credit for the devices I make," Maddie said as she re-entered the room with the three girls behind her. "It's called a Personal Electronic Assistant…or PEA for short," she said as she took the device from Jack's hands. "It is a highly advanced holographic robotic combined within the confines of a mechanical device that fits on the wrist like a watch. It is programmed to act as a personal assistant to the first person to wear the device."

"That is so sweet!" Danny and the three girls yelled in excitement.

"Who's it for?" Jazz asked her mother.

"All of us," she responded. She then reached into the black pouch that hung off her belt and pulled out four more of the devices. "There is one for each of us," she said as she handed on to each of her three kids. "Sorry Kim, just for family use," she told her as an explanation for why she didn't get one.

"Gee thanks," she responded in a sort of irritated tone.

"Now they are all made out of a titanium alloy covering a stainless steel skeleton making them almost completely indestructible," she informed the kids as they placed them on their wrists.

"Almost indestructible?" Danielle asked skeptically.

"Yup, in your human forms any way. This is how they will be for your father, Jazz and I. Yours are special," she said indicating the ones that Danny and Danielle wore. "Right now they are almost indestructible, but when you are in your ghost forms, they will draw upon your ecto-plasmic energy, making them 100% indestructible."

"SWEET!" Danny and Danielle screamed in excitement.

"So how do we activate them?" Jazz asked as she started pressing buttons on the side of hers.

"Press the green button," their mother instructed them as she pressed the green button on her own. It made a humming noise before the screen lit up and a beam of light emerged from it. The beam of light formed into a ball in the air a few feet above the watch as Maddie held out her arm away from her body.

"It's just a ball of light?" Danny asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"At first yes," his mother answered him. "But you can personalize your own. And after you do, it will be your own personal assistant…only yours. And that doesn't mean you can use it to cheat," she said more to Danny than Jazz or Danielle. He mumbled something under his breath that was incomprehensible. "Like mine for instance, I've decided to have it be a holographic image of your father." And with that, the ball of light formed into Jack's head.

"Hello, I am Fenton PEA number 1. How may I be of assistance?" it asked in Jack's voice.

"Why did you pick dad?" Jazz asked her mother.

"Because he and I both agreed that we would make each other our holographic personal assistants seeing as we already are," she responded as she gave her husband a big hug. She then handed Jack his PEA. He put it on and the hologram that formed was in the shape of Maddie's head.

"Hello, I am Fenton PEA number 2. May I interest you in a piece of fudge?" it asked in Maddie's voice. The watch dinged and the face of the watch opened as a little piece of hot fudge protruded from the opening.

"Don't mind if I do," he said gladly as he took the piece of fudge and tossed it into his mouth and started chewing. "Ohhhhohoho…it's so good," he said as he relished the flavor.

"So we just have to activate them and choose who or what we want ours to look like?" Danny asked as he pushed the green button on his and activated the little ball of holographic light.

"That's it," his mother answered. "And it can do many things. It can access the Internet from anywhere on the planet. It can be used as a tool to hack into computers and other high tech equipment, but it was designed to not do so in an evil manner so there is a 100% chance of it never being used for evil, and with that in mind it is also Technus proof…just in case."

Too excited to wait any longer, Jazz and Danielle push the green buttons on their PEA's, activating the ball of holographic light. "So how do we change them into what we want?" Jazz asked.

"Just tell it what form you want it to take," their mother answered.

"I want mine to look like the yellow Wal-mart smiley face," Danielle said as if she were in a dream world. The ball of light that emerged from her watch morphed into the shape of a yellow ball with a black smiley face on it. "Sweet!" she screamed in excitement.

"Hello Danielle. I am Fenton PEA number 5. May I interest you in a gum ball?" it asked her as a gum ball protruded out of the watch as the screen opened up.

"I LOVE THIS THING!" she screamed before she took the gum ball and put it in her mouth and started chewing.

"I want mine to look like Albert Einstein," Jazz said in anticipation of what it was going to look like. The ball of light then morphed into Albert Einstein's head.

"Hello Jasmine. I am Fenton PEA number 3. May I interest you interest you in an acceptance letter to Harvard?" it asked her before little pieces of machinery assembled themselves out of the watch into the form of a printer.

"Is there anything this thing can't do?" she asked in amazement as a piece of paper that said she was accepted into Harvard written on it was printed out. "Sorry, but I've already been accepted there, so I don't need one of these," she informed the Einstein head that floated in front of her.

"On the contrary," it responded. "This acceptance letter promotes you straight into your junior level of schooling."

Jazz takes a second look at the acceptance letter and reads it more carefully. It indeed would promote her into the junior college level right after high school in any major she wanted. "Sorry but I'm still gunna have to decline," she said. "It's tempting but I don't want to cheat my way through college. I thought it was programmed to not cheat for me?" she asked her mother.

"That was a test Jasmine," her PEA informed her. "And you passed."

"Yah I kinda figured that seeing as the letter say's 'Not Valid', on the bottom," she said as she pointed at the words on the bottom of the page. A holographic hand appears and slaps Einstein's forehead.

"What are you going to make yours Danny?" Danielle asked him as she continued to chew on the gum ball hers gave her. She blew a bubble and popped it before he could think of an answer.

"I don't know…let's see," he said as he thought about what he wanted his to look like. He put his chin in his hand as he thought. "What do I want?" he said slowly as he continued to think.

About a minute went by before Danielle snapped. "Will you get on with it already!?" she yelled suddenly to make him come up with a decision.

"I've got it! I want the holographic version of Cortana. You know the AI thing from the Halo games?" he answered with a question.

Suddenly the ball of light morphed into the form of a holographic blue woman that fizzled in and out every now and then. "How's this sir?" it asked him in a smooth, female voice.

"Nice," he said in a pleased tone as he did a thumbs up to the holographic woman that floated over him.

"It's not that great," Kim said quietly to herself in a frustrated tone before Jazz elbowed her in the stomach.

"Knock it off," Jazz whispered. "Sam's gunna be mad enough as it is when she finds out," she warned her.

"If she finds out," Danny informed them as he stepped between them.

"Oh she's gunna find out," Danielle informed him in a plain tone. She didn't even try to whisper.

"Doubt it," Danny said before he left the room. "Common, let's see if you can help me study for a math test I have tomorrow," he said to the hologram as they went into his room.

"Don't you be cheating with that thing!" his mother yelled up to him as she cupped her hands over her mouth to sound louder.

"Something about that didn't sound right," Danielle said in startled tone before the scene faded back into the ghost zone.

* * *

In the ghost zone; Vlad, Skulker and Vortex had just finished stealing the time staff from Clockwork. They seemed to fly through the ghost zone aimlessly before they arrived at the site of Vlad's ghost portal.

"We're going back into the human world?" Vortex wheezed as he asked his question to Vlad just before the three of them passed through the portal back into Vlad's lab.

"For the next phase of my plan, we must be in this dimension," he informed the other two as he held up the time staff. "Now I just have to figure out how this thing works," he said before he pressed the button on the top of it, activating a blue time portal in front of them.

"Whoa!" both Skulker and Vortex said in unison upon seeing the creation of the blue time portal.

Vlad grinned evilly. "Well I guess that works for me," he said before he stepped through the portal. Skulker and Vortex followed behind him before the portal disappeared.

They stepped through the other side of the portal to find themselves a few months in the past. They were no longer in Vlad's lab. They now stood on the roof of Vlad's mansion when he was still mayor of Amity Park. It was currently raining cats and dogs like there was no tomorrow.

"Where are we?" Vortex asked. "When are we?" he added.

Skulker looked at the PDA on his wrist and pushed a few buttons. "We're back when you first tried to take over the planet," he informed Vortex.

"What!?" he wheezed. "Why in the world are we back here?" he demanded of Vlad.

"You'll see in a moment," Vlad said before he phased through the roof and down through the ceiling of his office. He turned himself invisible so he couldn't be seen.

As soon as he phased through the ceiling, the window blew open and a tornado spun through it before Vortex appeared in the middle of the room.

"Vortex my boy you have done well. My approval ratings are up a whopping 82%," past Vlad said to him as he used a remote to control a TV screen on the wall behind him.

"I am good aren't I?" past Vortex asked Vlad in a pleased manner. "But this poultry rain is the tip of the ice berg, like the one I'll create in the middle of the Sahara once I'm free," he said as he formed a snowman in his hand and melted it with a heat ray he emits from his eyes.

"And now I'll be anxious to see that as soon as you stop the rain," past Vlad said as he picked up the Spectral Barometer from off the floor next to his desk.

"Stop the rain!?" past Vortex asked as sparks started to fly from his eyes. "The weather is my art. I will not just stop it," he said as his anger built. "Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa?" he asked as he half yelled.

"That was Da Vinci you Dolt," past Vlad corrected him in an irritated tone.

"Whatever," past Vortex responded. "Bottom line…THE RAIN STAYS!" he yelled into past Vlad's face.

This angered past Vlad greatly. He aimed the Spectral Barometer at past Vortex and fired a pink beam of light at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" past Vortex screamed as he was shocked by the pink energy beam being emitted by the device in past Vlad's hands.

The beam of light bounced off Vortex and struck Maddie, Vlad's white cat, charring her fur until she looked like a ball of burnt wool. The beam of pink energy bounced off her and went straight at past Vlad. It was aimed more particularly at the Spectral Barometer in his hands.

Just before the beam of pink light hit the device, present day Vlad spoke up. "Time out," he said just before he pressed the button on the top of the staff, freezing time. He flew over to his past self and removed the device from his own hands and flew away. "Time in," he said as he pressed the button on the time staff, unfreezing time.

Instead of hitting the device, which was no longer in his hands, the beam of light hit past Vlad instead, sending him crashing into the back of his chair, sending the chair crashing into the wall, past Vlad with it. He looked up from the floor at Vortex as he hovered over him.

"A pleasure doing business with you. Muahahahahaha!" past Vortex cackled before flying out the window into the rain. This angered past Vlad. His eyes glowed red before he turned into his ghostly alter ego and flew out the window.

Present day Skulker and Vortex floated over the roof of the mansion as they watched past Vortex and past Vlad fly off into the sky as the rain continued to pound them. "I miss these days," Vortex said to Skulker as Vlad phased up through the roof behind them. They both turned to see him. Vortex gasped when he recognized the device in Vlad's hands. "What!? Please don't use that on me!" he started to plead with Vlad. "I've already agreed to serve you. What do you plan to do with that?"

"I will study its mechanics and find a way to fix it to this time staff so that I can control time and natures elements all at once," Vlad informed them just as the wind started to pick up and a giant green skull made of clouds appeared overhead.

"We should probably get out of here," Skulker suggested as the storm started to get a lot worse.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Vlad said before he pressed the button on the time staff, activating another time portal. "Don't want to mess with the past too much, or we could affect the future greatly," he said before he stepped through the blue time portal with Skulker and Vortex right behind him.

They didn't go back to the present time though. Instead they appeared even farther in the past on a bright and sunny day. They passed through the time portal and floated over the op-center of Fenton Works.

"Ok, where and when are we now?" Skulker asked Vlad who was looking over the edge of the op-center at past Danny, Sam and Tucker as they sat outside on the stoop that led into the house.

"Shh," he hushed to Skulker. "We are about one year in the past. It is about a month after I created Danielle. Look over the edge," he said to them as he ushered them to come over.

They came over to the edge of the op-center and looked down at the three teens as Danny stood up from the stoop while Sam and Tucker continued to sit.

"It is shortly after young Daniel saved the world from Freakshow," Vlad informed them. "Right now he is about to destroy the Reality Gauntlet. I'm going to grab it before it is destroyed," he informed them before they went back to watching the three teens below them.

"So, that's it," past Danny said to his two friends. "I set everything back to the way it was before. Nobody knows I'm half ghost except you two and Jazz."

"What about us?" Vortex whispered.

"Let it go Vortex," both Skulker and Vlad said to him in hushed tones before they went back to listening.

"Now it's time to destroy this thing for good," past Danny said as he looked at the reality altering device on his arm.

"Hey; Fentony, Orlando and Dawn," a voice called out to them, causing Danny to hide the reality gauntlet behind his back. "What are you still doing in town?" Dash asked them as he and Paulina walked up to them. They were both dressed for the beach.

"Yah, weren't you taking a trip to Loserville?" Paulina asked them in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, you're already there," she mocked them before she and Dash walked away laughing.

"Oh man that's right," Danny said as he suddenly realized something. "Everything's back to the way it was. Which means we should be getting ready for our vacation," he said to Sam and Tucker who were now standing.

They both seemed surprised that he should have even mentioned such a thing. "Uh if it's ok Danny…pass," Sam said to him.

"Yah, we already had one cross-country trip together. I don't think we can handle another," Tucker informed him.

"Yah I guess so," Danny said agreeing with them. "Alright then," he said just before he turned into his ghostly alter ego. "Time to finish this," he said before he took flight and tossed the Reality Gauntlet off his arm and high into the air.

Vlad, Skulker and Vortex turned invisible so they couldn't be seen by Danny when he reached their level.

Danny shot an energy blast at the device, but just before the beam hit it, Vlad held up the time staff. "Time out," he said as he pressed the button, once again freezing time. He flew up and grabbed the gauntlet and replaced it with a rock. Convenient. He then flew back down to the roof of the op-center and pressed the button on the staff, unfreezing time. "Time in," he said as he pressed the button.

The energy blast hit the rock, destroying it, making it believable that the gauntlet was actually destroyed. Then someone is heard yelling from a window in the Fenton's household. "Hey," Jack yelled to Danny, causing him to turn around. "Yah you. You've got a lot of nerve floating around like that," he said before he went back inside and came back to the window with a Fenton Bazooka. "When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule," he threatened before he aimed the anti-ghost device and fired.

Danny dodged with ease and looked back at his father. "Have a nice summer," he yelled back at him before he started to fly away.

"Watch this. This is my favorite part," Vlad said to Skulker and Vortex in an overjoyed tone.

Danny flew down closer to the street as kids played with a fire hydrant in the street. Jack fired the Fenton Bazooka again, this time nailing Danny right in the…"Ouch," Danny yelled as he was hit by the blast. He then continued to fly away.

"GET BACK HERE GHOST BOY!" Jack yelled after him. He jumped out of the window and gave chase to Danny down the street.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Skulker asked him.

"I'm hiding invisible behind that billboard sign over there," Vlad informed them as he pointed at a Nasty Burger sign on top of a building not too far down the street. Suddenly to back up his statement, Vlad flies out from behind the sign as he laughs to himself.

"Should have guessed," Vortex said in a plain tone before Vlad pushed the button on the time staff again, opening the blue time portal.

"Well anymore artifacts you want to gather?" Skulker asked him as he crossed his arms.

"Nope. We're going back to our time for now," Vlad informed them. He then walked through the portal and re-entered into his lab. Vortex and Skulker walked in behind him just before the portal disappeared.

Immediately after crossing back into their own time, Vlad's Maddie hologram fizzled into existence in front of them. "Only about two more weeks until your project is complete dearest," she said to him.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful," he said in an overjoyed tone.

"Project?" Vortex asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"What project?" Skulker asked with a cocked eyebrow as well.

"Skulker did you seriously forget or are you just that stupid?" Vlad asked him without getting a response from him. "You remember when I had you bring in Danny and Danielle last month right?" he asked Skulker.

"Well of course I do. How could I forget? That little brat nearly destroyed my battle suit," Skulker answered him.

"Well if you want to know what my project is then why don't you two go look inside those chambers," he suggested to them as he waved his hand in an introductory fashion to two large, purple, cylindrical chambers against a far wall.

They both had green smoke inside them. Skulker and Vortex floated up to the two chambers and looked inside. They gasped in horror at what they saw.

Inside one of the chambers was Danny's silhouette, while Danielle's was in the other; only they both had hair that seemed to move like flames over their heads. They both opened their eyes and they glowed bright, blood thirsty red. (Keep in mind they can't be seen just yet. They are both 100% silhouetted.) They both grin evilly, revealing sharp white teeth before the chapter comes to an end with a blackout.


	7. Senior Prom

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**No elements from this chapter will EVER be carried over into new or updated stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Senior Prom:**

It was now Monday, June 1st, 2009. Danielle has been out of school for a week now while the others still have a little less than a month before the end of their school year. It was now the middle of the school day for Danny as he waited in line in the school cafeteria to get his lunch. After filling his tray with what could only be assumed to be gray mush, Danny turned to see the only open seat in the cafeteria was at a table where Jazz, Kim, and a few other seniors sat discussing something.

"That's just great," he complained to himself as he made his way through the crowded cafeteria.

Over at the table the seniors were discussing their upcoming senior prom. Jazz was taking notes while Kim and three other senior boys discussed what the theme would be, where it would be, who would sing…they were basically in charge of setting the whole thing up in the first place.

The table was arranged in a circle, the empty seat being between Jazz and Kim. To Jazz's left was a boy with golden brown hair that was long enough to cover his forehead. The hair in the back of his head at his neck line was curled up and outwards. Two other boys sat to his left. The one closest to him also had golden brown hair but it was longer and covered his eyes. He had it pulled back into a pony tail in the back. The third boy was sitting to Kim's right. He had black hair that was gelled in a Fonzzie like fashion. He looked like he was the bad boy of the senior class.

"Ok, so we have the gymnasium reserved for this Saturday, food and beverages will be provided by the teachers and parents," Jazz said as she read off her notes to the others. "We've decided we're going to let Paulina do the theme because that's her thing. All we really need now is someone to sing."

"Anyone have any ideas?" the senior boy to Jazz's left asked the others.

"Not a clue Ron," the senior boy to his left answered him.

"Not unless your sister wants to sing?" the third boy with the gelled hair asked as he leaned in towards Kim and looked at her flirtingly, causing her to shift her seat away from him.

"Stan, will you stop hitting on my sister already?" Ron scolded him. "Not only will I have to kick your butt, but she could do it as well and you know that," he informed the boy hitting on Kim.

"You know that from firsthand experience," the second senior boy with the long hair mocked him.

"Shut up Roy! Or I'm gunna pound you into next week," Stan threatened Roy for his mocking comment.

At this time Danny walked up to the table with his lunch tray. "Is it ok if I sit here?" he asked them. "Everywhere else is full," he mentioned.

"Oh certainly dude," the long haired Roy answered. "Always room for the town's most famous ghost hero."

"And Jazz's brother," Ron added.

"Thanks," Danny thanked them as he took the empty seat between Kim and his sister. Kim scooted her chair closer to him and blushed slightly as she stared at him lovingly, causing Roy to scowl at them in jealousy.

"So where are Sam and Tucker?" Jazz asked her brother as she set her notes on the table. "I haven't seen them all day."

"Oh their parents took them out of town for the rest of the week," Danny responded as he took a bite from his gray mush. He got a sour look on his face as he shivered from the taste of the mush as he had a hard time swallowing it. "They are both babysitting their cousins," he added after he gulped loudly after swallowing the gray mush that the lunch ladies called food.

"Oh you mean those two little kids that we met a few weeks before Valentine's Day?" Jazz asked him.

"Yup," Danny responded simply before he took another bite of his food. He couldn't stand the taste anymore. He spat it out onto his tray almost immediately. "Do the lunch ladies seriously call this food!?" he complained as he pushed the tray away.

"You can have some of the roast beef sand which I brought from home," Kim offered him. "I don't think I'll be able to finish it all," she said shyly as he took it from her.

"Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate it," he thanked her, causing her to blush again. "So what exactly are you guys doing?" he asked them as he shifted Jazz's notes on the table so he could read what they said.

"We're discussing Prom type things," Ron said as he took a bite out of his own roast beef sand which.

"Oh Danny I can't believe I forgot!" Kim suddenly spoke up. "This is my twin brother Ron," she said as she introduced him to the boy sitting on Jazz's other side.

Danny spit out what he was currently chewing on and gagged. "What!?" he said as he coughed to catch his breath. "How come we've been friends for like two or three months now and we're only just finding out about this?" he asked her in a startled voice.

"We're?" Kim asked him.

"Yah, you know…the readers," he whispered so you can't hear him, but because it is written, you can see what he says so it didn't really make much of a difference anyway.

"Well it's not my fault the author of this story keeps adding new characters," Kim said to him in a know-it-all manner as if he should have expected something like that to happen.

"Dude, what the heck are they talking about?" Roy asked Stan as he leaned in closer to him so only he could hear.

"Dude I have absolutely no idea," he answered back in the same quite voice.

"So you two are both twins?" Danny asked Kim and Ron as he looked back and forth between them both.

"Fraternal twins," Ron clarified. "I'm a few minutes older," he added.

"Anything else you wanna tell us?" Danny asked Kim.

"Yes Kim, please tell us?" Jazz asked her in a mocking tone as she leaned in on the table and grinned at Kim, making her blush in embarrassment. "There is something you want to tell Danny that he doesn't know yet isn't there?" she asked her mockingly as she raised an eyebrow in anticipation of what her answer would be.

Everybody at the table started to stare at Kim as they waited for an answer. She started sweating bullets in embarrassment as she thought of something to say. "Oh boy, is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked nervously as she pulled on her shirt collar and waved her hand at her face to cool herself off.

"It's just you sis," Ron said as he took a sip from a glass of soda he had at the table with him.

A few seconds passed by as they waited for Kim to answer Jazz's question. "Well…?" Jazz asked her again in a mocking tone.

"Uh…yah, I was gunna ask Danny if…he…wanted to…you know..." she said shyly as she thought of something to say."Go out…sometime," she mumbled too quietly for anyone to hear her, including Danny.

Jazz though she knew what she said. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we quite caught that," Jazz said mockingly. "One more time please," she asked as she cupped her hand over her ear so she could hear a little better. "A little louder this time," she requested.

Kim was starting to get really embarrassed now. She didn't know what to do. "I wanted to ask Danny if he would go out with me…" she started to say before she added, "to the prom! Yah, that's it, I was gunna ask Danny is he would take me…to…the…prom…" she slowed down when she realized what she was saying. Her eyes widened and she gulped loudly when she realized what she had just said as she started sweating again.

Jazz wasn't expecting her to ask this. Her mouth dropped open and she dropped her hand onto the table as her eyes widened. Ron spat the soda out of his mouth that he had been drinking all over the table. Roy and Stan just dropped their moths and stared at Kim with wide eyes at what she had just asked of Danny.

Danny had been chewing on some of the sand which she had given him. He started choking on it when she asked him to take her to the senior prom. He managed to spit it out before he gasped for breath. "You want me to WHAT!?" he asked her in a very startled tone.

She stared back at him with a startled look of her own before she smiled nervously, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh boy," Danny said nervously as he slouched forward until he laid his chin on the table.

"Kim! You're seriously asking him to the prom?" Ron asked her in the now usual startled voice.

Kim gulped loudly before answering. "Well you're taking Jazz, so why can't I go with Danny?" she asked him in an attempt to change the subject.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Danny said as he leaned up off the table. "You two are going to the prom together?" he asked as he pointed between his sister and Ron.

They both blushed nervously before Danny turned back towards Kim. "So…" she asked him shyly when he looked back at her.

"I don't know," he said as he thought about it. "I mean, what if Sam finds out? She's gunna kill me if I do."

This only depressed Kim slightly as she slouched into her chair and looked down at the table as a tear dropped from one of her eyes.

"What she doesn't find out won't hurt her," Jazz said to him. "Besides, you two can still go as friends…right?" she asked Kim in an irritated tone as she crossed both of her eyebrows.

"Oh of course!" Kim answered quickly as she started to sweat again.

"Well…I guess so," Danny answered slowly before Kim jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh thank you Danny! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed in excitement as Danny struggled to make her let go. Kim opened her eyes and noticed the others were looking at her with plain expressions. They all apparently knew how she really felt about him, Danny was just clueless.

"Well if we can get onto more pressing matters, we still need to book someone to sing," Jazz said to change the subject. "Otherwise the prom is going to be a total bust."

Five of them started to think as hard as they could while Roy listened to music in an MP3 player he has sitting on the table. He bounced his head back and forth as he danced to the music it played. Suddenly, he jerked the head phones out of the music device so they could all hear what was playing. He was listening to Ember McLain's song, 'Remember'.

The four seniors all had light bulbs go off at the same time. They all looked at each other with excited expressions. Danny didn't seem too thrilled at what he knew they were thinking. They all looked at him as if he could help them with the situation.

"Oh no," he said to them. "I'm not doing it. You guys realize she's one of my ghostly enemies right?" he asked them.

"So! She's an awesome singer, even if she is a ghost," Ron said to him.

"Danny, you can talk to her. See if you can get her to agree to come and sing," Jazz yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Give her this," Ron said as he passed Danny a bundle of cash. "As the senior classes' treasurer, I'm entitled to pay whomever we get to sing. Offer her that if she'll sing."

"I don't know if it'll be enough," Danny said skeptically as he picked up the cash bundle. He then flipped through it and quickly counted it. His eyes were wide in surprise at how much was in the bundle. "That's way more than enough!" he yelled when he was done counting.

"So can you do it?" Kim asked him as she grabbed his arm and held it in hers.

"I'll do what I can," he said as he put the money bundle in his pants pocket. "I can't make any promises though."

* * *

Sometime later in the ghost zone, Danny stood in the back room of some kind of dance club that was apparently Ember's ghostly lair. Danny was surrounded by many ghosts dressed very similar to Ember.

In front of him stood Ember herself and a man with white skin and blue flames for hair and a beard. He resembled a male version of Ember. He even had an electric guitar hanging on his back with the use of a strap that went over his shoulder and around his waist. "Why should me and my sister help you?" he asked in an angered tone.

"The human world has never actually done anything for us, so why should we sing at a dance at your school?" Ember asked him in the same angered tone as she crossed her arms.

Danny didn't respond. He simply tossed the bundle of money at them. "Courtesy of the Casper High Senior Class of 2009," he said as Ember caught the money bundle.

Ember's brother whistled as she flipped through the money bundle and counted how much there was. Her eyes were wide when she was done counting. "Flamer…do you know how much this is?" she asked him in a shaky voice.

"A lot," he said in disbelief at how much money there was. They both looked up from the money bundle at Danny as he held up another money bundle.

"That's only half," he said with a smirk as he jiggled it in his fingers before he tossed the rest over to them. This time Flamer caught it and flipped through it and counted it.

They both dropped their mouths in disbelief and their eyes widened. They looked back up at Danny as he crossed his arms and smirked at them. "When and where?" Ember asked him in a pleading tone as she and her brother smiled nervously, showing their teeth.

The view zooms in on Danny's face as he continued to smirk at them before the story fades to Casper High on Saturday night just as the prom is getting under way.

Danny, Kim, Jazz, Ron, Ember and her brother Flamer all walked into the gymnasium at the school Saturday night to find quite a few people dancing to music a DJ was playing.

"If you wanted us to sing then why do you have a DJ?" Ember asked in an annoyed tone when they noticed the DJ on the other side of the large room.

"He's only temporary," Kim informed her.

"He's only going to play music until you guys are ready," Jazz added as she and Ron walked away from the group and started dancing to a song that was being played.

Jazz was wearing a blue dress and wore her red hair down as usual. She wore ear rings which was different for her. Ron was wearing a black tux as he led her onto the dance floor by the arm.

Danny was also wearing his own tux, while Kim wore a red dress. She had her hair pulled back into a long pony tail that hung down to her waist. She also wore ear rings, which was different for her. Both she and Jazz were wearing make-up as well.

"So how long does this thing last for anyway?" Flamer asked as the four of them stepped farther into the gymnasium away from the door.

"It goes until 11pm," Kim informed them.

"Well then let's get this party started," Ember said before she stroked her guitar, causing a swirling mass of energy to engulf her and Flamer. They both appeared on a small stage that had been constructed. "Hello Casper High!" she yelled into the microphone. "Are you ready to rock!?"

Everyone in the room cheered before she and her brother started stroking their guitars and started singing 'Remember'.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said as he walked up behind both Danny and Kim while Ember and Flamer sang. Danny jumped a little upon hearing Mr. Lancer behind him. He turned and faced the teacher. "What are you doing here?" he asked Danny.

"It's Ok Mr. Lancer. He's my date tonight," Kim answered as she grabbed Danny's arm and squeezed it tightly.

This surprised Mr. Lancer slightly. "You two?" he asked skeptically. "What if Ms. Manson finds out?" he asks in a worried tone.

"We're only here as friends," Danny answered him. Kim looked away nervously and bit her lip when he said this.

"If you say so," Mr. Lancer said before he turned his attention to someone else. "HEY! Get rid of that water gun!" he yelled at someone before he ran off.

"Common Danny, let's go dance," Kim said as she started to drag Danny by the arm onto the dance floor, but they were cut off by a girl in a pink dress.

"What are you two doing here as a couple?" Paulina asked them in an aggravated tone as she crossed her arms and scowled at them.

"He's my date tonight," Kim answered her in the same aggravated tone as she crossed her eyebrows in frustration.

"What happened between you and the Goth girl?" she questioned Danny in the same tone. "If you're here with her, then something must have happened between you two."

"Nothing happened between us," Danny informed her. "Kim and I are just here as friends. I'm still dating Sam. Now it's time for me to ask you why you're here," he said as he pointed his finger at her.

"I was asked to design the theme," she said sounding rather pleased with herself. "That's why I'm here."

"And looks like your dateless as well," Kim chuckled with a smirk.

Paulina gasped when she said this. "WHY…YOU!" she said in anger as she fumed at Kim. She lunged at her only to have Kim side step her and karate chop her in the neck, knocking her out cold.

"Nice shot!" Danny said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks," Kim said as she massaged her wrist. Then Mr. Lancer ran up to them.

"Fast and the Furious! What happened here!?" he asked upon seeing Paulina lying on the floor motionless.

"Well Paulina attacked Kim and she defended herself," Danny answered in Kim's defense. "She reacted by using her black belt skills. You know she can only use them in self defense."

"Oh…what happened?" Paulina asked as she started to come to.

Danny leaned down and spoke to her. "You attacked Kim and got knocked out cold as a result," he informed her before he stood back up right.

"Alright Ms. Sanchez, let's go," Mr. Lancer said to her as he helped her to her feet. He had to support her because she was still wobbly after the attack. He led her out of the gymnasium just as Ember and her brother finished singing 'Remember'.

"Thanks for standing up for me Danny," Kim thanked him.

"Not a problem," he responded to her, causing her to blush a deep red.

"Should we dance now?" she asked him. "I'd like to have some fun tonight."

"Certainly," Danny said with a grin before Kim grabbed him by the arm and dragged him the rest of the way onto the dance floor.

"Alright everybody! Are you ready for more!?" Ember yelled from the stage to stimulate the crowd of people. The crowd of people cheered for them to keep singing. "You got it my fans! Just give us a second to get ready," Ember said to the crowd before turning to her brother and a few back-up singers and others on instruments. "Ready guys?" she asked them. They nodded in agreement before Flamer started with a quick guitar solo. Mr. Lancer walked back into the gymnasium just as Ember and her brother started singing 'Just Dance', by Lady GaGa. (Song can be heard on YouTube. Just look it up for yourself.)

Flamer - _Shaa_

Ember- _A Red One_, Flamer – _Konvict_

Ember - _GaGa_, Flamer - _oh-oh eh_ (By now, everyone is dancing. Many guys are twirling their dates around them as they hold their hands over their heads.)

Ember _- I've had a little bit too much, much_, back-up singers - _oh oh oh-oh_

Ember - _All of the people start to rush_, back-up singers - _start to rush by_

Ember _- How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

Ember - _Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_, back-up singers - _oh oh oh-oh_

Ember - _What's…going…on, on the floor?_

Ember - _I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

Ember - _Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

Ember _- I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers _- gonna be okay_, Ember - _da da doo-doo-mmm_. (By this time everyone is starting to get into it. Danny and Kim enjoy dancing with each other as Ember sings. Jazz and Ron enjoy dancing to the music as well. Even Mr. Lancer is dancing to the music by himself.)

Ember - _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance,_ back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _d-d-d-dance_

Ember - _Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Ember - _Wish I could shut my playboy mouth_, back-up singers - _oh oh oh-oh_

Ember - _How'd I turn my shirt inside out_? Back-up singers - _Inside outright_

Ember - _Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

Ember - _And we're all getting hosed tonight_, back-up singers - _oh oh oh-oh_. (A few students have broken off from the dancers and have decided to watch the others dance, particularly Danny and Kim, and Jazz and Ron all who seem to be ruling the dance floor.)

Ember _- What's…going…on on the floor?_

Ember - _I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

Ember - _Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

Ember - _I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember _- Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _d-d-d-dance_

Ember - _Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

Flamer - _When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_

Flamer - _Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

Flamer - _And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car_

Flamer - _I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

Back-up singers - _Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_

Flamer - _The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round_

Back-up singers _- And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

Flamer - _In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_, (It is around this time that almost all of the other dancers are watching Danny and Kim, Jazz and Ron dancing. Both Danny and Ron twirl Kim and Jazz around them as they continue dancing.

Ember - _And dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _d-d-d-dance_

Ember - _Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

At this time, Flamer does a short solo while Kim and Danny quickly talk. "Danny…everybody's looking at us," she said in a scared tone.

"Just don't pay any attention to them," he advised her. "We'll get through this." This reassured her. They continued dancing while the last of the other dancers stop to watch the four of them dance.

Flamer - _Woo! Let's go!_

Ember - _Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

Ember _- Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

Ember - _Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

Ember - _Got my blueprint electronic_

Ember - _Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

Ember - _Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

Ember _- Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

Ember - _Got my blueprint electronic_

Ember - _Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

Flamer - _I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

Ember - _Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it_

Ember - _Spend the lasto_

Flamer _- I got it_

Ember - _In your pocko_

Flamer - _I got it_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _da da doo-doo-mmm_. (Something unexpected happens. Jazz looks deep into Ron's eyes as they dance in circles to the continuing music. She then leaps forwards and kisses him in front of everyone.)

Ember - _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember _- Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Ember - _Just dance_, back-up singers - _gonna be okay_, Ember - _d-d-d-dance_

Ember - _Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance._

As the song comes to an end, Danny spins Kim one last time before he bends her backwards and leans forward so they are face to face. He was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. He was breathing heavily and was sweating when the song finally ended.

Danny leaned back up to his full height and pulled Kim up with him when the crowd around them started cheering, not only for Ember's song, but to the dancing skills of all four of them.

"Well that was fun," Danny said hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head nervously as everyone cheered for them, some people even whistled.

"So do you think we should stop holding hands then?" Kim asked him nervously. They both looked down to see they were indeed holding hands.

They let go and blushed before they both started scratching the backs of their heads. "Oh boy," Danny said nervously as they both blushed from the new connection that was growing between them.

"You guys were great," Jazz complimented them as she and Ron walked over to them. They both had their arms wrapped around each other, much to Danny's dismay.

"So what's the deal with you two?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, even though he figured he already knew the answer.

They both looked at each other and blushed before they pulled each other in closer to each other. "Oh…something serious I think," Jazz answered without looking away from Ron as she looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two," Kim said before she hugged them both in a tight embrace.

"Yah, I'm starting to wonder when Ron and I are going to have…'The Talk'," Danny said skeptically as he folded his arms and crossed his eyebrows.

"The Talk?" Jazz asked him in a plain tone before Ron answered.

"Yah you know, the talk a guy has with another guy about how he'll kill the guy dating his sister should he ever hurt her in any way," Ron informed her.

"I still haven't forgiven you for when you had the talk with my first boyfriend," Kim said to Ron angrily.

"First boyfriend?" Ron and Jazz asked in unison as they took their arms off each other.

"But you've only ever had one boyfriend a few years ago," Ron reminded her.

"Yah, so if there's a first, then who's the second?" Jazz asked before she and Ron picked up on what she accidentally hinted.

She started sweating before she made up an excuse to get out of there. "I'm just gunna go to the bathroom," she said before she ran out of the room.

"Gees, she's acting like you guys just caught her in a lie or something," Danny said after she disappeared through a bathroom door. "She's only ever had one boyfriend and she's implying that she has had or has a second one. Who could she be talking about?" Danny said as he started to ponder. He looked at Jazz and Ron as they gave him 'you are so clueless' looks. This turned on the light bulb in his head. "OH…CRUD!" he said when he suddenly realized why she was always acting so strange around him. His eyes couldn't have been any wider and he couldn't have been more surprised in his life.


	8. The Proposition

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**Aside from Freakshow supporting Vlad, no other elements from this story will ever appear in new or updated stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Proposition:**

Two days after the senior prom Danny was back in school. Sam and Tucker were still out of town, so the seniors invited him to eat outside with them seeing as it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in the sky.

Danny walked out the side door of the cafeteria with a tray of more appetizing food than what he had to eat the week before. He sat down at a picnic table that Jazz, Ron, Roy and Stan all sat at as they enjoyed the sunshine.

Now officially dating, Jazz and Ron were feeding each other French fries, much to Danny's disgust. "Will you two get a room," he suggested to them.

"Yah, I'm trying to eat here," Stan complained as he took a bite out of a hamburger. "I'd like to enjoy my last few weeks as a senior without having to throw-up because of you two."

It was at this time that Danny noticed that Kim wasn't sitting with them. He looked around for her and noticed she was sitting at another table by herself on the other side of the school yard. "Why isn't she sitting over here?" he asked the others.

"My guess is that she's probably too embarrassed from Saturday night to sit with us just yet," Ron guessed.

"She's probably mad at you guys for making her embarrassed in the first place," Danny scolded Ron and Jazz who both slunk down into their seats when they figured he was right. "I'm gunna go talk to her," he said before he got up from the table and walked across the school yard to the table Kim was sitting at by herself.

She seemed really gloomy. She twirled a fork in a bowl of salad as she pondered what she was going to do. She perked up a little bit when she heard someone approaching her. She looked up and saw Danny standing over her. "Danny!" she said in excitement upon seeing him there.

"Hey Kim," he responded. "Listen, we need to talk," he said as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, I was afraid of this," she groaned. "I'm sorry I ran off during prom like that," she said. "I just really had to go to the…" she started to explain, but Danny cut her off.

"That's not why you ran off," he interrupted her. "I know how you really feel about me," he informed her.

"Oh…you know huh?" she asked him sheepishly before going back to twirling her fork in her salad.

"Yah I know," he responded in a sympathetic tone. "And I like you to, it's just that…I like you as a friend. Not in the same way."

"I know," she said as her grief started to build. "It's just that you're dating Sam, and there's nothing I can do about it. I only wish I had met you a few months earlier than I had," she said as a tear stared to roll down her face.

"Hey…look at me," he said as he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was looking him in the face. Her eyes were filled with tears that hadn't fallen down her face just yet. "That probably wouldn't have made any kind of a difference," he informed her. "Now please understand this, and I'm not saying this to be mean and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I wouldn't date you. I only like you as a friend."

This didn't help her feel better. Her eyes filled with more tears before they started rolling down her face. She sniffled as she used her shirt sleeve to wipe them away. "I knew that's what you would have said," she said with a sniffle. "I know now that we would probably never be together because of your friendship with Sam, but hypothetically speaking, if you two weren't…you know…would you consider it?" she asked him with another sniffle.

"I don't know, probably…maybe…I don't think I can really answer that," he responded in a depressed tone.

"Well do you think that, despite what's been going on between us over the past few days…do you think that we can still be friends?" she asked him in a hopeful tone.

"It would probably seem a little weird to be around each other for a while," Danny answered as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "But I don't see why we can't," he finished.

This cheered Kim up a lot. She sniffled one last time and wiped away the last of her tears before smiling. They both hugged each other before they pulled apart. "I'll talk to Jazz and Ron about not making fun of you for liking me as long as you promise to not let anyone else know," he asked of her. "Because when Sam does find out, she's going to kill me," he said.

"You mean, 'IF' she finds out," Kim informed him. She held up an index finger as if making a point.

Danny rubbed the bottom of his chin as if he were thinking. "IF? If is good," he said as he nodded at her suggestion before someone called out from behind him making him jump.

"What is good?" Sam asked as she and Tucker walked up behind him.

"AHH! You guys are back in town…already?" he asked them in a startled voice as he nervously smiled at them.

"Well duh, we can't miss our final exams or we're gunna be held back," Tucker said.

"Now you mind telling me what is good that I might kill Danny for?" Sam asked him in an angered tone as she crossed her eyebrows, folded her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently.

Danny and Kim looked at each other nervously before a senior kid walked by and congratulated him on his awesome dancing skills. "What did he mean by that?" Tucker asked him in confusion as he cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly did we miss over the last week?"

Danny tried to think of an excuse as to fit why the senior congratulated him to make it not get him and Kim in trouble. Jazz and Ron walked up next to Sam and Tucker giving Danny an idea. "Jazz has been giving me dancing lessons," he said proudly.

"I have?" Jazz asked in confusion before Ron elbowed her in the stomach so she would catch the drift. "I have!" she said as she stepped forward and put her arm across Danny's shoulders. "I've been giving him dancing lessons lately and a few of my classmates noticed us and thought we did really good," she finished before another senior walked by congratulating them on their awesome dancing skills.

"Thank you!" Danny and Jazz said nervously as they waved at him before he walked away.

"Why would I kill you for taking dancing lessons with Jazz?" Sam asked him, apparently buying their lie.

"You know that is a very good question," Danny responded before he, Jazz and Kim all smiled nervously. Then another senior walked up to them.

"Hey dude, good job getting Ember and her brother to play for the Prom on Saturday," he said to Danny, causing him to start sweating nervously.

"Uh…no problem," he answered nervously before the senior walked away. He then looked back at Sam who had her arms crossed again.

"You got Ember to play for the Senior Prom?" she asked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"We asked him to," Ron said as he stepped forwards and wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist, only confusing Sam and Tucker farther.

"Why is he holding Jazz like that?' Tucker asked before he got the idea. "Ohh…are you two…HA! I can't believe it! Jazz has a boyfriend," he yelled before he fell to the ground laughing.

"How much did we miss over the last few days?' Sam asked in a frustrated tone.

From across the school yard, Paulina looked out from around a tree and looked at the group of teens talking. She apparently heard what Sam asked. "More than you know," she said as she squinted her eyes at Danny and Kim. She was brewing a dastardly plan to get back at Danny and Kim for what they did to her at prom, but that story is for another time.

* * *

The scene fades to night time as three ghosts flew over and away from Amity Park. Vlad, Skulker and Vortex were going to the outskirts of town. "Where are you taking us now?" Skulker asked in an annoyed tone. "You are one of the strongest ghosts to ever exist and you are in possession of the staff of time, the spectral barometer and the reality gauntlet, not to mention that 'project' of yours back in your lab."

"So what exactly do you have planned now?" Vortex asked him when Skulker was finished.

Vlad didn't answer them. Instead he descended to the ground and landed on the top of a hill near the Amity Park Penitentiary. "I will use the powers I have granted to myself to rid the world of Daniel and his disobedient clone sister by releasing one of his most dangerous enemies upon the world once again!" he informed them with an evil grin, showing his pointy, vampire like teeth. "We just have to break him out first."

"We're breaking another ghost out of prison?" Skulker asked in surprise.

"He's not a ghost," Vlad informed him. "He's a human, and the original owner of this," he said as he pulled the reality gauntlet out of his cape. He then placed it back under his cape before he took flight and flew towards the penitentiary. Skulker and Vortex followed. "I have a proposal for him that I know he just won't be able to refuse," Vlad said with a grin before he landed on the ground at a large door that was the main entrance to the prison.

"What do you have in mind?" Vortex asked as he and Skulker descended and floated above the ground directly behind Vlad.

"You'll see soon enough," Vlad said with another grin before he phased through the door. Skulker and Vortex looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders before they to phased through the door.

Scene fades into a very large maze where Danny is seen trying to find his way through it. He looks around a corner only to find he has come face to face with Pac-Man. He runs away screaming as it gives chase to him.

It eventually catches him and eats him, leaving behind nothing but his eyes. The words 'Game Over' appear before the view zooms away from a Nintendo DS being played by Operative O of the guys in white. "Stupid game, I can never seem to figure out how to get passed that thing," he complained as he started another game.

It turns out he is sitting in a chair next to his colleague Operative K in the prisons main control room while he interrogates Lydia, Freakshow's ghost servant. She had her hands and legs bound by a glowing blue string that could only be figured as being the string from the Fenton Fisher. She sat in a chair in front of a desk. She had some kind of glowing blue collar around her neck that disrupted her powers so they couldn't be used.

The two guys in white operatives O and K sat in chairs behind the desk. Vanilla colored folders were opened on the desk. They contained photos and papers concerning her past crimes and her affiliation with Freakshow himself.

Operative K was asking her questions and was getting aggravated with her because she wouldn't answer their questions. "We aren't going to ask you again!" Operative K yelled in aggravation. "Now tell us what we want to know!" She continued to stay silent. "TALK! We aren't going to ask you again!"

"Perhaps she can't talk," Operative O suggested to his colleague as he set the hand held gaming system on the table.

"Oh she can talk…she just chooses not to," Operative K responded. He then held up a special anti-ghost gun that sparked with electricity at the end. "Perhaps she just needs some convincing," he said with an evil grin. Lydia raised her eyebrows in surprise as he stood up and aimed the gun at her.

Suddenly someone screaming in pain is heard coming from another room. "What was that!?" Operative O asked in surprise of the person screaming. They both ran out of the room to find another one of their colleagues being held in the air by Vlad. "Drop him!" Operative O yelled as they both aimed anti-ghost weapons at him.

They fire only to have Vlad raise one of his hands at the blasts. He put up an energy barrier that the blasts reflected off from and back at Operatives O and K. They were shot into a wall behind them when the blasts hit them and exploded. They fell to the floor and looked up at Vlad and their colleague and gasped in horror at what Vlad was doing to him.

Vlad had tossed him to the floor and was now charging a powerful energy blast in his hands. It started to pulsate and spark with electricity before he made a quick look back at Skulker and Vortex as they entered the room behind him. They had been in another part of the prison looking for a ring of keys that could be used to unlock every jail cell in the prison.

"Both of you…lend me some of your energy!" he demanded of them. They both grinned and charged their hands with electricity before transferring it over to Vlad. The pulsating ball of energy turned from pink to red as it sparked with more electricity and started glowing with a blinding red light. He aimed it at the man he had been holding and fired.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony before his clothing and skin were ripped away leaving his skeleton behind before it was reduced to dust. The power of the blast blew a hole in the prison behind where the man had been standing. Vlad had just killed the man.

"Operative M!" both Operatives O and K screamed in unison.

"You monster!" operative K said. "You're going to jail for a long time for that," he threatened as they both stood up from their positions on the floor.

"Can't go to jail if I control the planet," Vlad hissed at them before he waved his hand in their direction, freezing them both in green energy. "Now if you don't mind…which I know you don't," he mocked them. "I've got things to do," he said before he floated passed them and went into the room where Lydia was waiting.

She was still in the chair she was bound to. She leaned back in the chair so that it was supported by the back two legs only. She rocked back and forth in a bored manner before she noticed Vlad float into the room.

"How would you feel about being let go?" he offered her as he floated up to her. She leaned forward in the chair so that it rested on all four legs. She nodded before Vlad raised a hand and blasted at the blue bindings at her hands and legs. He then reached down and grabbed the blue collar around her neck and ripped it off as if it were tin foil. He crumpled it and tossed it over his shoulder. "Now how about we go free someone else?" he said with a grin before he turned and left the room. Lydia grinned and followed him out of the room.

Vlad walked by the two guys in white he had froze in green energy. "He has freed Lydia," Operative O said as she walked by them and smirked as she mockingly waved at them.

"They have the keys to free all of our prisoners," Operative K said as Skulker handed Vlad the keys he and Vortex found elsewhere.

"They are going to free everyone of our prisoners," Operative O added.

"Who are we talking to?" Operative K questioned. "All we're doing is talking to ourselves."

"Good point," Operative O agreed before Vlad spoke up.

"I was going to only break out one person, but now just to mess with you I'm thinking about freeing everyone in this prison." He then took one key off the key ring and tossed the rest back to Skulker. "Go and free the rest of the prisoners," he demanded of Skulker and Vortex. "While you're doing that, Lydia and I will be paying a special prisoner a visit." And with that he and Lydia phased through the floor into the basement.

The room they came into was a large, dark, gloomy looking room with two doors, one leading to a staircase that led back upstairs while the other looked sort of like a bank vault door with a window. The small room behind the locked door was very dark. The light was apparently off.

Vlad held up the key he took and inserted it into the lock on the door. He unlocked the door and opened it to find a padded room with cushions lining the floor, walls and ceiling. In the middle of the padded room sat a bald man with white skin. He was currently dressed in a straightjacket.

"Freakshow," Vlad said in a plain tone. "How would you feel about getting out of here?" Vlad offered him.

The man looked up at Vlad and grinned evilly. "I would be overjoyed," he responded.

"Well I have a proposition for you," Vlad said as he bent down so they were face to face. "In exchange for your freedom I want you to do something for me."

"Name it and maybe I'll consider it," Freakshow said as he closed his eyes and looked away from Vlad.

"How about I give you this," Vlad said with an evil grin as he pulled the reality gauntlet out of his cape.

Freakshow gasped when he saw the reality bending device. "THE REALITY GAUNTLET!" he said with a gasp. "How did you get that?" Freakshow asked him in a surprised voice.

Vlad held up the time staff. "Let's just say Clockwork has helped me do a little time traveling," Vlad informed him. "Against his will of course," he added with a chuckle.

"You have yourself a deal there Mr.…" Freakshow agreed but he didn't know Vlad's name.

"Plasmius…Vlad Plasmius," Vlad introduced himself as he bowed to the clown faced man.

"The Vlad Plasmius?" Freakshow asked in surprise. "The Vlad Plasmius that tried to rule the planet?"

"The one and only," Vlad responded. "And I'm working on a plan to take control of the world again, and I need your help."

"Well what do you want me to do? For all you know I could turn on you and use the reality gauntlet to take over the world instead," he informed Vlad.

"I've got that covered as well," Vlad said as he pulled a syringe with a green liquid inside it out of a pocket in his cape. "Instead of giving yourself ghost powers with the gauntlet…how about I give them to you instead…permanently?"

This overjoyed Freakshow greatly. "Oh things just keep getting better for me," he said excitedly.

"All I ask of you is that once you are free…you distract Danny and his cloned sister while I work on taking control of the planet," Vlad offered him.

"Clone sister?" Freakshow asked in a surprised tone. "I didn't know the red head was a clone of his. That's odd…she's a girl and they don't look enough like each other to be clones."

"Not her," Vlad informed him in an irritated tone. "A year ago I did experiments to make a clone of young Daniel. I failed miserably, but the most stable of my clones turned on me and joined his side shortly after her creation. She's a she because I did some chromosome switching to make her form more stable. Now she is living with him and helps him with his heroism. I want them both out of the way and I want you to do that for me. I will let you go to do just that but you have to promise to not turn on me."

"Oh don't you worry about that. I won't," Freakshow said honestly. "The promise of permanent ghost powers is just too overwhelming."

And with that, Vlad fired an energy attack at Freakshow, blasting away the straightjacket. He stood up and stretched his arms and back. "I've been locked in here for so long I think I have scoliosis," he said as he leaned backwards, cracking multiple vertebrae in his spin. "Oh that felt good," he sighed in relief after leaning forward.

Vlad then held up the syringe with the green liquid and walked forwards. Freakshow knew this was what was going to give him ghost powers so he held out his arm and allowed Vlad to inject him with the liquid.

Freakshow suddenly surged with green electricity before his eyes started glowing bright green before turning into a bright red once again. He already had a ghostly glow for mysterious reasons, but now he had a reason to have one. He was still in his human form, but the ectoplasm being injected into his body gave him ghost powers.

"How in the world did that work?" Freakshow asked in a baffled tone as he charged a green ecto-plasmic energy ball in his hand.

"Just something I wiped up after months of studying the ecto-plasmic signatures of hundreds of ghosts," Vlad answered him. "Now as promised," he said as he held up the reality gauntlet for Freakshow to take from him.

"Ah I've missed this," he sighed as he held it in his hands. "If only I could remember the combination to activate all of the gems at once," he complained as he put it over his right arm.

As he examined the gauntlet, Skulker and Vortex phased through the ceiling into the room they were all in. "All of the other prisoners have been released," Vortex informed Vlad.

"Good, good. Now it is time for us to leave," Vlad said before he phased through the ceiling back into the room where Operatives O and K remained frozen in a green ghostly glow. The others phased up through the floor behind him. Lydia supported Freakshow because he wasn't used to his newly acquired powers just yet, so therefore didn't know how to fly just yet.

"They're going to get away!" Operative O yelled as they started to file out of the room.

"Will you stop talking to yourself!?" Operative K yelled at him.

Them yelling caught Freakshow's attention. "Hold up Lydia," he said to her before she set him down. He walked over to them and grabbed them by their shirt collars. "This is for locking me up in that padded cell for the last 11 months!" he yelled before he charged both hands with his newly acquired energy and blasted them both through a wall.

They crashed to the ground outside of the prison and looked up to see the five ghosts floating over the prison, Lydia supporting Freakshow of course. The reality gauntlet started to glow blue as Freakshow used its powers to lift the entire prison off the ground.

"This is a little bit of revenge I'm giving to those fools," he said before he blasted the entire prison into outer space. "I'll have to practice my ghost powers before I make my move on Phantom," Freakshow figured. "How long do you think that'll take?" he asked Vlad.

"I have a project finishing up in my lab that shouldn't take more than a week to complete. That should be long enough. When my project is ready, we will all attack at once," he said before he started laughing evilly. He then started to fly off back towards town with the four others right behind him.


	9. The Pirates Code

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**Some of the content from this chapter was reused in the updated version of Renegade Phantom rather than the updated version of this story simply because this chapter in particular was nothing more than filler and so was removed from the updated version. **

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Pirates Code:**

Sometime after three pm, Danny and Jazz arrive home from school after the close call they had with Sam and Tucker almost finding out about the prom. "That was way too close," Danny said with a sigh of relief as he set his backpack down and sat on the couch and lay his head on the back of the couch.

"I would have warned you that Sam was there and was walking over to you two, but she would have started to ask more questions," Jazz said as she did the same as him.

"Good call with the dancing lessons by the way," Danny thanked her. "You really saved my butt back there."

"Yah but at a cost," she informed him. "She told me that she wants to see us practice sometime." This caused them both to shudder.

"Well I guess things could be worse," Danny said as he looked up at the ceiling. He then cocked an eyebrow at the sight of something that shouldn't be on the ceiling.

"How do you figure," Jazz asked him in an irritated tone.

"Well for one we could have the mystery of how dog foot prints got on the ceiling," Danny informed her. He then pointed at the ceiling, causing Jazz to look up. Indeed the living room ceiling was covered in muddy paw prints.

"How did the paw prints get on the ceiling?" Jazz asked in an annoyed tone before Danielle answered their question.

They could hear her from the other room. They got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to find Danielle in her ghost form. She was floating in the air while she held Cujo upside down against the ceiling. She moved him along the kitchen ceiling leaving behind paw prints wherever he stepped.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah SPIDER DOG…SPIDER DOG! Here comes Cujo walking on the ceiling, he's a ghost dog, SPIDER DOG…SPIDER DOG! He's a puppy that grows up to be a monster, SPIDER DOG…SPIDER DOG!" she sang to the spider man tune as she moved Cujo along the ceiling leaving behind more paw prints.

Jazz and Danny clear their throats to get her attention. She and Cujo look at the two Fenton siblings looking at her with angered expressions. Danielle sets Cujo on the floor and they both look at the older siblings nervously. She puts her hands behind her back and smiles innocently as she showed her teeth.

"We are not cleaning this up!" Jazz informed her in an angry tone as she pointed at the ceiling.

"Why would you make Cujo leave paw prints on the ceiling anyway?" Danny asked her in a scolding tone.

"Well don't look at me, it was his idea," she said as she pointed at a watch on her wrist.

The face of the wrist opened and a yellow ball of light with a smiley face came out. "Tattle-tale," the hologram said upon forming in the air above Danielle as she held her arm out so it could float above her.

The hologram disappeared back into the watch after Danielle pressed a button on it. She looked up at her older siblings who were still scowling at her. "I'll get a mop," she sighed unwillingly as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Jazz helped Danny study for his finals, so they were both busy. Sam, Tucker and Kim also had to study for their own finals coming up in the next week. With no one else to hang out with besides Nicole and Becky, they decide to patrol the town.

Danielle was walking Cujo on a leash on one side of town while Nicole and Becky rode skateboards on the other side of town as they searched for anything unusual.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be doing this?" Becky asked Danielle with the use of a Fenton Phone.

"We don't really have that much ghost hunting experience under our belts like Danny's friends," Nicole added to what Becky had said.

"Sam and Tucker started out with very little ghost hunting experience too," Danielle informed them as Cujo used a tree to do his business. "You guys will build it up with time. It just takes some getting used to."

"If you say so," Nicole said sourly before looking down at her feet. "Ah crud, hold up Becky I've got to tie my shoes." She then bent down so she could re-tie them.

"You have got to learn to tie them better," Becky said to her in a know-it-all tone.

Nicole stood back up after tying her shoe and was about to scold her when her eyes widened and she dropped her mouth and started trembling at the sight of something behind Becky.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked her with crossed eyebrows.

Nicole didn't answer. She simply pointed into the air behind Becky. Her hand shook as she pointed. Becky's eyes widened before she slowly turned around. Suddenly she came face to face with a green ecto-puss. It roared in her face causing her to back away.

She backed up until she stood side by side with Nicole who had lowered her arm by now. "Any ideas?" Becky asked her as they trembled at the sight of the octopus ghost.

"Yah…RUN!" Nicole yelled before they both turned and started running.

They slid to stops and fell to the ground when a second ecto-puss phased out of the ground in front of them. It roared in their faces causing them to turn around again, only to come face to face with the first ecto-puss.

They stood back to back as they trembled in fear of the two ecto-pusses that had them surrounded. "Um, Danielle…any chance we could get some back-up over here…like NOW!?" Becky asked through the Fenton Phone she was wearing.

"Hold on guys…I've got my own ghost problems over here," Danielle answered from her side before the view pulled away to show her pulling on the leash she had tied to Cujo. He was currently barking up the side of a tree at a cat he had chased up there. "Common Cujo, we don't have time for this," she said as she strained to pull on the ghost dog, but he wouldn't budge.

"Looks like we're on our own for now," Becky said to Nicole fearfully as the two ecto-pusses closed in on them. They both screamed as their arms were grabbed and they were pulled away from each other by an ecto-puss. "Let me go you stupid, dead animal!" Becky demanded as she struggled against the ecto-pusses tentacles.

"I'm not going to let this thing kill me!" Nicole yelled as she too struggled against the ecto-puss holding her. "Take this!" she yelled as she slightly turned her wrists so she could grab the ghost by the tentacles holding her arms. She then threw her arms forward, slamming the ghost into the ground, forcing it to let her go. She fell to the ground and back flipped onto her feet. She got into a battle ready position as she prepared for the ghost to attack her again.

The ecto-puss growled angrily as it floated back up into the air. It charged at her only to halt its attack when Nicole un-hooked a Fenton Thermos from her belt. She smirked as she pulled off the top and sucked the ghost into the containment device. It howled as it became trapped inside. She put the top back on and twisted it down before looking up to see Becky was still struggling to get free of the other ecto-pusses tentacles.

She sighed and shook her head in disapproval before she walked up to them. The ecto-puss was too busy torturing the little girl to realize Nicole had walked up behind it. It howled in terror as it was engulfed by a blue beam of light before being sucked into the thermos.

Becky fell to the ground upon being released from the ghosts grip. She looked up at Nicole as she screwed the top back onto the thermos a second time. "How's that for ghost hunting experience?" Nicole said cheerfully as she clipped the thermos back onto her belt.

"Danielle, we've got things solved over here. No more worries," Becky said to Danielle through the Fenton Phone, but she didn't get a response. "Danielle? Danielle?"

* * *

Back on the other side of town, Danielle continued to struggle to pull Cujo away from the tree as he barked up it at the cat he had chased up there. "Alright you want to bark at the stupid cat, then you come home when you're done!" she yelled at him. She then dropped the leash and stomped away. It wasn't long before her ghost sense went off. "Well it's about time you…" she said to Cujo as she turned around, but she stopped what she was saying when she realized it wasn't Cujo who had set off her ghost sense.

Her mouth dropped when she found a giant red ghost with four arms and a tail floating behind her. It bent down and roared in her face. The air it blew out of its mouth as it roared, forced Danielle to cover her face with her arms and fly backwards into a tree.

She stood up after recovering from the impact with the tree and looked up at the behemoth that floated a few yards in front of her. "You again!?" she said in an angry tone as she crossed her eyebrows and clenched her teeth together. She closed her hands into fists before she turned into her ghost form. "I never got the chance to thank you for slapping me with your tail, sending me flying off into the ghost zone the last time we met," she said to it as she flew up into the air and confronted the giant red ghost. It responded by roaring in her face again, causing her to recoil. She lowered her arms and tried to wave away a bad smell. "Oh man, haven't you ever heard of mouth wash?" she said as she gagged on the smell that came out of its mouth.

It proceeded to roar again, but she sent an energy blast down its throat. It closed it mouth before it could roar again and looked startled before a small explosion is heard coming from its stomach. Its eyes fill with tears before it blinks them away and slaps Danielle out of the air, causing her to crash into the ground.

The impact with the ground caused her Fenton Phone to fall out of her ear. "You're asking for it!" she said before she took flight at the giant ghost once again.

Immediately after flying off to re-confront the ghost before Becky's voice is heard coming from the device. "Danielle, we've got things solved over here. No more worries," Becky said. Then after a short pause she spoke again. "Danielle? Danielle?"

"This is gunna hurt you more than its gunna hurt me!" Danielle yelled as she flew at the ghost. She had her hand pulled back into a fist as she charged it with energy, but before she could fire her blast, the ghost caught her in one of its four hands. "Or not," she said plainly as she crossed her eyebrows.

He held her up and opened his mouth. He was about to eat her when a look of pain swept across his face. He roared in agony, dropping Danielle in the process. She floated in the air in front of him and looked down to see Cujo in his adult form biting down hard on the behemoth's tail.

"Good job Cujo!" she yelled down to him before she pulled out a Fenton Thermos from behind her back. "Now get out of the way or you're gunna be trapped inside this thing with him," she warned him as she aimed the ghost catching device at the ghost. Cujo let go of its tail and ran just before Danielle activated the device. The behemoth was engulfed in blue light before it started to get sucked into the device. It roared in agony before it was completely trapped inside the device. She put the top back on and screwed down the lid. "Pay back hurts doesn't it?" she asked the ghost as she shook the device in her hand.

A small roar could be heard from inside before she hid it somewhere behind her back where it was hidden from view.

She floated down to the ground and gave Cujo a hug of approval before she ordered him to revert back into his puppy form. He did just so and barked at her as soon as he was back in his puppy form. "Guess we better see if Nicole and Becky still need our help," she said as she reached up to talk into her Fenton Phone but found it to be missing. "Not good," she said fearfully.

She held up her arm and pressed a button on her watch. The hologram came to life and formed in the air above her. "How can I help?" it asked upon forming into a yellow sphere.

"Can you track where my Fenton Phone went to?" she asked it.

It slowly spun in a circle as it searched the surroundings. "I do believe it is somewhere in that direction," it said. It couldn't point so it simply looked in the direction the Fenton Phone was located.

Danielle ran in the direction it indicated and soon found it lying in the grass only a short distance from where she was standing. "Thanks Wally," Danielle said as she inserted the small device back into her ear. She deactivated the hologram before she spoke into the phone. "Hey are you guys alright!?" she spoke into the device.

On the other side of town, Nicole and Becky walk along the docks of the harbor, using the moon light from above to see where they were going. "What took you so long to answer?" Becky scolded her.

"Yah we were worried sick about you," Nicole informed her.

"Sorry, I've just been having problems with Cujo and this really big ghost with four arms," Danielle told them as she picked up Cujo's leash and started to walk him once again. "So do you guys still need back-up?"

"No we solved the problem," Becky responded. Nicole elbowed her in the stomach because of her response. "I mean Nicole solved the ghost problem. We're good now though."

"Um scratch that statement," Nicole announced.

"What now?" Danielle asked.

"Um, does a flying, green pirate ship mean anything to you?" Nicole asked Danielle in a frightened tone.

"A flying pirate ship?" Danielle asked in confusion. Then the light bulb in her head went off. Her eyes widened when she realized what it meant. "Oh crud." She dropped Cujo's leash and started to float in the air. "Cujo, follow me," she ordered him as she started to fly across town with him in his adult monster form in short pursuit.

"What do you want us to do?" Becky asked her through the Fenton Phone.

"Stay where you are and try to stay hidden until I get there. Do you copy?" Danielle asked them in a worried tone.

At the harbor, before the two girls could answer, multiple pirate ghosts phased up through the ground in a circular formation around them. Two of them grabbed the Fenton Phones they were wearing. One of them crushed the device it grabbed while the other held onto it.

Then inside the circle in front of them, the captain of the pirates phased up through the ground. He looked just like a kid with white skin and green hair. The ghost that held the only remaining Fenton Phone tossed it to the ghost kid captain. He caught the device and spoke into it. "Too late," he said in a mocking tone before he crushed it in his hand.

"Definitely not good," Danielle said to herself in a worried tone as she continued to fly across town. Cujo was no longer below her. She flew faster than he could run so he was quite some distance behind her. "Hold on guys, I'm coming as fast as I can," she said as she increased her speed so she could get there faster.

Back across town, Youngblood and his crew had swarmed around Nicole and Becky as they stood ready for attack. Becky held up the Fenton Thermos Nicole had used to capture the Ecto-Pusses. "You guys really think you stand a chance against us?" she asked mockingly before it was grabbed out of her hand by an invisible pirate ghost from behind her.

He became visible and held the thermos high for them all to see. "Release the prisoners," Youngblood ordered him. He saluted Youngblood before he took off the top of the thermos, releasing the two ecto-pusses. They flew up and acted as if they were going to attack, but the sight of the pirate ghosts snarling at them made them reconsider. Youngblood laughed as they flew out to sea and dove beneath the waves. "Heehee…suckers," he mocked them before he turned his attention back towards the two girls. "Now what to do with you two," he wondered out loud.

"How about letting them go!" a girls voice yelled out from above him.

"What the!?" Youngblood asked in a startled voice as he turned to see who it was, but got blasted in the face with a green energy wave. He recovered from the attack and looked up again to see Danielle floating in the air directly above them.

She looked down on them with anger in her face. She had her eyebrows crossed, her teeth were clenched tightly, and both of her tightly clenched fists were letting off a green vapor from the attack she just blasted him with.

"Ah, Danielle, I've been wondering when we would meet again," Youngblood said in a pleased tone as he put his hand and hook on his waist. "Come back to become a part of my ghostly pirate crew once again have you?" he asked her as he grinned evilly.

"NEVER!" Danielle yelled at him without changing her angered expression. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to me! My powers exceed anything you could ever comprehend! You don't stand a chance against me! And I never got the chance to thank you FOR NEARLY RUINING MY LIFE!" she yelled before she charged another energy blast in her hands over her head. She fired the blast at a terrified Youngblood, nailing him right in the stomach, sending him crashing into the concrete of the harbor beneath him.

After recovering from the attack, Youngblood started to float in the air again. He rubbed his stomach in agony before looking back up to see Danielle flying straight at him. Her expression still hadn't changed from that of hateful anger as she charged a fist with energy. She swung and punched him right in the face, sending him careening backwards into an electric pole.

She then turned her attention from him to his ghostly pirate crew as they trembled in terror of the little girl. She only clenched her teeth harder and closed her fists tighter as she prepared to attack all of them at once. She was so angry; she was getting to the point where she started to glow with a green vapor before she charged at the group of pirate ghosts.

Nicole and Becky watched in awe as she took them out one by one. They didn't even have time to fight back before she fought them away from her friends. "You two get out of here right now!" she ordered them before a pirate ghost grabbed her by her shoulders. "AND WILL YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she demanded of him as she grabbed his hands and threw him over her shoulders into the harbor.

She turned to fight off more of the pirate ghosts, but ended up getting tackled by Youngblood as soon as she turned around. "I'm not going to take anymore of this!" he yelled in her face upon tackling her to the ground. "Do we have any more left you savvy dogs!?" he half yelled back to his crew.

One of the pirate ghosts held up a metal brief case and opened it. He pulled out what appeared to be a syringe with a red liquid in it. "We have one left sir," he said as he held it up over his head.

"Finally…some good news," Youngblood said with a sigh of relief. "Toss it over here," he ordered his crew member. He did as he was told and tossed it to Youngblood who caught it with the hand he wasn't using to hold down Danielle. "By the way, this contains an anti-antidote," he informed her. "You won't be turning back after this," he said with an evil grin.

"WHAT!? NO!" she screamed as she struggled to get free of his grip, but failed miserably. She started to tremble as he brought the syringe closer to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes as she prepared to feel the sting of the needle penetrate her skin, but it never came.

From far off in the distance, and explosion is heard before a whooshing noise is heard. Youngblood looked up just in time to dodge a canon ball as it flew between him and Danielle. He didn't dodge it completely though. It hit the hand that was holding the syringe and shattered the glass needle, sending the red liquid all over the ground.

"NOOO!" he screamed as he tried to retrieve some of the liquid off the ground. He tried to get as much as he could, but it all evaporated into the air within a matter of seconds. "That was my last one! I can't get any more of that stuff. I'm going to kill whoever that was," he threatened as his anger built.

"Captain! Enemy ship on the horizon!" one of his crew members informed him as he used a hand held telescope to look out towards sea.

"Enemy ship!?" Youngblood, Danielle, Nicole and Becky all asked in unison. They were all confused by this statement.

"But we don't have any enemies out at sea," Youngblood stated as he took a look through his own telescope. He looked out towards sea and indeed out of the darkness, with the use of the moonlight; a ship surrounded by a black fog with black sails was sailing straight towards Amity Park. "This is not good," Youngblood said as he slowly lowered his telescope to reveal his eyes were wide with fear. He trembled as he turned towards his crew. "Everybody get ready for a fight! We'll wait for them here."

Out at sea, the black ship with black sails slowly made its way towards Amity Park. Some of the crew on board the ship can be seen getting ready to fight just as the full moon passes behind dark clouds in the night sky.

Towards the back of the ship near the steering wheel of the ship, the captain could be seen. He was looking through a telescope as he examined the harbor that Youngblood's ghostly ship sat floating in the water.

Suddenly one of his crew members runs up behind him. "Captain Barbossa, we be prepared to attack," he informed his captain upon saluting him.

"They naught be easy. They be savages on that ship," Barbossa said as he closed his telescope and turned the ship's wheel so they were aimed straight at the harbor. "A ship that glows like the horizon when one returns from the dead must hold many a treasure of great value," he said with an evil grin as the ship got closer to Youngblood's ship. "Leave none alive!" he ordered his crew just before they docked to the harbor next to Youngblood's ship.

With the orders they had been given they all jumped over the edge of the ship and land on the concrete ground only to find three girls tied up in rope that gave off a green glow.

With no other pirates in sight, Captain Barbossa jumped off his ship and approached the three girls as they trembled in fear of the pirates that had suddenly appeared from the sea. Two of the girls had rags stuffed in their mouths, but the one girl that caught his attention was the one with white hair and a ghostly glow. "These be prisoners they left behind when they saw us coming?" Captain Barbossa asked his crew only to have them respond by shrugging their shoulders.

He looked back down at the little girls and smirked as he slowly approached them. He bent down to grab at the rope that bound them, only to have Danielle snap at him. "Don't touch us!" she yelled at him, causing him to pull his hand back out of fear that she might bite him or something of that nature.

"Oh, we've got a testy one her boys!" he informed his crew as he showed great interest in the white haired girl. "We aren't here for you bonnie lasses," he informed them as he put his hands behind his back and bent forwards so his face was in Danielle's face. She recoiled upon smelling his bad breath. "We're here for whatever treasures can be found on said ship behind us," he informed them. He was clearly talking about the green ship behind him.

"Not to be rude, but I see all pirates the same. Low life scum of the earth," Danielle snapped at him, causing him to straighten back up. "The captain of this ship once recruited me as his first mate without my consent. I was forced to serve under him as a slave of the mind, and I hated him for that, and I can't imagine you being any different."

"Apparently captain of said ship must be a child cause it be naught good luck to have a woman on board a pirate ship," he informed her.

"He's no ordinary pirate," Danielle informed him. "If you've ever heard of ghost stories, or if you don't believe in ghosts…then reconsider because he and his crew really are real life ghosts."

"Ghosts eh…well, they not be all that different from us then," Captain Barbossa said just as the moon came out from behind the night clouds. Moonlight lit up the harbor, causing the once human pirates to become ghostly skeletons themselves. "You thought you've been living in a ghost story…well now you're really in one," he taunted her as he chuckled to himself. The sight of them turning into skeletons shocked all three girls. Even Danielle was speechless.

"That is impressive," someone said from above them all. Barbossa and his skeleton crew looked up and dropped their mouths open upon seeing Youngblood and his ghostly crew floating above them. "But it would seem that we still have the upper hand," Youngblood said as he and the rest of his crew descended from the air. "Making these three fools as bait really did the trick," he sneered mockingly as he landed on the ground. "Attack!" he yelled to his ghostly crew.

They charged out from behind him and attacked the skeleton crew, only to find that despite not being real ghosts, they were unaffected by their weapons. "Ha! Nice try Captain Kid, but you can't win against a crew that is neither living nor dead," Barbossa taunted Youngblood. He then held up an already lit bomb and threw it at Youngblood.

He looked down at it as it landed at his feet. "You've got to be kidding me?" Youngblood laughed. He then turned intangible so the resulting explosion had no effect on him.

"WHAT! That had no effect on you? But how?" Barbossa asked as he gawked at Youngblood as he returned to his tangible state.

"You can't kill someone who's already dead," Youngblood mocked him.

"So it seems we be in a battle between two different of immortals? Ghosts versus the Living Dead, this is going to get very interesting before it be the end," Barbossa said with pleasure as he grinned.

"Yes," Youngblood responded as he lifted his peg leg and formed a mini-canon. "It is going to get very interesting." Barbossa gasped as Youngblood fired his leg canon at him.

From above the battle, Youngblood's skeleton parrot watched the fight from the black sail of the ship Barbossa arrived in. Another parrot landed on the sail next to him while a monkey skeleton jumped up and sat on his other side. "I'm betting money on the stupid one," Youngblood's parrot said.

"Brock…which ones the stupid one?" the other parrot asked with a squawk. All three of them snickered as they watched the fight below.

Back out at sea, one man in a wooden row boat, slowly rows his way through the dark sea as he passed by Amity Park Harbor. He was also dressed like a pirate and seemed to be searching for something. As he rowed, a large treasure chest could be seen behind him along with a leather sack that lay at his feet. There was something alive inside of it as it struggled to get out. The pirate sang to keep up his spirits as he rowed through the dark waters.

"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves," he sang before taking a sip from a bottle. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs," he continued to sing as he picked up yet another telescope and looked through it at the harbor. Green energy blasts and bones could be seen flying all over the place from the other side of two ships, one glowing green, and the other surrounded by a black mist.

"Found you Barbossa," he said as he put down the telescope and picked up the bottle he had been drinking from. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho," he sang once again before taking another drink from it only to find it empty. He turned it upside down and shook it. "Why does the rum always have to be gone?" he asked himself as he stood up in the boat, nearly falling over. "Oh…that's why," he said to himself as he regained his balance.

He repositioned himself in the boat so he could continue rowing towards the harbor. His little boat was much too short to dock with the other boats, but there was a small beach he could land his boat right next to the harbor. As he made his way there, small explosions and yells could be heard coming from the docks. "Sounds like they started without me," he said as he got out of the boat and dragged it up onto the beach far enough so that he could see what was going on and so he could stay near the boat.

Amidst the fighting, Captain Barbossa and Youngblood were sword fighting with each other while Danielle struggled to break the ghostly ropes that had bound her, Nicole and Becky. "I can't break free," she said before a shadow loomed over them.

He was the pirate that just arrived in the row boat. "Don't make a sound and I'll get you three out of here," he said as he started to drag the three girls away without anybody noticing. Wanting to get away from the fighting, Danielle did as he requested.

After dragging them over to his row boat, he untied them. They stood up and stretched their backs. Nicole and Becky pulled the rags that had been put into their mouths out. "Eww, I'm never going to get rid of that taste," Nicole said in disgust.

"Why are you helping us?" Danielle asked him sternly as she crossed her arms. "And who are you?"

"The names Captain Jack Sparrow my bonnie lass," he greeted her by taking off his hat.

"Captain of a row boat?" Becky teased, causing Nicole to snicker.

Sparrow glared at them before continuing with what he was saying. "I simply have a score to settle with him," he said as he looked at Barbossa as he continued fighting with Youngblood.

"Can you get him out of here?" Danielle asked the man as he pulled out a sword.

"Sure…but I need to get him away from the green haired kid first," he responded.

"I can take care of him. OK here's the deal. I'll get rid of Youngblood while you get rid of Bermuda or whatever his name is, and you leave and never come back here," Danielle offered him.

"You've got a deal there lassie," he agreed as he shook her hand. "Never wanted to come here anyway," he said as he reached into the row boat and picked up the sack with the living thing inside. "Think you girls can help me carry this chest over there?" he asked them as he pointed at the cheat in the back of the boat.

"No problem," Becky said as she and Nicole jumped into the boat and struggled to lift the heavy thing out of the boat. "Good lord…what's in this thing? Rocks?" she said as they strained to keep it off the ground. They followed Sparrow as he made his way over to the others. Danielle had gone ahead with a Fenton Thermos already.

Youngblood and Barbossa were still fighting when Youngblood formed a slingshot out of his hooked hand. He fired a red ball of energy at Barbossa, blasting him into the ground. He looked up to see Youngblood raise his sword to slash at him, but it was suddenly ripped from his grasp from someone behind. "What the…" he said before turning around to see Danielle holding his sword.

"Bye bye," she taunted him as she held up the thermos and sucked him into it.

"NOOOO! Not again!" he yelled as he was sucked inside the device. The sight of their captain being sucked into the thermos frightened the other ghostly pirates; so they simply took off to avoid the same fate.

Danielle capped the top and stuck the thermos to her belt before she looked up to see Barbossa standing over her. "You've been really helpful to me, but I don't give out thank you's to the living, so I'll just have to send you down to Davy Jones's locker," he said with an evil grin as he raised his sword as he prepared to slash at her, but another sword came in from the side and stopped him from making the attack.

He looked sideways to see Sparrow holding the sword. "Not today mate," he mocked him before he turned and strolled back to the chest Nicole and Becky had struggled to carry over. They were breathing heavily to catch their breathes. Nicole collapsed to the ground, but Becky used the chest to lean on.

"I seriously think there are rocks or something in here," Becky panted as Sparrow walked up to the chest and opened it to reveal it was full of treasure. "Close enough," she said angrily without realizing what it was at first.

By now Nicole had caught her breath and was now looking in the chest as well. "This thing is filled with gold," she said as she drooled over the chest.

She reached in to take a piece of the gold, but had her hand batted away by Sparrow. "Don't touch a single piece lassie," he warned her. "Otherwise you'll end up looking a lot like them," he said as he indicated the skeletons that were now surrounding them. This statement only caused both girls to gulp loudly.

By now Danielle had backed up to them. "So does anybody here have a plan?" she asked worryingly as she backed up into the treasure chest. She turned and her eyes widened when he saw the gold inside. "My lord! Where did you get this?" she asked Sparrow.

"None of your concern," he answered her. "All you need to know is that this is what's going to turn them back into humans."

"That's not going to happen Jack," Barbossa spoke up as he walked through his crew and confronted the four standing next to the chest. "We've put all of the treasure back, but we can't lift the curse until we put Turner blood into the chest as well."

"And we killed Bootstrap years ago," one of the crew with a wooden eye mentioned.

"And we don't know of the whereabouts of his son," a second crew member standing next to the first added.

"Well what if I told you that with the blood of another Turner…the curse could still be lifted?" Sparrow asked them in wonderment as he opened the sack he was holding. "The curse never mentioned which Turner blood was needed to lift the curse," he said as he reached into the sack. He then pulled a small boy with buck beaver teeth out of the sack. "I give you…"Timmy" Turner!" Sparrow introduced to them as he held Timmy high into the air.

"Let me go you pirate scum!" Timmy threatened him as he kicked and wiggled to get free.

"Hey, isn't he that kid that came into our school cafeteria through that weird portal?" Nicole asked Becky in confusion.

"I think it is," Becky responded. "He's got the same drawing lines as us," she pointed out.

"What makes you think that will possibly work Jack?" Barbossa asked with a chuckle. "If it were that simple, we would have done something like that a long time ago."

And with that, Sparrow tossed Timmy into the chest. "Ha! I'm free!" he said upon landing in the pile of gold, but before he could run, the lid slammed shut and the chest disappeared into thin air. Everyone gasped when they saw the skeletons slowly revert back into their living human forms.

Barbossa looked into the sky and noticed the moon was still out. "But…but how did you?" he started to ask. He then started to back away. "How did you know that would work?" he asked Sparrow.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he responded mockingly before he walked away and jumped into his row boat. He pushed it into the water and started to row away. "You will all remember this as the day that you were ran-sacked by Captain Jack Sparrow," he said as he started to row back out to sea.

"Over our dead, rotting bodies!" Barbossa yelled to him. "Men, back on the ship and after him!" he ordered them. They all ran back for the black ship and soon they were giving chase to Sparrow as they disappeared into the horizon.

"Tonight has been really weird," Becky said as they watched the pirate ship disappear into the night.

"Things only get this weird in dreams," Nicole added.

"A dream?" Danielle wondered out loud before she suddenly woke up in her bed at home screaming. "YAAAAAH! Whoa…what the…" she gasped as she panted to catch her breath. She looked down to her side and saw Cujo sleeping next to her. He fidgeted in his sleep as he dreamed. She reached onto her nightstand and picked up a bowl full of sugary candy. "I've got to lay off the sweets before going to bed," she said to herself before setting down the bowl of candy and soon she was fast asleep once again.


	10. Relationship Problems

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**No elements from this chapter will EVER appear in new or updated stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 10- Relationship Problems:**

Sometime in the middle of the night, Danny rolls around in his bed as he has a nightmare while he sleeps. The view zooms in on his head before phasing into his dream.

The world is very gloomy and sort of looks like the future world when he went forward in time and met his alternate future. Suddenly a large explosion occurs and Danny falls from the sky screaming. He crashes into the ground and looks up to see an older version of Vlad floating above him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Vlad said as he charged an energy attack in his hands. Just before he could fire, Danielle rams him from the side, causing Vlad to miss fire.

He crashes into the ground and looks up to see Danielle and Danny floating over him. "We've been waiting a long time for this too," Danny said as he and Danielle charged up their own energy attacks and prepared to fire on Vlad.

"Oh I'm sure you have," Vlad responded with a smirk. Then two shadowy figures appear behind Danny and Danielle and blast them away from Vlad.

They both crash into the ground and look up to see Vlad standing behind two figures that appeared to be the silhouettes of Danny and Danielle, only with silhouetted hair that seemed to move like fire and their eyes glowed bright red. All three of them grinned evilly before all three of them charged up energy attacks and fired upon the Phantom siblings.

"YAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he bolted upright in his bed after waking up from his nightmarish dream. "Whoa! That was one heck of a nightmare," he said to himself before lying back down in bed. He breathed heavily as if he was trying to catch his breath. "Well here's to hoping that I don't have that dream again," he said to himself before he went back to sleep.

He woke up later that morning when the sun shined through his bed room window. He leaned up in bed and yawned as he stretched out his arms and back, cracking a few bones in the process. He sniffed the air and smelled breakfast. Without even getting dressed, he phased through the floor and into the kitchen where his family was already eating.

They were all sitting at the table eating waffles that Jazz had made of course, because she was now the official breakfast maker for the household. They were all listening to Danielle as she told them about her dream from the night before.

"And then this other pirate captain by the name of Jack Sparrow rowed up to the harbor and tossed a small boy into a treasure chest, causing the skeleton curse to lift, so Barbossa's entire pirate crew returned to their human selves. They all left for the sea and that was when I woke up," Danielle finished explaining her dream.

"You really need to lay off the sweets before going to bed," Jazz suggested as she poured syrup on a pile of waffles on her plate.

"That's what I told myself right before I went back to sleep," Danielle blurted out before stuffing a whole waffle into her mouth without even cutting it up.

"Well at least your dream wasn't a nightmare," Danny informed her as he sat down at the table.

"What was yours about?" Jazz asked him.

"Some dream where Danielle and I were fighting Vlad in a bleak future and we were losing," he informed them.

"Ouch," Danielle responded to his brief summary of his dream.

A few minutes later it was time for them to go to school. Today wasn't Jazz's day to drive to school, and it certainly wasn't Danny. He had been getting better, but he still wasn't skilled enough for that kind of task. As soon as they stepped outside, Kim drove up in a 2009 Mercedes Convertible.

"GOOD LORD!" Danny said with his mouth gaping open. "How can you afford this thing!?" he asked as he examined the cars sleek wheels. "You're looking at one to two hundred grand here!"

"Well Vlad's not the only wealthy person in my family," she informed him. "My dad makes a lot of bling-bling to you know."

At that time Danielle ran out of the house. "See you later mom, I'm going over to Nicole's house," she yelled back as she waved inside before slamming the door shut. She ran down the steps and stopped when she saw Kim's car. "WHOA!" she said with a loud gasp at the sight of the convertible sitting in the street in front of their house. "Cool ride!"

"You like?" Kim asked her as she moved a pair of sunglasses from on top of her head and covered her eyes. "My father bought it for me as an early graduation present," she said as she patted the top of the steering wheel. "She's muh baby," she said as she gave the wheel a big hug, causing the horn to honk briefly.

"I still can't believe we've only got another week before we graduate," Jazz said in an excited tone. "My parents didn't get me anything this special," she added in an aggravated tone.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked her. "We got these cool watches that have holographic assistants that appear whenever we want," he said as he lifted his arm and pointed at the device on his wrist.

"We all got those," Jazz complained as she made her way around the car and got into the passenger seat. "It's not the same unless I get something that's just mine."

Danny simply rolled his eyes before he jumped over the door and landed in the backseat of the car.

"Hey Danielle you want a ride over to Nicole's house?" Kim asked her as Danielle started to walk down the street.

"No thanks. I'll walk. It's only a short distance and I could use the exercise, I'm certainly not that lazy," she informed them before she turned into her ghost form and took off into the air and flew off towards another part of town.

"Suit yourself," Kim said as she shrugged her shoulders. She then put her car in drive and stepped on the gas pedal.

"So how fast can this thing go?" Danny asked as he leaned forwards and stuck his head between Jazz and Kim.

"I got it up to 120 on the interstate the other day," Kim said as she drove down the road with only one hand on the steering wheel and her other arm resting on the car door. "Just barely missed a cop," she said with a chuckle.

"Hey how come Ron doesn't ride with you?" Danny asked a few minutes later just as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Then to answer his question he fizzled into existence beside the car as he teleported from his home to the school. "Teleportation system," Kim answered with a grin.

"How much money does your family have!?" Danny asked in a surprises, yet frustrated tone.

"Hey sweetie!" Jazz said as she jumped out of the car and gave him a big hug. "How's your day been?" she asked after giving him a kiss.

"Well I woke up, ate breakfast and came here," he answered. Jazz giggled and kissed him again.

"Ugh, will you two get a room?" Danny said disgustingly as he got out of the car and made his way towards the school.

Throughout the day, Danny went through his usual activities. Gym, failing a math test, falling asleep in Mr. Lancer's English class, he even showed improvements when Mr. Lancer took them into the parking lot for another driving test. After their Driver's ED class, Sam and Tucker split away from Danny because they had classes that he wasn't in. Danny went one way, Tucker went another and Sam went a third way.

Sam became irritated when Paulina stepped in front of her, blocking her path to her next class. "Will you get out of my way, I have a class to go to," Sam yelled at her as she pushed her out of the way and proceeded down the hall.

"Well I guess I won't tell you a secret that Danny is keeping from you," Paulina said in a mocking tone.

Sam stopped in her tracks and looked back at Paulina. "What secret?" she asked as she became interested.

"I figure you should know that Danny has been growing a relationship with someone behind your back," Paulina said as she kept up her mocking tone.

"HA! Why should I believe you?" Sam questioned her.

"Because I know that your boyfriend has been with someone," Paulina told her. "You are aware that he has been practicing dancing with his 'sister'," she said with a little hint of sarcasm. "But what if I told you he danced with someone else that likes him a lot at the senior prom the other week?" she asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

Sam started to catch on to what Paulina was hinting at. "Why you…"she said quietly as her anger started to build. "I swear if you did what I think you did…" Sam started to warn her, but Paulina interrupted her.

"What, you think I danced with him?" she asked in a tone that said she did when she really didn't.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sam yelled out as her anger exploded. "I'm going to kill you!" she threatened as she started to approach Paulina who didn't even react to her advances.

"OH keep your boots on, it wasn't me that he danced with," she informed her in a plain tone as she raised her hand and pointed her palm at her to stop her from getting closer. "But someone else did," she said with an evil grin.

"Who was it?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say she is a ninth degree black belt and is about to graduate," Paulina said as she rubbed the side of her neck where Kim hit her and knocked her out.

This turned on the light bulb in Sam's head. Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists tighter together. "I…am going…to kill them," she said quietly as she stomped away from Paulina.

"Oh I'm not going to miss this," Paulina said to herself as she grinned evilly and held up a video camera.

Just after the school bell rang a little while later, Danny and Tucker walked out the main entrance of the school. They both yawned because they had just woken up after a boring lecture in their history class. "Those lectures just keep getting more boring with every one that we hear," Tucker complained.

"Yah, but that's all history now," Danny responded. They both snickered at his comment when they walked up to a very anger Sam. She had her eyes and arms crossed and she was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Um…what's up Sam? Why so angry?" he asked her.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" she yelled as she stomped up to Danny. She grabbed him by his shirt and got right into his face. "You went to the senior prom as Kim's date didn't you!?" she yelled.

"Whoa! Dude, did you really!?" Tucker asked him in a surprised tone.

"Who told something like that!?" Danny asked her as he started getting nervous.

"Paulina," Sam informed him. "And I know she was telling me the truth because she told me about how she attacked her and was knocked unconscious. What were you thinking? Did you not think that I would find out? Wait a minute? The other day when people were complimenting you on your dancing skills…you danced with her didn't you? I can't believe I was ever friends with you!"

Danny and Tucker were just speechless. "Uh…I'm just gunna go wait over there," Tucker said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. He ran away leaving a trail of dust behind him as he ran.

"How long has this been going on between you two huh!? A week? A month? For as long as you two have known each other!?" Sam yelled at him.

"We're just friends, nothing more, you can trust me!" Danny said frightfully of where this was heading.

"I thought I could trust you, but you went behind my back. I hate you!" she yelled one last final time before she turned and ran away crying into her hands.

Tucker walked up beside Danny as they watched Sam run down the road and disappear around the corner of a building. "Oh boy, this isn't good is it Tuck?" Danny asked him in a saddened tone.

"No its not," he confirmed. "You messed up big time dude."

"I don't see how I could have. I only went with Kim to that dance as a friend. I don't have any feelings towards her. She does, but I certainly don't," Danny informed him.

"Oh I believe you dude, but I don't think Sam does. You gotta do some serious damage control before your friendship with her goes down the drain," Tucker informed him.

"Any ideas on how to do that?" Danny desperately asked him in a depressed tone.

"Sorry dude, I may be a ladies' man-" he said with a grin of self gratitude, "but that's not really my area of expertise. You're on your own," he said before he turned and started to walk home. "I'll catch you later dude, and good luck with the Sam problem. You know I've got your back," he said before he turned and walked away.

"Yah, but only you do," Danny said quietly as he sat on a conveniently placed bench. "Oh, what am I gunna do?" he asked himself as he placed his face into his hands and leaned his arms on his knees. He slumped forward and thought to himself what he was going to do.

From a bush some distance away, Paulina jumped out with a video camera and ran away before Danny could see her.

As Danny continued to pout, he looked up to see Cujo jump at him. "YAAH!" he screamed as the little ghost dog tackled him off the bench. He landed on the ground and laughed as Cujo licked him in the face. "Cujo, cut it out, I'm not in the mood right now," Danny said playfully as he continued laughing as the dog kept licking him.

He finally got the dog off and stood up only to see that the leash he was wearing was retracting. He looked down the street and saw the other end of the leash coming down the sidewalk with Danielle being dragged behind it. The leash stopped retracting when the holder came into contact with the collar Cujo was wearing.

Having been holding onto the leash holder while it was retracting, Danielle was pulled along the concrete as Cujo pulled her along. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Cujo! I told you to not take off on me like that!" she scolded the little ghost dog. He whimpered after she was done yelling at him. "So how has your day been Danny?" she asked him.

"It was going great…until I think Sam dumped me," he said in a depressed tone. He slumped forward and looked down at the ground.

"She did what!?" Danielle said as she and Cujo both gasped in horror. "Oh Danny…I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. "Did she find out about you going with Kim to the prom?" she asked him. He nodded in response. "Oh that's so sad," she said with sadness in her voice. She then walked up to him and hugged him around the waist. "The rest of us still love you…you know that right?"

"Yah, I know," he responded. "Well we should probably be getting home now shouldn't we?" he asked her as they pulled away from their hug.

"Can get a piggy back ride home?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said as he bent down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He stood up and picked her up with him. She wrapped her legs around his stomach and he grabbed them to help support her. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded, and with that Danny took off down the road, Danielle on his back, and Cujo in short pursuit.


	11. Graduation

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**Some elements from this chapter have been reintroduced in the updated version of this story, even if they occur in a different part of the story than they do here. Kim's parents meeting the Fenton's and learning about Danielle and her powers is similar but different in that it took place about a month before the Casper High Graduation ceremony in the updated version. Other elements concerning Danny and my OC Kim should not be taken as cannon to the storyline I have written as is stated above. **

* * *

**Chapter 11- Graduation:**

The rest of the week went by pretty slowly for Danny. The whole time he tried to talk to Sam but she would just ignore him and walk away whenever he tried to talk to her. She even resorted to punching him in the stomach to get him to leave her alone.

The last day managed to come and go pretty quickly. Danny and Tucker walked home after school had ended for the summer. "So you gunna go down to the watering hole?" Tucker asked him.

"No Jazz is graduating tomorrow and I already promised I'd take her and Kim to the movies tonight," Danny answered.

"You're taking Kim to the movies?" Tucker asked him in a confused tone. "Isn't that the kind of thing that made Sam break up with you?" he asked him.

"I'M ONLY TAKING HER AS A FRIEND!" Danny yelled. "And besides, Jazz and Danielle will be there as well, so it's not like it's a date or anything. So if Sam can't get that through her thick skull, then who needs her?" he asked in an angered tone.

"I hope you know what you're doing man?" Tucker said as they approached the front door to Tucker's house.

"I know what I'm doing," Danny said as he turned and walked off down the road to his house. "I'll see you later," Danny said as he gave a little wave over his shoulder.

"Later," Tucker said as he disappeared into his home.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Jazz and Kim had gotten out of school early because of their senior status. They were currently helping each other prepare their graduation gowns by fitting each other. Jazz's was already done and so her white gown hung in a plastic bag on a hook on the wall. Being Kim's turn, she stood on a stool in front of a mirror while Jazz worked on the white gown she was wearing.

"I still can't believe Sam broke up with Danny," Jazz said to start a conversation. "She took things way too hard. I mean you and Danny only went to prom as friends."

"Something tells me that that's not the only reason she did that though," Kim mentioned as Jazz sewed the side of her gown to make it fit better. "She really took it hard when Paulina told her about us. It's almost as if she thinks we were dating behind her back."

"That's probably what she was thinking," Jazz mentioned. "I mean you and Danny do seem to share a connection with each other…even if he doesn't exactly want to share that connection in the same way you do."

"Oh…I wish he did," Kim said in a saddened tone as he gloomily looked towards the floor. "Hey! Now that they're no longer dating, do you think I might have a shot?" she asked Jazz. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Ehem," someone said as they cleared their throat from behind them. They both turned to see Danny and Danielle standing behind them.

"Danny!" Kim yelled excitedly before losing her balance on the short stool she had been standing on. "Whoa…YAAH!" she screamed as she fell backwards onto the floor and looked up at Danny as he stood over her. "So, uh…how much did you hear?" she asked him in a worried tone.

"Enough," he responded in a plain tone. Danielle looked back and forth between them both with a confused look. "And the answers still no," he informed her as he walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"Ohh," Kim groaned sadly as Danny walked out of the room. "I'm gunna grow up to be miserable and alone just like Vlad aren't I?" she asked sadly as Danielle helped her to stand up on her feet.

"You are not going to grow up to be a miserable old fool like him," Danielle scolded her. "And perhaps we can help you with the…'Danny problem'," she said quietly so only the three of them could hear.

"You two would really do that for me?" Kim asked them in a thankful tone.

"Why not?" Jazz said as she placed her arm over Kim's shoulders. "You're both available, you've been friends for quite awhile now, he's our brother, you're our friend, you really like him, he's a clueless moron and you and I are tied for the spot of class Valedictorian. You two would fit together like puzzle pieces."

This only made Kim start blushing. "You really think so?" she asked nervously.

"Definitely," Danielle said. "We just gotta find some way to get you two together," she said as she put her chin in her hand and started to think.

"Maybe we should just find a way to get you two alone together," Jazz thought out loud. "Giving you the chance to make a move on him when he can't get away."

"Well he's taking us to the movies tonight," Danielle added. "Maybe you can do something then," she figured.

"Alright let's try to make it a scary movie," Jazz said as she and Danielle started to formulate their plan.

"Am I gunna be a part of this plan or are you just gunna tell me later?" Kim questioned them because they were leaving her out of the plan. "And why does it have to be a scary movie? You know I don't like them."

"If we go to a scary movie, then if you two sit next to each other…" Jazz started to inform her.

"And if you were to get scared…then maybe you can…you know," Danielle finished.

"Oh you mean use him to comfort myself when I get too scared?" Kim asked them. "I don't think I could do that," she said nervously as she thought about doing such a thing.

"Oh it's not that hard," Jazz said, tossing reassurance out the window.

"Just grab his arm and squeeze when you start to get scared," Danielle told her. "And maybe slide over in your seat so you're sitting closer to him when you do it."

Then interrupting their conversation, Jack ran into the room. "Are you girls ready to go?" he asked them as Danny walked into the room behind him.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Danny said with a huff as he walked out the front door.

"Yup, just gotta take off my gown," Kim answered Mr. Fenton's question before she pulled it off over her head and put it in an empty plastic bag that hung on the wall next to Jazz's. She was wearing her usual blue, sleeveless shirt that hid most of her midriff and loose fit jeans that covered the tops of her ankles. She re-adjusted her hair so that her long, waist length brown hair hung in a pony tail behind her head.

They followed him and Danny out the front door and went over to the Fenton RV. They all got in and soon they were going down the road at top speed. "Dad, slow down!" Jazz yelled as the four of them clenched the seats they were sitting in. Their skin on their faces started to vibrate as they hit mock speeds.

Many people were enjoying their sunny Friday afternoons in Amity Park before a flash of gray zoomed by them. Suddenly they were all hit with a sonic boom as Jack drove the RV passed the speed of sound.

Jack slammed on the brakes and pulled to a sudden stop in front of the movie theater. The sudden stop sent all five of them flying forwards into the inside of the windshield. "If we hit the windshield of the vehicle while we're wearing seatbelts…you're going too fast," Danielle said as she peeled her face off the glass.

Danny pulled himself off the glass and found that his whole body was flat as a pancake. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and exhaled until his body was back to normal. "Ah, that's better," he said with a sigh of relief.

"What time should I pick you up at?" Jack asked them as they jumped out of the RV.

"I think we'll just walk home," Jazz said before slamming the door shut. As they walked away the RV took off down the road at sonic speed, leaving a gray blur behind it as it disappeared down the road.

As they entered the building they walked up to the ticket stand and looked over the movies that were playing. "So what movie do you girls want to see?" Danny asked them as he pulled out his wallet. The three girls simply grinned in response.

Scene fades inside a theater sometime later. The four of them sit in seats somewhere towards the back of the theater as shades of different brightness's of light flashed over them. Danielle sat in a seat and sucked on a soda. To her left sat Danny who ate popcorn out of a bucket. To his left sat Kim, as was planned. She closed her eyes tightly when the sound of a girl screaming is heard. Jazz sat to her left and sucked on a soda same as Danielle.

"Oh, will someone tell me when it's over?" Kim asked them as she covered her eyes with her hands and turned away from the screen.

"It's over," the three Fenton's responded plainly.

Kim removed her hands and opened her eyes only to see something on the screen so scary she screamed bloody murder. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly in terror as she instinctively grabbed the nearest thing, Danny's arm, and squeezed it for protection.

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as she trembled in terror, although he figured she was just scared of the movie, so he didn't bother to make her let go. He just went back to watching the movie.

Of course none of them had noticed that Sam and Tucker were sitting in the back of the theater watching the same movie. "That lying backstabber," Sam mumbled under breath at the sight of what appeared to be Kim getting close to Danny in a romantic way from their perspective.

"You know, she's probably just scared of the movie," Tucker said before taking a sip of soda.

"Then why would they sit next to each other?" Sam asked him angrily. "It was obviously planned." At this time Jazz and Danielle leaned back and thumbs up'd each other as Kim started to calm down, but she still held onto Danny's arm as he continued to eat popcorn. Sam and Tucker saw this. "I'm out of here," she said angrily as she stood up and stomped out of the theater.

The view then went from Tucker watching Sam stomp out of the theater to Danny and Kim. Danny didn't notice as Kim opened her eyes and looked up at him. She reclosed them softly and smiled as she snuggled in closer to him. 'Clueless', she thought before she reopened her eyes to watch the movie. The scene blacked out before it lit back up in front of Kim's home.

The four of them walked down the side walk and stopped in front of the stoop of her house. "Well that certainly was fun," Kim as they approached the stoop.

"We'll bring your gown with us when we come to the school tomorrow," Jazz told Kim. Her gown was still at the Fenton's and she didn't have time to go get it.

"Thanks," Kim responded. She then turned her attention from Jazz to Danny and Danielle. "So are you guys going to be there tomorrow?" she asked them, more towards Danny.

"Well of course we are. We're not gunna miss Jazz's graduation," Danny answered.

"I can't wait to hear your guy's speeches," Danielle said excitedly.

"Well I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow," Kim said before looking at Danny. "I'll see you later," she said with a blush before she disappeared into her house.

Danny crossed his arms and looked at his sisters with a plain look on his face. "Ok, now that she's gone, was it your guy's idea to try to get us together?" he asked them.

Jazz and Danielle were surprised by this. "Wha…what makes you think we had anything to do with it?" Jazz asked nervously.

"It was your idea to see that movie, it was your idea to have Kim sit next to me, it was your idea to have her get scared and look towards me for comfort, and your both starting to get really nervous because you never figured that I would ever figure this out," he explained.

Jazz and Danielle stared at him with startled, nervous expressions. They looked at each other and looked back at him and smirked nervously, showing their teeth.

"I thought so," he said before walking away.

Jazz and Danielle ran to catch up with him and walked with him at his sides. "Danny why are you acting like this? I don't see why you don't pursue something like this," Jazz said as soon as they both catch up with him.

"She's really nice and we all know now how much she likes you and we know you like her to," Danielle added. "You're no longer with Sam, so why don't you go for it?"

"I never asked for your help and I don't like her like that," Danny half yelled at them. "I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it, but…"

"But what!?" Jazz asked him angrily. She stepped in front of him and blocked his path. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him as she waited for an answer. He turned to walk around her only to find Danielle blocking his path as well.

Danny didn't know how to answer. "I don't know," he said with a sigh in defeat.

"Danny, she is afraid of growing up miserable and alone just like Vlad," Danielle informed him.

"Please Danny; you don't want to do that to her do you?" Jazz asked him in a pleading tone. She then proceeded to do the puppy dog pout.

"Oh man," he complained as he rolled his eyes in frustration. He couldn't resist the sadistic look she was giving him. "Alright, I'll think about it," he said. "You happy?" Then the sound of his stomach growling can be heard. He patted his stomach when it started to growl. "Can we go home now? I gotta get something to eat," he told them.

"Oh, Kim's gunna be so excited!" Danielle yelled out, unable to contain her excitement.

"I said I would think about it!" Danny yelled at her as he bent down and pointed a finger in her face.

They all turn to walk home after the view changes to the inside of a bedroom window as Kim watches them walk away. She had heard their entire conversation from above. A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled with delight. "Now I really can't wait until tomorrow," she said softly before she stepped away from the window.

* * *

The next day, hundreds of friends and family of the graduating seniors were gathered at the school for the ceremony. The Fenton's made their way through the throngs of people that had crowded the hallways.

Jazz was already dressed in her gown and wore her cap with the tassel on the right side. Clearly the ceremony hadn't happened yet because she carried Kim's gown over her shoulder as they looked for her and her family.

Danielle was perched on Danny's shoulders so she could get a better view of their surroundings. "Hey I see them! They're over there!" she yelled out as she pointed off in some direction in front of them.

Then from out of the crowd, Kim came running towards them. "Well it's about time you guys made it," she said as she ran up to them.

"'Better late than never' they always say," Danny responded.

"Here's your gown," Jazz said as she handed Kim her gown still wrapped in the plastic coating.

"Thanks, I'll go put it on. I'll be right back," she said before turning and walking away, but she didn't get far. A man and a woman blocked her path.

"So, is that them?" the woman asked her, indicating the Fenton's behind her.

"Yah that's them," Kim answered as she gave a quick glance back at them. "I've got to go put my gown on, so why don't you guys all get acquainted or something," she suggested before disappearing into the crowd of people that surrounded them.

The man and woman walked up to the Fenton's and introduced themselves. "You must be Jazz's mother?" the woman asked holding out her hand to Maddie.

"Oh and you must be Kim's parent's I'm guessing?" she questioned her as they shook hands. "This is my husband Jack," she said as she introduced them to him.

"We know who he is," Kim's mother said with a sour tone.

"You're the man who threw our daughter into the back of your rolling tank back in March," Kim's father said in the same sour tone.

"And I apologized for his actions," Jazz reminded them. "I've told you already what he can be like."

Then the conversation turned from Jazz and the parent Fenton's, to the two phantom children. "So you're Danny huh?" Kim's father asked him as he held his hand for a hand shake. "Matthew Cunningham," he said introducing himself.

"Sarah Masters," Kim's mother introduced herself as she butted herself into the introduction.

"Masters!?" Danny and Danielle asked in confused unison.

"Oh that's right. Vlad's Kim's uncle…so that would make you his sister or something right?" Danny asked her.

The mentioning of his name sent shivers down both of Kim's parent's spines. "Ohh don't say his name around us please?" Mr. Cunningham asked him.

"He has been disowned from the family. Our parents have already written him out of the family will. I no longer consider that man my brother. He is an absolute monster!" Mrs. Masters finished.

"I hear you there," Danielle said, adding onto the 'absolute monster' portion of what she said.

At this time, Kim came back to the group after getting dressed in her white graduation gown. "There's my little Valedictorian! Oh you look absolutely beautiful sweetie," Kim's mother complimented her as she gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom," she thanked her before pulling away from the embrace. "I can't believe that today has finally arrived. Just don't forget that Jazz and I tied for Valedictorian, and thanks to her, my gowns a perfect fit, but Ron's gown is just a little too long," she said before they all turned to see Ron emerge from the crowd wearing a red graduation gown that hung down below the level of his feet. He would have tripped over himself had he not been holding it up.

"This is so wrong," he said in embarrassment as he held the gown up off the floor like a dress.

"I think it's cute," Jazz said flirtatiously as she approached him and embraced him tightly.

Ron noticed that Danny was standing just behind her. "Hey you actually made it," he said as he punched him in the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well Jazz is graduating…so why wouldn't I be here?" Danny asked him, despite the fact that everyone knew the answer.

"So any chance we could get a glimpse of your…'ghost powers'?" Kim's mother asked him quietly as if she were hinting at something.

"Not likely," Danny responded. "If I went ghost right now, people would think one of my enemies was around and there would be mass panic. Not something we want to happen right now."

"If only we could," Kim's father said in defeat. "Never actually thought we would ever get the chance to meet someone with your abilities," he added.

"Well I'm not the only one with ghostly abilities," Danny responded with a smirk as he looked up at Danielle as she sat perched on his shoulders.

"What!? She has them to!?" they both asked in surprise, taking the hint he was giving them.

"What kind of experiments have you been running on these kids?" Mr. Cunningham asked both Fenton parents furiously.

"Painful experiments. Lot's and lot's of painful experiments," Jack responded only to end up getting smacked hard in the back of head by Maddie.

"What he means is that we had very little to do with either of them getting ghost powers," she responded in a more reassuring tone.

"Danny got his ghost powers when he first activated our ghost portal, all by accident of course," Jazz informed Kim's parents. "Danielle on the other hand…" she started to say before she stopped herself and looked at Danielle nervously.

Kim's parents looked towards her and had worried expressions on their faces. "How did you get your powers?" Kim's mother asked them in a worried tone.

"My powers weren't given to me by accident…they were given to me when I was born," she informed them. They both sent glares at Jack and Maddie, but Danielle continued. "And they aren't my natural parents," she informed them.

"How is that?" Kim's mother asked her. "You and Danny look so much alike."

"That's because I'm a clone of him," she informed them. "A failed attempt to experimentally clone Danny," she said, managing to hold back any tears that may have tried to form.

"Hey, good work at holding back the tears," Danny complimented her.

"Thanks," she thanked him happily as she formed a smile.

"Oh you poor girl," Kim's mother said sympathetically.

"Who would try to clone Danny in the first place?" Kim's father asked in confusion.

"One big clue," Danny said. "If she still considered the man who created her a father, she would be calling you guys her Aunt, Uncle and Cousins," he said as he indicated Kim, Ron and their parents.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Kim's mother gasped. "That's exactly why I despise him as a person now," she said hatefully.

Before anymore could be said on the subject, Mr. Lancer stood on a stool so he could be seen over the crowd. He spoke through a megaphone to get the crowd's attention. "If all of the friends and family members of graduating seniors could please make their way outside to the football field's bleachers, we will begin the ceremony in thirty minutes. Thank you."

"We better go if we want good seats," Kim's mother suggested to her husband before they started to walk away. "Good luck pumpkins," she said back to Kim and Ron who waved back at them as they walked away.

"Oh you just grew up too fast," Maddie cried as she hugged Jazz before she walked away behind Kim's parents with Jack at her side, leaving the five teens by themselves.

"Well we should get going too," Danny suggested as he looked up at Danielle who was still perched up on his shoulders.

He started to walk away, but Danielle crossed her legs around his neck and chocked him. "Not yet you're not," she said to him. "You said you were going to talk to Kim about 'you know what'," she reminded him.

"I said I would think about it," Danny wheezed out as Danielle squeezed the breath out of him.

"And I've decided for you," she said as she loosened her grip on his neck. "Now talk to her!" she demanded him.

"What are they talking about?" Ron asked Jazz in confusion.

"None of our business," she said as she slowly pushed him backwards, away from Kim and the two Danny's.

Danielle jumped off Danny's shoulders and pushed on his back, sliding his feet across the floor until he stood a few feet away from a blushing Kim. She walked around to his side and stood there until he started to speak.

"Um, Kim…there's been something Danielle and Jazz have been wanting me to ask you," he said nervously before Danielle elbowed him in the stomach. "Actually, something I've been wanting to ask you," he nervously re-stated.

"Better," Danielle said before she backed away from him.

"You and I both know there's been some kind of…connection between us and…well…seeing as Sam and I are no longer together, I was wondering if you…wanted to…" he started to ask her. She knew what he was going to finally ask her. Her face turned red in embarrassment before Mr. Lancer interrupted them before anymore could be said.

"Mr. and Ms. Fenton!" he yelled, indicating Danny and Danielle. "I thought I told all friends and family members to go to the football field's bleachers to wait for the ceremony to begin!" he reminded them.

"But…" all five teens started to say, but Mr. Lancer cut them all off.

"NOW!" he demanded them, causing them all to cringe slightly.

"Um…talk to you after the ceremony?" Danny asked Kim nervously.

"Sure," she said happily before leaning forward and kissed him on the lips. She turned and walked away with Jazz, Ron and Mr. Lancer.

Danielle walked up behind a very stunned Danny after they started to walk away. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked him.

"I think my heart just stopped," he wheezed before he pounded his chest. "Ah, there we go," he said with a sigh of relief. "Saved by the teacher," he said with another sigh of relief.

"You're finishing what we started after the ceremony," she informed him.

"D'OH!" he yelled before they both walked off down the hallway in the direction their parents went only a few minutes before.


	12. Attack of the Giant Ecto-Puss

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**Much of this chapter was recovered and rewritten into the updated version of this story. A lot of new material was added, enough so that I had to split the chapter in half. The ceremony and the fight with the Giant Ecto-Puss are two separate chapters in the updated version, whereas they occur together here. **

* * *

**Chapter 12- Attack of the Giant Ecto-Puss:**

Somewhere on the other side of Amity Park, fishermen load freshly caught fish into crates before storing them in a cooling truck for transportation out of the town. It is a rainy evening, and fog was slowly rolling in from the harbor.

Idle conversation is yelled back and forth between the men as they work in the wind and rain, desperately trying to load their fish in crates to be transported elsewhere before nightfall.

Not far from the loading docks of the harbor, an elderly man walks towards a long wooden pier. He carries a small stool, a fishing rod and a bait box with him as he steps off from the docks onto the wooden pier.

Two homeless men sitting on cardboard boxes eating soup out of bowls look up from their meal and watch as the man walks farther out onto the pier. "Hey Joe!" one of the homeless men yells out to him. "You gunna try and catch something on a day like this!?" he asked him as he yelled to carry his voice over the long distance between them.

"I hope so!" the elderly man yelled back. He then turned and continued walking down the pier. "You never know," he said to himself as he set his stool down at the end of the wooden pier. "I mean, today could be my lucky day."

"The only thing you're gunna catch is a cold!" the second homeless man yelled out to him before both homeless men started laughing to themselves as they went back to their soup.

The elderly fisherman puts a worm onto the hook on his fishing pole. He cast it far out into the water before sitting on his stool. He starts whistling to himself before he feels a slight tug on the line. "Hey! I got a bite!" he yelled back at the two homeless men.

They look up from their soup and stare at each other nervously before they stand and watch as the elderly man slowly reels in the line. Suddenly, whatever was on the line pulled the bobber below the water's surface and started pulling the line out of the fishing pole.

"Boy do I have a bite," he said as he fought to keep his grip on the pole.

The large fish splashes water far out away from the dock as it struggled to get free. "Hold onto him Joe, you got a big one baby," one of the homeless men said.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh?" the elderly fisherman said with a grunt as he started to pull back on his fishing rod to pull the fish in.

Suddenly, the entire fishing rod is pulled from his hands and is pulled under water, much to the elderly fisherman's disbelief. He looks from his hands towards the open water as a giant bulge a good twenty feet tall appears in the water and makes its way towards land.

"WHOA!" both homeless men gasped at the sight of the giant water bulge as it approached the wooden pier.

The elderly fisherman trembled at the sight of the giant water bulge as it got closer and closer. "Joe! Get out of there!" the second homeless man yelled to him.

He did as he was advised and started to run back towards land just as the bulge of water started to tear apart the wooden pier on impact. He was just barely able to stay ahead of the attacking water bulge. He jumped and landed on the concrete of the dock just as the last pieces of the wooden pier are torn apart.

"Hey, I made it!" he said excitedly before a giant, green tentacle came out of the water and wrapped itself around him. "YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was lifted into the air and pulled into the water. The two homeless men looked at each other with terrified expressions before they ran away as fast as they could.

The workers packing fish into crates heard the commotion and looked up from their work only to see a giant green blob of ecto-plasm come up out of the water. Eight tentacles protruded from it as it pulled itself out of the water and onto dry land.

Two eyes opened just before its mouth appeared. It roared loudly before using one of its large tentacles to grab an 18-wheeler truck packed with crated fish. It picked it up into the air and tossed the entire truck out into the harbor.

"Everybody run!" a man yelled as the giant ecto-puss started to crawl towards them. Everyone started screaming and yelling as the giant ecto-puss gave chase.

It grabbed individual people with its tentacles and ate them one at a time as it chased people into the streets. A speeding car screeches to a halt and crashes into one of its tentacles. The person driving screamed before the ecto-puss picked up the car and swallowed the entire thing.

"Where's Danny Phantom when you need him!?" a man yelled as he ran away from the attacking ghost. He didn't get far though. The giant ecto-puss grabbed him, lifted him into the air, and tossed him into his mouth.

It gulped loudly as it swallowed the man, before it burped loud enough to shake the Earth. It roared loudly before it continued its rampage through town.

* * *

In the middle of Amity Park, many reporters were gathered in the middle of the street as they listened to a speech being given by Mayor Bobo the chimp.

"Mr. Mayor! What do you plan to do about the rising gas prices in our current economy?" a female reporter asked over the rest of the crowd.

Everyone quieted and held up microphones so he could be heard. "Ooh ooh aah aah aah," Mayor Bobo chirped in response to the question.

The crowd of reporters was over ecstatic at his response. "That is an excellent idea," one reporter comments as he takes down notes.

"That will really clean up this town," another reporter said from the crowd.

"I can't believe no one else ever thought of doing this," a third reporter added.

"I like pancakes," a fourth reporter added randomly.

"We know Terrance!" a fifth reporter responded angrily.

"Will you be quiet!? We can't hear the mayor!" a sixth reporter yelled over the rest of the crowd.

Suddenly the ground bounced violently. Everyone went quiet and looked around in confusion. Then the ground bounced again, causing everyone and everything not secure to the ground to bounce a few inches off the ground.

A cop stepped away from his patrol car as it bounced with the ground a third time. This third bounce was enough to set off car alarms all along the street.

"What's going on?" one of the mayors guards dressed in black asked the other.

"I don't know," he responded. "Was there a parade scheduled for today that we just forgot about or something?" he asked as the ground bounced a fourth time, violently enough to make everyone slip and fall to the ground in the rain slicked streets.

"No, we don't have a parade scheduled until July 4th," the first guard said as he stood back onto his feet. He grabbed a light pole to support himself when the ground bounced again.

A woman's screaming is heard coming from far down the street. Everyone looks in the direction of a large commotion as people run around a building from another street. Suddenly the building at the street corner collapsed into the street, filling the air with concrete and debris. Then from out of the dust, multiple large tentacles appeared and grabbed multiple people before pulling them back into the debris.

"Get everyone out of here now!" the second guard yelled. Everyone started to scream and run away as the giant ecto-puss emerged from the debris and started chasing after them. People ran down the street with the giant ecto-puss in short pursuit. The view zoomed in on its face and went into its mouth as it roared loudly.

* * *

Back at the high school, hundreds of people have gathered in the bleachers in the football field as they watched the graduating ceremony commence. All of the seniors sat in chairs in the middle of the field.

Jazz and Kim were already sitting in their seats when Danny and Danielle finally found their parents sitting in the bleachers. Maddie and Kim's mom were talking about how they were so proud of their daughters while Jack tried desperately to solve a rubix cube and Kim's father talked on the phone with a colleague from work.

"How much did we miss?" Danny asked his parents as he and Danielle finally sat down with them.

"Almost the whole thing," their mother informed them. "Where have you two been this whole time?" she asked them. "Jazz and Kim are the only ones who haven't been given their diplomas because of their status as Valedictorians."

"Well Danielle had to use the little girl's room and we spent most of the rest of the time arguing and trying to find you guys," Danny responded.

"Well you better sit down and watch the rest because this is the final chapter in your sister's high school career and you are not missing it under any circumstances," she informed them both.

"Yes mom," they both they responded obeyingly.

Down in the field in front of all of the seniors, Mr. Lancer and Principle Ishiyama stood at a podium on a makeshift stage.

"And now we would like to bring up the last two seniors to receive their diploma's," Principle Ishiyama said into a microphone. "Mr. Lancer," she said before stepping away from the podium.

He stepped up to the podium and spoke into it. "I hold here in my hands the diplomas of the only two students to ever graduate from Casper High as joint Valedictorians, Ms. Jasmine Fenton and Ms. Kimberly Masters."

The whole football field applauded as they both stood and made their ways to the stage. Above the sound of the applauding crowd, Ron whistled. "That's my ladies!" he yelled before whistling again.

Jazz blushed when he whistled. Kim just waved to him then looked up into the stands to see Danny looking down from the bleachers. He smiled and waved back at her causing her to blush as well.

"These two young ladies have miraculously tied for the position of Casper High's Class of 2009 Valedictorians," Mr. Lancer said joyfully before handing them both their diplomas. "Because this is the first time in recorded history, that we are aware of-" he says away from the microphone so no one else could hear, "these two will be given special awards by President Obama himself next week in Washington DC," he announced.

Jazz and Kim gasped in excitement. They dropped their mouths open and looked at each other in surprise. They interlocked their fingers and jumped up and down in sheer joy of being awarded such an honor.

The entire graduating class applauded along with everyone in the bleachers. "Oh I'm so proud of them," Kim's mother wept into a tissue.

"To be given such an honor is something no one in our family besides Danny has ever achieved," Maddie wept into a tissue as well.

"I can't wait to meet the president so I can blather to him about ghosts!" Jack said loudly only to receive glares from Kim's parents and the rest of his family. "Or I could just watch him give our daughters special awards," he said boringly as he gave up his original intentions.

"I can't believe it! I've saved the entire planet at least twice now and I have never been given the opportunity to meet the president," Danny said in a bummed tone. "And all they had to do was graduate!"

"What are you complaining about?" Danielle asked him. "We all get to meet him. He'll probably be more interested in meeting you than Jazz and Kim for all we know."

"I guess you're right," Danny responded before both his and Danielle's ghost senses went off. "Oh swell. Who is this gunna end up being?" he asked as they both looked around for a ghost in the area.

"And the US government has offered to pay for the plane tickets for them and their entire families to travel to DC so they can accept their awards," Mr. Lancer continued with his speech. He then pulled two envelops out of his shirt pocket, they apparently contained the tickets. He was about to hand them to the two girls when suddenly the disappeared into thin air. "PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Where did they go!?" he yelled as the entire stadium gasped in horror.

Danny and Danielle's ghost senses went off once again. They looked to the sky and saw three ghostly vultures flying over head. "I think I have an idea," Danny said as an answer to Mr. Lancer's question. One of the ghost birds was holding the two envelops in its talons.

"These guys again!?" Danielle huffed angrily. "Why does it have to be them?" she yelled.

She yelled loud enough to silence the entire stadium. Both Fenton Phantom's were standing and looking up towards the sky angrily. This prompted everyone else to look up as well. "GHOSTS!" a graduated girl screamed as she pointed towards the sky.

The football field was suddenly filled with screams as the hundreds of people started running away. The Fenton's, Kim's family, Jazz, Kim, Mr. Lancer and now Ron who had run onto the stage with the other three were soon the only ones left in the stadium.

"Let's finish these guys off shall we?" Danny asked Danielle with a smirk.

"Ohhhh yaaaa," she responded with a smirk of her own.

"Going Ghost!" they both yelled as two rings of blue light appeared around both of their wastes. Then to Kim's parent's amazement, the rings split in two and moved in opposite directions on their bodies until they were in their phantom forms. They both took off into the air and charged at the three birds in the sky.

"Oh great, ve should have figured v'ed have to deal vith you two," the lead vulture said as the two phantoms floated up in front of them.

"Just hand over Jazz's and Kim's envelopes…and we won't suck you into our thermoses," Danny offered them as he and Danielle pulled thermoses out of nowhere and charged them ready to trap.

"Ve think you should be more vorried about them than us ghost boy," one of the other ghost birds informed them as he pointed his wing down towards the ground.

Danny and Danielle looked down and gasped when they saw two normal sized ecto-pusses grab Jazz and Kim by their arms and hoist them into the air.

"Hey! Let go of me you slimy animal!" Kim ordered the ecto-puss that had grabbed her as she struggled to get free of its grip.

The ecto-pusses did no such thing. Instead they took off away from the school and headed towards town with the two girls still in their grasps.

"JAZZ!" Danny, Danielle and their parents screamed as they watched them being taken away.

"KIMBERLY!" Kim's parents and Ron yelled after her as they too watched their daughter/sister being carried away.

"You have got to do something!" Kim's mother begged of the Fenton's as she grabbed Maddie by her blue jump suit. "PLEASE!?" she pleaded as she started weeping into her hands. Her husband held her in her arms to comfort her.

"TO THE RV!" Jack bellowed before the four of them ran off towards the parking lot with Ron and Mr. Lancer in short pursuit.

* * *

"Danny, we have to save them!" Danielle yelled to him worryingly as she pointed towards town where the ecto-pusses had by now disappeared with Jazz and Kim.

"Just as soon as we deal with these idiots," Danny said through gritted teeth as he glared angrily at the three vultures floating in front of him. Danielle nodded in agreement before they both held up their thermoses and fired.

"YAAAAAAH!" two of the vultures screamed as they were sucked into the two thermoses, leaving the lead ghost bird that was still holding the envelops to fend for himself. He gulped loudly before he flew off towards town.

"AFTER HIM!" Danielle yelled as she pointed at him. They both took off after him, only causing him to fly faster. "You're not getting away that easily!" Danielle yelled angrily before firing an energy blast at him, hitting him in the back. He recovered and continued to fly away.

"Danielle, you take care of him," Danny told her. "I'll go after Jazz and Kim. You catch up after you take care of him."

"You got it!" she responded before pushing all of her energy into flying faster in order to catch the flying bird. She easily caught up with him and flew in front of him to block his path. "GOTCHA!" she said with a grin as she aimed a thermos at him and fired.

He managed to dodge the beam of light and flew around her. "Ha! You missed me!" he mocked her as he flew away. He turned his attention to where he was going only to have Danielle appear out of thin air in front of him.

She let out a battle cry as she pulled back a tightly clenched fist and fired an energy blast at him. From his perspective it appeared as if two Danielle's fired individual blasts at him. He screamed a he was blasted away by two separate energy blasts.

"Not so tough now are yah?" she asked him as she let the energy in her hands settle. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion however when she heard her voice echoing. "That's really weird," she said as her voice echoed again. "What is doing that?" she asked before she turned and came face to face…with herself. "YAAAAAAAH!" both Danielle's screamed in terror before the copy fused back with the original. "WHOA! I didn't know I could do that!" she said excitedly as she examined her hands. She then looked up at the vulture she had fired at as his feathers started smoking. "Say good bye," she said before aiming her thermos at him.

"YAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was sucked into the device.

As soon as Danielle recapped the thermos she looked down and saw the two envelops falling towards the ground. She flew down and caught them before they fell too far. "Better hold onto these," she said as she pulled her suits collar away from her neck and stuffed both envelops in her shirt. "Now to find Danny," she said before she took off in the direction he had flown in right before they separated.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could to catch up with the ecto-pusses that had taken Jazz and Kim. He grinned happily when he saw them just ahead of him. "You're mine," he said quietly to himself as he turned invisible so he could sneak up on them.

"I thought I told you to LET GO!" Kim screamed as she flailed about to get loose from her ecto-pusses grasp. He sort of did just that. He handed her over to the other ecto-puss so one was holding them both, Jazz by the arms and Kim by one of her legs so she was upside down. "This isn't what I had in mind!" she screamed.

"I don't think the one holding us is the problem right now, "Jazz said nervously as she started to tremble.

Because she was upside down, Kim had to look down so she could look up at the ecto-puss that handed her over to the other. He had straightened out two of his tentacles and was sharpening them like blades. He grinned evilly before he prepared to slice at the two girls. Suddenly he was sucked into an invisible thermos held by someone they couldn't see.

"Danny!" both girls gasped in delight as he made himself visible. He recapped the thermos and clipped it onto his belt.

"One down, one to go," he said mockingly before he charged at the ghost. It used two more of its tentacles and wrapped them around his arms as he approached them. "What in the world? Let go of me," he demanded before charging energy into his hands. He fired but the blast only made him let go of Jazz and Kim, not himself. "NOOO!" he screamed as he watched helplessly as they fell from the sky.

"Why do we have to die today!?" Jazz cried as they fell closer to the ground.

"We're not!" Kim said confidently as she raised her arm and pressed a button on a bracelet she was wearing. Suddenly she became incased in the ghost fighting suit Valerie had given her. The red suit covered her gown and the rest of her body upon activation. She activated the glider and caught Jazz just before they hit the ground.

"I'm so glad you decided to wear this thing tonight," Jazz said as she held onto Kim's waist as she rode behind her on the glider.

"Same here, now let's go help Danny," she said as she turned her glider around and flew back up into the sky where Danny was still struggling with the ecto-puss.

"You are so going to pay for this," Danny warned the ghost before he kicked it in the stomach. It was forced to let go of him, allowing him time to pull out his thermos. He aimed but before he could fire, the ghost was sucked into another thermos from above. Danny looked up to see Danielle recap the thermos before she floated down to his level. "Man am I glad to see you again."

"You're glad to see one of me, imagine seeing two of me," she mocked him.

"Two of you?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind. He turned and gasped when he saw a second Danielle.

"BOO!" she said before both Danielle's started laughing to themselves.

"Ha ha very funny," Danny said with a chuckle. "So you finally learned how to do that too huh?" he asked her.

"I didn't think I could," Danielle said with an echo. The three of them turned when they heard the sound of a glider approaching them from behind.

Jazz and Kim gasped when they saw two Danielle's. "Am I hallucinating or are there really two Danielle's floating next to Danny?" Kim asked.

"There's two of me alright," Danielle said with an echo. Then her copy fused back with the original. "I just learned how to do it by accident," she said triumphantly.

"Be very glad you can do that successfully. It took me about a year to perfect that technique," Danny informed her.

"Well we should be getting back to our families by now shouldn't we," Kim suggested. "They're probably worried sick about us."

"Um…I think we have a slightly "Bigger" problem on our hands at the moment," Danielle said nervously. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling slightly as she pointed at something towards town.

The three others looked in the direction she was pointing in and started trembling too when they saw what appeared to be a giant ecto-puss attacking town. "This is new," Danny said as they watched it from afar. "Well let's get this over with I guess," he said before the four of them flew towards the part of town being attacked by the giant Ecto-puss.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of town, Lance Thunder and Tiffany Snow drink coffee in a coffee shop. They are sitting at a small table next to the window so they had a clear view of the street.

"So if you've quit so many times then how come you still show up for work every single day?" Tiffany asked him before taking a drink of her coffee.

"You know I have absolutely no idea," he answered. "Maybe because I'm not qualified to do anything else in this one horse town," he said before taking a drink of his own coffee. He spilt it all over the table when the ground suddenly bounced. "I paid ten bucks for this thing!" he complained as he used a napkin to clean it up.

The ground shook again causing Tiffany to spill her coffee all over the table. "Is it an earthquake?" she asked as she helped him to clean it up.

The ground shook again, this time more violently. The entire coffee shop shook. Glasses fell off a shelf from behind the counter and were smashed on the floor. The TV in the corner of the store fizzled out as it lost its signal.

"In this part of the country?" Lance asked her as an answer to her question when the ground was done shaking.

"Good point," Tiffany figured. "So what could possibly be shaking the ground like this?" she asked.

Then to answer her question, people out on the street started screaming and running down the street as a shadow covered the area. Suddenly the tentacles of a giant ecto-puss passed in front of the store they were in. It passed by them without disturbing the buildings around it.

"Was that a giant ecto-puss?" Tiffany asked as they watched the tentacles disappear from their sight.

"This is gunna make a great story," Lance said before he ran out of the building and into the street. He looked down the street and the giant ghost was going around the corner of another building. "Whoa! That thing is…really…really…big," he said to himself before he ran over to the now overturned news van he and Tiffany had rode in and opened the back. He pulled out a portable news camera and ran down the street in the direction of the ghost.

Tiffany ran out of the building and gasped at the sight of an ecto-plasmic slim trail that went down the middle of the street. She then looked up from the ground and saw Lance running down the street with the news camera. "Lance! Get back here you RETARD!" she yelled after him, but he didn't listen.

"Common…common," he grunted as he tried to shut the container that contained the video tape in the camera as he ran down the street. He rounded the corner and witnessed as the giant ghost picked up a person and ate them. It looked down at him and slowly started to crawl towards him.

He hit the side of the camera as hard as he could to shut the door of the area where the tape was located. Before he hit it he realized the tape wasn't in all the way. He pushed it in before successfully closing the video tape bay door.

He lifted the camera and started recording the attack on camera just as the giant ghost lifted one of its large tentacles into the air and prepared to smash Lance into the pavement.

He lowered the camera and started to tremble as the tentacle started its descent. "YAAAAAAH!" he screamed as, from the point of view of the tentacle, it came down towards him. Then suddenly a flash of black and white flashed by just before he was crushed by the tentacle.

The tentacle smashed into the ground causing the ground to shake. The ecto-puss lifted its tentacle and cocked an eyebrow when it realized the man wasn't there anymore.

Lance opened his eyes and noticed he was being carried through the air about ten feet off the ground. He looked up to see Danny was carrying him by his arms away from the giant ecto-puss. "Thank the lord you showed up! I was almost killed," he said thankfully as Danny set him down on the ground.

"You can do me a favor by getting out of here while we take care of the ghost problem," Danny told him before he took off back towards the giant ghost.

Danielle was the first to attack the giant ecto-puss. She came at it from behind and charged one of her fists with energy and punched the ghost in the back of its large head. The force of the attack made it crash into a building, but Danielle's hand started throbbing after the attack.

"OWWW!" she screamed as she grabbed her hurting hand. She pulled her glove off and examined her hand as it continued to throb. It was red and starting to bruise. "That really hurt," she said as she slipped her glove back over her hand. She looked up just in time to see the ghost whack her out of the air with one of its tentacles. "YAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she careened out of control towards the ground.

"Gotcha," Danny said as he caught her in his arms and flew away from the attacking beast as it gave chase to them. "This guy might be a little harder than we originally thought," Danny said as he touched down on the ground. He set Danielle down on her feet and turned to face the giant ecto-puss as it approached them. "You stay here," he ordered her before he took off towards the ghost.

"Be careful Danny! His skin is as hard as stone!" she yelled after him.

"Take this!" Danny said threateningly as he punched the ghost in the forehead, knocking it backwards. It collapsed into the street, crushing an 18-wheeler truck under its weight. "OWWW!" he yelled as he grabbed his hand in pain. "Danielle wasn't kidding."

He was too busy rubbing the pain out of his hand to realize the ghost was standing once again. It lifted one of its large tentacles and prepared to smash Danny with it while he was distracted.

"Danny! Look out!" Danielle screamed to warn him of the oncoming attack. He looks up just in time to jump out of the way as the tentacle smashes into the ground where he was just standing.

"That was way too close," Danny said as he stood up after his close call. "Ok, so you don't like to play fair huh? Then I guess I'll just have to use more effective attacks," he said with a grin as he charged his hands with energy. He floated up into the air up and out of the ghost's reach as it tried to grab him.

As he raised his hands up and over his head, he felt a cold presence next to him. He turned his head and saw Danielle floating next to him. Her hair had turned into ice, her eyes were blue and she was glowing with a blue aurora. "You didn't think I'd let you have all of the fun did you?" she asked him mockingly as she built up cold energy in her hands.

"No, I was just beginning to wonder when you would eventually jump in," he responded with a grin.

They both looked down on the large ghost as it reached up towards them, stretching out its tentacles to reach them. They both fired their energy blasts at him. It roared loudly, allowing the two attacks to go down its mouth. It closed its mouth and burped a mixture of green and blue smoke having not been affected by the attack.

"Not good enough," Danielle said nervously as her hair melted back into its normal white texture.

"Perhaps you guys should use a stronger move then," Kim suggested as she and Jazz floated up beside them on Kim's glider.

Danny and Danielle looked at each other then nodded in agreement as they thought they knew just what to do. "You girls get ready with a thermos," Danny told them before he and Danielle flew off to get around the giant ghost. It swung its tentacles at them as they flew by.

They turned around and faced it as it reached its tentacles out towards them. They both took deep breathes as the tips of the tentacles encircled around them. Then they unleashed their ghostly wails on their enemy. It used its tentacles to keep the noise out of its head as it was bombarded by the green sound waves.

Unable to withstand the power of the attack, it was blasted backwards and roared loudly as it crashed into a building. It collapsed to the ground and opened its eyes to see Kim floating on her glider over it. She had a thermos aimed at it.

"Say good bye," she mocked it as she charged the thermos so she could trap it, but before she could activate it, the ecto-puss grabbed her with one of its tentacles and pulled her towards it mouth. "YAAAAAH!" she screamed as she was tossed into its mouth and swallowed.

It burped loudly, sending ecto-plasmic slime all over the road and surrounding buildings. It grinned evilly before roaring loudly.

"KIM!" Danny yelled. He charged at the ghost at full speed as he prepared to attack. The ecto-puss simply swatted him away with one of its tentacles as he approached it. Danny careened out of control as he flew backwards. He slammed into Danielle before they both crashed into a building.

"That hurt," Danielle wheezed after they both fell to the ground. They rolled onto their backs and leaned up on their elbows and looked up to see the ecto-puss slithering over them. It roared loudly before it grabbed them with its tentacles. It picked them up and held them in front of its face. It opened its mouth and prepared to eat them. "Well, I guess we could have chosen worse ways of dying," Danielle said. They closed their eyes tightly and looked away from the ghost as its mouth got closer to them.

Suddenly it closed its mouth and groaned sickly. It dropped the two phantoms and grabbed its stomach in agony.

"What is it doing?" Danny asked as it wobbled back and forth.

"I think it's sick or something," Danielle figured. "You think it was something it ate?' she asked him.

Then to answer her question, its stomach started to implode in on itself. It roared loudly as it was sucked into a Fenton thermos from inside its stomach.

"I think it was," Danny answered her question with a grin as Kim recovered the top of the thermos after trapping the giant ecto-puss inside it. She had survived being eaten, but she was covered in ecto-plasmic goo from head to toe as a result.

"This is so disgusting," Kim said in a disgusted tone as she shook goo off her hands.

Danny and Danielle ran up to her as she squeezed the goo out of her hair. "Nice!" Danny exclaimed. "You're really getting better at this," he complimented her.

"Thanks," she thanked him as she blushed.

"Well I've had just about enough ghost fighting for one night," Danielle said as she floated between the two older teens to keep them separated for now. "Should we go find Jazz and the rest of our families so we can go home?" she asked them.

"But your ghost fighting night has only just begun!" an evil ghostly voice said from above them. The three of them looked up and gasped at the sight of Vlad as he floated over them. He descended from the air and landed on the ground a few yards away from them. "And it is only just getting started," he mocked them with an evil grin.


	13. Powers Lost

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**Many elements of this chapter have been salvaged, tweaked and rewritten in the updated version of this story. The fight scenes were extended, but all retained similar elements from this chapter. The fights with Skulker, Vortex, Freakshow, Vlad, even Technus jumps into the fray, whereas he doesn't even appear in this chapter. While Danny and Danielle do almost all of the fighting, other elements are still retained, Danny losing his powers and Freakshow sending them off into another dimension in particular. One main difference is that Danny and Kim go willingly to find Danielle and Jazz after Freakshow tosses them in. It should also be noted that in the updated version of this story they all go to the same Universe rather than them splitting up between two separate Universes. **

* * *

**Chapter 13- Powers Lost:**

"I have no doubt in my mind that you had fun with my newest pet?" Vlad asked the teens as they glared at him angrily. They stood in defensive positions as they clenched their teeth and fists tighter.

"Hey you guys!" Jazz yelled as she ran up beside them. "That fight between you guys and that giant ecto-puss was so-oh-OH MY GOD! IT'S VLAD!" she finished with a scream.

Vlad raised his hand and it started to glow with pink energy. He waved it across them, freezing them in a pink glow. "The four of you are shocked to see me?" he asked them in a tone that said he knew they were. He walked up to the four teens and stood over them. "Not that I don't blame you. You are clearly outmatched by my power," he said with an evil grin.

"You're an evil man Vlad," Kim hissed at him.

This caused him to glare at her. He reached his hand through the pink mist that froze them and grabbed her by her neck. He lifted her out of the mist and held her above the others. "You girl should never have become friends with the likes of these three," he hissed back at her.

She started to kick her legs in an attempt to make him let her go. Vlad only laughed as she struggled to get free. "Let her go Vlad!" Danny demanded of him. "She's your own niece; would you really want to harm one of the only people who shares the same blood as you?"

"Normally no," he responded. He looked down at the three Fenton's as they continued to glare at him. "If she were just an innocent bystander then I would let her go, but because she has become one of you…she will perish as well." He then charged the hand that held Kim by the neck and blasted her high into the sky.

"YAAAAAH!" she screamed as she was blasted all the way across town. She crashed through the brick wall of a building on the other side of town as she careened out of the air.

"NOOOOO!" Danny yelled as she flew out of their sight. "You are gunna pay for that Vlad," he threatened him. "I'm gunna make you pay even if it kills me."

"I accept your challenge Daniel," Vlad said as he waved his hand once again, unfreezing them from the ghostly glow that froze them in place.

Feeling that he was no longer frozen, Danny turned towards his sisters. "Jazz do you have any ghost weapons?" he asked her.

"No. I don't have my Fenton Peeler and Kim still has the Fenton Thermos I gave her," Jazz told him.

"Then you get out of here," Danielle suggested. "Least you get blasted across town as well."

She nodded in agreement and started to run down the street away from the oncoming battle. She didn't get far though. Skulker flew down from on top of a nearby building and landed on the ground in front of her. He raised one of his arms as a gun protruded from his wrist. He fired at her, trapping her in a net that she couldn't break through.

"YAAAH! Someone help me!" she screamed as Skulker picked up the net she was trapped in and tossed her to the side of the road out of the way.

"All distractions clear," he informed Vlad with an evil grin.

Danny and Danielle looked at Skulker then looked back at Vlad as they clenched their teeth and fists tighter as their anger built. "You have crossed the line Vlad!" Danny said to him in a threatening tone.

"So why don't you do something about it," he challenged both phantoms as he got ready to fight. Danny and Danielle charged him at the same time. They charged their fists with ghostly energy as they charged at him. They punched at Vlad, but he caught their fists in his hands and threw them both to the ground. "I've grown stronger than the last time we've fought Daniel," he informed them. "You don't stand a chance."

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up Froot Loop," Danny said in response.

"How many times must I tell you this Daniel? I am not a Froot Loop!" Vlad yelled at him.

"We'll see about that," Danny said as he stood back onto his feet. He then charged at Vlad with fists blazing once again. Vlad counters by making a copy and double kicking him in the stomach. Danny grabbed his stomach and fell onto his knees. "This can't possibly be happening," he said as he breathed deeply to catch his breath.

He looked up to see Vlad smirking down at him. "What's the matter boy? Don't want to fight knowing that you're going to lose?" he asked mockingly. Danny didn't respond; he just looked up at Vlad angrily. Vlad then raised a hand and blasted Danny in the face.

* * *

On the other side of town, Kim wakes up after being knocked out cold from her crash when she hears an explosion coming from the battle sight with Vlad. "Danny," she said worryingly as she stood up in the ruble of the building she crashed into. She squinted her eyes in anger and clenched her teeth together. "VLAD!" she yelled as she activated her glider and took off into the air in the direction of the battle.

* * *

Back at the battle scene, Danny jumps into the air to dodge the blast Vlad had just fired at him. "HA! You missed me," he mocks Vlad from above, but his mocking expression turns to confusion when he notices Vlad isn't below him. "Where did he go?" he asked himself.

Then to answer his question, Vlad appeared behind him and blasted him in the back. "Behind you my dear boy," Vlad answered him after he crashed back into the ground. "You still haven't learned to watch your back. Too bad."

"Danny!" Danielle screamed upon seeing him push himself up off the ground after being blasted into it. She ran up to him and knelt down next to him. "How are we going to beat him?" she asked him as she helped him stand up.

"I don't know," he responded. "And even if we manage to beat him, we still have to deal with Skulker," he pointed out.

"You will have to deal with more than just the two of us," Skulker informed them as he floated up next to Vlad.

"Great, who else?" Danny said in disappointment before both he and Danielle were struck by lightning. "Oh boy," he said as a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"If that just came from a third enemy, I'm gunna freak," Danielle said as a puff of smoke emitted from her mouth as well.

They both turned and looked up into the sky. They already had their teeth clenched nervously and their eyes were already wide before they saw Vortex floating above them. "Good to see you again…Danny Phantom!" he said as he descended to the ground.

"Skulker…Vortex…both of you attack them," Vlad ordered them. "I shall enjoy watching this," he said as he leaned back in mid-flight.

"Not good," Danny said as Skulker and Vortex charged at them. "You get Skulker, I got Vortex," he told Danielle as they stood back to back.

"I'm guessing Vortex is the evil looking cloud?" she asked him nervously.

"Yes but you don't have to worry about him," he said before they both turned intangible and phased through the ground.

Skulker and Vortex collided with each other where the two phantoms had just been standing. They rubbed their heads before they were both blasted into the air as Danny and Danielle phased back up through the pavement.

Skulker and Vortex looked at each other before they took off in opposite directions with both phantoms in pursuit.

Danielle caught up with Skulker and blasted him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground. She landed on the ground in front of him and charged her hands with energy. Skulker looked up from the ground and gawked at the teen as she charged a pulsating ball of green energy that began to spark with electricity as it continued to charge. "So long buddy!" she yelled before launching her attack at him.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Skulker screamed as the power from the blast ripped his battle suit into pieces. His battle suit was blown away leaving him in his green dwarf state. "You will pay ghost child for what you have done to me," Skulker squeaked.

"We'll see," Danielle mocked him as she walked over to the little green ghost on the ground. She then lifted her foot into the air above him.

"No, no not the face!" Skulker squeaked as he trembled in fear of Danielle's foot. She stomped him into the ground and twisted her foot, farther mashing him into the ground. "YAAH!" he screamed in agony as she pressed down harder on him.

She lifted her foot and looked at the bottom of it and saw what appeared to be green gum stuck to the bottom of her boot. "EWW!" she said in disgust as she peeled what was left of Skulker off her foot. She tossed the ecto-plasmic blob away before focusing her attention to Vlad.

* * *

While she was busy with Skulker, Danny had caught up with Vortex and flew in front of him. "Hey air head!" Danny yelled to him. "Try this on for size." He closed his eyes and reopened them, showing that they had turned from green to blue. He then took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail with the added benefit of his cold energy being infused with it, therefore turning the formerly green sound waves into blue ones.

Vortex didn't have time to cover his ears to keep out the sound waves. He was instantly frozen solid by the attack, his frozen expression showed fear as he was frozen. He fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Danny descended from the air and grabbed his frozen tornado-like tail. He spun the ghost in circles and tossed him away from the battle scene.

He quickly turned his attention to Vlad and flew towards him. He floats up next to Danielle as she confronts Vlad after defeating Skulker. "Next," Danny said challenging him.

"Alright then," Vlad accepted. He then made another copy that floated next to him. They both charged up energy in their hands and prepared to fire. "Batter up!" both Vlad's said with an echo before they both fired at the two phantoms.

Both blasts hit their targets. Danny and Danielle crash into the ground next to Jazz who was still trapped in the net Skulker had trapped her in. "You guys alright," she asked them as they leaned up on their elbows.

"We might need some help," Danielle said nervously as she grabbed the net and used her energy to rip the net so Jazz could stand. They look up to see the two Vlad's fuse back into one. He descends from the air a little so that he was directly above them.

"No one is going to save you now," Vlad informed the three teens below him. Then the sound of a glider coming in their direction is heard from some distance away.

"HEY VLAD!" a girl's voice yells out from behind him. He turns to see Kim flying straight at him. She jumps off her glider and prepares to kick him out of the air as she careens towards him. "SAY UNCLE!" she yells at him just before she was about to kick him out of the air, but Vlad unexpectedly catches her by the leg and dangles her in front of his face.

"Nice try girl…but you're too late to save young Daniel from his terrible fate," he informs her. He then throws her to the ground so she crashes next to the other three.

"Terrible fate?" Danny asked in confusion. "What could you possibly have planned as a terrible fate for me you seriously wacked up Froot Loop!?" he asked him angrily.

"Well for one, he's not the one that's going to be bringing about your terrible fate," an evil voice says from behind them. They all turned to see someone with a ghostly glow standing in the shadows. He stepped forward into the moonlight so he could be seen.

"Freakshow!?" Danny half yelled. He then turned back towards Vlad. "Sorry…my bad…he's a seriously wacked up Froot Loop. You're just a crazed up Froot Loop."

"I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!" Freakshow and Vlad yelled in unison.

"Um, Danny who's the white skinned clown with the tiny hat?" Danielle asked him.

"His name is Freakshow," he answered her.

"I thought he was put away in prison?" Jazz asked.

"He was, but I broke him out about a week ago," Vlad informed the four teens. "Along with everyone else in the prison," he finished.

"Well that would explain the rise in crime over the last few days," Kim pondered. "So have you ever fought him before?" Kim asked as they all directed their attention back towards Freakshow. "And if so, how dangerous is this guy?"

"I've faced this guy before. He's not easy to fight. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means killing someone!" he informed them.

"So he's really dangerous basically?" Danielle asked him as she cocked an eyebrow.

"And even more dangerous than usual," Jazz informed them. "Look at what he is wearing on his arm!" she told them in a terrified tone as she pointed at the Reality Gauntlet on his arm.

Danny's eyes widened when he recognized the reality altering device on his arm. "This is definitely not good," he said nervously.

"And even worse than that," Freakshow added. He raised his other hand and charged it with energy. "Thanks to your friend Vlad, I am now full ghost…without having changed myself with the gauntlet."

"NOW he's full ghost?" Kim asked in confusion. "What does he mean by that?"

"It means I was human, but thanks to Vlad, I have been given ghost powers. My DNA has been altered so now I am full ghost," Freakshow informed them. "Now to make sure you don't get away…" he started to say before trailing off. "LYDIA! NOW!" he yelled.

On command, Lydia phased up through the ground and sent her tattoos out at the four teens. They wrapped themselves around the four teens, preventing them from attacking back.

They struggled to break free but all were unsuccessful. Freakshow laughed evilly at their plight. "Now…to do something very nasty," he said evilly. He raised the reality gauntlet and pressed the blue gem of fantasy. Suddenly, Danny became separated from the four girls, although he was still wrapped in Lydia's tattoos.

He was levitated in the air in front of Freakshow as he grinned evilly. He then pulled a syringe filled with a pink liquid out of his overcoat. "What are you going to do with that?" Danny asked nervously as Freakshow moved the needle closer to him.

"Say good bye to your ghost powers," he said with a cackle. He then stuck the needle into Danny's neck and injected the pink liquid.

"YAAAH!" Danny screamed as the liquid started to spread throughout his body.

Danielle, Jazz and Kim watched on in horror as they were unable to help him. They sat helplessly on the ground as Danny's phantom suit phased away, leaving him in his normal, everyday clothes. His green eyes faded to blue and his hair faded back to black.

Freakshow used his powers to throw Danny to the ground next to the three girls. "Feeling a little light headed?" he asked mockingly as Danny moaned in agony. He sat up on the ground and looked down at himself.

"What did you do to me!?" he yelled at him in a demanding tone.

"I took away your ghost powers my little friend," Freakshow informed him. "You are now powerless to stop us. I only wish I had brought that second one from Vlad's lab to use on your clone over there," he said indicating Danielle.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kim yelled. "If I ever get out of this stupid thing I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him!" she threatened him as she struggled to break free of the tattoos once again, but she was once again unsuccessful.

"Oh I'm so scared," he said mockingly. "Just like young Daniel here, you are just human," he mocked her as he bent down so they were face to face. He grabbed her by her chin and squeezed her cheeks. "Not only am I now a ghost, but with the reality gauntlet in my possession once again, none of you stands a chance against me."

He let go of her face and walked away from them. "How did you get that thing anyway?" Danny demanded to know. "I destroyed that a year ago. There's no way that you could possibly have it in your possession."

"On the contrary young Daniel," Vlad said as he started to explain. He then pulled out Clockwork's time staff from behind his back. The sight of the staff made the four teens gasp because they had seen Clockwork using it a few months before. "Let's just say that I have been doing some recovery of items from the past," he informed them with an evil grin.

"And be glad that I can no longer remember the sequence to use all of the gems at once," Freakshow informed him. "Otherwise I would end your life right now!" he threatened him.

"Then perhaps I shall do that for you," Vlad said. He walked up behind the four teens and raised his hands up over his head and charged them with energy. "As long as you four are still alive my chances of taking over this world are still very slim. You will never again see the light of day. Good bye!" he hissed before he was suddenly pulled backwards by his cape. He lost control of his energy his he was thrown backwards into the street.

He looked up from the ground and saw Cujo in his adult form standing over him. He was growling in anger as he looked down on Vlad with his large red eyes.

"Daniel! Your stupid mutt is going to pay for interfering!" Vlad yelled in anger.

Seeing Vlad in peril at the ghost dog's feet, Freakshow turned towards Lydia. He didn't say anything; he simply nodded before Lydia sent the tattoos she had wrapped around Danny at the ghost dog. She removed them from Danny because now that he was powerless he wasn't much of a threat.

Cujo barked loudly as Vlad before he was hit in the side by Lydia's tattoos. He crashed to the ground and rolled onto his feet. He growled at the tattoos as they surrounded him. He bit at them as they spun in circles around him.

"Lydia stop tormenting the dog and finish the job," Freakshow ordered his ghostly assistant. She nodded and raised her hands in the direction of Cujo. The tattoos wrapped themselves around the dog's legs and tied his feet together. He toppled to the ground and looked up to see Freakshow standing over him. He growled as Freakshow lifted the reality gauntlet and aimed his open palm at the dog. "Let's see how well you can protect your friends when you no longer have the ability to grow big and mean," he said as he pressed the yellow gem of form.

His hand started glowing yellow as the gem powered the gauntlet. A beam of yellow light suddenly emitted from the device. It enveloped the ghost dog, causing him to growl with a beastly roar.

Danny, now on his hands and knees watched in horror as the ghost dog shrank back into hid puppy form. The tattoos shrank with his legs so he was still bound by them.

"Danny," Kim said quietly to get his attention. He looked over at her and saw her indicating the thermos she had attached to her suits belt. She was indicating it by looking from Danny and pointing at it with her eyes. Danny nodded before he stood up.

The yellow aurora around Cujo dissipated as soon as he was done transforming back into his puppy form. "Now to keep you that way," Freakshow said as he pressed the blue gem of fantasy. He blasted the ghost dog with blue energy, forcing him to stay in his puppy state. "Ah, this is a much better form for you don't you think?" he asked the little dog as he looked up at the evil man. Suddenly the tattoos that tied his legs together disappeared. "Lydia! I said I wanted him to be tied up!" Freakshow yelled.

He turned when he noticed a flash of blue light coming from behind him. His look of surprise turned to that of anger when he saw Danny standing where Lydia had just been standing. He was holding an uncapped Fenton Thermos that was letting off a light blue glow. "She's a little preoccupied at the moment," Danny mocked as he aimed the thermos at Freakshow. "And now that you're a ghost…this is going to be all too easy," he said as he prepared to reactivate the thermos.

Suddenly he got blasted off his feet by a pink energy blast from the side. He dropped the thermos and crashed into the ground. "You are starting to get on my nerves Daniel," Vlad informed him sourly. "You have already interfered with my plans enough for today, so it is time to take you out of the picture permanently," he threatened as he prepared to fire at Danny again as he lay helpless on the ground.

Before he could fire, he was blasted away by a green and a pink blast from his side. He crashed into the ground after losing the energy he had already built up. He looked up from the ground to see Danielle and Kim pointing a hand letting off a green vapor and a gun letting off pink smoke at him. "Not today Froot Loop," they both said in unison as they lowered their arms to their sides.

"I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!" Vlad screamed at them in absolute anger.

The two of them ran over to Danny who was being helped to his feet by Jazz. Cujo, now on his feet, sat on the ground and looked up at them as they comforted the young hero, now powerless thanks to Freakshow. "What are we going to do now?" Jazz asked in a worried tone as she helped Danny stay standing on his feet now that he was up again.

Suddenly all five of them were frozen in an aurora of green energy that prevented them from moving. Freakshow held up his hand, without the reality gauntlet, as it glowed with green energy. "You all are going to stop interfering," he informed them.

He lifted them into the air and pulled them closer to himself. He then raised the reality gauntlet as it started to glow blue. Suddenly two blue portals appeared next to him as they swirled with energy.

"If you won't stop bothering us here…then I'll just send you someplace else," he informed them. He then reached out and grabbed Danny and Kim by their shirt collars and tossed them both through one of the portals. He then grabbed Danielle and Jazz and tossed them through the other portal. He then looked at the little ghost dog as he remained floating in the air. "I guess I'll send you with them. Danny was a bigger problem for us even if he didn't have powers." He then grabbed the dog by the collar and tossed him through the same portal as Danielle and Jazz. "Finally…we got rid of them," he sighed with relief.

"Freakshow!" Vlad yelled, sending a shiver down his spin. He turned and looked at Vlad nervously. "I don't want to take the chance that they will find a way to come back. Follow them and finish them…I don't want them coming back and threatening my rule again," he ordered Freakshow.

Freakshow was shocked by this demand. "As you wish," he responded plainly. He then pushed the yellow gem of form and created a copy of himself. Both Freakshow's turned and looked at the two portals in front of them. The Freakshow copy stepped through the portal he had sent Danielle, Jazz and Cujo through before that portal disappeared. The real Freakshow stepped through the portal he had sent Danny and Kim through before it too disappeared.

Vlad grinned evilly before he was shot in the back with another energy blast. He turned to see The Fenton RV roll up and pull to a stop. Jack, Maddie, and Kim's family jumped out and confronted Vlad. Mr. Lancer nervously stepped out of the vehicle. He wasn't exactly sure what to do or why he had even come with them. They had all seen from a distance what he and Freakshow had just done.

"What did you do with my daughter!?" Kim's mother demanded to know of Vlad.

"Well my sister…it would seem that she and the Fenton children are on the ride of their lives," he answered mockingly. He then started to float into the air and hovered over them.

Jack and Maddie held up ecto-blasters and aimed them at him. "Bring them back or we'll rip you apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie demanded before Vlad blasted at them. He didn't aim at them; he aimed at their guns in particular, destroying them before they could be used to attack him.

"I doubt you will be able to do such a thing with any weapons," he mocked them. He then flew over them and went behind them so they had to turn to see him. He stopped flying away and turned to look down at them again. "I have plans to take over the world again just so you know," he informed them.

"We'll stop you," Jack informed him. "No matter what it takes…we will stop you, and when it is all over…you will never again see the light of day!" he threatened.

"Not likely," Vlad informed them before he descended to the ground behind two silhouetted ghosts that appeared to look like Danny and Danielle; only they had flames for hair and glowing, blood thirsty, red eyes. (They are still only silhouettes. What they look like is still yet to be known. I can't stress this enough). "My children will make sure of that," he finished with a smirk. Both silhouetted ghosts smirked evilly as well, revealing sharp, vampire like teeth.

"Your children!?" All six of them asked in very surprised and confused tones.

Vlad only grinned evilly at their utter surprise of the current situation. "My plans for world domination have only just begun," he informed them. "And none of you are going to stand in our way," he finished before he and the two silhouetted ghosts in front of him all started laughing evilly. He then raised his hand and infused it with energy. He froze the six people in a red aurora, preventing them from moving. "The war…has just begun," he said before the scene zoomed in on his frozen hostages and blacked out.


	14. Phantom Meets Possible

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**Almost this entire chapter was salvaged for use in the updated version of this story. Only the Austin Powers and Scott Evil portion was removed. A few lines may have changed, and some details concerning places of residence have changed, like Kim and Ron now living in an apartment together with Monique and Felix rather than living on a college campus. Other than that, nothing has really changed. **

* * *

**Chapter 14- Phantom Meets Possible: **

A man reaches down to the ground and places a mouse trap next to the wall in front of a mouse hole in the wall. "Zere, let's see you get by zat," the man said with a German accent, sounding rather satisfied with himself.

He stood back up to his full height and he could be seen clear as day. He wore a large red coat with black pants. He wore a black helmet that covered most of his head, with the exception of his nose and mouth.

"Professor Dementor, why are you setting up mouse traps?" a short man with a Scottish accent asked him as he walked up behind him. "There can't possibly be a rodent problem in here can there?" He was clearly a Scotsman. He wore a multi-color kilt and sash over a purple shirt. He wore a green hat too small for his head and he had a beard that wrapped around his face.

"You have no idea Killigan just how bad it is," Professor Dementor informed him. "It's only one little hairless rat but it has been annoying me for the last two days now," he said as he held up two fingers.

"Well you think you have problems…" a man with a British accent said from across the room. Dementor and Killigan turned to face a man that looked half human and half monkey. "I've been trapped in stone for the last five months," he complained. "Think you three can work any faster!?" he asked as he looked down at three monkeys dressed as ninjas as they chipped away at stone that covered his leg with a hammer and a chisel.

"Can ve please get back to vork?" Dementor asked in a frustrated tone after slapping his forehead. "Ve have to zink of an evil plan to rid ze world of zat annoying teen hero…Kim Possible!" he yelled to the heavens. He then walked over to a large table in the middle of the room where all of his minions, Killigan, Monkey fist and his monkey ninjas all sat. The far wall of the room appeared to be the back side of the Hollywood sign. "And I vould like to zank Dr. Scott Evil for letting us use his evil lair," Dementor said as he waved his hand in an introductory manner towards a balding young man on the far side of the table.

The young man wore a black suit and held a hairless cat in his arms as he stroked it. "Not at all Professor Dementor," he responded. "We work well together seeing as we both have enemies that we want to see tortured and eventually dead so we can take over the world."

He starts to laugh evilly as he sticks his pinky finger to the side of his mouth. "Oh will you stop that already!" Monkey Fist asked him. "You're acting worse than Killigan when he misses the putt on the back nine."

"That hole is very tricky," Killigan responded. "Even for a golfing Scotsman like me-self."

"Vill all of you stop complaining!" Dementor yelled at them. "I vant to bring Kim Possible down once and for all, and I vant a plan to be created to get it done right now!"

"That's not going to be happening any time soon Dementor," a girl's voice informed him. He turns when he hears the girl's voice he gasps when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable rush into the room. Kim was wearing her super suit mainly because she knew he hated it so much. They held guns and pointed them at the villains in the room.

"Stopping you guys has become way too easy these days," Ron informed them.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Dementor yelled in frustrated anger. "Zis has got to be ze fastest time zat you have foiled my plans," he said in an irritated tone as he looked at a watch he had been wearing. "How in ze vorld did you even find zis place?" he asked the two teen heroes.

"We had a mole on the inside," a man with a British accent and bad teeth said as he walked into the room. He was also holding a gun and had it pointed at Dr. Scott Evil in particular. "You should have chosen a new place to hide your lair baby," he informed him.

Kim slapped her forehead in frustration as he walked up to the two teens and stood next to them. "Austin! Will you stop following us!" she yelled at him in anger. "We can handle these guys on our own."

"I'm only here for Dr. Evil baby, yaa," he responded politely before chuckling to himself.

"You can't stop me Mr. Powers," Dr. Scott Evil informed him as he stood up. "I'd welcome you to my father's old lair, but I can see that you have already…fallen…for my plan," he said with a chuckle.

He then held up a remote control with a red button on it. He pressed it with his thumb, opening a trap door in the floor next to Austin. Everyone looked at the hole before looking back at Dr. Scott Evil.

"You do realize that only works when I'm actually standing over the hole right?" Austin asked him.

"Curses! I never zought zings vould end zis way!" Dementor said in a frustrated tone. "Alvight…ve'll go quietly if ze mole reveals himself, because ven I find out vich one of you it is, I vill bring your life to an end!" he threatened to the other villains sitting around the table in the middle of the room.

Then a hairless rat pops its head out of the mouse hole in the wall and runs across the floor passed the villains before running towards Kim and Ron.

"Ze hairless rodent!" Dementor yelled at the sight of the rodent as it ran up Ron's leg and perched itself on his shoulder.

"Actually, his name is Rufus, and he is a Naked…MOLE…Rat," Ron informed the evil villain.

Dementor slapped his forehead in aggravation. "Vhy did I not see zat one coming?" he asked himself before members of global justice entered the room and handcuffed all of the villains.

"Good job scoping out these guys for the last few days little buddy," Ron said to Rufus as he stood on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he squeaked in response.

"Hey has anyone seen Dr. Evil?" Kim asked suddenly, causing everyone to look around the room frantically.

"He's escaping!" Austin yelled to them as he pointed to a hole in the ceiling with a ladder sticking out of it. He ran to the ladder and climbed up it. As soon as he was at the top, Kim jumped up through the hole behind him. "He's getting away in his cryogenics rocket capsule," Austin said as he pointed to what appeared to be an egg.

The front was open so Dr. Scott Evil could be seen sitting inside. "So long Mr. Powers. We'll meet again," he said before he started laughing evilly. He placed his pinky to the side of his mouth as he laughed. He pressed a button on the inside of the egg, closing the door. He pressed another button that launched a rocket, the shape of a 'Big Boy', out from behind the Hollywood sign and deep into outer space.

"Well I guess that's one way to get above all others," Kim said as she and Austin watched the rocket disappear through the Earth's atmosphere.

Austin didn't waste any time in chasing after him. He jumped down the hole back into the room where everyone else was. He pulled a small hand held computer out of his pocket and opened it. It turned on automatically and a balding man appeared on the screen. "Evening Austin," the man said with a British accent. "How can I help?" he asked.

"Evening Basil…Dr. Evil got away…AGAIN!" Austin informed them.

Another man's hand comes onto the screen and pushes Basel out of the way. Then the old Dr. Evil came into the picture. "You mean Scotty? I want you to do whatever it takes to capture him Austin. My estate depends on his capture."

"Sure thing Dougy." Then without missing a beat he rushed out of the room, leaving everyone questioning what just happened.

"Any idea if we'll be seeing him again?" Ron asked Kim as she walked up behind him after coming back down the ladder that led to Dr. Scott Evil's escape.

"God I hope not," she responded plainly before a shiver went down her spine. "Well now that we've taken care of the problem here we should probably get back to school. We've got classes tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Oh man," Ron complained. "I completely forgot I've got a paper due tomorrow."

"Well let's get going then," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room at a sprint. The scene fades out and then back in the next day at about noon.

* * *

The scene is that of what appears to be the recreation room of a college dorm. A sign on the wall said 'Upperton University'. The sun shined through the window into the room as Kim sat on a couch and did her homework. Monique, Felix and Rufus play billiards. Monique resets the billiard balls while Felix and Rufus fight about who was going to make the break.

"Will you two stop bickering!?" Kim asked them from the couch. She looked up from her homework before continuing. "I have to get this done before tomorrow," she informed them.

"Sorry Kim," Felix apologized. "It's just that Rufus and I can't seem to decide who's going to break next."

"He is very debatable for a naked mole rat you know," Monique added after she was done resetting the balls on the table.

"Ok…who broke last time?" Kim asked them.

"I did," Felix answered.

"Then let Rufus go next," Kim told them. "Then you guys can switch after every game," she suggested as a solution to their problem.

Suddenly the doors opened and Ron dragged himself through. "Man English 101 is a killer," he moaned as he sat on the couch next to Kim.

She kissed him on the cheek before she proceeded to rub his back. "Rough day?" she asked him as she started massaging his back to comfort him.

"Don't even get me started KP," he said in response.

"Wanna watch Rufus kick Felix's butt at pool?" she asked him as she stood up. "It'll help you feel better about yourself."

"Rufus is beating Felix?" Ron asked in a confused tone as he too stood up.

They walked over to the billiard table as Rufus struggled to hold onto the pool stick while he aimed the cue ball at the pack of 15 others. He hit the cue ball, sending all of the other balls into the pockets, clearing the board in one stroke. "Brutally," Felix answered Ron's last question in a bored tone.

"That's a dozen games in a row," Monique said as she walked up to a marker board and put a twelfth stroke underneath Rufus's name while Felix's name had none. "Very impressive."

"Heehee, thank you," Rufus squeaked as he took a bow.

"Ah, the naked mole rat," Ron said with a sigh of relief. "An amazing creature it is."

Then to break the silence, the doors slammed open and Senior Senior Jr. ran into the room crying with Bonnie in short pursuit. "Wait! It's alright everything will be ok," she yelled as she chased him into the room.

"Man what got under his skin that's got him all worked up?" Ron asked the others in the room as Bonnie comforted the crying man on the couch.

"You didn't hear?" Kim asked him in a saddened tone.

"Hear what!" Ron asked in a louder more annoyed tone.

"Senior Senior Senior passed away over the weekend," Bonnie said as Junior wept into her shoulder.

"He was sitting out by one of our nine pools when he drowned," Junior said through his weeps.

"Never even saw that tsunami coming," Kim said as she shook her head back and forth.

"KIM!" Bonnie yelled at her in anger. "Do you mind!? We're grieving here!" she said through tears of her own as she held Junior in her arms as he continued to weep.

"Sorry," Kim said sympathetically.

"That's ruff dude," Ron said sadly. "I feel for you."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Kim asked him sadly before Jim and Tim rushed through the doors of the recreation room.

"KIM!" the yelled excitedly upon seeing her.

"Just keep them away from us," Bonny said sourly.

"What are you Tweebs doing here!?" Kim half yelled in anger as she walked up to the twin boys, apparently her annoying younger brothers. She reached down and picked them up off the floor by the backs of their shirts. "This is my apartment flat, and you're just high school sophomores. You can't just come breaking and entering into here. OH NO! You didn't excel out of high school and lease the apartment next door did you!?" she asked in a terrified tone.

"No, we're still in high school," one of the twins, Tim, responded with a simple shrug of his shoulders

"And we didn't come here on our own," the other twin, Jim, added with a shrug of his shoulders as well.

"We're here with mom and dad," Tim finished for his twin brother.

"WHAT!?" Kim yelled in surprise before her parents rushed into the room through the open door.

She dropped her brothers when her mother wrapped he arms around her. "Oh it's good to see you again sweetie," she said as she tightly hugged her daughter, who looked magnificently like her.

"So how's my little Kimmie Cub doing now that she's living out on her own?" her father asked as he walked up to them.

"Can't…breathe," Kim wheezed with what little breath her mother hadn't squeezed out of her. Her mother eventually released her grip, allowing Kim to breath freely once again. "I've only been away from home for a few days. Why do you guys have to come here?" she asked them in a rather annoyed tone. She placed her hands on her hips while she waited for an answer.

"Well you live ten minutes away from home yet you decided to live in an apartment anyway," her mother answered. "We miss having you around home."

"Even Jim and Tim have missed you," her father added.

"It's not the same not being able to take pictures of you when you're sleeping," Jim informed her.

"And with you not being home we can't exactly use your tooth brush to clean the bathroom sink anymore," Tim added to what his brother was saying.

"Which is exactly why I decided to live away from home," Kim informed them in an annoyed tone. "Now I know from experience that you didn't just come here to see me, otherwise you probably wouldn't have brought them. So why are you here exactly?" she asked her parents.

They both looked at each other nervously before they answered. "Well we both have to be present for an experiment down at the space station," her father informed her. "And Jim and Tim can't go."

"So we were hoping that you would watch them for a few hours," her mother finished for her husband.

Kim slapped her forehead in frustration at their bizarre request. "You have got to be kidding me? Can't you get someone else to watch them? Or just let them stay home by themselves? They are old enough to do that you know."

"You have met your brothers before right?" her mother asked her in a, 'like that's ever gunna happen', tone.

"Fine, I'll look after them," she said, giving in to their request.

"And I didn't have to use the puppy dog pout," her mother said sounding rather satisfied with herself.

"You don't have permission to use that," Kim informed her. "That's mine to use."

"Yah, but I hate it when you do it KP," Ron informed her. "It turns anyone who sees it into putty that you can mold in your hands into whatever shape you want." She responds by puppy dog pouting him. "AHHH! Stop it KP!" he pleaded with her as he shielded his eyes and looked away in terror.

She stopped and chuckled to herself before turning back to her parents. Her mother hugged her once again. "Thank you so much Kim," she said as she hugged her daughter.

"You guys owe me big time," she informed them as her mother withdrew from the hug.

"Dually noted," her father said. "We'll be back to pick them up later tonight," he said as he and his wife started to walk away.

"Hold up…can't you guys tell us what the project that you guys have to witness is going to involve?" Kim asked her parents.

"Oh sorry Kimmie, but it's confidential. That's why your brothers can't go," her father informed her.

"That's just great," she responded in a bored tone.

"We'll see you later Kimmie," her mother said before she bent down so she was face level with her sons. "You two behave," she ordered them.

"We promise," they said in unison. Their mother stood up and walked out of the room with her husband. As soon as they were out of sight, they pulled their fingers out from behind their backs and snickered because they had their fingers crossed.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Ron asked Kim.

"Find some way to entertain them that won't get any of us in trouble," she responded in a slightly angered tone.

"You mean like they're about to do right now?" Monique asked her as she pointed at the boys behind them.

Kim turned around and gasped at the sight of what they were doing. They had a backpack sitting on the floor between them. Jim backed away a few steps while Tim unzipped the bag and pulled down the sides to reveal a high powered rocket.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo!" Tim said as he backed away from the rocket.

"Hooo-Sha!" Jim said as he held up a remote control.

He pressed the button before they both closed their eyes tightly and stuck their fingers into their ears as the bottom of the rocket lit up in flames.

"YAAAAAAH!" all of the college teens screamed as the rocket lifted off and blasted through the roof of the building.

"**TWEEEEEEEEBS!"** Kim yelled at the top of her lungs as the rocket is seen flying over Middleton. The rocket flew over what appeared to be a scientific lab sitting next to a lake on the side of town before it disappeared over the horizon.

The scene moved in on the scientific lab before fading inside. Inside the lab, Dr. Drakken can be seen sitting at a table as he mixes chemicals in two large beakers. He picked one up after swirling the chemicals around in it and examined it closely. He was dressed in his normal blue clothing with the exceptions of a white lab coat.

"Shego, can you bring me my mixing canisters?" he asked with a yell so she could hear him from another room. "SHEGO!" he yelled when she didn't answer.

"I'm coming your highness," she yelled as she walked into the room with a box full of more glass beakers in her arms. She wore her usual green and black suit, but like Drakken she was wearing a white lab coat over it. She walked up to him and set them down. He reached down to grab one out of the box, but she batted his hand away. "Ahh ahh ahh," she said as she waved her finger at him. "What's the magic word?" she asked him.

"Ohh, do I have to?" he asked her in a depressed tone.

"What did you promise to do when you put this on my finger?" she answered him with a question as she held up her left hand and pointed to a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Oh alright," he said in an aggravated tone as he gave in. "Please," he said in a pleading tone.

"Much better," she said sounding satisfied with him. She walked away from the box so he could access the glass beakers inside it. "Next week we'll get Kimberly to help buy some new clothes for you to wear," she said mockingly as she took a seat in a chair and started to file her nails through her gloved hands.

"I don't want any new clothes!" Drakken yelled in retaliation.

"You need a new wardrobe Drakken," Shego informed him. "You've been wearing the same blue suit forever."

"We'll look who's talking," Drakken responded. "You've been wearing the same green and black suit for just as long."

"WHY…YOU…" Shego responded as her anger started to build. As she started fuming, the sound of something falling from the sky and crashing into the ground is heard coming from outside before the entire building rattled.

"Gees Shego calm down, I was only trying to make a point," Drakken said when the building stopped shaking.

"That wasn't me," she informed him. "I think whatever it was came from outside."

They both ran out a door that led outside and ran up to a small crater where dust was almost done settling. "What in the world happened out here?" Drakken asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think it may have been a meteor or something," Shego figured. Then the dust settled and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, could be seen lying unconscious at the bottom of the hole in the ground.

The boy wore a white shirt and blue pants and had black hair. The girl wore a white gown that had been ripped so her blue t-shirt and loose fit jeans could be seen underneath. She had long brown hair that had remnants of green goo in it and it was a complete mess due to the crash into the ground. "Were they astronauts or something?" Drakken asked in a very confused tone.

"Without suits?" Shego asked him in an annoyed tone. "There's no way they could have survived that kind of a fall and still be alive."

"Well I think we need to get them inside," Drakken figured. "They could be really hurt after falling from the sky with enough force to form a crater in the ground."

"You have really changed a lot since the old days," Shego said with a smirk. "First trying to take over the world and now worrying about the conditions of teenagers who are complete strangers to us."

"Shego, the kids," Drakken reminded her as he pointed at the two teens as they lay unconscious in the hole.

"Oh…right," she said at being reminded of her new task. She jumped into the hole and slide down the edge of the crater and stopped at the two teen's feet. She looked down at them as dramatic music plays. The scene zooms in on the teenage boy and girl before blacking out.


	15. Phantom Meets Griffin

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**None, I repeat, NONE of this chapter or any of its elements will ever be reintroduced into new or updated stories. As much of a fan of Family Guy as I am, it just doesn't suit the purposes or the needs of the story and so has been removed entirely from the updated version. **

* * *

**Chapter 15- Phantom Meets Griffin:**

Music plays in the background outside of a bar called 'The Drunken Clam'. Inside three men and a dog sit at a booth. Joe, a paraplegic, sits off to the side of the table booth. To his right was Cleveland, an African American man who spoke slowly, and to his right was a large man by the name of Peter. Next to him sat Brian, a white dog that acted human and spoke English. All four of them watch the TV hanging above the bar as the news played.

"And now we take you to downtown Quahog where news anchor Olli Williams has the story," a male news reporter says. "Olli, what's the weather like down there at Town Hall?"

Screen switches over briefly to another news reporter. "IT'S SUNNY!" he yells quickly into his microphone.

"Oh good, good," the male news reporter responds. "So what are you doing now?" he asks.

"WAITING FOR THE MAYOR!" Olli yells quickly.

"Do you think his speech today is going to be very informative?" the first news reporter asks.

"NO I DON'T!" he yells quickly.

"No his speeches are never really any good anyway, thanks Olli," the first news reporter responds. "Well what do think Diane?" he asks as he turns to his female co-worker next to him.

"In my opinion Tom, like all of his other speeches, I don't think Mayor Adam West is going to have any factual information in his speech," she answers. "I nearly die every time I hear one of those."

"Well I'm surprised you're not dead yet then," Tom responded.

"We now take you back to Town Hall where our Asian correspondent Tricia Takanawa is about to hear Mayor Adam's West's speech…better call the newspaper and tell them we're gunna need a new correspondent," Dianne whispered to Tom before the screen switches over to an Asian woman standing outside of Town Hall.

"Thanks Dianne," she said in a nasally voice. "Any minute now Mayor Adam West is going to come out and give his monthly mayoral speech. Many people have showed up to watch but many aren't interested in his speech. As you can see behind me, the crowd is more of a mob with flaming torches and pitchforks. One can only guess what will happen today. Whatever the outcome, let's hope that no one gets killed." Then the sound of doors opening can be heard. She turns to see Mayor Adam West walk out of Town Hall and approach a podium. "Let's get a closer look of the Mayor now shall we?" she asks the camera man before the screen zooms in on the mayor.

"My fellow American's…I know that I give this speech every single month and that many of you are probably here to kill me…but let me assure you that none of you shall prevail in such a dishonorable act…for I am Adam West," he said as he pointed his finger into the air as if to rally the mob before a brick hits him in the face, causing him to fall backwards and out of site.

"You suck!" someone from the mob is heard yelling before the camera zooms back out so Tricia could be seen.

"We'll there you have it, the takedown of Mayor Adam West. He has been Mayor of Quahog for many years and worse things have happened to him, so he's probably going to continue being mayor for a long time to come. This is Tricia Takanawa for Quahog Channel 5 News," she finished before the screen switches back over to Tom and Diane.

"One can only hope that an end has come to those monthly speeches, right Tom," Dianne asked him as he examined the brick that hit Mayor Adam West.

"How much do you think I could sell this for?" he asked her.

"Town Hall is across town, how did you get that thing without leaving here?" she asked him in an confused tone.

"I don't know Dianne, how did you get to be so ugly?" he asked her by responding in a mocking tone.

"Man I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet," Brian the dog said as he swirled the liquid in a cocktail glass. "Hey Horace, what's it gunna take to get a dry martini over here," he yelled out to the bar tender."

"Hey Brian…pull my finger," Peter asked him as he held out a finger. He had a large grin on his face.

"No, not this time Peter," Brian said to him. "Remember what happened last time?" he asked before a cut away scene is shown of Brian pulling Peter's finger. Suddenly an atomic explosion hits Quahog.

"Heeheeheehee, sweet," Peter is heard saying as the mushroom cloud envelops the entire town.

Back in the bar, a man with large lower jaw approaches the booth they were all sitting at. "Hey guys, guess what I just did?" he asked them as he sat down.

"What did you do Quagmire?" Cleveland asked him in his slow voice.

"I just helped this chick Shmahoigun her fahizzle in a phone booth," he told them. "Giggitygiggitygiggity."

"Translation," Joe asked before Brian held up a book called Quagmire to English Dictionary, and flipped through the pages.

"It says here he helped a girl find her phone number in a telephone booth phone book because she forgot it," Brian read out of the book.

"Heehee, al-right," Quagmire said when he was done translating.

"Hey Peter wasn't there something you were supposed to do today?" Cleveland asked him as soon as Brian was done putting the book away underneath the table.

"Oh crap you're right," he said as he pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his shirt pocket. He opened it and read off what it said. "Let me just see what my to-do-list says," he says before clearing his throat. "Feed Stewie…Drop him off at day school…Force Peter to go to work…Clean the house…Go shopping…Pick Stewie up from day school…call Peter and remind him that I want him to mow the lawn before I get home…oh wait this is Lois's to-do-list, I'm such a fool," he chuckles as he tosses it over his shoulder.

The paper floats away before landing on the floor. Horace the bartender was walking by when he slips on the sheet of paper. "YAAAAH!" he screamed as he slid down the bars walk way and out the door and into the street. The door closes as soon as he goes through it, but cars crashing can be heard from outside.

Peter then reaches into his pocket and pulls out another folded sheet of paper. "Ah, here's my to-do-list," he said as he unfolded it. "Let's see here…mow the lawn…don't forget to mow the lawn..." he says before his cell phone starts ringing. "Third one is 'answer the cell phone when I call you to remind you to mow the lawn'," he finishes, but keeps staring at the to-do-list in confusion.

The cell phone keeps ringing as it starts getting on everyone's nerves. "Oh will you just answer the stupid phone!" Joe yells at him, breaking him out of his confused state.

"Right, right," he said when he remembered he had to answer the phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello."

Scene quickly switches over to a red headed woman wearing a blue shirt as she drives a car. "You forgot to answer the phone didn't you?" she asked him.

"What makes you think that?" Peter asks her through the phone as Brian starts scratching himself behind the ear with one of his back legs.

"I have a miniature walkie talkie hidden in Brian's collar," she informed him before a small device falls out of Brian's collar as a result of his scratching.

"I was wondering what that was," Brian said as he picked up the small transmitting device.

"Don't forget that I want that lawn cut by the time I bring Stewie home," Lois reminded him. "I'll be home in a half hour, bye," she said before a click is heard on Peter's side of the phone.

"Oh boy, I gotta go guys," Peter said as he stood up from the booth. "I'll catch you later," he said before he rushed out of the bar and jumped into his car through the passenger window like a NASCAR driver.

He started the vehicle and stomped on the gas, speeding down the road at triple digit speeds. It wasn't long before a cop appeared behind him and flashed his lights.

"Not today officer," Peter said as he clenched the wheel tighter. "I've got a lawn to mow." He suddenly took a sharp turn down a dirt road only to have the cop turn after him. The car jumps up and down as it rolls over hundreds of potholes in the poorly built road. He takes a sharp turn and drives straight towards the edge of a cliff that dropped into a river hundreds of feet below. He steps on the gas and speeds towards the cliff.

The cop gasps when he sees what's ahead and stomps on the brake, stopping abruptly, causing the car to slide sideways and roll over before coming to a complete stop. He is thrown through the windshield and lands on the ground with his face in the dirt. He looks up to see the car he had been chasing go over the edge of the cliff.

The other side of the cliff was a little lower, so when Peter drove over the side, he flew over river below and landed on the other side. "Whoo Hoo!" Peter cheered upon landing safely on ground on the other side.

The cop, seemingly unscathed, runs up to the edge of the cliff and gawks at the sight of the car drive off through the woods before disappearing from his sight. He yells angrily as he throws his hat to the ground and stomps on it in frustration.

As Peter continued to drive, he looked at his watch. "No time to lose, Lois is going to be home soon," he said before he drove out of the woods right onto a busy high-way. Cars honked while others swerved to dodge him as he drove across all lanes of traffic before turning and going with traffic.

He quickly took an exit and drove through the streets like a maniac, driving through stop signs and red lights before topping the vehicle and parking outside of the Drunken Clam. He put the car in park and went back into the bar and calmly took a seat with the guys.

"Um, Peter…weren't you going home to cut your lawn?" Joe asked him.

"Son of a…!" he yelled as he slammed his fists into the table. He jumped up and ran back out to his car.

Moments later at the Griffin home, he pulls into the drive way before jumping out of the vehicle and runs into the garage. He grabs a sheet covering a push mower and pulls it out into the yard. "Gotta move fast," he grunted as he pulled on the lawn cutting machine. Suddenly he loses his grip and falls down. "AHHHHH!" he screamed as he grabbed his lower leg. He began rocking back and forth as he held his leg and breathed heavily to relief himself of the pain.

* * *

Elsewhere in the town of Quahog, a small boy in red overalls by the name of Stewie stood in front of a group of other infants in the yard of a daycare school. "I have plans of killing any and all adults who try to stop me from dominating the world," Stewie informed the other infants as they stared at him blankly. "Especially that blasted redheaded woman. Lois will not stop my plans. Now, anyone who wants to have a seat of power next to me must fight alongside me, so which of you is willing to help me in my time of need?" he asked the group of infants.

Obviously, none of them answered. They all continued to stare at him blankly. One of them opened its mouth and blew a spit bubble before it popped, causing all of the infants to laugh.

"My lord, you're all stupider than the fat man when he's trying to follow the 'how to make' directions on a box of hot pockets," he complained before a cut away scene of Peter standing in the kitchen as he holds a box of hot pockets is seen.

"Hmm, let's see here…first step, open box and remove hot pocket," he said before doing as the first direction told him. "Second step…place directly in toilet." He held up the hot pocket and eyed it closely as he held his chin in his hand as he pondered over what he had to do. He looked back at the second direction on the box and looked back and forth between the two. "Lois?" he yelled so she could hear him from the other room.

"What Peter?" she asked from another room in the house.

"What does the second direction on the box of hot pockets mean?" he asked her.

"You throw the hot pocket in the toilet and flush it," she told him.

"Oh yah," he said upon getting what she had said. He then left the room and went upstairs to the bathroom. He opened the lid and tossed the hot pocket into the bowel. "Bye, bye," he said with a little wave as he flushed the toilet.

Suddenly the toilet came alive and started to gag on the food as it was being flushed. It started to choke and spit out water before falling sideways onto the floor dead, spilling water all over the floor.

Peter held up the hot pockets box again and read a disclaimer on the box that read, '_Nestlé is not responsible for the death of toilets upon flushing the contents of this package upon following direction number two_'.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," he pondered upon reading the disclaimer on the box.

Back at Stewie's daycare, Lois picks him off the ground. "What!? NO! I'm not done here yet!" he yelled as she held him in her arms.

"Ready to go home?" she asked him in a sweet, motherly voice.

"I'll be ready to go home when you're in he-!" he started to yell, but he was cut off when she stuck a binky in his mouth. He started sucking on it before he fell asleep in her arms. She walked out to the front of the day school and put him in a car seat in the back seat of the car.

She got into the driver's seat and started to drive home. After a few minutes they were almost home. "Peter had better have that lawn mowed," she said to herself as she turned into the drive-way to see that the same car was already parked in the garage. She got out and looked between the two cars. "I could have sworn we only had one of these," she said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Wha?" Stewie said groggily as he woke up in the back seat. He looked down and pulled the binky out of his mouth. He spat to get the taste out of his mouth. "Nothing is more disgusting than this thing," he complained as he tossed it to the floor of the car.

Lois then walked around the car and pulled him out of the seat. She held him in her arms and turned to see a weary Peter walk up to them after crossing the lawn with the mower in tow. He was sweating and panting to catch his breath. "Did you mow everything?" she asked him.

"Just finished," he said with a thumbs up before he collapsed to the ground with his face in the dirt.

Lois simply rolled her eyes at him before she went into the house. She widened her eyes in surprise to see Meg and Chris fighting with each other. Chris was holding her hat up and out of her reach as she grabbed for it.

"Give me my hat back!" she demanded of him as she jumped to grab at her hat, but he only raised it higher out of her reach.

"Hahahahaha, what are you gunna do?" he asked her mockingly. "It's too high for you to do that," he said before he started laughing at her.

She clenched her fists and growled angrily before she kicked him in the…leg. He screamed in pain and grabbed his leg as he jumped up and down. He dropped her hat when he did this. She pushed him onto the floor before reaching down to pick up her hat.

"That'll teach you," she said before her mother walked up behind her.

"Meg, why did you kick and push over your brother?" she asked her in a scolding tone.

"He stole my hat!" she complained as she pointed at him as he stood up behind her.

"She called me fat," he complained in retaliation as he pointed back at her.

"I want you both to go to your rooms right now!" Lois demanded as she pointed up the stairs.

"But I can't go to my room," Chris complained. "The evil monkey locked me out of it this morning," he said before he looked at the stairs to see a monkey sitting on the steps. It pointed its finger at him and trembled in anger before running back up the stairs. "AHHHH!" Chris screamed as soon as it was gone from view.

"NOW!" Lois yelled as she pointed at upstairs once again. They both grumbled under their breaths as they did as they were told and went upstairs. After Chris and Meg were gone, Lois set Stewie on the floor. "Now you go on and play while mommy goes out and works in the garden," she said to him before walking into the kitchen to go out the back door into the back yard.

"Yes, you go ahead and 'work' in the garden," Stewie said evilly to himself. "For soon you shall be buried in it," he said before he ran over to the couch and pulled a rocket launcher out from underneath it.

He ran into the kitchen and ran out the back door and saw her planting flowers in the ground beside the house. He ran to the other side of the lawn and jumped into a bush. He stuck his head out and held up the rocket launcher. He looked through the scope and aimed it at her. She had her back to him so she didn't see anything coming.

"Goodbye you vile woman," he said as he prepared to pull the trigger, but he was forced to miss aim when something fell from the sky and crashed into the sandbox not too far from him.

He fired the rocket, sending it up and over the house. It flew across the street and exploded on the outside of some else's house. The front wall was destroyed by the explosion, revealing Cleveland taking a bath in the second story bathroom.

"What the!?" he yelled as soon as the explosion subsided. Then the floor began to tilt forwards, causing the tub to slide towards the edge. "No, no, no, no, NO, **NO**!" he screamed as the tub slid towards the edge of the second story floor. It fell over the edge, causing Cleveland to land in his front lawn. "Why does this keep happening to me!?" he yelled out.

Back in the Griffin's backyard, Stewie sits up off the ground after being blown out of the bush by the explosion only a little ways away from him. "What the deuce?" he said when he noticed smoke coming out of a hole in the ground where the sand box used to be. "That guy I buried had better still be in there," he said before looking up into a tree and saw a rotting corps hanging from a limb. "I can't reach that high," he complained. "Oh well, as long as no one looks up it should be alright up there but what in the world just happened down here."

The sound of the explosion attracted all of the neighbors to the back yard. "Lois! Are you alright!?" Peter yells as he runs into the backyard and embraces her after helping her to her feet.

"What in the world happened over here?" Quagmire asked as he ran into the yard.

"Bonnie and I saw the whole thing," Joe said from behind him as he and his wife Bonnie came up behind him. Bonnie was a thin woman with black hair and a purple dress. She was holding a baby girl in her arms as she sucked on a bottle.

"Something fell from the sky and crashed into the sandbox," Bonnie said, finishing what Joe had started to say.

"Well if it landed in their backyard, then how come it destroyed the front of my house?" Cleveland asked as he walked up with a towel around his waist. Stewie whistled innocently as he kicked the rocket launcher behind the bush he had been hiding in.

Chris and Meg ran out of the house upon hearing the commotion outside. "What was that loud noise we heard?" Meg asked as they ran up to the adults.

"We think a meteor crashed into our backyard," Lois answered her.

"That is such a rare occurrence, that it almost never happens," Peter said with an excited expression on his face.

"Um, I don't think it was a meteor," Chris said as he looked down into the crater in the ground. "It looks like two girls…and a dog," he said as the dust started to settle. Everyone else walked to the edge of the hole in the ground and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my," Lois said in a worried tone as she covered her mouth with her hands at the sight of two girls and a little green dog as they lay unconscious in the hole in their backyard.

The older girl was wearing the remnants of a white gown over her blue pants and black shirt. Her red hair was a complete mess and her head band had been ripped off, so was beyond use.

The younger girl wore red shorts and a blue sweater and her black hair was also a mess. Her pony tail had been pulled apart so her hair appeared to hang down to her shoulders.

A green dog that appeared to be glowing lay next to the two girls. Its collar had been torn and lay a few feet away.

"Should we call 911?" Brian asked.

"Heck I'll take them back to my place, giggity," Quagmire responded.

"Over my dead body you are!" Lois yelled before she slid down into the hole and picked up the smaller of the two girls. "Poor thing. Common guy's, help me get them in the house," she said as she climbed out of the hole. The scene ends with a blackout after zooming in on the small girl's face.


	16. Freakshow Vs Possible

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**As with a few previous chapters, much of this one was salvaged and reintroduced in the updated version of the story. I also added new material, extending dialog and fight scenes, enough so that I had to split it up into two different chapters in the newer version. **

* * *

**Chapter 16- Freakshow Vs Possible:**

Dr. Drakken and Shego walk back into the lab with the young boy and girl in their arms. They walk to the center of the room and set them on examination tables that had been cleared of any and all debris.

Upon setting the young man on the table, Shego picked up a rag and wet it down in a sink that had been built into the table to wash away chemicals and other liquids that would have been spilled. She squeezed the rag so it was damp and started to rub away a bruise on the young man's face.

"Who do you think they are?" Shego asked as she pulled the damp cloth away from his face and started blotting at a cut on his arm.

"You expect me to know," Dr. Drakken asked as he took a small flashlight and examined one of the young girl's eyes. "We'll just have to ask them when they wake up," he said as he removed the light from the girl's eye and let her eye lid close. He then picked up a pair of tweezers and picked a piece of green slim out of her hair. "I should get this into an analyzer, I've never encountered a substance like this before in my career," he said as he examined the slime with a magnifying glass. He then placed the piece of slime in a small plastic tray and put a cover on it before walking across the room and placing it on a small shelf for now.

While he was doing that, Shego continued to examine the boy. She had moved down the table and was examining a cut on his palm. "It looks as if these kids were in one heck of a fight before whatever happened to make them fall from the sky," she said as she cleaned scratches up and down his arm. Then she came across a peculiar looking watch on his wrist. "What's this?" she asked herself as she lifted his arm and examined the device up close. "Hey Drakken, you might want to come and take a look at this."

He turned away from a microscope he had been using to examine the green goop when she yelled to get his attention. "What do you have?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't know, but it's definitely something sophisticated way beyond anything I've ever seen before," she said as she held up his arm and showed the device on his wrist to Drakken.

"Hmmm, this is indeed a very interesting piece of work," he admired as he examined the device on the teens arm. "Very sophisticated, possibly beyond that of anything on this planet. How is that even possible?" he asked her in confusion.

"You can't be serious? Are you telling me that these kids could be more aliens or something?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"Well they did fall from the sky," he figured. "You never really know. Oh, I'm trying to resist taking it and examining it so as to use it for my own uses, but I'm not like that anymore." Then after a few seconds of being nervous he reached out and started to take the device off the teen's wrist. "Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had just a small peak," he said as he started to take it off.

Suddenly the teen grabbed him by one of his wrists and squeezed hard enough to make him let go of the electronic device. Drakken and Shego gasped when the teens eyes opened and he sent glares at them both. Shego backed away from the table, but being tightly held onto by the teen, Drakken wasn't able to back away. He started to tremble as the boy sat up on the table as he continued to hold the blue skinned man's arm. "Hands off the watch!" the teen said angrily as he glared at the man in his grasp.

Drakken smiled innocently and held up his other hand and pointed his palm at the boy. "Easy now, I don't mean you any harm," he said nervously through his teeth before the teen used what strength he had and threw the man across the room and into the wall.

"How am I supposed to know that?" he asked angrily before jumping off the table. He then sent a glare at Shego who was still startled by what had happened. "Something about you people just sends chills down my spine. It's not that I don't want to trust you, it's that I can't trust you."

Shego hung her mouth low and she actually seemed scared that the boy would come after her next. "Drakken, are you all right?" she asked him in a worried tone as she and the boy continued to stare each other down.

"I'm fine, Kim's put me through a lot worse than that," he said weakly as he slowly stood back up on his feet by using the wall to support himself.

The mentioning of this name sparked the boy's memory. "Kim!" he yelled before he turned and saw the girl lying on a table behind him. He rushed over and examined her condition. "Kim, wake up," he said as he lightly shook her shoulders.

This was enough to make her stir in her sleep. She groaned before slowly opening her eyes to see the boy standing over her. "Danny!" she yelled before leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What the heck happened?" she asked him after releasing him from her embrace.

"I don't know," he responded. "Where are we?" he asked as they started to look around the lab. "It almost looks like Axion Lab's, but it just doesn't look the same." Then his attention went back to the two adults as the woman helped the man stay on his feet. "What happened to the others!?" he demanded to know of them.

"Others?" Shego asked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow. "What others?"

"My sister's!" Danny yelled in response, loud enough to make the two adults cringe.

"We don't know," Drakken responded after he was done cringing. "We found you two unconscious in a crater after you crashed into the ground outside my lab after apparently falling from the sky. If something happened to your sister's, then I assure you we had nothing to do with it," he reassured the young man.

At this time, Kim jumped off the table and stood next to Danny. She didn't have the same furious expression as him; she seemed more worried that angry. "Danny, don't you remember? Freakshow, he tossed us through some kind of blue ghost portal," she reminded him.

"He made two of those things. He must have tossed us into one and Danielle and Jazz into the other," Danny figured.

"So then where would that make us?" Kim asked him.

"You two would be in the happy little town of Middleton," Drakken informed them.

"Never heard of it," Danny and Kim said in unison before Drakken proceeded to continue.

"How could you never have heard of this town?" Drakken asked them. "It's home of one of the most famous people in the world."

This only confused Danny and Kim further. They both looked at each other in confusion before Danny spoke. "Um, not to burst your bubble but I've never even heard of this place, so there's no possible way that I would be from here."

"He's not talking about you, kid," Shego said as she walked up to the two teens. "He's talking about Kimberly."

"I most certainly am not from around here!" Kim yelled in response. At this time Danny and Kim were starting to get nervous and just slightly frustrated when Danny's PEA started beeping.

All four of them looked down at the watch as Danny lifted his arm and pressed a button on the watch to activate the hologram. "I do believe I may know what is going on here," the holographic Cortana that Danny had chosen for it to take the form of informed them.

"That is way beyond something I've ever seen before," Shego said in surprise. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open.

"What are you talking about?" Drakken asked her. "I've seen holograms before, that watch obviously isn't as high-tech as we thought it was."

"That's true, but we haven't seen anything this complicated," Shego responded in the same surprised tone as she continued to stare at the hologram being emitted from the device with wide eyes.

"Give me what you got," Danny asked of the hologram as it fizzled into a hologram of the Earth.

"Using my built in GPS, I have located the location of the town by the name of 'Middleton'," it said as a blinking dot appeared on the location Middleton was located in the world. "I'm using GPS satellites from outer space and I'm not finding a town called Amity Park. It just doesn't exist."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kim asked in bewilderment. "Amity Park no longer exists? How can that be possible?"

"That blue portal that Freakshow tossed us through, it must have been a portal to another world or something," Danny guessed before his PEA interrupted him.

"That would be my best understanding of it Sir," the device on his wrist responded as the hologram retook the form of Cortana. "I believe that it must have been a portal between the dimensions. That is the reason Amity Park no longer exists; that is the reason these people have no idea who you are," it said as it indicated Drakken and Shego behind it. They were still very startled at what was going on. "And it must also be the reason Danielle and Jazz aren't here, because they were tossed into a second portal. They must be in another dimension separate from this one yet separate from ours at the same time."

"Great Scott!" Danny mumbled upon learning this information.

"Oh man this is heavy!" Kim mumbled to herself moments later.

* * *

A few minutes before the above events, a dark figure places his hand against the outside wall of the lab and looks in through a side window to see Danny through a blue skinned man across the room while Kim slept on the table next to him and while a woman watched in disbelief of what was going on.

"Well finding you two wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be," he said evilly before he shifted himself so his silhouette turned into that of a white skinned clown with a hat too small for his head. "Vlad wants me to finish them off, so I guess I'll just go in and say hello," he said before raising his hand and blasted through the wall.

The four people and Danny's hologram recoiled from the explosion on the other side of the lab as the wall collapsed. They looked up and gasped when Freakshow stepped through the opening in the destroyed wall.

"He followed us here!?" Danny yelled as he took a step backwards.

"He's still under the command of Vlad," Kim reminded him. "Vlad must have ordered him to follow us and kill us so there's no chance of us getting back home and stopping him."

"You think just like him," Freakshow said after walking into the lab. "You are definitely his niece. Well you are right Kimberly, and after I'm done killing you two, I will take over this world seeing as Vlad is taking over ours."

Then ignoring what he was just saying, Drakken stepped forwards and yelled. "What is wrong with you!?" he screamed at the white skinned man. "You can't just come blasting your way into a medical research facility. Now why don't you just get out of here?"

"And you think I honestly care about this place? Soon I'm gunna control this place. You will be following my rules, my orders, just as soon as I eliminate the two that could cause me the biggest problem," he said before he raised his hand and aimed at Danny and Kim.

The charged his hand with energy as he prepared to fire the blast at the two teens. "I don't have my powers anymore," Danny said in a frightened tone. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop this kind of blast."

"Say goodbye," Freakshow said with a smirk before he fired the blast. Danny and Kim recoiled as the blast drew near them. Suddenly another green blast came from the side and deflected Freakshow's blast away from the two teens. They both looked up to see the two blasts explode on the other side of the lab.

"Where did that blast come from?" Kim asked Danny as they both stared confusingly at the blast sight.

They both turned and looked at Shego as she jumped onto one of the tables they had been lying on and front flipped onto the floor between the two teens and Freakshow. "You aren't harming these kids buddy, you hear me!?" she yelled.

"Don't think you have the powers to stop me lady," Freakshow said to her in doubt that she would even stand a chance against him.

This angered her. She ripped off her white lab coat and charged her hands with green energy. "Just try me," she challenged him.

Danny and Kim gasped at the sight of her energy as she built it up in her hands. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Danny asked Kim.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," she responded.

They both continued to gawk at the woman as she brought both of her hands in front of her so her energy could spread between her hands. "You don't think I'm a threat? Then try this on for size," she challenged him as she formed a ball of energy that started pulsating between her hands.

"What's this?" Freakshow asked himself as he cocked and eyebrow at the sight of her energy. "Ghost powers," he whispered to himself before the woman released her attack. "YAAAH!" Freakshow yelled as he was hit by the attack and blasted across the room. He crashed into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Nice shot!" Drakken congratulated her. "I think you showed him a thing or two."

"Thanks that was a new move I've been working on. You like it?" she asked him before she turned and saw the two teens gawking at her. "What?" she asked them.

Danny and Kim had backed up into a wall by now. Their mouths hung open as they stared at her with eyes opened wide. "This is impossible. It's just not possible," Kim said quietly.

"How did she get her powers?" Danny asked himself, but loud enough the others could all hear him.

Shego was about to answer his question when the sound of debris moving on the other side of the room was heard. They all looked in the direction she had blasted Freakshow to see him standing again. He was currently patting down his shirt to get rid of the dust that covered it. "You have more skill that I gave you credit for, but I won't make that mistake again. Your ghost powers won't hold me back," he informed her when he was done dusting himself off.

"Ghost powers?" Shego asked him in confusion. "What the heck are ghost powers?" she asked him in confusion.

This only caused Freakshow to cock one of his eyebrows in confusion. 'She's never heard of ghost powers?' he thought to himself. 'She has them, yet she doesn't know about how far she can take them. She is unaware of how to use them to the extent that we have. This is going to be very interesting,' he thought as he formed a large smirk on his face. "Ohh this is going to be fun!" he said in delight before he started to take flight a few feet above the ground.

"Is he…flying?" Shego asked the others as she gawked at the man as he floated above the floor.

"Not good," Danny said in a terrified tone. Kim closed her eyes tightly and hid behind him for protection of the evil man.

"Let's see how well you stand up against the same type of attack, but with more power to back it up," Freakshow challenged Shego as he raised his hand and charged it with his own energy.

'How does he have the same powers as me?' Shego thought to herself. She had her teeth closed tightly and her fists were clenched and charged with energy as she prepared to defend herself. 'I'm the only person on the planet that has these particular powers, so how does he have them as well?'

"I was going to let you live, but now that you've interfered with my plans to kill the kids behind you, I'll just have to kill you as well," Freakshow threatened before he fired his blast at her.

Shego grinned before she jumped into the air and grabbed a metal pipe and hoisted herself up and out of the path of the blast. The blast passed under her and went straight for Danny and Kim. "Lookout!" Danny yelled as he pulled Kim out of the path of the blast. They fell to the ground and covered their heads with their arms as the blast hit the wall and exploded.

"You missed me Freak-face," Shego mocked him as she hung from the metal pipe. "You've gotta work on your aim."

"And you need to not underestimate you opponent," Freakshow informed her before he pressed the red gem of life on the reality gauntlet and fired a red beam of light at the pipe she was holding. It started to glow red before it wrapped itself around her wrists, bounding her hands together.

"What the?" Shego gasped before she fell to the floor with her hands now bound together as they sat in her lap. She looked up at Freakshow as he floated towards her with his hand pointed at her. He was charging it with energy.

"We're gunna need help," Drakken said in a worried tone before he ran over to a large computer with a screen built into the wall and started typing on a keyboard as he looked up at the screen.

"Danny, we've got to do something," Kim said as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

"I don't have my ghost powers anymore. I'm no more use. You've got to do it yourself," he said weakly. "I don't have the strength to even push myself off the ground."

"But Danny, I don't think I can," she said in a worried tone. She grabbed his arm and helped him sit up and lean against the wall.

"Yes you can," he said. "You stood up against Vlad even though he's your uncle and despite the fact that you didn't stand a chance. You can do it yourself. You still have your ghost hunting suit. Now get up and help her," he told her as he looked over at Shego as Freakshow prepared to fire his attack at her.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," he informed her before he released his energy in an attack that sped towards her.

Shego said nothing. She just closed her eyes so she wouldn't know when then attack would hit. Suddenly, someone ran between her and the oncoming blast. Kim pressed a button on a bracelet on her wrist and activated a small portable ghost shield.

Freakshow's attack reflected off the shield and went straight back at him. He gasped before he was hit by his own attack. He was blasted backward and crashed into the ground on the other side of the lab.

Shego opened her eyes and looked up to see that they were both surrounded by a green energy dome that was being produced from the bracelet on the girl's wrist. "How did you stop his attack from hitting us?" Shego asked the girl.

"Ghost shield," Kim answered as the green energy shield dissipated. "Prevents ghosts and their attacks from penetrating and destroying anything it is protecting."

"What is with you people and ghost related attacks and defenses?" Shego asked her. "Ghosts don't really exist…do they?"

"We'll explain everything later," Kim said before she pressed another button on her bracelet. Her ghost hunting suit protruded from the jewelry and covered her body with the exception of her head. Her mask had been removed some time ago. After activating her ghost hunting suit she reached down and used the enhanced strength it gave her and pulled the pipes off Shego's wrists so she could use them again. "But right now, we have to stop this guy," she said as she pointed at Freakshow, now standing and starting to fume at the two fighters.

"You are starting to get on my nerves," he said in frustration. "You've resisted far too long. I'm taking you all out right now," he threatened as he built up energy in his tightly clenched fists.

Kim jumped into the air and activated her glider so she hovered a little above the ground. Shego dropped her mouth open at the sight of the girl hovering on the glider. "You want me dead so bad then you come and get me," she yelled at Freakshow.

Freakshow unleashed his anger on her. He let out a battle cry as he charged at her with his fists blazing with energy. Kim flew towards him on her glider and flipped herself upside down when they reached each other. With the gliders rockets in his face, Kim fired them, boosting herself back in the direction she had come from. She flew back over Shego and turned upright before turning to face Freakshow once again with a smirk.

Just before the flames from her rockets had hit him, he had put up an energy barrier, preventing himself from getting burned. After the flames and smoke had subsided, he let the barrier down. "That was a good try," he said to her calmly. "But it wasn't good enough!" he yelled before he fired an energy blast directly at her.

Having infused her fists with energy, Shego jumped into the air and batted the attack away. "You have got some nerve," she said to him after landing on the top of one of the examination tables.

Kim flew up beside her on her glider and pulled out an ecto-gun that had been held on to her by a strap that went over her shoulder and around her waist. She aimed it at him as she prepared to fire. "This is just too easy," she said with a chuckle before firing her weapon.

Freakshow deflected the blast with ease before pressing the yellow gem of form on the reality gauntlet. "You thought this was easy?" he asked her. "Well consider this a wakeup call," he said before he fired the yellow beam of light at her gun and turned it into a large banana.

Kim held it in one hand as she looked over what had just happened to her weapon. A look of rage spread across her face before she squeezed it in the middle with one hand, causing it to fall to the floor in a goopy mess. "Danny warned me that you would be a pain before we started fighting, but I guess I'm just gunna have to kick it up a notch," she said before she fired the rockets, sending her flying towards him.

He reacted by slightly moving sideways and punching her in the stomach when she reached him. Things moved in slow motion as he dug his fist into her stomach. Her mouth opened and she gasped for breath after he removed his hand. He reached down and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her into the air in front of him. "You're gunna have to try much harder than that," he informed her before he was forced to let go of her when Shego blasted him from behind.

Kim fell to the floor and grabbed for her stomach to make the pain go away. No longer wanting to bother with her, Freakshow turned and kicked her in the stomach, adding to the pain she was already experiencing. The force of the kick sent her rolling away a few more feet. He turned and looked back at Shego as she prepared to attack again.

"Drakken, we're gunna need some help pretty soon," she yelled to him. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this guy off."

"I'm already on it," he said as he continued to type commands into the large computer monitor on the wall. "I'm sending out an SOS. We'll get our help soon enough," he said. 'We need all the help we can get,' he thought to himself as the activities on the computer monitor could be seen reflecting in his eyes as he continued to work.

"Call all the help that you can," Freakshow said as Shego charged at him. He side stepped her and brought his knee up, right into her stomach. He then brought his elbow down into her back, only causing her more pain. "No one is going to stop me from accomplishing my main objective," he said as he raised his hand and aimed an attack at Kim who had managed to crawl over to Danny as he watched helplessly from his spot on the floor against the wall.

Before he could fire his blast, Shego grabbed his arm and aimed it away from the teens, causing him to miss fire across the lab. "Drakken! Will you hurry up already!" she yelled before Freakshow punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You're gunna pay for that," he threatened her. He reached down and picked her up by wrapping his fingers around her face. He held her above his head and let go, only to spin around and kick her in the stomach, sending her careening across the lab into a bookshelf that toppled on top of her.

"Any day now," she said weakly as she shoved the shelf off of herself. She stood and breathed deeply as Freakshow walked towards her.

"I'm gunna have some fun with smacking you around a little bit," he said joyfully as he walked closer to her.

The sound of Shego screaming and being beaten around by the ruthless man can be heard while Drakken continued working at the computer. "Common…common, why won't this thing work properly!" he yelled before he slammed his fists onto the keyboard, causing the computer to work properly. "Yes! Now I can call for help," he said as he pushed a button that allowed him to speak through the computer to someone else on the other side. "Only one person who can help us right now," said to himself.

* * *

Back at Upperton University, Felix and Rufus have started playing pool once again while Ron and Monique watched from the side lines. Bonnie and Senior Senior Junior had already left to get away from the Tweebs. Kim had managed to capture them both and had them tied together with rope as they sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

Kim stood up after securely tightening the rope around her twin brothers and wiped away a bead of sweat as it rolled down her forehead. "That ought to do it," she said with a sigh of relief.

"This won't hold us for long," Tim informed her.

"Yah we'll get out of this thing," Jim added.

"We always do," they both said in unison.

"We'll just see about that," Kim said as she dragged them across the room and put them in the corner. "Now you two just stay here and be quite until mom and dad get back," she ordered them.

"You're not the boss of us," Tim said sourly.

"And you're putting us in the corner of the room? What are we…10?" Jim asked her in the same sour tone.

"You both act ten and mom and dad put me in charge of you two, so yes…I am the boss of you two for now. Now stay quiet and maybe I'll think about untying you," she said before she walked away.

She walked over to the others as Felix broke the pack of balls, unsuccessfully pocketing any of them. "HA! Sink them all now rodent," he challenged Rufus, sounding rather pleased with himself.

Rufus spit into his paws and walked across the edge of the table and grabbed the pool stick away from the handicapped teen. "We'll see," he squeaked before he lined up the cue ball with another. He struck the cue ball into the others, miraculously enough sending all other fifteen balls into the pockets, the black eight ball being last of course.

Felix slapped his forehead in frustration as the others congratulated Rufus on a job well done. "35 games in a row," Monique said as she added a 35th mark under Rufus' name on the marker board. "Not a world record on the human scale, but for a rodent, this is history in the making."

"I've got to record Rufus' big moment on camera before he loses his winning streak," Ron said as he held up a camera and pointed it at Rufus. "Alright buddy, you know what to say?" he asked his little rodent friend.

"CHEESE!" he squeaked loudly just before Ron pushed the button, recording the moment on film, then his and Ron's stomach's started growling. "Uh oh," Rufus squeaked as he placed a paw on his stomach.

"I know what you're thinking buddy," Ron said as he put his camera away in his bag. "I didn't each lunch either."

"I think that's the first time you've ever missed a meal isn't it?" Kim asked in a questionable tone.

This gave Ron worries. "Oh no! She's right! Rufus, that's the first time we've ever missed a meal!" Rufus gasped frighteningly before fainting. Ron started to rock back and forth. "I think I'm gunna be sick," he said weakly before he passed out on the floor.

"Ron will you get up?" Kim asked him in a frustrated tone. "We'll just go out to Bueno Nacho for supper or something.

This woke both Ron and Rufus up. "BOO YAA!" they both said in unison as they clapped hands with each other.

"Don't forget to bring us," Jim and Tim said in unison from either of Kim's sides.

She looked back and forth between the two boys. She had a frightened look on her face that turned to that of anger. "TWEEBS!" she yelled out before she grabbed them by their shirt collars and hoisted them into the air.

"We told you those ropes wouldn't hold us for very long," Tim said mockingly.

"But you didn't want to listen to reasoning," Jim said in the same mocking tone as his brother before they both crossed their arms and smirked.

"I'll give you two reasoning right up the…!" she yelled before they both cut her off.

"Your Kimmunicator is about to go off," they both said in unison as they pointed to a device on her wrist.

Kim cocked an eyebrow at them before it indeed started to beep. "I do not want to know how you two knew that was going to happen," she said angrily before she set them down. They both smirked at each other while she activated the device on her wrist. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked an African American boy on the devices screen. "And where are you…and why are you all dressed up?" she asked upon seeing a large group of people behind him.

He was wearing a black tuxedo at what appeared to be a party. "You know that secret thing going on down at the space center that your parents have to attend?" he asked her.

"Yah," she answered. "It's confidential, so as a result I'm stuck watching the Tweebs while my parents attend. Why, is that where you are now?" she asked him before Ron looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Wade, looking good," he said with a thumbs up. "So what are you doing at the space center?"

"Well you both guessed right, I'm here at the space center, and before you ask how I got here and you didn't was because I'm the one conducting the experiment," he said proudly.

"I'm going to ask anyway," Kim said sourly. "If you're conducting the experiment then how come we couldn't come?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry but that wasn't my call to make," he apologized. "It's governmentally funded. If it was my decision then I would have invited you, I really would have, but the feds want to keep this under wraps as much as possible, catch my drift?"

"I guess so," Kim said having given in. "So how confidential is it?"

"It's not one of those, 'If we tell you we have to kill you', kind of things is it?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"No Ron, it's not one of those. If it works then we'll have discovered a new element and the results will be released to the scientific community before being released to the public, but if it fails…well let's just say you know too much as it is if it were to come to that."

"Right, so it's really secret," Kim said with a hushed tone.

"For now yes," Wade said with a chuckle. "But all of this is not why I beeped you," he said in a more serious tone.

"Right, so what's the sitch?" Kim asked in a more confident tone.

"SOS from Drakken," Wade responded. "I'll patch you through to a live feed," he said before the screen fizzled out and fizzled back with Drakken in replace of Wade.

"KIM! Please get down here to my lab quick! There's a maniac with weird powers running around," Drakken said frightfully.

"Wow, you actually need my help, this is a first," Kim said in confusion.

"Are you sure you just don't have a cold or something?" Ron questioned as he looked over Kim's shoulder.

Then to answer his question, an explosion is heard before Shego is seen flying behind Drakken before crashing into a wall."Does that answer your question?" Drakken asked sourly before he too was blasted away from the computer screen.

Moments later a man with white skin stepped into view. He seemed to be glowing with a green aurora. "What do we have here?" he asked himself as he looked at the screen. He grinned evilly before he raised a hand and blasted it causing the image to fizzle out.

Moments after the screen fizzled out, Wade appeared again. "Doesn't look too good huh?" Wade said in disappointment.

"We've got to get over there fast," Kim said. "And Wade, it looks like I'm gunna need my battle suit for this, have you finished with those upgrades?"

"Did about an hour ago," he said proudly. "Just press the red button on your Kimmunicator to activate it, and I even added something to it that I think you may find to your liking," he informed her.

Not wanting to waste another second, she pressed the red button, activating the suit. It spread across her body until she was concealed inside. The difference that she noticed right away was her KP symbol on her chest. "Wow, that is cool, I gotta hand it to you Wade," she said to him.

"Thought you'd like it, now get on over to Drakken's lab. I've added a rocket booster to the suits design so you should be able to fly now," Wade informed her.

"Thanks Wade, you're the best," she said before she deactivated the device. "Well Ron, are you ready to go kick some butt?" she asked him.

"Yah, but I kinda need a rocket of my own you know," he reminded her.

"Can't you fly on your own?" she asked him. "You do have control over your monkey powers now don't you?"

"Well yah, but I don't exactly think the people of our town are accustomed to seeing a glowing blue kid flying over town," he informed her.

"Good point," she said before she walked over to a painting on the wall and removed it to reveal a metal panel behind it. It was locked with a scanner that opened when Kim placed her hand on it. Inside were a number of rockets that could be worn. "Us this," she said to him as she tossed it to him.

"Um Kim, how long has that been there?" Monique asked her as she pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Had Wade install it a few days ago for just this kind of situation," she responded.

Ron walked over to the pool table and picked Rufus up in his hands. "Ready to go little buddy?" he asked him.

"Uh huh," Rufus squeaked in response as he nodded his head.

Ron stuck him down in his pants pocket before he and Kim activated their rockets and started to hover in the air. "This is so cool," Kim said excitedly as her suit now enabled her to take flight. "I can't thank Wade enough for this." She then looked down to see Jim and Tim grabbing rockets out of the wall. "What do you two think you're doing?" she asked them angrily.

"Mom and dad said you are responsible for us," Tim reminded her.

"You have to watch us," Jim added.

"And if you go, then you can't watch us," Tim continued.

"So therefore, we are justified in going with you," Jim finished.

"Over my dead and rotting corpse you are!" Kim yelled at them.

"KP you might as well let them," Ron said to her. "They are just going to follow us anyway and plus they've proved to be helpful in the past, maybe they will prove helpful today."

"Oh alright," she said giving in. She rolled her eyes before she looked back down at her brothers. "But it could get dangerous, so I want you two to stay out of the way by any means necessary, and I really mean it this time."

"Fine we'll stay out of the way," Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just keep your cool and you won't even know we are there," Jim said confidently.

"Alright, let's go. Hopefully the two of them can hold this weirdo off for a little while longer," she said before she flew up and out of the hole in the ceiling Tim and Jim's earlier rocket had made.

"You all come back safely," Monique yelled after them by cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yah, because if Rufus dies then I won't be able to prove that I'm better than he is," Felix yelled after them.

Ron stuck his head back in through the hole in the ceiling. "Dude, I don't think that's ever going to happen," he said doubtfully before he went back through the hole. He flew up into the air where the three Possible's were waiting for him.

"Let's go," Kim said before her rockets fired, sending her across town at subsonic speeds, leaving the three boys in her dust.

"Can't fly that fast," Ron said before he started to follow in the same direction Kim had disappeared in with Tim and Jim in short pursuit.

* * *

Back in Drakken's lab, Kim stood over Danny and pulled him onto his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her after she had started supporting him by holding his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said as they started to walk towards a door a few yards away.

"No you're not," he said to her. "Don't worry about me and get yourself out of here."

"I'm not gunna leave you here so Freakshow can kill you," she responded frightfully.

Before anymore could be said, Drakken and Shego were both thrown into the two teens. They all fell to the floor and looked up at Freakshow after recovering from the attack. "All four of you are going to die for resisting against me," he threatened before he raised his hand once again and fired an energy blast at them.

Kim managed to get to her feet and deflect the blast away with her arm before she charged at him. "I'm getting sick of fighting you!" she yelled as she prepared to punch him, but he caught her fist in his and held her up into the air in front of him.

"And I'm getting sick of fighting you too," he said before punching her in the stomach. "But at least ghost's can't be killed, and you have no thermoses so there is no chance of you defeating me," he said before he threw her back to the ground with the others.

Shego tried to push herself off the floor, but didn't have the strength to do so. She rolled onto her back and looked up at Freakshow as he hovered in the air and charged an energy ball in his hands. "Never thought things would end this way," she said weakly.

"If I only had my ghost powers I'd show him a thing or two," Danny said as he leaned against the wall once again.

"Too bad I had to take them away Phantom, otherwise I wouldn't be killing you right now," Freakshow said with a chuckle. "Now you will all die!" he yelled as he fired the energy blast at the group of four.

Kim, Drakken and Shego closed their eyes and looked away from the attack, but Danny stared at it as it approached. 'We need a miracle', he thought before a flash of white and blue appeared in front of them.

Freakshow gasped when he realized his attack had been thrown back at him. He was hit by his own attack, causing him to crash into the floor on the other side of the lab. He looked up after recovering from his own attack and saw a girl with long red hair standing in front of the four others.

She wore what appeared to be a white battle suit with blue linings in multiple places along her arms, legs and the rest of the suit as well. A blue KP symbol was on the chest of her suit. Her left hand was in the form of a lacrosse sticks basket. It then morphed back into a hand before she clenched her fingers together so her hand formed a fist.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken said excitedly.

"Well it's about time Kimberly," Shego said weakly from her spot on the floor. "Don't take him for granted, he's more powerful than he looks. Just look at what he did to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," KP responded before turning her attention to Freakshow. "And who would you be?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"The names Freakshow," he answered with a bow. "And you would be?" he asked as he looked back up at her from his bowing position.

"Possible…Kim Possible," she said with a grin. "So now that you know who I am, do you still want to fight me or do you want to just give up now and leave?"

"Never heard of you before in my life and I'm not leaving here until those four are dead," he informed her. "I was only going to kill the two kids, but they interfered. Now that you are doing the same, I'll just have to kill all five of you," he threatened before Ron ran into the room through the doorway the other four lay next to.

"I made it KP," he said as he breathed heavily to catch his breath. He didn't say anymore before he collapsed to the floor.

"What hole do these annoying kids keep crawling out of!?" Freakshow screamed in frustration. "Fine I'll have to eliminate all SIX of you! It'll teach all of you to not mess with me, and perhaps it will leave an impression on anyone else who decides to stand in my way."

"I don't think so you freak of nature," KP said as she got into a defensive position. "I've foiled people more threatening than you," she hissed at him.

"It's true," Drakken added. "I used to be one of her greatest enemies; I know from experience just what she is capable of."

"Well hopefully you'll put up more of a challenge than the other two did," Freakshow said with delight as he interlaced his fingers and cracked the bones in them. "Well come on then. Challenge me if you dare," he said before he started laughing evilly.

"Gladly," KM said as she stood to her feet once again. She jumped into the air and activated her glider and flew passed KP.

"No! Stop!" KP yelled after her, but she wasn't fast enough to stop her. KM sped towards Freakshow, but in her weakened state, she didn't stand a chance.

"Oh please," Freakshow said as he rolled his eyes. He flew sideways and grabbed her by one of her legs and pulled her off the glider. It crashed into the ground behind him while he spun her in a circle and threw her into the wall. She fell to the floor next to Danny. "Why do you keep trying?" he asked her. "You're clearly too weak to fight anymore. I think it's time to take you both out of the picture," he said as he prepared to fire another blast at the two teens.

He fired the blast, but KP jumped in from the side and deflected the blast away with her arm. It exploded on the other side of the lab with enough force to shake the whole building. "Your fight is with me right now," she informed him in an angered tone.

"Fine, it doesn't matter," Freakshow agreed relentlessly. "I'll kill all of you eventually, it's just a matter of who wants to die first, and it looks like you want to die first, so I'll just have to make your intension true."

"My intensions are to stop you!" KP yelled before she ran at him and prepared to punch him like the others have so many times in the past, but he simply caught her fist in his hand and yawned. He threw her into the air, causing her to careen into the ceiling. "That hurt," she said before she fell towards the floor. As she fell she prepared to kick him, but he turned intangible and she passed right through him and slammed into the ground.

"This is fun, but enough fooling around, time to finish this, it's starting to get boring," Freakshow said as KP stood up.

She looked up at him in anger and clenched her teeth tightly. "Careful KP," Ron yelled from the doorway near the others. "This guy means business."

"Yah well so do I!" she yelled before she jumped onto a table and jumped at Freakshow as he hovered in the air above her.

Freakshow's hand started to glow before he froze KP in midflight with his energy. "You are weaker than all of the others," he said mockingly. KP, still frozen, could only move her eyes. She looked around before looking back up at him. He leaned down and grinned at her when they were face to face.

"He's gunna kill her if we don't do something right now," Shego said to Drakken in a worried tone.

"Should we help her?" he asked in response.

"Do we have a choice?" she asked him in response to his question. She managed to get to her feet before she ran towards them. She jumped into the air and tried to attack Freakshow, but he froze her just as he had frozen KP. "Wasn't expecting that to happen," she said in disappointment.

"You all thought that you could attack me head on?" he asked them mockingly. "Please. All I wanted to do was kill my enemy, but seeing as you have all interfered, you will all perish by my hands."

"Will you stop it with the threats already?" Danny questioned Freakshow. He looked away from KP and Shego and saw Danny had managed to get to his feet. "You've said you were going to kill all of us yet you still haven't. If you were going to kill us by now, you would have done it."

Freakshow's anger caused him to throw KP and Shego at the teen. They all fell to the floor and looked up to see Freakshow glowing with a green aurora. "That maybe so young Phantom, but let's see how well you all stand up to me when I turn into my true ghostly form," he said with an evil grin.

"Your true form?" they all asked in unison.

"Danny has seen it before," he informed the group of people on the floor. "And now I have the power to make this transformation on my own." He started glowing again before his entire body started giving off a bright light. When the light had disappeared, in place of Freakshow was a ghostly being about thirty feet tall. He had green skin and four arms. His stomach had what appeared to be a large face that acted on its own in relation to Freakshow's emotions. "What do you think of me now?" the large being asked mockingly.

"I think I just had a heart attack," Drakken said frightfully as they all gawked at the being in front of them.

"KIM!" Jim and Tim yelled frighteningly as they ran into the room. "What's going on in here?" they both asked in unison before they noticed the giant ghost in front of them.

"You two need to get out of here," KP said weakly. "It's way too dangerous for you to be here right now." Tim and Jim looked from her up at Freakshow as his aggravation started to become apparent.

"TWO MORE KIDS!? Where do you people keep coming from?" he yelled.

"Drakken, do you guys still have that hover vehicle?" Ron asked him.

"Well of course we do, it's outside," Drakken informed him. "Why?"

"Well we can't keep fighting this guy; we have to get out of here. You guy's all head that way and I'll hold this guy off for as long as I can while you escape," Ron advised them.

"What makes you think that you can fight him longer than we have?" Danny asked him. "I doubt you have what its gunna take kid."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Ron responded before he turned and walked towards Freakshow confidently.

"He's crazy!" KM said to the other's in a doubtful tone.

"Yah, but that's why I love him," KP said in a delighted tone, causing the others to look at each other with startled expressions.

"I think she's crazy," Danny whispered to Kim M as he pointed at KP with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I think all of these people are crazy," she whispered back to him. They all turned their heads and watched as Ron walked up to the behemoth in front of him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled Rufus out of it. He had been sleeping. He stretched his arms and yawned upon being woken up. "You'd better go with KP buddy," he advised the hairless rodent. "Things are about to get scary here." Rufus was still sleepy. He turned his head and gasped at the sight of Freakshow in his deadly looking ghost form. He jumped out of Ron's hands and scurried over to KP. He crawled up her leg and hid in her hair for safety. Her hair started trembling as Rufus shock with fear.

"Something about you gives me the impression that you might put up even more of a fight than the others did," Freakshow said with interest as he eyed the young man. "Perhaps you will even be a worthy opponent to challenge my own powers."

"Don't get so high and mighty on yourself dude," Ron advised him with a grin. "I have mystical monkey powers. I'm only one of a few super humans in our world," he informed the monster. "I could very easily over power you."

"HA! Don't make me laugh," Freakshow said after he was done laughing. "You honestly think you have enough strength to overpower me? You really know how to crack a guy up," he said before he started to laugh manically.

Ron simply continued to grin. He was very confident in himself at the moment. "Oh we'll see," he said as he readied himself for battle. "You said it yourself; you think that I'm going to be a worthy opponent. You should follow your gut instinct because it's telling you that I'm gunna kick your can into next week."

Freakshow continued to laugh at the young man's claims. "You've got to be bluffing or something. Well guess what? I call your bluff, and to prove that, I'm going to let you take the first shot," he said before he started to pat his stomach right where the mouth of the face on his stomach was located. "Right here," he challenged Ron who started to focus on his inner power.

"Watch this Drakken," Shego whispered to him. "You missed it last time he did this."

Everyone's interest peaked when Ron started to glow with a blue aurora. He closed his eyes before he started to float into the air. High speed winds ripped through the lab with enough force to demolish the walls. Soon they were all standing outside. Everyone looked up to see the once night sky had been replaced with red clouds that swirled around directly above them.

Freakshow's mouth hung open as he gawked at the powers Ron was displaying. "This is impossible," he said to himself before the blue aurora surrounding Ron took the form of a monkey, tail and all.

His hair and skin turned blue before he opened his eyes once again to show that even his eyes had turned from brown to blue.

"This is amazing!" Drakken yelled in excitement as Ron started to relax himself.

Danny and Kim M were the most surprised though. They almost seemed frightened. Their mouths hung open and they were trembling at the sight of Ron displaying his powers.

"So you have more skill than I thought," Freakshow said. "But I'd like to see just how powerful you are," he said with a grin as he took interest in Ron's Monkey Powers.

"You said I could have the first move," Ron said with a grin. "So I guess I will," he said before he vanished in thin air.

Freakshow didn't have time to react before Ron head butted him in the stomach. He went into the mouth on his stomach and hit the back of its throat, sending Freakshow flying backwards. He fell to the ground and grabbed his stomach as it ached in pain. "You are going to pay for that," he threatened as he looked up to see Ron floating over him.

He descended to the ground and prepared to fight. "What are you guys waiting for!?" he yelled back to the others. "I told all of you to get out of here!" he yelled before Freakshow approached him and attempted to punch him, but Ron turned and stopped his fist by catching it in his hand. Freakshow tried to punch him with another fist, but he managed to stop that one too. While holding onto two of his four hands, Ron brought his feet up and kicked Freakshow away. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "NOW!" he yelled before he ran towards Freakshow to continue holding him off.

"Right," KP said with a nod before turning towards Drakken and Shego. "You two lead the way," she instructed them.

"This way!" Shego yelled as she ran down a dirt path in the grass that led down to a smaller building with looked like a rundown warehouse with Drakken and KP in short pursuit.

Danny and KM were too weakened to keep up with them, so Tim and Jim grabbed them up and carried them. "You two sure took a beating," Tim said as he carried Danny's weakened body away from the fight.

"Perhaps we could find out who you two are and where you're from," Jim added as he carried KM alongside his brother and Danny. Within a matter of moments they had all disappeared into the warehouse.

Back at the battle between Ron and Freakshow, Freakshow had managed to grab him by the arm with one of his four hands. Ron struggled against him, but Freakshow used his three other limbs and grabbed Ron's other arm and legs. "Get out of this one?" he challenged with an evil grin before he started to pull on Ron's limbs away from his body.

Ron didn't even flinch at the pain. "Marvelous idea," Ron said as Freakshow's suggestion before he pulled his arms and legs free of his grip. Freakshow gasped before Ron blasted him backwards with nothing more than his bare hands. He crashed into the ground as if he had been hit by a train. He reverted back into his human form before he looked up to see Ron floating over him once again. "Time for me to take my leave," Ron said with a smirk before he turned and flew towards the warehouse, leaving a trail of blue light behind him.

Freakshow slowly leaned off the ground and watched as a large hover vehicle sped out of the warehouse and went down a short runway before taking off and disappearing over the horizon. "You won't stay away from me for long," he said quietly as if they could hear him. "I will find you and I will kill you," he threatened them before he stood up and started to float into the air. "The boy and the girl in the white battle suit posed more of a problem for me than Danny and Vlad's niece. Perhaps if I seek out some of their natural enemies, I'll be able to take them down. Prepare yourselves children, because you have not seen the last of me," he said with an evil grin before he took off over the horizon in the direction away from where the others had gone in. He laughed evilly as he flew away. The scene blacks out as soon as he disappears over the horizon.


	17. World Domination

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**No elements from this chapter will ever be reintroduced in new or updated stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 17- World Domination:**

Jazz slowly opened her eyes and groaned before looking around to find herself lying in the bed of what she could only assume was a spare bedroom of someone's house. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she leaned up. "OWW!" she said before grabbing her forehead to feel a gash that had already been bandaged up. "What happened to me?" she asked herself as she shifted her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Well I'm glad to see that your awake," she heard a woman say from behind her. She turned to see a red headed woman standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Jazz shifted herself into a protective position as soon as this stranger walked into the room. "Don't be frightened," the woman said as she set a bottle of water on a night stand. "I'm the one who bandaged up that gash on your forehead," the woman said as she picked up the bottle of water. "Water?" she offered Jazz who reluctantly took it.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jazz asked before she opened up the bottle of water and sniffed it before taking a swig.

"Lois Griffin," she introduced herself before they shook hands, Jazz did so rather reluctantly. "And right now you're in the guest bedroom of my family's home in Quahog, Rhode Island."

"How in the world did I get all the way over in Rhode Island?" Jazz asked herself. "I live on the other side of the country."

"I was hoping you'd be able to explain that to us," Lois said as she took a seat on the bed. "I don't know how you managed to survive, but we found you and who I can only assume is your sister, lying in a crater in our backyard after you crash landed there after falling from the sky."

"My sister?" Jazz questioned. She started to get worried as she looked around the room. "Where is she? Where is Danielle!?" she asked in a terrified tone before the scene fades away to Danielle as she lay in a bed with Cujo lying next to her.

She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She leaned up and found herself lying in an old bed in a wooden house. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she jumped out of the bed. "So Cujo, any idea where we are?" she asked him as if he could actually answer. He simply shrugged his shoulders before jumping off the bed. "The last thing I remember happening was that Freakshow guy tossing us into some blue portal he made after he tossed Danny and Kim into another," she said as she looked around the room. "I don't ever remember there being a wooden house anywhere even remotely close to Amity Park," she said as she approached a door that led outside.

She opened the door to find that they were currently in a small colorful village with a swirling golden brick road in the center of the village before it led out of town and off into the horizon. The town itself had small dwellings that couldn't house anyone larger than a dwarf.

"Cujo, I don't think we're in Amity Park anymore," she said before they both walked out into the village. "Where are we?" she asked before she noticed movement behind a bush a few yards away. "I don't think we're alone," she said nervously before Cujo started barking at something in the sky.

She looked up to see a pink ball of light approaching them from the sky. It grew larger and larger as it descended towards them. As it grew bigger, it appeared as if there was a person inside. The bubble popped as soon as it landed on the ground. The woman inside was Maddie Fenton, only she looked like a fairy.

"Mom?" Danielle asked in confusion. "What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" she asked in an even more confused tone.

"I am not your mother young girl," she said in a sweet voice. "I am the witch of the North, and you are in the magical Land of Oz, the land of the munchkins more particularly."

"A witch?" Danielle asked her. "But I thought witches were evil, you certainly don't look that evil."

"Not all witches are evil young one," the witch of the north informed her.

"OK, well what's the land of the munchkins and who lives here and what is the Land of Oz?" Danielle asked in even more confusion.

"Good lord, haven't you seen the movie the Wizard of Oz?" the witch who looked like her mother said. "You're following in the footsteps of Dorothy Gale, and right now you are in the land of the munchkins, the people who live in this small village."

"I knew someone had to live here, I heard someone move in the bush over there," Danielle said as she pointed at the bush that had moved earlier.

"That would be one of the munchkins," the witch informed her. "Don't worry about them, they're just really shy, it's alright, you can all come out, she's not gunna bite," she said before dozens of little people half of Danielle's own height came out of hiding.

"Wow, they look just like miniature versions of Danny's friends," she said in awe as she bent down on her knees so she was just a little taller than they were.

The mayor of the munchkins looked just like Tucker. He approached her and confronted her. "Who are you calling miniature?" he scolded her. "Perhaps it is you who is just really big."

"I'm only four feet tall, that may be short for my age, but that's certainly not bigger than average," she informed the miniature mayor Tucker. "So uh…why were you all hiding from me and Cujo?" she asked him.

"We weren't hiding from you," a miniature version of Dash informed her as he walked up beside the miniature Tucker. "We were hiding from the witch."

"Well how come you aren't hiding from her now?" Danielle asked them.

"We weren't hiding from her," a miniature version of Kwan said as he and a miniature version of Paulina approached her. "We were hiding from the wicked witch of the East," he said before he pointed back to the wooden house Danielle had come out of. A pair of legs stuck out from underneath the house just beside the door frame. A pair of combat boots was on both feet.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Danielle asked as she walked over to the legs and examined the boots. "Where have I seen these before," she wondered to herself.

"That is a very good thing," the northern witch informed her. "She has been terrorizing the munchkins for months now."

"Alright this is just getting too weird, I have to get home," Danielle said in frustration.

"The only way you are getting home is if the Wizard of Oz helps you," the northern witch informed her as she walked over to the little girl. She bent down and pulled the combat boots off the feet before the legs shriveled up and curled up underneath the house. "Her sister is not going to like this," she said before she used her magic and made the boots disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Her sister?" Danielle asked her. She walked over to Cujo and picked him up and held him in her arms. "Who's her sister?"

"Well you thought that I was your mother and that the munchkin mayor was your friend Tucker, people you know from your world, well she would be the person you recognize as Samantha," the witch of the north informed her.

"That's where I've seen those boots before," Danielle said when she realized where she had seen the combat boots before. "Those boots were Sam's."

"Those boots belonged to the wicked witch of the East, the sister of the witch you killed with your house," the northern witch informed her. "When she finds out, she's gunna come after you, and I don't think she's gunna be very happy, especially with you in particular."

"Well I can take care of myself," Danielle informed her. "My only concern is getting home, so how do I find this Wizard of Oz guy?"

"He lives in Emerald City," the witch of the north informed her.

"OK, how do I find this 'Emerald City'?" she asked while using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Just follow the yellow brick road," the miniature Paulina said as she pointed off into the distance where the yellow brick road went off into the distance.

"The yellow brick road?" Danielle asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The yellow brick road," the miniature Dash repeated.

"All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road," the miniature Tucker repeated before all of the munchkins started singing the yellow brick road song.

The northern witch slapped her forehead in frustration. "Oh I hate it when they do this."

"Tell me about it," Danielle said before she turned and started to follow the path out of town. "Common Cujo," she yelled back to the little ghost dog as he chewed on one of the munchkins like a chew toy. He dropped him and ran over to Danielle who turned into her ghost form and started to fly down the path with Cujo in short pursuit.

A little while later, she stopped when she came to a four way intersection. She looked in each of the three directions she had to choose from, but just couldn't decide which way to go.

"Which way am I supposed to go?" she asked herself in disbelief. "That witch from the north should have been more specific," she said angrily as she looked around as if choosing which way to go before Cujo started barking at a scarecrow in a patch of corn growing beside the road. "Cujo it's just a scarecrow, stop barking at it, we've got to figure out which way it is to Emerald City," she said as she turned away from him and the scarecrow.

She started mumbling to herself before someone said something from behind her. "Most people going to Emerald City have been going that way," the voice said.

Danielle turned around abruptly. "That sounded like Danny," she said in a startled tone as she spun around and looked around for him. "I don't see him anywhere around here though," she said before the voice spoke up again.

"Of course some people have gone the other way," the voice said again.

This caused Danielle to look up at the scare crow and noticed that it had been holding one arm, but now it was holding up the other. "Was that you that just spoke?" she asked it in confusion.

"But then again people tend to go both ways," the scare crow said as it crossed its arms and pointed in both directions.

This startled Danielle greatly. She fell backwards onto the ground while Cujo continued to bark at the scare crow. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder," she said before the scare crow jumped out of the corn stalks and approached her. As it approaches her she can see that it looked like Danny. "You're not my brother are you?" she asked it as it approached her.

"Sorry, I've never met you before. So what brings you all the way out here and why are you headed to Emerald City?" the Danny scarecrow asked her as it reached down to help her stand up.

"I don't know what I'm doing here or how I got here, and I'm heading to Emerald City because the Witch of the North said the Wizard of Oz could help me get home," she told him. "If I can figure out how to get there that is," she finished in disappointment.

"Wow a wizard, I sure do wish I could go. A man that can give you anything you want, that's what I really need right about now," he said in disappointment.

"Why would you need to see this wizard guy?" Danielle asked him.

"Well if he can give someone anything, then I'd really wish I could have a brain," he informed her. "I'm a terrible scarecrow, these crows just laugh at me all day long because I can't scare them away," he said before a crow landed on his shoulder. "Shoo!" he yelled at it.

The crow only laughed at him in response. "Clueless," it said before flying away to join up with a few other crows so they could eat corn.

"See what I mean?" he said in defense of himself. "That's their nickname for me, 'Clueless', it bugs the hay right out of me," he said as a shiver went down his non-existent spine.

"You definitely are my brother," Danielle whispered under her breath, but he heard her say something.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"Nothing, nothing. Listen, why don't you come with me?" she asked him. "I'm sure this wizard guy could give you a brain, and I could really use the company."

"The answer is yes," one of the crows said as it flew over and landed on the Danny scarecrow's shoulder.

"He'll do whatever it takes to get a brain," a second crow said as it flew over and landed on his other shoulder.

"Why are you guys supporting this idea?" he asked the crows on his shoulders.

"We're not," a third crow said before it landed on his head. "With him out of the way, we won't be made sick to our stomachs when we're trying to eat a good meal."

All three crows started laughing wildly before they flew away into the corn field. "Wait a minute!" Danielle yelled after them. "Do you know which way it is to Emerald City?" she asked them.

"That way," all three crows said as they pointed their wings in one of the directions the yellow brick road went in.

"Well I guess that settles that," Danielle said to the Danny scarecrow. "You're coming with me."

"That's wonderful! I'll finally be able to think for myself," he said as they started to walk in the direction the crows had pointed in. Then he started to sing, "Oh we're off to see the wizard…"

"Don't sing otherwise you can stay here with the crows," Danielle told him.

"You're the boss," he said before the scene faded to a forest of apple trees. Danielle and the Danny scarecrow rounded a corner before Danielle's stomach started growling. "What was that?" the Danny scare crow asked as he looked around for the source of the noise.

Danielle's stomach growled again. "That would be my stomach," she informed him as she patted her stomach. "I need to get something to eat."

"Well we are surrounded by apple trees, why not eat one of them?" the Danny scarecrow suggested.

"I don't see why not," Danielle said as she started to pick apples off the branches. Her attention turned to Cujo when he started barking at something. He ran off into the woods out of her sight.

"Cujo get back here!" Danielle yelled after him as she dropped the apples she had been gathering in her blue sweater.

She started to ran after him before someone else is heard yelling. She stopped running deeper into the woods when a girl made of metal walked out of the trees as it held Cujo in the air by his collar. "Does this belong to you?" she asked before she tossed the dog to Danielle who caught him in her arms. "You should keep him on a leash," she advised the little girl.

Danielle thought she recognized the girl made of metal. "Kim…is that you?" she asked the metal being.

"Well that's my name but I have no idea who you are," the metal girl responded before she bent down and picked up an axe she had been carrying. "Mind telling me why a little girl and a dog are doing this far into the woods?" she asked before the Danny scarecrow ran up behind them.

"Hey Danielle, I found this one tree that started throwing apples at me, you've gotta come check this out," he said before he noticed the metal girl that looked like Kim.

"Don't be messing with Tree-beard, he can be rather brutal with people that try to steal his apples," she informed the two others. "You'd think that you'd be smart enough to not mess around with an Ent."

"Well he doesn't have a brain," Danielle informed her. That's one of the two reasons we're heading to Emerald City, to see the wizard. I'm going to go see if he can send me home and he's hoping that he can give him a brain."

"You're going to see the wizard?" the metal Kim asked them. "Hey can I tag along?" she asked.

"Why would you want to?" Danielle asked her. "Do you have something that you want him to give you?"

"Sort of," she responded shyly. "You see, I used to be human, but when a tin man made my current body after an accident I was involved in, he forgot to give me a heart. I haven't been able to love ever since," she said sadly as she dropped her axe onto the ground.

"She's in love with Danny in my world, yet she can't love here, how ironic," Danielle said to herself quietly, but the other two heard her.

"What was that?" the Danny scarecrow and the metal Kim asked her in unison.

"Nothing, nothing," Danielle said once again. "Well you can come with us, I'm sure we could use more company."

"Thanks, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," she said in gratitude.

"Just don't start singing when we go down the yellow brick road, otherwise your staying here," Danielle informed her as they three of them stepped out of the woods and onto the brick road.

"How did you know I was thinking about singing?" the metal Kim asked. "You must be a mind reader or something." Danielle simply rolled her eyes before the scene fades away to a deeper, darker part of the woods.

"I don't think we should have come this way," the Danny scarecrow said frightfully. "Perhaps we took a wrong turn."

"I thought you couldn't think," the tin Kim asked rather suspiciously as she cocked one of her metal eyebrows.

"Good point," he responded before they both walked into Danielle who had stopped walking in the middle of the trail. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"We're not alone," she said rather reluctantly. She looked around nervously as if searching for something.

"What do you mean, 'we're not alone'?" the Danny scarecrow asked frightfully as he started to shake.

"I'm just getting the strangest feeling…" Danielle started to say before a large animal jumped down from a tree right in front of them. Danielle reached out and grabbed the animal by its throat. "That we're being watched," she said with a plain look on her face as she crossed her eyebrows menacingly at the animal. It was a lion that looked a lot like Jazz. "You have got to be kidding me?" she said before she let go of the hairy version of her older sister. "Let me guess, your name is Jazz, but you have no idea who I am do you?" she asked it.

"You are so cruel," Jazz the lion cried. "What did I ever do to you?" she said as she wept.

"Well you attacked us for one," Danielle pointed out. "I was just acting in self defense."

"You didn't have to choke me," the Jazz lion wept as tears streamed from her eyes.

"You are such a wuss!" the metal Kim said as she walked up to the other two. "I've met lions before but none as cowardly as you."

"I'm only made of hay, but even I could have done a number on you," the Danny scarecrow mocked as he walked up to the other three.

"Well I agree with all of you," the Jazz lion said as she stood up and rubbed her neck where Danielle had grabbed her. "My siblings make fun of me because I'm so cowardly. I'm sorry I attacked you, I'm just always trying to one up my siblings and prove to them that I'm just as brave as they are."

"Hey you guys, do you think the wizard could give her the courage she needs to stand up to her siblings?" Danielle asked the other two.

"I don't see why not," the metal Kim said.

"She can come with us but if she tries to gnaw on any of my hay she's going down," the Danny scarecrow threatened.

"You want to get some courage then come with us," Danielle advised. "We're going to go see the Wizard of Oz so he can send me home, give scarecrow here a brain and give Tin Kim here a heart, I'm sure he could give you some courage or something."

"That would be great!" she said excitedly. The four of them and Cujo started to walk down the yellow brick road before the three beings Danielle picked up started to sing.

"Oh we're off to see the wizard…the wonderful wizard of Oz!" the three of them sang in unison.

"Will you all stop singing!?" Danielle yelled before the scene fades away to the outside of a large green gate that was the entrance to Emerald City. "Wow! This place is amazing," Danielle said in amazement at the sight of the large doorway.

"And we're not even inside yet," the scarecrow Danny said in amazement.

"So how do we get in?" the Tin Kim asked as they approached the door.

Danielle eyed a door knocker a few feet out of reach of any of them. "Well looks like we have to knock," she suggested before she took flight so she could reach the knocker.

She grabbed it and knocked before a small window opened and a man who looked a lot like Jack Fenton poked his head through. "Can't any of you read the sign?" he asked them in a frustrated tone.

"What sign?" Danielle asked him as she floated down so she was face to face with the man.

"The sign that says you have to ring the bell!" he yelled.

"There isn't a sign that says that out here," the Danny scarecrow said as they looked around for the sign he was talking about.

"What do you mean it's not out here?" the man asked them. "Its right here," he said as he pointed down below the window he had stuck his head out of. He was surprised when he realized it wasn't out there. He went back inside and came back out with the sign and put it on the door before slamming the window shut.

"Do Not Knock! It disturbs our people. Please ring the bell," all four of them read out loud.

"Whatever," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes. She looked around and noticed a rope hanging down next to the door knocker. "Of course," she said to herself before she floated up and pulled on it.

The sound of a bell ringing went off before the man appeared in the window again. "Better, now what do all of you want?" he asked them sourly.

"Um, we're here to see the wizard," Danielle told him. "We were sent here by the witch of the north."

"Nobody gets in to see the wizard!" the man yelled at them. "Not no way, not no how!"

"Good enough for me," Jazz the lion said fearfully before she turned and started to walk away, but Danielle grabbed her tail.

"I don't have time for this," she said angrily before she turned all of them intangible and fazed them through the door.

"No! You're not allowed in here!" the large man yelled as soon as they became tangible on the inside of the city.

"And right now I couldn't care less," Danielle hissed before she flew off towards a large green castle in the middle of the city with the others in tow. She fazed them through the gate of the castle and went through more than a dozen walls before they entered a large room. "This has got to be it," she said as soon as they were all tangible again.

"This place gives me the creeps," Jazz the lion said fearfully before she turned and started to run away towards a door. "I'm outta here!" she yelled before the door she was running towards opened and the man that said they couldn't come in came into the room.

"I told you that no one was allowed in here!" he scolded them.

Danielle had had enough. She charged at the man who looked like her father and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Now tell me where the wizard is, or so help me god I'll rip your head off your shoulders!" she threatened him.

"Fine I'll take you to him," he said frightfully. "Just put me down." She set him down on the ground at his request before he rubbed his neck. "I'm the wizard you've heard so much about," he informed them. "Now what can I do you for?"

"Well I want to get home and they want their own things," she said as she pointed at the other three.

"Really? So who told you that I could help you get home?" he asked the little girl.

"I already told you," Danielle said sourly. "The witch of the north sent me; I just picked up these morons along the way."

"Hey I resent that," the Danny scarecrow said.

Danielle simply rolled her eyes before she continued. "She sent me here right after I accidentally killed the wicked witch of the east by dropping a house on her. The witch of the north took the combat boots she was wearing and sent me to find you."

"Well now that I know the truth, I can go find her after I kill you for killing my sister," an evil voice said from above them. They all looked up and saw the witch of the west hovering above them on a broom stick. She looked just like Sam. She descended to the floor before jumping off the stick. She held it over her head and was about to hit Danielle with it. "Now to extract my revenge," she hissed before she started screaming in pain.

Danielle looked down to see Cujo using her like a fire hydrant. "Cujo no! Bad little ghost dog," she scolded him. He lowered his leg and trotted away from Sam as she started to let off smoke.

"YAAAH! You and little dog are going to pay for what you did to me," she threatened before she fell unconscious on the floor.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be," she said as she looked down on the witch.

"Well I guess it's time for me to work my magic," Jack the wizard said as he approached the four of them. "So who's first?" he asked them.

"You guys go first," Danielle said to the others.

They all nodded before they turned their attention to the wizard as he stretched his fingers. "Well let's get to work shall we?" he said before he felt someone grab his ankle.

He looked down to see the wicked Sam witch holding his ankle. "I'm not dead yet," she hissed.

The wizard looked at Tin Kim before he asked her if she wanted a heart. She nodded before he bent down. Everyone in the room gasped and turned away when the sound of flesh ripping is heard. He stands back up and is holding a beating human heart in his hand. "Here you are," he said a she handed the heart over to her.

"Thanks," she said in disgust before the wizard moved onto Danny the scarecrow.

"So what you want is a brain?" he asked him.

"Yah," he responded rather reluctantly before the wizard bent down and out of sight again. The sound of a buzz saw is heard before the sound of bone cracking is heard. Everyone gasps in horror before Jazz the lion faints. The wizard stands back up and lifts Danny the scarecrows hat before stuffing a brain into his straw head. He replaced the hat after covering the brain in hay to keep it hidden. Shivers go down his non-existent spine.

"Now what you want is some courage am I right?" the wizard asked Jazz the lion as she stood up on her feet.

"Yes, but I don't think that's something that can be harnesses by taking it from someone else," she said nervously.

"Which is why I can't help you," he said before he turned away from her. She sighed in disappointment as the wizard approached Danielle and Cujo as Danielle held him in her arms. "So now I just have to send you home."

"Yup, now how do you plan to do that?" she asked him.

"Oh I know the answer to that one," Danny the scarecrow yelled out. Then after a few seconds he reconsidered. "No, that's the joke answer to how you get the pope into a station wagon," he said as he started to rub his chin.

"What you have to do is say a sequence of words and you will wake up in your bed as if this were all a dream," the wizard informed her.

"Ok, so what are the words?" she asked him before Jazz the lion approached her.

"I do know the answer to this one," she said before she put her paws on Danielle's shoulders, then she started to shake her violently. "DANIELLE! WAKE UP!" she yelled in her face.

* * *

Danielle shot up out of bed with a loud scream, causing Jazz to let go of her shoulders and stumble backwards. Cujo had been standing on the mattress next to her, but fell off the bed when Danielle suddenly woke up. He fell to the floor on his back and hung his legs in the air after having been startled by the little girl.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake now," Jazz said with a sigh of relief as she took a step backwards from the side of the bed.

"Where…where am I?" Danielle asked with a stutter as she looked around the strange room. "I don't recognize this place."

"But I assure you that you are with friendly people," a red headed woman said from the opposite side of the bed as Jazz. Her sudden appearance made Danielle scream before she rolled out of bed.

"And who are you?" she asked angrily as she poked her head back over the edge of the bed.

"Uh Lois…Griffin," she answered nervously.

"She found us in the backyard of their home after we apparently crash landed there," Jazz informed her. "She bandaged us up after getting us into the house," she added as she held up Danielle's arm to show her that it was bandaged up with at least a half dozen band-aids.

Danielle examined her arm before looking up at Jazz. "You look like a mess," she said about her messed up hair and battered remnants of her white graduation gown. "You're missing your head band," she pointed out.

"Well you look like a mess yourself," Jazz responded about Danielle's battered sweater and shorts. "Your pony tail is gone and your hat is missing as well," she pointed out.

Danielle's hands suddenly shot to her head as she felt her hair. She felt for her pony tail first and found that her hair now hung down and was spread out across her shoulders. Her hands moved up to the top of her head where her hat used to be. "Where did my beanie go!?" she yelled before a large man entered the room.

"Hey Lois, when's dinner going to be ready? I'm starving," he complained.

"Peter! Not now! We have guests right now," she yelled at him.

"Hey, it's about time they woke up," he said as Jazz and Danielle stared at the man in question. "So when are we kicking them out?" he asked his wife.

"PETER!" Lois yelled angrily, causing him to run out of the room in fear. "I'm sorry about him," she apologized to the two girls. "He's not that bright in the head," she said before a white dog walked into the room.

"And he's got two left feet," the dog said after walking into the room. Danielle and Jazz screamed and dove behind the bed before looking over the edge of the bed. "Hey, their awake."

"Am I going crazy or is that a talking dog!?" Danielle asked her older sister.

"I think it's actually talking, but that is physically impossible," Jazz responded. "They don't have the same vocal cords that humans do, they can't speak like us. It's just impossible. It's not possible!"

"Well it's good to see that the two of you have open minds," he said to them before Cujo ran up to him and started backing up at him. He bent down so that he was face to face with the little ghost dog. "Woof," he said plainly before Cujo ran back to his two owners and coward behind them. Brian then turned his attention to Lois. "You've got to talk to Peter about running in the house. He stepped on my feet when he was going downstairs."

"I'll talk to him Brian," Lois told him before turning back to the two girls as they slowly came out from hiding behind the bed. "Hope you two are hungry, I've got dinner cooking and you two have been sleeping all day."

"Uh sure," Jazz said cautiously before Danielle's stomach started to growl.

Danielle reached down and patted her stomach. "Dinner sounds good right about now," she said. "I can't remember the last time I've had something to eat."

"We had dinner right before my graduation ceremony," Jazz reminded her. "Speaking of which," she said as she reached down and pulled her gown off over her head and tossed it into a waste bin. "That's ruined and I'm not going to need it again." Then she looked down at her black shirt and noticed that it was torn half way up her side. "That's just great! This is my favorite shirt!" she complained.

"Don't worry about that," Lois said to her. "I can sew that right up for you; it's no problem at all."

"Oh by the way," Brian added in. "I heard you talking about losing your beanie from the hall a few minutes ago," he said to Danielle before he held up the remnants of a torn red hat. "I found this down the block when I went out for a smoke. I figured that it might have been yours," he said as he handed it over to the thirteen year old girl.

A tear formed in Danielle's eyes before she tossed the old hat into the waste bin Jazz had tossed her torn gown into. "That was my favorite hat!" she yelled to the heavens.

* * *

About an hour later, Jazz and Danielle had joined the Griffin family to dinner downstairs. Danielle and Jazz were surprised to know that Brian sat at the table with them as if he were actually human. He sat in his seat while Cujo sat on the floor next to the table and panted, waiting for someone to drop something for him.

"So did he eat something radioactive or something?" Chris asked about Cujo because he glowed green.

"No," Jazz said plainly as she ate her food elegantly.

"Heef a ghoft," Danielle said with a full mouth.

"He's a what?" Lois asked without getting an answer.

"Will you chew your food?" Jazz scolded her. "It's disgusting." Danielle simply shrugged before stuffing dinner rolls into her already full mouth.

"Wow, she eats just like dad," Meg said in disbelief as the little girl sped up her intake of food to an unimaginable rate.

"Oh that gives me an idea," Peter said before he ran to the fridge and came back to the table with two bottles of MEGA HOT, hot sauce.

"Peter she's a little girl and a guest here," Lois sighed. "I doubt she would even want to accept your challenge."

"A challenge?" Danielle asked after swallowing the food she had eaten.

"Just a little contest," Peter informed her as he used a bottle opener to take the tops off both bottles. "Whoever can drink the whole bottle and go the longest without breathing flames wins," he said as he handed her one of the bottles.

"Oh you are on buddy," Danielle said confidently with a grin on her face.

"Ugh, this is gunna end worse than the time we caught that giant rat that had been walking around the house at night," Stewie said sourly before a cutaway scene shows Mickey Mouse walking through the hallways of the house in the dead of night.

"Let's see, it's around here somewhere," he said as he searched in the dark. Suddenly he sees something on the rug. "Hey! A piece of cheese," he said before bending down and eating it. He then notices a line of cheese pieces. "Ooh a piece of cheese…ooh a piece of cheese…ooh a piece of cheese…ooh a piece of cheese."

He said this with every piece of cheese he picked up until he was in the basement. He followed the line of cheese until it led to a very large mouse trap.

"Ooh a piece of cheese…ooh a piece of cheese…ooh a piece of cheese…ooh a big piece of…" he started to say before the mouse trap was sprung, snapping his neck, killing him instantly.

Immediately after he is killed, Brian and Peter come out of hiding and pick up the giant mouse trap with the mouse still on it. They walk it over to a large wooden crate and toss it in before Brian speaks.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked," he said as he dusted off his hands by patting them together. "How did you know it would work?" he asks Peter.

"Well it worked for us on James Woods twice now so I just figured a similar trap for a giant rat would seem like the perfect way of taking care of the problem," Peter answered.

"Ingenious," Brian congratulated him. "So what are we going to do with him now?" he asked as they started to nail the cover of the box onto it.

"I'm going to have him examined by Top Men," Peter answered with some satisfaction. "You know the same guys we sent James Woods to twice now?"

"Who?" Brain asked him with some confusion.

"TOP…MEN," Peter answered with some seriousness in his voice before the view switches over to a janitor hammering a nail into the wooden box before securing it with a lock.

Darth Vader music plays in the background as he starts to push the locked wooden box down a long row of wooden boxes in a very large warehouse. He turns a corner and disappears before the cut away scene goes back to the kitchen where Peter and Danielle are seen chugging down the two bottles of hot sauce.

They slam the empty bottles onto the table and try to stare each other down. "Feel anything yet?" Peter asked the young girl in a mocking tone as he grinned with confidence.

"Nope," Danielle responded in the same mocking tone as she too grinned with confidence.

"No one has ever beaten me," Peter informed her.

"Till today," Danielle mocked him. "Trust me, I eat just like me father does. I'm not going to lose to you old man," she informed him.

Peter started to chuckle to himself before his stomach started to rumble in a rather unpleasant way. "Oh no," he said sickly as he grabbed his stomach in agony.

"I told you not to do it Peter," Lois said mockingly.

"Oh I think I'm gunna be sick," Peter said before flames shot out of his mouth and set Danielle's black hair on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" Meg yelled upon seeing the girl's hair going up in orange flames.

"I'll get a fire extinguisher," Lois yelled as she darted across the kitchen to the kitchen sink.

Danielle simply closed her eyes and scoffed as she grinned with delight. "Please, there will be no need for a fire extinguisher when I can just put it out myself," she said as she got out of her chair and stood straight up and firm.

She clenched her hands into fists and opened her eyes to reveal that they were glowing icy blue. She yelled as she built up her ghostly energy. As she started glowing with a blue aurora, much to the others horror; except Jazz's, the entire house started to shake.

"What is she?" Brian asked in horror as the girl's hair turned into ice. Suddenly a ring of blue light appeared around her waist. It split in two and both rings moved in opposite directions until she was in her ghost form.

Lois fainted at the sight of the white haired girl. It had melted into its normal texture and was no longer on fire. "See, problem solved," she said with a grin.

"Maybe so, but I think you just scared the heebeegeebees out of everyone else in the room," Jazz said as she took a sip of tea from a small cup.

Jazz was in fact correct with her statement. Danielle's transformation was something nobody in this world had ever seen before. Lois was now unconscious; Peter was trying to wake her up while Brian stood between them and the ghost girl. He was growling ferociously at her. Chris and Meg gawked at the girl while Stewie seemed to be the only one interested in her.

"So it would seem that she has supernatural powers beyond that of any person on the planet," he said as he walked around the girl, examining her up close.

Danielle looked down on him nervously as he walked around her. "Is this baby seriously talking?" she asked Jazz who by now had stood up from the table and was walking towards her.

"Well these people do seem to have a talking dog so I guess it's not anything out of the ordinary here," Jazz figured as she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulders.

Stewie by now had finished his examination of the ghost girl. 'She certainly is one to keep a close eye on,' he thought to himself. 'She could be a threat to me when trying to take over the world, but these powers of hers, it would certainly be nice to know how she got them, perhaps even find a way of harnessing these powers for myself. No time to contemplate on this now, I must go and threaten the world leaders into giving into my demands,' he thought evilly before running out of the room.

"Sure is a curious little guy huh?" Jazz asked Danielle as they watched the little boy run out of the room.

"Uhh huh," Danielle responded with a nod. Then her attention shifted to the rest of the family as they gawked in amazement at the little white haired girl. "Why do they keep looking at me?" she asked Jazz.

"Well like I already said before, they've never seen a transformation like yours before," Jazz reminded her. "Half ghosts probably don't even exist in this world. You're probably the first and only paranormal being in this world. "

"Good point," Danielle agreed with her as the Griffin family decided that she wasn't any kind of a threat to them.

"This is so cool!" Chris yells in excitement as Danielle transforms back into her human form.

"So what is she?" Peter asks the rest of his family. "Part human and part…I don't know…ghost or something?"

"He's not as dumb as he looks," Danielle said with a smirk as she crosses her arms. "He hit the nail on the head."

"She's not going to be unconscious for too long is she?" Jazz asked the others as they tried to wake up Lois after she fainted.

"She just needs a hot wash cloth," Brian said as he felt her forehead. "Chris could you head upstairs and get one for us?" he asked the oldest son of the Griffin's.

"I would but the evil monkey won't let me into my room or the bathroom," Chris said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh for the love of…" Danielle sighed before turning back into her ghost form. She started to float in the air before she flew over to Chris and phased him up through the ceiling into the second floor of the house, much to his and the others horror.

* * *

Scene fades away to the outside of a closed doorway before zooming in on the key hole. The inside of the room looks like that of a baby's room, crib, toys, etc. The view fades through a book case on the side wall of the room to reveal an evil lair behind it.

The lights are either off or very dim, depending on the light source. Across the lab is the brightest light source, a highly advanced super computer screen, with an infant child sitting at it. It is none other than Stewie Griffin.

Shortly after leaving the kitchen after Danielle revealed her powers to the family, he came up here to put forth one of his evil world dominating schemes.

He types some commands on the computer whilst he talked to himself. "I must work quickly. That girl possesses powers that I am determined to possess for myself, but I must control the planet first."

Now you'd think he'd have a better chance of taking over the world if he obtained the powers first but he is just an infant after all, even if he is a super genius.

"And as soon as I find the source of that blasted voice I'm going to destroy it!" he threatened at TH without realizing he was the one narrating. "Now then, I must contact the world powers and threaten them with the use of force if they do not give in to my demands as usual," he said as he typed more commands into the computer.

Inside a large circular room, the leaders of all of the world's nations are gathered. They are all talking amongst themselves before a large television screen lowers from the ceiling and fizzles on as a picture of Stewie appears.

"What is it that you want now?" Queen Elizabeth II asked him in a slightly frightened tone.

"Control of the world as usual," Stewie answered mockingly. "And there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!" he mocked all of them with an evil laugh.

"Just watch us!" President Obama threatened him. "Change is always possible."

"Yes if I gave you a dollar bill, change will always result," Stewie responded to him. "But you can't seem to grasp the concept that I will control the world and there is nothing you can do. I have 137 nuclear warheads trained on every capital city around the globe…the world is now under my control!"

"Somebody get me the Department of Homeland Security," President Obama whispered to one of his cabinet members who ran out of them room. "Normally we wouldn't even think of negotiating with terrorists, but because you are a threat to the planet, we are being forced to reconsider. What are your demands?" he asked the infant on the TV screen above them.

"I wish to speak with the President of the United States," Stewie demanded.

This caused everyone in the room to look at each other nervously before they all broke out with laughter. "I am the president kid," President Obama said through his laughter.

"What! But I thought John McCain was president," Stewie yelled in startled surprise. "DAM you Rupert! You told me Obama lost the election!" he yelled at his teddy bear before throwing it across the room from the TV's point of view. "Very well, because I have been made a fool of, I shall launch all nuclear warheads without hesitation," he said as he held up a remote control. "After I press this button, the world will be destroyed, and I will become the supreme ruler of all that survives," Stewie yelled in delight. "And the only thing that can stop it from happening is if the kill switch is activated, and I have that hidden away within the VCR/DVD player in my living room. You never had a chance of surviving," Stewie mocked them before he pushed the button on the remote control.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" Queen Elizabeth II yelled, causing everyone to dive to the floor and cover their heads with their arms.

Sirens all across the globe started going off. Stewie laughed evilly before the sounds of the sirens started to subside. "What is going on?" he asked himself before a computerized voice is heard.

"Nuclear missile launch kill switch has been activated," the computerized voice informed him, much to his disbelief.

"No…NO…NOOOOOO!" Stewie yelled to the heavens. "I will destroy the one responsible for this treachery," he threatened as he started to type commands onto the computer. Stewie is seen examining the computer from the keyboards point of view. His face is lit up with the light coming from the computer screen. His anger deepens when the person responsible for deactivating his missile launch is revealed. "She is going to pay dearly," he threatened as he squinted his eyes in anger.

* * *

Danielle phased Chris up through the floor into his bed room. "Whoa! That was so cool!" he squealed upon returning to his normal self.

"Will you just get a wash cloth for your mother already," Danielle reminded him.

"Alright, I'll go to the bathroom and get one, just don't go searching in my closet for anything," he warned her. "That's where the evil monkey lives," he says right before he walks out of the room.

"Evil monkey…HA!" Danielle huffed before she turned towards the closed closet door behind her. "If it's just a stupid monkey then it won't even be a challenge for me," she said as she walked towards the closet and grabbed the door knob.

At this time Chris came back into his room with a wash cloth that gave off steam. "I got the wash cloth," he said as he walked into the room. He then noticed Danielle getting ready to open his closet door. "Don't open that door!" he demanded her.

"Just go take that downstairs to your mom," Danielle told him without even turning to look at him. "If there is anything in here then I plan to find out what, and I doubt that if there is a monkey in here, the only thing its gunna do is throw it poo or something. Don't worry about me," she said before she turned the door knob and threw the door open.

Immediately after the door was opened, a monkey stepped out and scratched its butt. "Take cover!" Chris yelled before he dove underneath his bed.

'He looks just like mayor Bobo,' Danielle thought to herself. "Hey there little guy," she said in a babyish tone. "You aren't that evil now are you?" she asked it as she scratched its chin.

The monkey was not pleased. He batted her hand away before he started growling very angrily at her. He crossed his eyebrows and showed his teeth to show that he meant business.

"Not good," Danielle said before the monkey tackled her. "Yaaah! You're asking for it!" she screamed before she grabbed the monkey by his tail and spun him around before letting him go. He flew out of the bed room and crashed into the hallway wall across from the doorway.

"What was that?" Peter asked upon hearing a crash come from up stairs.

"I think it came from Chris's bedroom," Brian figured before they walked into the living room, leaving Lois to rest on the kitchen floor.

Back upstairs, the evil monkey managed to get Danielle in a head lock. "You think this is going to stop me?" she asked it before she started to elbow him in the stomach. He let her go and grabbed his stomach. "Maybe this will teach you some manners!" she yelled as she prepared to kick him.

He saw the attack coming and ducked. He stood back up and stuck his tongue out at her. He opened his eyes and started to get scared when he noticed that she was pointing her open palm at him. Her hand glowed with green energy as she prepared her attack.

"Eat this," she said before she unleashed her attack on the primate. The attack blasted him over the railing of the stairs, sending him falling into the living room. He crashed on top of the TV, destroying it on impact.

"NOOOOO!" Peter yelled upon seeing the TV being destroyed. "The TV, the VCR/DVD player, the sound system, all gone!" he cried as he held the remnants of the TV in his arms.

The evil monkey rubbed the back of his head before he noticed Danielle charging at him. She had jumped over the edge of the railing and was falling towards him. He rolled out of the way just as Danielle landed on the ground where he had been laying.

She was prepared to punch him, but after he rolled away the only thing left was the VCR/DVD player right where he had been laying. Danielle's fist penetrated the device. From inside the device, her fist is seen hitting the button on a small remote hidden inside.

Danielle pulled her fist out of the device and growled at the monkey. "Get back here!" she yelled at it as she chased it into the kitchen.

"Oh, what happened?" Lois asked herself as she woke up on the kitchen floor. She woke up completely when a monkey ran across her stomach. "Why is there a monkey in the house?" she yelled before Danielle flew over her head as she gave chase to the primate.

"YOUR'RE DEAD!" she yelled at the primate before she flew out the door into the backyard. She fired an ecto-blast at him, hitting him in the back. He fell to the ground and lay still as he played dead. Danielle flew up behind him and grabbed his tail. "You can't fool me," she informed him as she started to spin him around again.

She infused her hands with energy before she let him go. He flew all the way across town as he was blasted away.

Danielle patted her hands together and grinned at her own handy work. "Well, that takes care of him," she said before everyone else came out into the backyard.

"You got rid of the evil monkey!" Chris yelled in an overjoyed tone. "I'm so happy."

"The evil monkey was real?" Brian asked him. "So all these years that you've been talking about this evil monkey weren't all crazy talk?"

"No he was real, you all saw him," Chris told him.

"All this time I just thought you were crazy," Lois said as she gave her son a hug. "I'm so sorry we doubted you." Everyone else in the Griffin family joined in on the hug.

Danielle and Jazz watched them hugging each other before Jazz's PEA started beeping. "What now?" she asked herself as she pushed the button on the watch, activating the Einstein head hologram she had chosen for it to take the shape of. "Have you found a way for us to get back home, or join up with Danny and Kim?" she asked the high tech device.

"Not yet, but the danger in this world is rising rapidly," Jazz's PEA informed them. "I will work as hard as I can to figure out a way to get us back home, in the mean time keep your eyes peeled. I have access to the Internet in this world and have found that only just a few moments ago a worldwide nuclear disaster had just been avoided by unseen, unknown forces. I have a bad feeling that a great evil will rise before we can escape."

Danielle and Jazz gulped nervously before the view of the backyard zooms away to the inside of Stewie's bedroom as he looked out at them through the window. "The watches on their wrists hold some kind of hologram producing technology. How intriguing. I must possess this technology as my own. But first I must figure out how to get the watch away from the girl so that I may study its mechanical design." He started laughing evilly before everything black outs.


	18. The Sub-Atomic Particle Accelerator

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As with previous chapters, much of this one was salvaged and used in the updated version of this story. A lot, and I mean A LOT of new material was added, enough so that I actually had to split this chapter not into two separate chapters, but three! Dialog and fight scenes were extended greatly. **

**It is at this point in this story that I have reached in the updated version. Any chapters in this story after this point, with one exception because it occurs earlier in the updated version than it does here, have not yet been fully reviewed, and so just how much material will be salvaged and reintroduced into future chapters, or future stories, is uncertain at this time. **

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Sub-Atomic Particle Accelerator:**

As Drakken and Shego drove the hover craft away from Middleton, Kim M. tended to Danny's wounds while Kim P., Ron, the Tweebs and Rufus watched from their seats. "So what's your name?" KP asked Danny and the other Kim as she licked a cloth and wiped away blood leaking out of a deep scratch on his arm.

"Fenton…Danny Fenton," he answered as he breathed heavily due to being so exhausted. "Who would you be?" he asked her.

"I'm surprised that you don't know who I am," KP informed him. "But seeing as you really don't know…my names Kim Possible," she said as she held out a hand and shook Danny's. "And these are the Tweebs," she said in an annoyed tone as she pointed at her younger twin brothers next to her.

"We have names you know," they said in unison.

"I know," KP said in a most satisfied tone.

"Nice to meet you," he said before he grabbed his arm in agony. "Guess I shouldn't have done that just yet," he figured as he loosened his grip on his arm.

"No kidding," Kim M. said as she tied a piece of torn cloth around his forearm. "It's such a coincidence, my names Kim Masters," she informed KP as she sat down next to Danny so she could finally rest.

"Now that is a coincidence if I've ever seen one," Ron spoke up upon learning the other Kim's name.

"You're whole life is full of coincidences," KP reminded him.

"Maybe so, but so is yours. I mean just look at your name. Remove the K in Kim and you've got impossible, either it's just a coincidence or some guy named McCorkle…or…Schooley had something to do with it."

"Ok, who is this kid?" Danny asked KP as he pointed his thumb at Ron.

"I'm Ron Stoppable," he introduces himself before he hears someone grunt. He turns his head to see Rufus standing on his shoulder. He had his arms and eyes crosses and he was tapping his foot impatiently as if he were waiting for something. "Oh, and this is Rufus," he says as he points his thumb at the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"Yah that's me," Rufus squeaks happily as he raises his paws into the air in excitement.

"Whoa, is that a naked mole rat?" Kim M. asked in disbelief. "And is it seriously talking?"

"Yup, his name is Rufus, and while he's not like any other naked mole rats, which are actually blind and can't stand on their hind legs…" Ron pointed out to them, "He's practically become a member of our little team.

"That is so cool," Kim M. said as she reached out her arm so Rufus could cross over to her. "I've always wanted one of my own when I was younger but my parents would never get me one."

While she was busy stroking the hairless rodent, Danny continued the conversation. "So it became clear to me that none of you are ordinary people," Danny figured as he looked around all of the others.

"How so?" Jim asked him.

"Yah, it's not like we have abilities that make us special or something," Tim mentioned before he looked at his brother who looked at him at the same time before they broke out in laughter.

"No I'm being serious," Danny interrupted their laughter. "He's blue, she's got ghost powers, you're an awesome fighter, these two are annoying and he can glow blue and fly, I mean it reminds me so much of home."

"THAT'S IT! I can't take it anymore!" Shego yelled as she stepped away from the controls and stomped back towards the others.

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled as he dove and grabbed the steering levers to keep the vehicle in the air.

"I want to know why you people keep saying I have…"ghost powers"," she said with air quotes she made with her fingers. "Where are you people from that ghosts actually exist?"

"We're from another dimension apparently," Kim M. informed her.

"That guy we all had to fight used to be human, but an old enemy of mine gave him ghost powers," Danny informed her.

"And ghost powers would be…?" Shego asked him.

"Powers used by the paranormal beings in our world," Kim M. answered. "You know; flying, producing ecto-energy with your fists and making energy barriers, duplication, super strength, intangibility, invisibility…" she listed them off as she counted them on her fingers.

"Now that I think about it, I think you might have them to," Danny said to Ron.

"Sorry dude, but my powers already have a name," Ron informed him as he held up his hand with his palm facing Danny to stop him from talking further. "I have what we call Mystical Monkey Powers."

Shego had finally become intrigued with her own powers. She held up her hands and charged them with green energy as she examined them closely. "Ghost powers," she whispered under her breath. She then started to go over the different powers that KM had just listed off. "Super strength, duplication, production of paranormal energy…these powers sound just like the ones me and all of my brothers possess," she informed the others.

"So you're not the only one with these powers?" Danny asked her with interest.

"Well Sorta," she answered as she let the energy in her hands dissipate. "My four brothers and I were all hit by a multi-color comet which endowed all five of us with different abilities. Mines the ability to generate energy in my hands at will and release it whenever I please. How is it that you know so much about these powers anyway?" she asked him as she started to get suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I have no way of proving it to you," Danny informed her.

"Just try me," Shego said eagerly as she crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation from the boy.

"I used to have ghost powers of my own, well developed ones at that," he informed them. "Then shortly before we were forced from our world into yours by Freakshow, they were removed by another enemy of mine. I obtained my powers from a ghost portal accident about two years ago in our world. I was half human and half ghost."

"O…Kay," Shego said as she took it all it. "So you obtained your powers from an accident with a portal?" she asked him to get the facts straight.

"My parents are ghost hunters. They built a portal that can allow us to cross between our world and another realm we call the ghost zone, the home dimension of all ghosts. I was in the portal when it was activated, thus ghost DNA was fused with my human DNA, making me half ghost and half human."

"Cool," Ron responded. "Sounds like it would have been really cool to see you in action."

"Oh he's so good it makes how we all fought Freakshow look like child's play," Kim M. informed him.

"Is that so?" Shego asked in interest as she eyed Danny.

"Now I want to know something," Danny spoke up moments later. "How did you say you got your powers?" he asked her.

"Long ago when I was just a girl, my four brothers and I were hit by a multicolored comet, giving all five of us different powers. Powers similar to the ones she described only a few minutes ago," Shego said as she reminded him of the powers KM had listed off.

"By any chance would you still have the comet?" Danny asked her in a hopeful tone.

"My brothers keep it with them in GO City," she informed him.

"Can we go there?" Danny asked her in a more pleading tone this time.

"Certainly, Drakken," Shego said as she turned to face him.

"Yah, yah, Go City. You just had to say please," he said under his breath as he turned the steering lever, speeding them off in the direction of an unseen city.

* * *

Sometime later, Drakken lands the vehicle at the front door of a large tower in the shape of the word GO. The tower was made of the two large letters as they stretched up, and were elongated.

"You sure don't see that every day," Kim M. gawked as she and Danny looked up at the building in front of them.

"So what is it you want with the comet anyway?" KP asked him as she jumped out of the vehicle.

"Yah it's just a stupid rock," Ron said as he attempted to climb out of the vehicle but ended up tripping out, causing his pants to get caught on the side and rip off when he fell. "Oh, not again," he complained as he grabbed his pants and put them back on. "KP, any chance you can fix these?" he asked as he held them up to prevent them from falling down.

"Ugh!" she moaned as she walked him inside, shortly followed by the others. "You have got to learn to stop losing your pants every now and then, it's getting ridicules." She complained as she and Ron walked through a doorway that led into a bathroom.

Before the door closed behind them, Rufus came out and started coughing. "HACK! Smelly," he squeaked before he ran over to Danny and crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Kimberly already asked but you never answered, so I'll ask again…what do you want with the comet my brothers have here anyway?" Shego asked Danny as she led them to an elevator on the far side of the room.

"If the powers of the comet gave you your powers, then maybe it can restore mine as well," Danny figured as he stroked Rufus on the head, making him purr like a cat. "You sure are a funny little guy aren't you?" he asked the rodent.

"Danny, can we focus?" Kim M asked him in an attempt to regain his attention. "If this comet is really what we think it is, then how are we going to get it to give you your powers back?" she asked him.

"Well you know me…I don't really think that far ahead," he reminded her with a chuckle. "I'm sure I'll think of something when the time is right," he said, only getting a grunt of disapproval from her.

After a few moments of silence, it is broken by Ron as he comes out of the room he and KP went into. "I'm telling you KP, at this rate I'm gunna be out of pants to wear by next week."

"Well maybe if you didn't lose them so many times you wouldn't have to buy a dozen pair every other week," Kim P scolded him.

"If you two are done bickering, we have work to do," Drakken said before he turned towards the elevator and pressed the up button. "Shego, are you sure your brothers even still have it?" he asked her as they watched the light move across the board to show what floor it was on.

"Pretty sure. Hego was determined to figure out how it gave us our powers, so he kept so we would one day find out," she informed him as the elevator door opened and they all stepped inside.

"And today is that day," Danny said with enthusiasm as the elevator door closed after they had all stepped inside.

On the top floor of GO tower, the elevator door opened and they all looked around the room they had entered into to find that the place was a mess. "Looks like my brothers have been slaking off a little bit," Shego figured before someone was heard yelling as four men entered the room.

A large man with a blue suit similar to Shego's was yelling at a younger, skinnier man with a purple suit similar to Shego's. "All I am asking is that you take care of your share of the chores around here," the large blue man scolded him.

"Will you take it easy and wrap this around that empty head of yours," the man in purple said to him. "I am responsible for cleaning the kitchen and you are responsible for cleaning the downstairs lobby. We have both done that. It is the Wego's responsibility to clean in here," he reminded him before two twins entered the room.

They were both dressed in red costumes similar to the others, and they had just heard what the man in purple said. "Oh we'll get around to it eventually," one of them said.

"Yah, it's not like we're gunna have company any time soon or anything," the other said before Shego clears her throat to get their attention.

"Still too busy squabbling over your own petty differences to realize we even walked in here un-noticed?" Shego mocked them when she had caught their attention. "Good thing it's us, because if it was one of your enemies sneaking in here they would have been successful at whatever they wanted to do, I guarantee that to you."

"Sis it is so good to see you again," Mego, the guy in purple, said as he rushed over and embraced her, much to her disgust.

"Get off me you worm," she threatened him as she shoved him to the floor.

"You still haven't changed that much from the old days have you?" Hego, the big man in blue asked her as he approached her. He then leaned in close to Drakken. "You'd think you'd have calmed her down a little bit since the wedding a few weeks ago," he whispered, but Shego heard him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as she tackled him to the floor.

"Whoa, break it up you two," the Wego twins said in unison as they each pulled Shego and Hego off from one another.

Danny, Ron, Drakken and the two Kim's just looked on as the Wego twins struggled to keep their siblings from fighting one another.

"Ah, just like old times," Mego said with a happy sigh. He then turned to the others and greeted them. "It is nice to see you again Kimberly," he greeted KP. "And you Ronald, you sure have grown…" he started to say but Ron cut him off.

"Taller, smarter, stronger, more handsome?" Ron asked in a self gratifying tone.

"More annoying," Mego finished before he noticed Danny and Kim M. "And I see you have some new ones in your group. Friends of yours?" he asked her about Danny and KM.

"Not really, but Danny hear seems to know a lot about that comet that gave you guys your powers long ago and so he was wondering if he could see it," KP informed him.

Her words caught Hego's attention. "Wait…you think you know something about the rainbow colored comet that gave us powers?" he asked Danny as he stopped resisting his brothers hold on him. He let go of Hego who then ran up to Danny. "How is it possible that a kid like you can know so much about something that happened long before your parents even thought of conceiving you?"

"You'd be surprised," Danny said as he walked by him. "It's a long story so we may all want to sit down," he suggested as he sat in a chair around a large table in the center of the room. Everyone else took seats around the table as Danny began to explain. "Get comfortable because this could take a few minutes. To start off, my friend and I are not from this world. We are from another dimension."

"Another dimension!?" Shego's brothers all said in unison.

"How did you cross from your world into ours?" Hego demanded to know.

"We'll get to that," KM informed him. "You know more about your past than I do so why don't you continue," she suggested to Danny.

He nodded at her request before he continued. He told them all about how he first acquired his ghost powers and what ghosts were. He eventually went on to say how he and Kim ended up in their world. Danny's rival Vlad and the mad man Freakshow tossed them into the blue portals that sent them here. He also went on to say that the powers he once possessed were very similar to the ones the Go family possessed for themselves.

"So you're saying we're all really dead?" Mego asked him in disbelief.

"No nothing like that, none of you seem to have a ghostly glow like the ghosts of my world do," Danny responded.

"Ghostly glow?" KP asked him in response to what he just said.

"When we were fighting against Freakshow, do you remember him glowing?" Kim M asked her.

An image of Freakshow in both his human form and his monstrous form flashed into her mind. "How could I forget?" she asked mainly to herself.

"Anyway…I've since lost my powers, some of which were similar to the ones you all possess," Danny informed the Go siblings.

"Powers such as…" Hego asked him.

"Super strength," Danny said first, and to demonstrate, Hego stood up out of his chair and lifted the entire table into the air above his head with one arm. "Duplication," Danny listed off next as soon as Hego had replaced the table on the floor once again. To demonstrate duplication, the Wego twins made about 100 duplications of themselves, filling the room to capacity. "And of course there's the ability to create balls of energy in your hands," Danny adds only to have Shego demonstrate by blasting an energy beam out the window.

"Before you get to the next power on your mental list, let me guess," Mego asked of him.

"Ok, sure. Shoot," Danny obliged.

"The power to increase and/or decrease your size at will," he said happily.

This stunned Danny greatly. "No I don't believe that I could do that," he said in a bewildered tone. Then to prove that he could do it, Mego shrunk down to the size of a toy and jumped up onto the table.

"So I have a power that you don't? Very interesting ghost boy," Mego said before Rufus jumped off Danny's shoulder and proceeded to playfully box with the little man while the others continued to talk.

"So Danny, how can you be sure that this plan of yours is even going to work?" KM asked him doubtfully. "I mean if the comet is made of ecto-ranium, then how are you going to get your ghost powers back? I thought it was an anti-ghost element."

"Wait, what's all this about ecto-what now?" KP asked them.

"Oww, my brain hurts," Ron said as he rubbed away a headache. Rufus tilted his head in confusion at Ron's actions.

"Ecto-ranium," Danny repeated. "In our world it is a newly discovered element that had properties that can be handled by people, but ghosts can't touch it because it is an anti-ghost element, they'll just end up getting the shock of their lives instead, and if we can reverse its properties, then I should be able to use it to regain my fighting powers," Danny said triumphantly.

"Hey Hego," Mego spoke to him. "That would explain why after the accident, none of us could touch it without getting the shocks of our lives."

"Hey you're right," Hego figured with great surprise. "Ever since we obtained our powers we've only been able to handle the comet with gloves, or tools. We've never been able to physically touch it."

"That's the proof in everything I've been telling you," Danny said as he jumped out of his seat. "If you could, I need to see this rock for myself. The sooner we can figure out how to get my powers back, the sooner we'll be able to fend of Freakshow when he eventually finds us."

"To be honest with you, I wouldn't much care to see that guy again," Tim spoke up.

"Yah, he was really scary. Even I think we were lucky to get out of there alive," Jim added to what his twin brother had said.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I actually agree with them," KP mentioned. "This so isn't like you two," she said to her brothers.

"Are you kidding!?" they both yelled in unison.

"I've seen some pretty scary things in my time that I'm just not going to get out of my head," Tim said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Like seeing you in the shower," Jim pointed out as an example.

"Hoo Shaa!" they both yelled as they clapped hands.

"But that guy really took the cake," Tim finished after he was done joking around.

"I actually think I'm gunna have nightmares about him," Jim added. "I mean, the only one who stood a chance against him was Ron, and I think he just got lucky with providing us with enough time to escape."

"That's because he didn't know who he was dealing with," KM mentioned. "He won't fall for the same thing twice."

"He'll be prepared the next time we meet him," Danny informed them. "And we need to face him again because that golden gauntlet on his arm is the only thing that is going to get us home. We need to get it away from him and defeat him with it if we ever hope to get home. That is why I need to reacquire my ghost powers, because I'm the only one who can beat him at this point. He thinks my powers are gone. He won't expect me to get them back, which is good for us because a surprise attack just might be the only way we can ever beat this guy. So if you could please go get that comet, we can get out of here because we are on a tight schedule and we have a mad man on our tails."

"Well I wish I could help you kid, I really do," Hego said to him in a saddened tone. "But I don't have it any more."

"Say what!?" Danny and Kim M said in frustration. Danny's eye started twitching at the news he had just heard.

"Yesterday I gave it away to some scientists in Middleton because they think they can figure out what elements are in the comet that gave us our powers. Apparently had you been a day earlier, then you would have the rock and we would know that the element is called ecto-ranium. But right now it is being studied by some of the best scientists in the world, and I no longer have access to it."

Danny was starting to get angry with him. "You had better know the location of where these scientists are," Danny demanded to know. By now he was getting angry to the point that steam was coming from his ears.

"I'm sorry kid, but that information is confidential," Hego said, suddenly turning on a light bulb in KP's head.

'Confidential?' she thought to herself before a flashback of what her parents had said earlier to her when they were dropping off the Tweebs.

"Sorry Kimmie, but it's confidential. That's why your brothers can't go," her father's voice rang in her head before something Wade had said to her on her Kimmunicator rang out in her head.

"If it works then we'll have discovered a new element," Wade's voice rang out from when he told them about the secret experiment going on at the space center. The new element he had been talking about was the same element Danny and the other Kim had been talking about. Ecto-ranium!

Her trance was broken when Danny snapped his finger's, causing Kim M to use the enhanced strength of her ghost hunting suit to toss the table across the room in a rage before she charged at Hego and grabbed him by his blue suits collar. She hovered in the air on her glider, lifting Hego off the ground.

"I'm done playing these stupid games with you people!" she hissed in his face. She then repositioned her hands so that she was holding his suit with one had while she held an ecto-gun to his head. "This is a weapon designed to hunt ghosts. You may only have the super strength of a ghost, but it should be enough to allow this weapon to have a descent effect. Now tell us where the rock is located and I won't tear your head off your shoulders!" she threatened him.

Despite his super strength, it was not enough to fend off the ghost huntress. Her suit gave her extra strength, plus you should never mess with a woman when she's mad, you'd just be asking for trouble.

The other members of team go and team possible started to get defensive as if KM would turn on them. "Put him down!" KP demanded as she pointed and aimed her own gun at KM. Kim M did no such thing so KP fired, but KM was too fast. She used her gun wielding hand and pressed a button on her other arm, activating a shield that protected her and Danny from the shot.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Kim M threatened as she charged the weapon in her hands. "Tell us where the rock is located!"

"We've got to do something!" Drakken said in horror. "They're gunna kill him!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shego yelled before she charged her hands with energy. She charged at the shield, but only succeeded in slamming into it before she fell to the floor. She stood back up and pounded on the shield. "I…CAN'T…BREAK…THROUGH!" she yelled with every punch that landed on the shield.

"Last chance!" Kim M said as her weapon became fully charged. "Say the location!"

"OK! It's at the space center in Middleton. Kimberly's father is a rocket scientist there and her friend Wade is the one leading the experiment. They are going to place the comet into a subatomic particle accelerator and reverse its elemental effects so they can study its potential."

"When is the experiment taking place?" Danny demanded to know.

Hego looked to his side at a clock on the wall. "In thirty minutes!" he answered them.

"Now we just need to know how to get there," Kim M said before Danny's PEA started beeping.

Danny lifted his arm and activated the hologram image of Cortana that he had chosen for it to take the shape of. "Master, I have the ability to link up to the internet in this world, and my built in GPS can help lead you there."

"Excellent! Common Kim, we're leaving," Danny said to her. She dropped the energy shield and threw Hego at the others, knocking them all over like bowling pins. "I pray that the next time we meet it won't be under such a tense situation," he said before he stepped onto Kim's glider and they both flew out an open window and took off towards Middleton's space center.

"We can't let them get away!" Shego yelled as she pushed one of her brothers off of her.

"Way ahead of you!" KP said as she stood up. She activated the jet pack her battle suits new upgrade had provided her with. She took flight out the window in the same direction Danny and KM took off in.

"Hold up KP!" Ron said before he started glowing blue. His entire body turned a shade of blue before he flew out the window after her with Rufus clinging onto the side of his pocket as he desperately tried to stay on.

"We've got to follow them," Tim said as he activated the jet pack he was wearing and flew out the window.

"Right behind you!" Jim said in response as he did the same thing, leaving Drakken and all of Team Go behind.

"I'm not just going to sit here while they take care of this problem!" Shego said in anger through tightly clenched teeth. "I'm going with them, don't try to follow, you'll only just get in the way," she said to Drakken and her brothers as she picked up the jet pack Ron had been using. She put it on and activated the rockets.

She flew out the window and flew off into the night with Drakken and her brothers watching from the window of GO tower. "Good luck," Drakken said as if they could all hear him as he watched the rockets from Shego's jet pack disappear into the night.

* * *

Danny and Kim M sped through the night air on their way back towards the town they had just run away from. They were over a dark ocean when Danny asked his PEA device, "How much further now?"

The hologram of Cortana appeared out of the device on his wrist. "About twenty more miles if you keep going straight," it informed them.

"Better put the glider on Turbo," Danny suggested to Kim as her hair waved in his face due to the wind blowing through it.

"You got it," she said before she pressed a button on the glider with her foot, causing more flames to shoot out of the rockets, speeding them off even faster. "So how can you be so sure that this plan of yours will work?" she asked him without looking back at him.

Danny's PEA answered for him. "The object to be tested inside the particle accelerator will reverse the effects of the object. Ecto-ranium is anti-ghost, but the particle accelerator will reverse these effects. If Danny is struck by the radiation coming from the resulting blast of the test, there is a 95% chance he will regain his powers."

"And the other 5%?" Kim asked it in a worried tone.

"You don't want to know," it answered her.

Kim gulped nervously before Danny calmed her down. "Don't worry about that Kim, I'll be just fine, now let's get over there and make this happen."

"Hopefully before she stops us," Kim said fearfully.

"Who?" Danny asked her with some confusion before Kim pointed behind them at a girl in a white and blue battle suit as she started to gain on them. "Oh, her," Danny said with a sigh. "I guess she's pretty mad at how we acted earlier."

"You think?" Kim asked in sarcastic tone before she came to a complete stop and turned around so that she was face to face with KP when she approached them.

"You thought I was going to let you get away that easily?" she asked them. "Well you're wrong! I'm not going to let either of you get near the space center!" KP warned them.

"Oh we'll see about that," Kim M said as she took a jet pack she had been wearing as a backup off and gave it to Danny. "Here, use it to get to the space center while I hold her off."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Danny asked reluctantly as he strapped the rocket onto his back.

KM looked back at him and smirked. "I can take care of myself." Danny nodded before he activated the rocket and took off in the direction they had been going in not long before they stopped. KM turned back towards KP who was fuming with anger. "It's just you and me now."

"Not for long!" KP yelled as she charged at her opponent. She threw a punch only to have KM catch her fist in one of her hands.

She twisted KP's arm around to her back so she couldn't move. "You've got some skill but I'm better," KM told her with a grin.

"Over my dead body you are," KP said as she elbowed KM in the stomach with her free arm. She dropped a few feet before she flew back up and punched KM in the stomach. She then flew up above her and elbowed her in the back, causing her to fall off her glider and towards the ground.

Her glider reacted by flying down on its own and caught her just before she hit the ground. KM turned the glider around and gave chase to KP who had started flying in the direction Danny had flown in.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" KP hissed before she turned around and charged back at KM with her fists ready to hit.

KM saw this attack coming and caught both of KP's fists in hers. They interlaced their fingers together and strained to gain the upper hand on the other. "Stop resisting," KM said with a grin on her face. "You know you can't win."

"Watch me!" KP said with a grin of her own before she let go of KM's hands and flew sideways.

Kim M slowly turned to follow her but was surprised when she saw a flash of blue light flying straight at her. She gasped in horror just before Ron head butted her in the stomach, sending her flying off her glider. She fell from the sky and splashed into the ocean below without even attempting to regain control of her flight. Her glider, acting on computerized instinct, dove down into the water and disappeared below the surface.

"Well that takes care of her," KP said in a serious tone as she glared into the water where her opponent had disappeared.

"You think I hit her just a little too hard?" Ron asked her in a worried tone. "I mean I know how angry you get when you're out done, what if she's the same?"

"Don't worry about her; now let's go after her friend. We can't let him get his hands on that rock!" KP yelled before she took off towards Middleton once again.

"Right behind yah KP!" Ron yelled, but before Tim and Jim flew up behind him. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you have stayed back with the others?"

"Not a chance," Tim said as he hovered next to Ron.

"We're not gunna miss any of this," Jim said after his brother.

"Besides, Kim's supposed to be watching us," Tim started to say.

"If she doesn't want us telling mom and dad that she left us by ourselves, and then she'd better let us come," Jim finished for his twin.

"Or she's gunna be in big trouble," they both said in unison.

"We're all gunna be in a world of trouble if we show up at the space center unexpectedly, and with a secret experiment going on, I bet the adults aren't going to be too happy to see us," Ron figured before he smirked at the two boys. "Well, let's get going. We don't wanna just float around here all night, otherwise we're gunna miss all of the action."

"No we don't want to miss a thing!" Jim yelled in excitement.

"Let's stop wasting time then. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tim screamed in excitement as he flailed his arms around like a hummingbird.

Soon after the three of them took off after KP, Kim M. re-emerged from the ocean on her glider, and she was fuming. "That…was totally…UNCALLED FOOOOOR!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she trembled with anger. Like an angry hornet, she sped off after them as fast as her glider would take her.

As soon as she disappeared into the night, Shego flew through the area they were all just in. "How could they have gotten this far ahead of me?" she asked herself. "I've got to fly faster if I want to catch them in time. We're almost to Middleton!" Her rockets fired faster and she disappeared into the darkness once again.

* * *

Somewhere in Middleton, many of the world's top scientists were gathered in a very nice lobby at the space center. Kim's father talked amongst his friends while Kim's mother gossiped about her kids to some other mothers before the experiment went underway.

Wade, obviously the youngest person in the room, drank punch from a cup before a man walked up behind him. "The object from space that Hego gave to us to study has been placed within the accelerator. We're ready whenever you are."

"Excellent," Wade said in response. He put down his punch and walked over to a computer and typed in some commands. "Go into the control room and wait for my signal to begin," Wade ordered the man who nodded before disappearing into a side room. Wade then turned to everyone in the room and whistled to get their attention. "If everyone would please proceed to the demonstration room we can get this under way," he requested of them.

Almost everyone did as he was requested. Mr. and Dr. Possible walked up to him after everyone else had left. They stayed behind because they were going to join him in the control room. Kim's father did work here after all. "It's a real shame Kimmie couldn't be here," KP's mother said sadly. "I'm pretty sure she really wanted to come."

"Well rules are rules," her husband reminded her. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Now should we proceed?" he asked Wade who was holding a small mic so he could communicate with the other's in the control room.

"You guys can proceed," he said before the sound of the front door slamming open is heard. The three of them gasped when they saw Danny run into the room.

He held up his arm and activated the device on his wrist, causing the hologram to appear. "Which way to get there?" he asked it.

"According to the diagnostics of this building I'm getting off the internet, the particle accelerator is down that hallway," it said as the Cortana hologram pointed towards a hallway off to the side of the room.

"Hey kid! You're not allowed in here!" Kim's father yelled at him from across the room.

"I can't let anyone interfere," Danny said to himself as he removed the jet pack, KM had given him. He activated the rockets and aimed it at them before he let go of the jet pack, sending it flying towards them.

"Hit the deck!" Wade yelled as he pushed both Possible parents out of the way of the jet pack as it flew at them.

"Now do you see why we should have let Kim come?" Dr. Possible asked her husband in a sour tone.

"You've made your point," he responded before he stood up and helped her to her feet. They all looked over at Danny as he ran towards the doorway. Before he got there though, the front doors slammed open once again, and KP rushed through as she floated in the air due to her own jet pack. "Kim! You are here!" he said in surprise of seeing her.

"And I'm after him!" she hissed as she glared at Danny who gulped nervously upon seeing her.

"Busted!" he said before he turned and ran through the doorway and took a sharp left down the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE!" KP screamed in anger as she flew after him. She took the sharp turn down the hallway after Danny before disappearing from sight before Ron, Tim and Jim came in through the front door as well.

"Which way did they go?" Ron asked them as he looked around the room.

"That way!" Tim and Jim yelled in unison as they pointed down the hallway they both had just gone down. The three of them went down the hall after the other two, leaving a confused Wade and Mr. and Mrs. Possible behind.

"What just happened?" KP's father asked his wife.

"I don't know," KP's mother responded. "But there is no reason for them to be here."

"And even less of a reason for them all to be going down that hallway!" Wade yelled as he ran towards the hallway with the other two right behind him, but before they could get there, the other Kim entered the building and flew passed them, going down the hallway as fast as she could.

"You kids are in a world of trouble!" KP's father yelled after them as he, his wife and Wade chased after them.

* * *

Danny ran into a small room with a doorway that led into the accelerator itself. "Are you sure this won't kill me?" he asked his PEA nervously.

"It'll give you your powers back so I guess in a way it will only half kill you," it jokingly answered him.

"Now is not the time," he scolded the device. He looked behind him when he heard someone coming. "Guess I had better get inside huh?"

"You think?" his PEA asked him sarcastically.

Danny rushed over to the door and turned the handle. He opened the door and rushed inside a very large room with two holes in the walls on opposite ends of the room. The holes were lined with each other perfectly. Before he could figure out what to do next, KP roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him to the floor.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're coming with me pronto!" she yelled in his face as she grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Oh really," Danny said with a grin as he cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to do that if you're trapped in here with me?" he asked her.

"What!?" she screamed in surprise before she turned and saw the door he had opened, close. The sound of it bolting shut is heard moments later. "Not good," she said nervously.

From the other side of the locked door, Ron and KP's brothers ran into the room. "Hold on Kim, we'll get you out of there," Tim said as he grabbed the door handle and pulled as hard as he could without even budging it.

Jim even grabbed and helped to pull while KP pushed from the inside. "It won't open!" she yelled as she struggled against the door. "It's locked tight."

"Alright, stand back everyone," Ron said as he built up his monkey powers. He started to glow blue before he charged at the door. He was just about to kick down the door when he was shot from the side by one of KM's ghost hunting guns.

"Nobody is opening that door," she scolded the small group before she was hit in the back of the head. She collapsed to the floor and looked up to see Jim and Tim tackle her and hold her down.

"Sorry Kimmie, but we're getting our sister out of there alive," Jim said as she struggled to make them get off her.

Before Ron could power up again, Wade and KP's parents rushed into the room. "Wade, you've got to hack into this door and get KP out!" Ron said upon seeing them.

"You can't, it's a security lock that is designed to keep hackers like him out," KP's father informed them.

"Watch me!" Wade said as he pulled an older version of the Kimmunicator out of a pocket and plugged it into a control panel on the side of the door.

KP turned around nervously and saw Danny preparing for a hard hit by covering his upper body with his arms. She looked up to see a bright green light flashing through both holes before a beam of bright green light passed through the holes. "Hurry up Wade!" KP said nervously through a window of the door so she could see the others outside.

The Kimmunicator Wade was using began to short out before it exploded in his hands. "Sorry Kim, I can't get it open," he said sadly as he looked at her through the window.

"Wade…you're fired," she said angrily before a loud beeping noise is heard.

"5…4…3…2…1…" a computerized voice is heard before the entire room that Danny and KP were in exploded with a brilliant flash of green light.

"KP!" Ron yelled frighteningly for her safety as green light flashed out through the window in the door.

Inside where Danny and KP where, the sound of them screaming is heard before Danny is seen among the light before his human form fades into his well known ghost form before he is completely engulfed in the light.

KP was a slightly different case. She screamed at the top of her lungs before the view zooms in on her orange hair until her purple DNA is seen. What appears to be green ecto-plasm with a ghostly face engulfs her DNA, turning it from purple to green before it howls.

KP's hair turns from orange to white while her normally green eyes start to shine with a brighter shade of green. Even her battle suit changes, what was white turned black while the blue stripings turned different shades of green before she too is engulfed by the bright light.

So much power is being sucked up by the accelerator that the entire space center surges with electricity as bright white light flashes out from inside the building from any and all openings available. The scene ends with the view turning white as the bright light envelops everything. The scene of white fades to black before the chapter comes to a close.


	19. Victory is His

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**One element from this chapter, and only one, will at some point be salvaged for a future chapter in the updated version of this story. To prevent spoilers, as I have not yet gotten to that part in the updated version at the time that I am writing this, I will not divulge just yet what element from this chapter will be used later on. **

* * *

**Chapter 19- Victory is His!:**

Before the daylight hours vanished into night, Danielle and Jazz went back into the Griffins home before nightfall. Jazz and Danielle sat on the back porch after had had fallen and looked up at the stars before Lois came.

"I found some of Meg's old pajamas in the attic, I imagine they should fit you two," she said as she gave the two girls the old clothing.

"Thanks," Jazz said as she took the clothes Lois was giving her.

"Oh and they feel so comfy," Danielle said happily as she hugged the clothes tightly.

"Night girls," she said before she went back inside.

The two of them looked up into the night sky just as a falling star streaked across the sky. "Do you think we'll ever find our way back home?" Danielle asked her older sister.

"Well I imagine we'll be able to find our way back home easily once we get back to our own world," Jazz answered her little sister.

"But we don't know how to," Danielle said in a worried tone.

"I know," Jazz said in the same worried tone. "But we can't let ourselves get down so easily. We have to keep our hopes up in that we'll be able to find our way home."

"Do you think Danny and Kim are alright?" Danielle asked as she curled up next to Jazz.

"Oh I'm sure they're doing just fine wherever they are," Jazz said as she put her arm across Danielle's shoulders.

"But Danny lost his powers," Danielle reminded her. "Without them he could be in serious trouble."

"True, but Kim knows how to take care of herself, and if Danny sticks close to her then I'm pretty sure that they'll be just fine," Jazz figured.

"I hope you're right," Danielle said before she yawned deeply.

"I think it's about time you went to bed," Jazz said as she stood up.

"Alright," Danielle said as she slowly stood up and wobbled onto her feet. "Two minutes ago I was not this tired," she said before she yawned again.

"Well let's go change into these pajamas that Mrs. Griffin gave us and we can go to sleep," Jazz said as she took Danielle's hand and led her inside the house.

Minutes later, they had changed into the pajamas and were going to sleep in a bed. Danielle was curled up into a ball in Jazz's arms as they fell into deep sleep.

Neither of them had noticed that across the room was a dark figure hiding in a dark corner of the room. A pair of beady little eyes opened before an infant stepped forward, away from the wall. Stewie pulled off a black camouflaged suit that allowed him to blend into the wall. "Excellent, they are both asleep. Now I can get a closer look at the technology these two possess."

He trotted over to a stand next to the bed and found Jazz's PEA on it. She had taken it off and had placed it there for safe keeping. Stewie picked it up and examined it closely.

"Let's see, which one of these buttons activates the hologram," he wondered as he tried to figure out which button he had to press to activate it. "I should probable get this back to the lab first," he figured as he looked back at the two girls as Danielle rolls in her sleep. "If I do activate this, then the hologram could wake them and I would be revealed."

He took his own advice and scurried out of the room. He ran down the hallway to his room and went inside before he quietly shuts the door behind him. He ran over to a toy chest and pulled on a baseball bat, activating the bookcase doorway. It split in two, revealing his villainous lab behind it.

He ran over to an examination table with many high-tech pieces of equipment on it. "Now to see what I'm dealing with here," he said as he took some wires and hooked the watch like device up to his computer. A siren started blaring just before the computer screen started flashing the word, '**ERROR**'. "That's just great. I can't figure out how to use that kind of technology! This is going to be harder than I thought," he said to himself. "It would seem that it is hack proof…this is going to challenge the best of my abilities. I'm sure I can crack this thing, but it's going to take all night. Well, I'd better get started."

He started getting to work on hacking into Jazz's PEA before the scene faded away to the next morning where Peter, Joe and Quagmire were helping re-build Cleveland's home after the front had been blown off.

"I can't believe this is the third time this has happened to your house," Joe said as he pulled on a rope that looped through a pulley and pulled a bucket of nails up to the roof where Cleveland took it and grabbed a nail before he started to hammer away at the new frame that made up the front of his home.

"Well when you live next to Peter you have to expect bad things to happen. That's why none of us can get home insurance," Cleveland said in his slow, calm voice.

"Hey I'm not the only one who causes damage to the neighborhood," Peter said to him as he looked up at his friend on his roof. "Remember when Joe's daughter and Stewie made that volcano in the back yard?" he asked them before a cut-away scene shows Stewie and Susie Swanson playing in a backyard.

"Now watch this," Stewie said to the little girl as he stirred ingredients in a large cauldron. He tipped the cauldron over; causing the liquid he had been stirring to splash onto the ground. It soaked into the ground and disappeared, causing Susie to cock an eyebrow.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, causing Susie to gasp and run out of the backyard.

"Oh common, it's not that scary is it?" Stewie yelled after her before he turned around to see a three foot tall volcano sitting in the yard. It started spewing lava at a rate that even Stewie couldn't believe. "What the deuce!?" he yelled in freight before he too ran out of the yard.

At that time Chris came out of the house and saw the tiny volcano. "Oh cool!" he screamed in excitement before he ran over to the spewing monster. "I wonder what it tastes like," he wondered to himself before he stuck his hand into the lava and scooped some into his mouth. He looked down at his hand and noticed that it was actually on fire. "Oh hot, Hot, HOT, HOOOOOOT!" he yelled in agony as his mouth was burnt by the lava at more than 2000 degrees F. He ran in circles before he jumped over the fence into the Swanson's backyard and dove into the pool, instantly causing the lava to cool off.

At that time, Stewie and Susie looked over the fence and laughed at his misfortune before sharing a high five. "Oh I was hoping to get Lois with that but this was just as entertaining. We got him good," Stewie said in approval before the cutaway scene fades back to the four men working on Cleveland's house.

"Wasn't Chris in the hospital for like a month after that?" Quagmire asked Peter as he held a ladder steadily against the house so Cleveland could climb down.

"Yah, they had to make him a new esophagus out of a pig's intestine, and they had to shave the fur off of a gorilla's hand from the zoo," Peter told them before Lois was heard coming across the street.

"You boys thirsty?" she asked them as she approached them with a tray and four glasses of lemonade. "That sweet girl, Jazz, made this lemonade all by herself. It's to die for, you gotta try it," she said to them as the four of them each took a glass.

"Wow, this absolutely delicious, see if that girl can make more of this?" Quagmire asked her after he downed the whole thing in two gulps.

"Already have," Jazz said as she crossed the street with more lemonade on a tray. "I figure it's the least I could do for letting Dani and I stay with you until we figure out how to get home," she said as she handed them each another glass.

After a few moments of silence, the evil monkey runs by them as he scurries down the road passed them. He was running away from Danielle as she chased after him. "Get back here!" she yelled at him before she threw a rock at it.

She just barely missed hitting him with the rock. She stopped to rest but, he continued to run away out of fear for his life.

"That monkey is a huge pain in my rear," she panted before she noticed everyone looking at her. "What?" she asked with a questioning look on her face before she noticed what Jazz was wearing. "Why are you wearing a purple sundress?" she asked her older sister.

"I'm only wearing it until Chris is done sewing my shirt back together," Jazz informed her before a cut-away scene shows Chris in the Griffin's living room while he wore Jazz's shirt and pants. They clearly didn't fit him all too well seeing as he was about ten sizes too big for them.

Meg walks into the room and gasps when she sees what her brother is doing. "What are you doing to her clothes?" she half yells at him.

"Mom asked me to sew them for Jazz, so I'm wearing them to make sure they fit while I'm sewing them back together."

"They're supposed to fit Jazz when you're done not you, you fat tub of lard!" Meg yelled an insult at him.

"You take that back!" he demanded her.

"Why don't you make me?" she challenged him.

"Fine, I will!" he accepts her challenge before he tackles her to the floor. They scuffle for a little bit before they get back to their feet. They start to fight again, but end up ripping Jazz's shirt in half all the way. Their eyes widen in horror before the cut-away scene goes back outside.

"Whatever," Danielle said before the sound of a bucket of nails is heard falling from the roof.

The bucket hit the ground and hundreds of nails spilt all over the ground. "Oh, its gunna take us forever to pick up all of these," Peter complained.

"Well at least none of them hit you," Joe informed him before he pulled a nail out of his knee. "Good thing I'm handicapped or that would have been very painful."

"You want help cleaning all of these up?" Jazz asked them as she set the now empty tray on the ground.

"Thanks sweet heart, but I think we can handle it," Quagmire answered her.

"Nonsense," Jazz insisted. "Dani?" she asked her as she turned towards her younger sibling.

Danielle simply nodded before her eyes started glowing bright green. She pointed her hands at the sight of all of the nails and infused her hands with energy. She shot beams of light at all of the nails and used her powers to lift all of them into the air and place them back into the bucket they had all been in moments before.

"Now that is impressive," Joe said as he scratched his chin as if he were intrigued in the little girl. "There's more to you than meets the eye isn't there?" he asked her.

"Oh a lot more," Danielle answered him with a grin on her face. "The Griffin's already saw what I'm capable of."

"They haven't seen everything that you're capable of," Jazz reminded her.

"You mean she has even more abilities than what we all witnessed last night?" Lois asked in a surprised tone. "How could a little girl hold such powers in her grasp?"

"It's a long story that we just don't have time to explain right now," Danielle informed them. She looked up to see the work that the four men had started to repair Cleveland's house. "If you need help with anything, just ask," she asked of them, causing the four of them to start laughing.

"You're what, thirteen? If we need help I think we're gunna ask someone just a tad bigger than you," Quagmire said through his laughter.

Danielle crossed her eyebrows in anger before she turned into her ghost form and flew over to a large panel of glass intended to be an upstairs window. With her enhanced strength, she easily lifted it off the ground and placed it in its spot in the frame of the house. She floated back down to the others who were all gawking at her, with the exception of Jazz. "You were saying?" she asked them.

"Well you've proven yourself, how about having a little fun and rubbing it in their faces?" Jazz suggested with a large grin.

"Danielle smirked evilly before she and Jazz went to work at securing the window frame into the wall of the house. Jazz climbed the ladder and held the bucket of nails while Danielle used her bare, 'gloved', hands to pound the nails into the wood at an incredible rate.

While they were doing this, Quagmire held the ladder steady while he looked up at the two of them. He had a rather surprising view of Jazz from his angle. "Oh, Giggity!" he said in excitement as he started to drool.

Danielle noticed what he was doing and was disgusted with him. "You perverted old man!" she yelled as she descended to the ground. She went intangible and went into his body and took control before he could explain his way out of what he was doing.

His eyes started glowing bright green as Danielle overshadowed him. "I'll be right back," he said in Danielle voice before she forced him to run down the street and out of sight.

A few minutes passed by where Jazz told the others about their past, how their brother Danny had ghost powers and how Danielle was a failed clone of him, explaining how she has ghost powers.

After she was done explaining this; Danielle; back in her ghost form came back after walking down the street. She looked very pleased with herself. She had left Quagmire somewhere, but Jazz just had to know.

"So where did you take him…and leave him apparently?" Jazz questioned her.

"Gay strip joint," Danielle said happily before a cut-away scene shows a nude Quagmire tied up like a pig with an apple in his mouth.

A large man's shadow is seen looming over him. Quagmire's eyes widen in fear as the shadow removes what appears to be its underwear. Quagmire screams into the apple in his mouth, but muffles are all that are heard.

The cut-away scene fades back to the others. "That'll teach him not to look up women's dresses," she said, still sounding pleased with herself.

"That's what he was doing!?" Jazz yelled in frustration before she started blushing and used her hands to close the dress she was wearing around her legs. "I've never been this embarrassed before in my life."

"To act that way to girl your age is just unforgivable, well at least he's being taught a lesson or two now so I wouldn't worry about him," Lois reassured her.

"Still I would like to get out of this dress," Jazz said as she continued to hold it shut against her legs.

"Well let's go see if Chris is done sewing your shirt back together," Danielle suggested.

"I guess we could," Jazz figured. The three of them went back to the house, leaving the three men to continue working on the house. They walked back into the house to find Chris and Meg working diligently to sew Jazz's shirt back together after it had been ripped in two. "YAAAAH! What did you do to my shirt!?" she yelled in horror upon seeing her shirt.

Chris and Meg looked at each other nervously and gulped loudly. They started to speak hesitantly, but Danielle wouldn't give them a chance to explain themselves. "You're dead!" she hissed.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed in terror as Danielle lunged for them.

They could be heard screaming all the way from Stewie's secret lab hidden in his room. His older siblings screaming was enough to wake him up as he slept on a work table with Jazz's PEA sitting next to him. "Waa? How long was I out for?" he asked himself as he woke up. "I must have dosed off. Alright, let's see how much I got accomplished last night," he said to himself as he picked up the device and continued to examine it. "Ah yes, I must alternate its power source to the electromagnetic power cup link, then I will be able to hack into its programming and use any detailed files it may possess at my own disposal."

He reconnected the device up to his computer and soon he did the impossible by hacking into the device the Fenton's had said was un-hack able. As he gained access to the devices mainframe, he also gained access to numerous files on high tech devices. He opened up one file in particular.

"Let's see here…The Fenton Ecto-Skeleton," he read off the computer screen which showed a diagram of the machine along with instructions on how to make one. "Capable of increasing the abilities of the user by 100 fold! This is most impressive. These plans to build one will come in handy. If I get to work now and use the tools I have at my disposal here in the lab, then I should be able to finish it by nightfall." He starts laughing evilly as the scene fades away to later in the day where the guys are finally finishing up the final touches on Cleveland's house.

"Well I think we did a good job, don't you guys?" Peter asked the guys as he admired their handiwork.

"There's no front door," Cleveland pointed out. The view suddenly backed away from the house to reveal that there in fact was no front door to the house.

"I knew we were forgetting something," Peter said as he scratched his chin as if he were contemplating on how to fix the mistake. After all day of being tortured in unknown ways, Quagmire finally rejoined them by walking down the street. "Hey Quagmire, what took you so long to get back?" Peter asked him. "And what the heck happened to you?" he asked as he indicated his messed up hair, a black eye, a missing tooth, a bleeding nose, torn clothing, a missing shoe, and out turned pants pockets to reveal that his wallet was gone.

"Oh god Peter it was horrible. The last thing I remembered was standing here with you guys before that little girl did something to me…next thing I know, I'm naked and hogtied with an apple in my mouth while this gay guy tortured me until I gave in to his advances on me," he strained himself to tell them. "It was absolutely horrible!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have looked up that girl's dress," Joe informed him. "You are old enough to have been her father you know."

"Blah, blah, blah, will you not remind me?" Quagmire mockingly asked him.

From across the street, Danielle and Jazz came out the front door of the Griffin's house just as Jazz was pulling her shirt over her waist. "It was really nice of Mrs. Griffin to fix your shirt after Chris and Meg ripped it," Danielle said as Jazz patted the front of her shirt down to get rid of a few wrinkles.

"Yah, but that took almost all day, a complete waste of our time," Jazz said in a scolding tone but not towards her.

"Well it's not like we have anything else to do," Danielle told her as she relaxed by interlacing her fingers behind her head.

"True," Jazz responded before they both noticed Quagmire explaining what happened to him all day long. "That disgusting pervert," Jazz said through gritted teeth as her anger built. She clenched her hands into fists and started trembling in anger.

"Easy there sis," Danielle said as she stepped in front of her and held her back by putting her hands on her stomach. "Mrs. Griffin told us that he's always been like that and he will never change. I think it's best if we just go for a walk or something and let it slip from our minds. Once we figure out how to get home he won't bother us again."

"Good idea," Jazz said in a slightly less angered tone. "I really do need to walk this thing off. Hey! Where's Cujo? He really likes going for walk's in the evening…doesn't he?" Jazz asked her as she looked around for the little ghost dog.

"He's hanging out with Brian in downtown Quahog," Danielle informed her. "Brian said he was going to have a little dog to dog bonding time."

"Well let's go find them shall we?" Jazz asked her to which Danielle nodded before jumping for joy. They walked down the street with Danielle running ahead and running back to Jazz like a child hyped on sugar.

* * *

Somewhere in Downtown Quahog, Brian stood against the brick wall of a building along a busy street. He wore sunglasses and a black leather jacket while he chewed on a toothpick to make himself appear cooler. Cujo sat on the ground next to him.

"Alright kid, now the way you pick up women is simple, allow me to demonstrate," Brian said to the little ghost dog as a woman walked by them. "Hey, how's it goin?" he said to the woman as she walked by. She giggled before continuing on passed them. "Ok, so it's not that simple, but I'm a talking dog trying to pick up human woman. Give me a little credit here," Brian said to the ghost dog.

Cujo cocked his head in a questioning dog like manner as two women walk by them. "Oh what a cute little green puppy," one of the women says as she bends down and scratches Cujo's chin, making him fiddle.

"Hey, thanks…he's Norwegian," Brian said to the women as they played with the little dog, laughing happily.

"Where did you get him?" one of the women asks.

"And what's his name?" the other woman asked.

"His name is Cujo and…I don't really know where he came from," Brain responded.

One of the women looked more closely at Cujo's collar and noticed the Axion labs symbol. "You must have rescued him from some kind of experimental lab; oh you are so sweet," one of the women says joyfully before they both wrapped their arms around Brian.

"So should we go back to my place or something?" he asked the two women before Danielle ran up to them with Jazz in short pursuit.

"Danielle! Will you stop running off like that, you could really get yourself into trouble," Jazz said with pants between each breath she took.

"Hey Cujo, want to go for a walk?" Danielle said to the little ghost dog who started jumping up and down in joy with every bark he made. "Well that settles that," she said happily before she ran further down the street with Cujo in short pursuit.

"Danielle!" Jazz yelled as she gave chase. "Why does she keep doing this?" she asked herself before she disappeared down the street.

"I thought that was your puppy?" one of the women asked Brian in anger.

"You manipulative mutt!" the other woman yelled.

"Hey, now don't you think calling me a mutt is taking it just a little too far?" Brain asked before he was slapped by both of them.

"The nerve!" one of the women said in frustration as they walked away.

"Arrogant jerk!" the other said as they walked off down the street.

"Things could have gone a little better I suppose," Brian figured as he rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped. "Those three are so mysterious," he said to himself as he looked in the direction they had run off in. "Perhaps if I follow them I can learn more about them," he said to himself as he ran down the street after Danielle, Jazz and Cujo on all fours.

* * *

A few hours later, it was after sunset and Danielle and Jazz were walking back after Cujo chased off all the other dogs in the park. "I guess glowing green dogs aren't that popular in the community," Danielle jokingly said as they walked out of the park.

"Oh you think?" Jazz asked irritatingly. "We need to get back to the house," she said as she looked up into the night sky and watched the stars twinkle. "We still need to find out how to get back home."

"Well we should probably have our PEA's work on that problem seeing as they're built for this kind of problem solving thing," Danielle said as she held up hers, still on her wrist.

This turned on the light bulb in Jazz's head. "My PEA!" she yelled as she looked at her wrist to find that it wasn't there. "I took it off last night before we went to sleep and forgot to put it back on this morning!"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like some evil mastermind is going to come along and figure out how to do the impossible and use it to try to take over the world or something," Danielle reassured her sarcastically.

"Oh you would think so wouldn't you?" a sinister voice said from the darkness behind them. The three of them turned to see Stewie walk out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked them mockingly as he held up Jazz's PEA.

"Yah, but what are you doing with it?" Jazz asked him in a sweet tone. "Its way too complicated for someone your age to use you know."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Danielle said a little frightfully. Cujo started to cower behind Danielle.

"If you had been in this world just a little longer you would have figured out by now that I'm no ordinary infant," Stewie said with an evil grin on his face. "My technical genius has allowed me to hack into this thing over night. I found a little piece of machinery within it that will come in handy when I'm taking over the world. I wanted to build one of my own but it was in fact way too complicated. Luckily for me this device has the ability to morph into different electronic devices. Now I shall use it against you because I am all too aware that you two are the biggest threat against me."

He pressed a button on the device and it started to expand its circuits around Stewie's body. Pieces of machinery grew more complicated until he was contained within the dome of the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton.

"Wish I knew those things could do that," Danielle said fearfully as she and Jazz started trembling at the sight of their parent's invention looming over them with the villainous infant at the helm. "We're in trouble."

Some distance away, Brain ran up and hid behind a park bench a few yards away from where the others were standing. "I finally caught up with them," he said to himself as he poked his head out from behind the bench. His mouth dropped open and the tooth pick he had been chewing on fell to the ground as he started to gawk at what he saw. "What in the world is Stewie doing? Something tells me that things are going to get really bad around here, and I don't think the girls and that dog are on his good side at this point."

"Let's see what you're made of super girl?" Stewie challenged Danielle as he prepared for battle.

Danielle crossed her eyes in anger. "You wanna fight kid, fine, then you got it!" she half yelled as she accepted his challenge. She braced herself for a fight before turning into her ghostly alter-ego.

"I've been studying how this thing works all day," Stewie informed her. "I know how to use this thing."

"Yah, well I've been fighting weirdo's like you longer than you've been alive, so don't think that you're gunna stand a chance against me," Danielle mocked him.

"Danielle! Be careful!" Jazz yelled to her as she cupped her hands over her mouth so she sounded louder. "The battle suit enhances the users own abilities by one hundred fold!"

"Oh right I forgot about that," Danielle responded before she felt something pulling on her hair. "YAAAAH! Let me go!" Danielle demanded as she struggled to get free of the battle suits grip after Stewie had grabbed her by her hair. "You don't play very fair."

"Who says I'm trying to play fair?" Stewie mocked her before he threw her to the ground.

She bounced and rolled uncontrollably until she came to a stop at Jazz's feet. "Not good," Jazz trembled as she looked up from Danielle at Stewie as he walked towards them. "Great, what now?"

"How about you put up a good fight before I destroy this place," Stewie answered her as he loomed over her.

"What is Stewie doing?" Brain asked himself as he watched everything unfold. "He's going to kill them if he keeps this up," he trembled at the sight of the battle suit bending down and grabbing Jazz in its tremendous grip.

"YAAH! Put me down right now!" Jazz demanded as Stewie made the suit begin to squeeze the life out of her. "YAAAAAH!" she screamed in agony.

"JAZZ!" Danielle screamed before she jumped to her feet. She took flight and hovered over the battle suit as she charged her hands with energy.

"What the deuce!?" Stewie said upon hearing someone land on the dome over his head. He looked up to see Danielle prepare to punch through the dome with her charged fists. "HA! Take this!" he mocked as he pressed a button on the suits control panel.

Danielle didn't have time to react before the battle suit started glowing blue before a blue barrier encircled it. She and Jazz were thrown to the ground upon the sudden release of this energy. "We don't have the power to stand up against him right now," Danielle said weakly before Stewie started laughing.

"Excellent, the powers of this suit are absolutely amazing. You don't stand a chance against me, and because not even you can stop me, I shall demolish this entire town, or how about the state?" Stewie mocked them as the back of the battle suit opened and a nuclear missile came out of the opening.

It was attached to some kind of mechanism that aimed it towards the sky. "He wouldn't!" Brain yelled in horror as the rocket of the war head started to fire. The nuclear weapon took to the sky and disappeared through the night time clouds over head. "He'll kill us all!" Brain yelled before he dove underneath the park bench he was hiding behind for cover.

"Jazz, how are we supposed to stop that?" Danielle asked her older sister as they both started to tremble.

"I…don't…know," Jazz answered through her own trembles.

In outer space, the warhead started to slow down as it ran out of fuel. It curved back down and started to fall back towards Earth. It gained speed and soon it could be seen coming down straight towards Quahog.

"This energy barrier will protect me from the blast," Stewie mocked the two girls as they watched the warhead fast approaching. "But you will surly meet an explosive end, and if that doesn't kill you then the radiation and heat surely will."

Jazz was so scared she wrapped her arms around Danielle's legs. "Danielle, you have to do something," she wept.

Danielle looked down at her and then back up at the incoming missile. She looked as if she were contemplating something. "Jazz, I have an idea, but it is very risky," she said with little confidence in herself.

Jazz sat up on her knees and had tears streaming from her eyes. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Danielle started to hover a few feet above the ground. "I hope my plan works, but if it doesn't then I pray you find your way back home."

"What are you saying?" Jazz asked her in a worried tone. "What are you planning to do!? Tell me!" she yelled.

"I'll see you later Jazz," Danielle said before she took off into the sky towards the oncoming warhead.

"Danielle! NO!" Jazz yelled after her, but it was too late. She was already out of ear shot and was flying at full speed in a head on collision with the nuclear device.

"What is she doing?" Stewie thought out loud to himself as he questioned her motives.

"Does she really believe that she, a thirteen year old girl, can stop a nuclear warhead with her bare hands?" Brian asked himself as he looked out from underneath the park bench he was hiding underneath.

Danielle raced towards the oncoming missile at full speed. She looked at it as if it were in her crosshairs. 'I hope this works', she thought as she charged her hands with energy. She slammed into the front of the warhead at full speed, not slowing it down in the slightest. She grabbed at the metal and dug her fingers deep into the metal so she could get a good grip on it. "Here goes everything!" she yelled as she turned herself and the entire missile intangible just seconds before it hit the ground.

It was timed to explode a few feet above the ground, and it did just that. After Danielle had turned it intangible, an intangible explosion resulted. As a result of being intangible, the explosion had no effect on the surrounding environment. The only resulting thing that could be felt was high velocity winds that spread out from the explosion.

Engulfed in bright light, Danielle continued to cling to the metal casing of the warhead before it actually exploded. "YAAAAAAH!" she screamed in agony as the explosion surrounded her. "DANNY!" she screamed as she was ripped apart molecule by molecule as the explosion tore through her. It may have been intangible thanks to her, but she was intangible as well, making her vulnerable to the explosion. She disappeared into the light as the explosion blasted its way outwards and away from the impact site.

Jazz used her arms to protect herself from the winds blowing passed her. Her hair fluttered about as if she were in a wind tunnel. She could barely keep her eyes open as she felt the intangible explosion pass by her and everything else harmlessly. The wind was the only damaging thing resulting from the explosion.

By the time it was all over, Jazz opened her eyes and noticed that the wind had caused more damage than she thought. In the location that the warhead exploded was a circle of downed trees, pointing away from the point of origin for the explosion. She ran up to a small crater in the ground that was the only real damage done.

She slid down the side of the crater and found almost no remains of Danielle at all, only her PEA sitting on the ground, along with millions of ecto-plasmic clumps lying throughout the crater. These were all that remained of the ghost girl.

"You gave up your life to save mine and everyone else's," Jazz wept as she bent down and picked up the PEA device that once belonged to her little sister. She held it in her hands and cried as she felt the pain of loss overwhelm her. She clenched her teeth and crossed her eyebrows in anger before turning to see Stewie, still in the Ecto-skeleton, standing at the rim of the crater.

"Well she really knows how to go out with a bang," Stewie mocked from above. "Victory shall be mine!" he yelled to the heavens.

This caused Jazz to go off the deep end. "You're gunna pay for what you did to her!" Jazz yelled at him.

"Oh and what do you plan to do about that?" Stewie continued to mock her. "It's not like you have one of these of your own. I'm using yours so there is no chance of you winning."

Jazz growled at him in anger as her grip on Danielle's PEA tightened. Suddenly it started beeping before Jazz realized what was going on. The device Danielle once wore was doing the same for Jazz as it had for Stewie; it was morphing its way around Jazz's body until it took on the shape of another Ecto-skeleton.

By the time it was done morphing around her, she was sitting inside the dome of the machine once again. "What just happened?" Jazz asked in confusion before a picture of the Wal-Mart smiley face, the hologram Danielle choose for hers, appeared on the screen inside the suit.

"I've activated the battle suit file that was stored in my programming, normally I would only have done this for Danielle but you're her older sister and I don't really have much of a choice at this time," it spoke to her from the screen.

"I'm so glad Danny decided to salvage this thing after The Ghost King destroyed it, now I can use it to defeat this evil little child," she said with a look of revenge on her face.

"Use caution, that suit gives him all the same powers that I provide you with," yellow face warned her.

"Maybe so, but it increases our own strength one hundred fold, and by ourselves I'm stronger than him, so theoretically I should be stronger in this thing. Besides I've had experience using this and he hasn't. That gives me the advantage."

"Just be careful about how much power you use at once," the yellow face on the screen warned her. "The ecto-converter isn't powering this thing anymore; it will drain you of your own natural strength."

"Then I guess I'll have to end this quickly!" Jazz yelled as she fired up the rocket in the soles of the machines feet and rocketed towards Stewie who proceeded to do the same and charge at her.

"It's about time," Stewie said with joy. "And so begins round two!" he half yelled before Jazz threw the first punch only to have him catch it. "Nice try. Allow me to demonstrate the proper way of doing this," he said as he threw a punch of his own only to have Jazz catch it.

"You were saying?" Jazz mocked him before they interlaced the machines fingers.

"You can't win!" Stewie strained to say as he pushed on the levers inside the skeleton to push on Jazz, but she stood strong.

"Just watch me," she said as she built up blue energy in her machines fists. "This is for Danielle!" she yelled before she blasted him away with the built up power in her hand.

He skidded to a halt many yards away after being hit by the attack. "You are going to be a problem, I must eliminate you now," he said as he repositioned himself for another attack.

"Go ahead…and TRY!" Jazz screamed as she charged at him, ecto-skeleton's fists blazing with energy. She fired the blast on him at point blank range. The light from the blast enveloped him, sending flying through the brick wall of a building a few blocks away. "Hope that knocked some sense into him," Jazz said to herself as she recovered from using that much energy.

The display screen in the suit showed that the suit still had 90% of its energy left. Plenty of energy to finish the job, but on the human scale Jazz was already starting to feel fatigued.

From high above the town, a dark figure floated against the moon light as he watched the battle rage on below him. "The ghost girl has already been taken care of and she's not too far behind, it's a pity I won't be able to fight, but it does make my job a whole lot easier," the white skinned, clown like man said with enthusiasm. "And if the child doesn't take care of her, then I will be forced to play my hand before I join up with my other half in the other dimension," he said as he looked at the reality gauntlet on his arm.

Back on the ground, Jazz shot blast after blast into the building she had blasted Stewie into. It wasn't long before the entire building collapsed into the street, sending concrete and debris into the sky. Jazz let off her attack so she could rest. "60%...I can't…keep this…up," she said with pants between each set of words. "But I…have to…keep going."

Debris was shifted after the dust had cleared and Stewie, still inside the ecto-skeleton, emerged, and he was starting to get exhausted as well. "75% of the power in this battle suit remains, but if this suits power is being drained then how come I feel so tired?" he asked himself before he realized that the machines neural receptors were hooked up to him. "That's got to be it! It's not the suit that has 75% of its strength left…it's me! Well that's one heck of a defect in this stupid machines design."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be using it!" Jazz yelled as she came up to him from behind.

"What the deuce!?" Stewie yelled upon hearing her behind him. He didn't have time to react before she put him into a shoulder lock. "Hey! Let go!" he demanded as he tried to maneuver the machine out of the others grip.

"My only hope of stopping you is to destroy your ecto-suit," Jazz said as she struggled to keep hold of him. "Hope you enjoyed your life while it lasted, because I'm going to end it! And I don't care how old you are, you are going down!"

"You can't stop him in your current state," Jazz's suit said as the yellow smiley face said as it appeared on the display screen. "His suit is made out of the components from your PEA. It can't be destroyed. It's almost completely indestructible."

"Oh crud! I completely forgot about that!" Jazz said when she realized the reality of what the suit had told her. "That means I can't stop him!"

"You can't…but I can," the smiley face responded in a serious tone.

"Ugh…what?" Jazz asked, but before she got her answer she was suddenly ejected from the ecto-suit. The dome opened and her seat was shot out. She drifted to the ground after a parachute opened up. She landed a few feet away from the two suits and watched as the dome turned yellow and a smiley face appeared on it.

"A PEA device can only be destroyed by another PEA device," it informed her as a small red box appeared on the dome with the number ten on it. "You should run now," it said to a horrified Jazz. Jazz merely trembled with an open mouth as the countdown began. "I've enjoyed working for you guys, but my time in this world has come. I pray that you can find your way home on your own. Now run away, or risk getting caught in the blast!"

Jazz reluctantly nodded as her mouth continued to hang open in horror. She turned and ran away as the countdown went from 6 to 5.

"I must get out of here!" Stewie yelled as he pressed random buttons on the control panel. "Where is that blasted eject button!?" he asked himself as both machines started glowing with a red glow.

"This may be your world, but I'm not going to let you use my master's devices to take control of it!" Danielle's smiley face PEA said before the dome turned red and the number 3 appeared before turning into a two.

"No, NO, NO!" Stewie yelled before he finally hit the right button and ejected from the suit, just before they both exploded. The heat from the explosion rose into the air and pushed him high into the air. "I will be back!" he yelled as he disappeared into the night sky.

Back on the ground, Jazz was on her arms and knees, crying into the grass. "Why?" she wept. "Now my only hope of finding a way to get home just exploded and my little sister is dead!" she continued to weep into the grass as Brian walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said in a comforting tone. "I've lost someone really close to me once," he said before a cut-away scene shows him waking up in a hospital bed next to another dog that looked just like him.

A doctor walked into the room and looked very disappointed. "So doc, how did the operation go?" Brian asked him as he leaned up in bed.

"The operation was half a success," the doctor informed him. "Your conjoined twin has been separated from you. You survived the operation but he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"But he looks just fine," Brian said as he looked over at the other dog as he slept in the bed. "His machine isn't flat lining."

The doctor walked over to the machine and plugged it into the wall. The computer turned on and made the long siren like noise of a flat line.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brian yelled into the heavens before the scene switches back to Jazz and Brian as he tried to calm her down after the loss of her sister and her only hopes of getting home.

"How am I supposed to get home now?" she asked him through her weeps. "And if I do get home, what am I going to tell my parents, and what am I going to tell Danny?" she asked through her weeps again.

"It's ok, things will be just fine," Brain reassured her while Cujo licked her face to dry her tears.

"If you say so," a sinister voice says from above them.

This sinister man's voice was very familiar to Jazz and Cujo. All three of them looked up, but only Jazz and Cujo looked horrified. Brain looked more confused than anything. "Hey he's got the same glow as Danielle had," he pointed out.

"Don't remind me?" Jazz asked him after she had stood back up on her feet. Cujo began cowering behind her in fear of the man as he descended to the ground in front of them.

"Your sister is no longer in the picture and your ecto-skeleton is no more, you don't stand a chance against me now," Freakshow said with an evil grin before the view zoomed in on Jazz's horrified face.


	20. Ghostly Horror

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 20- Ghostly Horror:**

As the light being emitted from the space center's particle accelerator started to dissipate, Shego could be seen flying over it as she shielded her eyes from the bright light. "Oh man, something terrible must have just happened down there," she said as the light faded and she was finally able to see clearly. "Better get down there, they could need my help," she said to herself before she descended to the ground and ran inside.

She followed the hallway the others went down and came into the same small room the others were gathered in. Jim and Tim held Kim M to the ground while Ron used his monkey powers to try and force the door open, unsuccessfully of course. Wade stood aside to offer any help if he was needed while Mr. Possible comforted his wife as they feared for their daughter's safety.

"Wow, how much did I miss?" Shego asked as she approached the others.

"Kim got locked inside with Danny after they ran in there," Ron said as he strained against the locked door. "It's locked tight and now we can't get in," he said as he panted to catch his breath after giving up on the door.

"Alright then, stand aside!" Shego demanded him as she charged her fists with energy. Ron and the others looked at her before their eyes widened and they backed away from the door before she unleashed her energy and blasted the door down.

Smoke poured from the doorway for a few moments before dissipating enough for a little light to enter the chamber. Before the smoke had cleared completely, a flash of blue light appeared in the smoke before it was clear enough for them to see KP lying motionless on the floor. She no longer wore her white and blue battle suit. Instead, she was wearing her newer mission clothes, a purple shirt and black pants.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he ran into the room and sat on his knees at her side as he shook her to try and wake her up. "Get up, Get Uh-up!" he wept, but she just lay there, motionless.

Her mother ran over to her other side and reached down and felt for her pulse. "Thank god she's still alive, she's just been knocked out," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Well at least she's out of the way," Kim M mocked as she walked passed them and went deeper into the chamber. 'Danny where are you?' she thought to herself as if he could actually hear her. "I know you're still in here somewhere," she said out loud as she searched the chamber for him.

"HA! Looks like your boyfriend didn't survive!" Shego mocked her. "Too bad, if only you could have gone with him."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kim M yelled at her. "And if you think I'm going to let you get away with what you just said then you're sadly mistaken!"

"You can't beat us all," Tim mocked her.

"You're the one who's out numbered here you know," Jim mocked her in the same tone before he stepped in something gooey. He looked down and lifted his foot to see that he had what appeared to be green gum on the bottom of his shoe. "This is cool yet just a little disgusting at the same time," he said as he pulled the goo off his shoe and threw it to the ground where they discovered dozens more were as well.

"What are they?" Tim asked as he and his brother examined the gooey clumps more closely.

Kim looked around the room more thoroughly and discovered that the floor walls and ceiling were all covered in thousands of ecto-plasmic clumps. "I think they're all that remain of Danny," she figured as she bent down and picked his PEA off the floor. It was covered in ectoplasm so she shook it off before she stuffed it in a pocket. "But if so, then he's been blown apart molecule by molecule, and there's no way for him to come back," she realized as a streak of horror flashed across her face.

"Good riddance," KP's mother said in a rude manner. "If it wasn't for him my Kimmie wouldn't be in this condition," she said as she held her daughter's body in her arms.

Kim M was horrified at the thought of Danny never coming back. "He can't be gone, he just can't be," she said as her eyes started to swell with tears. "He was about to ask me out before I graduated and now all of this has happened. There's nothing left for me here," she said as she closed her eyes.

A tear swelled out and travelled down her cheek before it fell and landed on one of the ecto-plasmic clumps at her feet. It started glowing bright green before all the others started glowing with a bright green light as well. Kim M opened her eyes and looked at the spectacle of lights before her.

The others looked over when the light grew bright enough to light up the entire room. "What's…going on?" Shego asked as she gawked at the light energy being produced by the thousands of ecto-plasmic clumps.

"Who knows?" Ron responded as he too gawked at the spectacle.

The thousands of ecto-plasmic clumps began hovering in the air. Kim M was startled by this as dozens of them began floating in front of her. She feared what was about to happen before all of the clumps began to clump together into one big mass of ecto-matter.

Before long they had all formed into one large ecto-plasmic mass that continued to glow with a bright green light. The mass slowly began to take the shape of a person. Four limbs and a head began to form from the mass as it took the shape of Danny.

As it began to take on a more human like form; like the lines of his body, clothing and hair; he started to glow with blinding flash of light. As his body took shape, his hair began to move like flames. His body couldn't be identified physically just yet, but his figure sparked with currents of electricity every so often.

As the light began to fade, Danny could be seen in his ghost form, but there was something different about him that was highly note able. His white hair had indeed turned into flames that licked the air over his head. His eyes were white with no pupils. He had his teeth and fists clenched together due to seeming stressed. His form continued to spark with electricity at random moments.

As he began to relax his muscles, the electricity stopped and his flaming white hair returned to its normal texture before a ring of light appeared around his waist. He turned into his human form before collapsing in exhaustion. He, just like KP, was now unconscious, or almost anyway. He had reformed and gained back his physical form after being blown to pieces.

"DANNY!" Kim M yelled fearfully as she ran over to him as he struggled to take deep, heavy breaths of air. She skids to a stop next to him and sat down on her knees as she rolled him over and put his head in her lap.

She cried silently as Danny moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Kim?" he said quietly when he saw her before he closed his eyes once again and went into an unconscious state.

* * *

A heartbeat could be heard through the darkness before light began to pass through a slit running across the darkness horizontally. Someone was opening their eyes. They belonged to a girl with natural green eyes.

KP opened her eyes only slightly to find that she was floating in a watery liquid within some kind of cylindrical chamber. She was still wearing her mission clothes along with a breathing mask so she could still breathe in the liquid filled chamber.

"I'm telling you, this has all got to be a dream," she heard someone say in a muffled voice from outside the chamber she was in. She looked up slightly to see Ron pacing back and forth across the room. The others were either standing or sitting in chairs as they watched him pace. "First we encounter a madman with really freaky powers, then Danny and the other Kim show up, and now we're waiting for KP and Danny to wake up so they might be able to explain what is going on. What are they in anyway?" he asked Mr. Dr. Possible.

"They're cryogenic healing chambers," he answered. "We use them to help our astronauts in training recuperate after failed attempts at staying conscious in the gravitron. I believe it should help these two in the same way. Something that I don't get though is how the lad was able to reform after being blown to bits. It's just not possible…even for a possible."

"Will you cut it out with the lame quotes!?" Shego demanded. "Didn't you see the form he took after he reformed? His clothes, hair and eyes looked different than they did before."

"You think that was the ghost form he was talking about earlier?" Jim asked out of curiosity.

"Probably," Tim answered his brother. "He looked really cool before he returned to his normal form."

"Yes, that was his ghost form," a girl's voice spoke up. They all looked at Kim M as she sat in a chair with her arms crossed. She was no longer wearing her red ghost hunting suit. She was now wearing the remnants of her white graduation gown, which was still a complete mess from when she and Danny crash landed outside of Drakken's lab, over her normal clothes. "And as soon as he is awake, he and I will be going after Freakshow and will find a way to get home. None of you will have to see or hear from either of us again."

"You two vs. that guy?" Shego mockingly asked. "We barely stood a chance against him, what makes you think he could do any better?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"With his powers back he is one of the most powerful beings on this planet! If you two got in a fight, he'd clean the floor with you," Kim M mocked her.

"You wanna say that again to my face missy!?" Shego hissed at her as she and KM got into attack positions.

"Will you two cut it out?" Ron said as he stepped between them. He had his hands outstretched to stop them from advancing on each other as he held them back. "What's done is done. The space rock is still intact and no one got killed, so the way I see it, because you and Danny are stuck here, the least we can do is help you fight that Freakshow guy and find a way for you to get home."

"Ugh, fine," Kim M said with a frustrated sigh. "Just don't blame us when you end up do getting killed."

"That was a very touching speech Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible said as he wiped away a tear.

"Yes, I think even Kimmie would have loved to hear it," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she too wiped away a tear.

"Well it's quite possible that she may have," Tim said as he rushed over to the liquid filled chamber she was floating in.

She was struggling to open her eyes, but when she did, she blinked a few times before looking down at her twin brothers as they made silly faces on the glass. She scowled at them but was unable to say anything due to the breathing mask on her face.

"Will you two cut that out?" Mr. Dr. Possible yelled at them as he pressed a few buttons on a control panel he was conveniently standing next to. "I'm about to drain the water and lift the glass, and she's probably not going to be too happy with you two for doing that."

"Your father is right boys," their mother said following her husband's example. "You know how she can be when you two act that way around her," she reminded them.

They looked at each other eagerly before doing as their parent's had requested and stepped away from KP's chamber as the water started to drain. She pulled off her breathing mask just as the glass started to lift away from its base. She took a few deep breaths of fresh air the second she could breathe on her own.

"Does anybody want to fill me in on what happened?" she questioned the others as soon as she stopped trying to catch her breath.

Before anybody could, Ron ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're alright, because usually it's me that has the near death experiences," he said with joy.

Rufus scurried out of his pants pocket and jumped onto her shoulder before he too wrapped his paws around her neck as best as he could. He let out a sigh of relief as he welcomed her back from the brink of death.

"Don't you remember anything?" Jim asked her as his brother nodded along.

KP begins to describe what she could remember as a flashback of her thoughts ran through her mind. "I had just chased Danny into the accelerator chamber before we got locked in. You guys were unable to get me out before suddenly the entire chamber filled with a bright flash of light. I felt my entire body get all tingly as if the very core of my body had changed or something. Then the light gave way to smoke before a flash of blue light lit up the smoke, but I didn't see what caused it. Next thing I know, I'm floating in a water filled chamber while I was being forced to listen to you guys bickering. The first thing I saw was these two Tweebs pressing their ugly mugs against the glass before I got out."

"You're very lucky to be alive," her father said as he and her mother embraced her the same as Ron and Rufus had. "It's quite possible you were exposed to levels of radiation beyond that of which the human body can withstand. By all means you should be dead, and the fact that you made it out of there alive and without any physical abnormalities is a level of chance that we can't even begin to measure because it is so small."

"The reason she wasn't killed…!" Kim M started to say, causing all of the others to look at her. "Is because the levels of radiation of a lump of Ecto-ranium are harmless to humans. When she and Danny were hit with those energy waves, they weren't harmed in any way. Those energy waves gave Danny back the powers we've been telling you all about."

"Hold the phone?" KP said as she waved her hands in a way that said she hadn't quite fully understood what she was saying. "Are you telling me that he survived as well?"

"He was even luckier than you," Jim informed her.

"He had been blown apart into thousands of pieces before he reformed into his whole form," Tim added on.

"His ghost form none the less," Shego pointed out.

"Which looked so cool!" Ron said excitedly. "But pretty freaky at the same time," he said in a slightly frightened tone as his knees shook, making him tremble.

"His ghost form?" KP quietly asked more to herself than anyone else. "So he succeeded."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to show you if you ask him nicely," Kim M said mockingly. "Just as soon as he too recuperates," she said making KP gasp before she turned around to see Danny floating in another water filled chamber right next to the one she was in.

Just like she was, he had a breathing mask on so he could breathe. He still wore his normal clothing, granted they were still battered from earlier. He was asleep as he regained his strength in the chamber.

"How long have he and I both been out for?" KP asked as she watched Danny float in the chamber.

"It's nine in the morning the day after the accelerator incident," her father informed her.

"So I've been recuperating all night!?" she asked in horror. "I had to take a test at eight this morning!"

"I don't think that's gunna happen," Jim said.

"Not that you would have been able to take it let alone pass it anyway," Tim mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" KP yelled at them.

Tim and Jim looked at each other with grins of deviance. "Hoo shaa!" they said as they slapped hands.

KP clenched her fists together at her sides and clenched her teeth together in frustration. Her normally green eyes briefly flashed bright green before returning to normal. Shego cocked an eyebrow because she was the only one to notice.

"Eight in the morning, she would have slept in and missed it anyway," Tim said to his brother.

"Yah she probably wouldn't have passed it anyway, having missed it, she'll probably get a better grade anyway," Jim teased to his brother.

They both started laughing as if she couldn't hear them, but her anger with them was starting to build. As she started fuming at her brothers, Danny slowly started opening his eyes. He popped them open when he saw KP about ready to attack her brothers.

"Will you two…Shut…UP!" she yelled right before she unknowingly shot an energy blast from her hands at her brother's who didn't have time to react before Shego grabbed them and pulled them away before the attack blew up right where they were standing.

"What just happened?" Tim asked in a scared tone as he and his brother trembled at what their sister had just done.

"I don't know, but that's something I would have done," Shego gawked. "How did she suddenly acquire the ability to do that?" she asked as they looked back at KP who was now examining her hands as she too questioned what she had just done.

"This is unreal," she said as her hands let off a light green vapor that quickly dissipated. "What's happening to me?" she questioned before she heard someone behind her.

"You were in the chamber when we were hit with ecto-plasmic energy waves," the voice said, causing everyone to look to where it came from. KP looked around and gasped at the sight of Danny standing behind her. "You've acquired ghost powers just like I have," he informed her.

"How did he get out of the healing chamber without you draining the water or raising the protective glass?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her husband.

"You expect me to know how he defies the laws of physics?" he asked her to answer her question.

"You!" KP yelled at Danny in anger. "Everything that's happened is because of you!"

"Half of the things that have happened wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten in the way and tried to stop me," Danny told her as Kim M ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" she wept happily into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead after being blown to bits, but you reformed into your current state. You're alive!"

"It's good to see that you're ok too," Danny said as he unwrapped her arms from around him. "Any chance you have my…?" he was about to ask before she pulled his PEA out of her pants pocket. "I think I'll keep you around," he said with a smirk as he placed it back on his wrist. This put a smile on her face before the other Kim butted in.

"If you two are done, then I've got a bone to pick with you!" she half yelled as she prepared herself to fight him.

Kim M turned and prepared to defend Danny once again, but Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and moved her aside. "If she wants to fight me then let her," he said in a serious tone as he stepped forward so Kim M wasn't in front of him, but instead was behind him and off to the side. "I can take care of myself."

"Why…you," KP said as she started fuming once again. "I'll knock some sense into you!" she yelled as she charged at him.

"Be careful KP!" Ron yelled after her as he cupped his hands over his mouth. "He's different than when he was before!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said as she ran towards Danny. She threw her punch only to end up going right through him. "What!?" she asked in horror before she turned to see Danny standing with his back to her. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

"If you're done messing around, I have work to do," Danny said with her back to her.

"Messing around!?" she yelled in anger. "How dare you!" she yelled as she charged him again. She attempted to hit him again, but he disappeared in front of her before she could land a punch. He reappeared next to her and slammed his elbow into her back. She collapsed to the floor before he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room.

"KP!" Ron yelled as she rolled to a stop on the floor.

She slowly stood up as she recovered from the blow to her stomach. 'What is he?' she thought to herself as her anger continued to build up once again. 'He can't be human, or is he really using those so called ghost powers he was talking about? NO, I don't buy it! He's making me look like a fool!'

Danny just stood there with his arms folded as he waited for her to make the next move. "This is getting boring," Danny said as he yawned. "Can we seriously finish things up soon?"

"He's just messing around with her," Shego said as he own frustration started to build. "She's getting thrown around like a rag doll, we have to do something."

"We can't," Ron informed her as he held himself back from helping her himself. "We all know how she gets in situations like this. She likes to do things by herself, and she hates when others interfere. She got herself into this little scrap, so she can end it. He doesn't seem to want to fight her so if she just backs down then it will all be over."

"Yah, but she doesn't look like she's about to back down anytime soon," Tim said as they observed her.

'Why is he giving me a harder time than I expected?' KP thought to herself. 'He can't be that much stronger than me. I'm a black belt in karate and I've saved the world hundreds of times. He shouldn't be giving me this much trouble.'

"Common Danny, we don't have that long you know," Kim M said to him. "We have to find and defeat Freakshow and then get back home and find and defeat Vlad, if that's even possible."

"I guess you're right," Danny figured as he turned towards her. "Alright, let's get out of here, we've got work to do and we're the only ones that can pull it off."

"You're leaving!?" KP yelled after them. "I don't think so!" she yelled, causing everyone except Danny and Kim M to look at her.

"We don't have time to mess around here, playing games with you and all," Danny said before the entire building started to shake lightly. He and Kim M turned to look at her as the room was lit up with a light green glow. They both gasped slightly when they saw her hands letting off a green mist.

"You think this is just a game!?" she yelled at them as the building started to shake more violently. Her hair started to move as if a light breeze was coming from underneath her. Her hands and eyes were starting to glow with a bright green light. "Well guess what? I'm taking you both…DOWN!" she yelled while at the same time a ring of blue light appeared around her waist.

It split in two before both rings moved in opposite directions. The lower one moved downward and covered her legs and feet in a black suit. The upper one moved upwards and covered her upper body and arms in the same black suit with green stripings along her arms and her front. There was a green K and P encircled by another green line on her chest. Her eyes began glowing brighter green and her red hair turned white.

Before anyone could ask what was going on, she disappeared into thin air. She reappeared behind Danny and karate chopped him in the back of the neck, sending him flying across the room.

"Danny!" Kim M screamed as she ran over to him. The other's paid no attention to either of them; their attention was focused on the white haired girl as she floated a few feet above the floor right where Danny had been standing. She turned around in the air and landed on the floor as she focused on her targets again.

"KP, what happened to you?" Ron asked her in a scared tone as he gawked at her. The others nodded along speechlessly as they too gawked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him in an angered tone. "I'm no different than I've always been."

"But…you're a…a…a…" he started to say before Shego cut in.

"A ghost," Shego finished for him in a quieter, softer tone than him. "You're hair, you're body…you've been transformed!"

"Huh?" KP asked confusingly before she looked down at herself and a look of terror spread across her face. "My battle suit is black and green instead of white and blue," she observed before she grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it. "And my red hair is now white! What happened to me!?" she screamed.

Everyone turned their attention back to Danny as Kim M was helping him stand back on his feet. He drew their attention because he was laughing hysterically. "Like I said earlier, you've acquired ghost powers just like I have, only I'm more skilled in their use than you are," he mocked her before a ring of light appeared around his waist as well.

Everyone but both Kim's gasped in horror as soon as his transformation was complete. His clothing had been replaced with his black and white phantom suit, his blue eyes had turned bright green, and his hair had turned from black to white. KP just gawked at him as a reaction to his transformation.

"There are two of them now?" Ron questioned. "Now I know I'm dreaming, and if this is a dream then that means I can do it as well!"

"Please don't," Shego asked him as she hid her face behind her hand in embarrassment.

He raised his hands into the air and yelled to the heavens, nothing happened of course. "Oh boy," Rufus squeaked as he slapped his forehead.

"Alright can somebody please explain to us just what the heck is going on!?" Shego yelled out after Ron had given up whatever he was trying to do. "Who are you and why does Kimberly have powers and a suit similar to my own?"

"I'm getting tired of having to tell you people," Danny spoke up. "I'm half human and half ghost…and she's no different than me. She more than likely has all of the same powers I have," he answered. "Powers you already had before I did even in my world. That rock gave you and your brothers your powers, but because there were five of you, your powers were split between you. That's why you only have some of the powers. As for her and me, we were hit by the full force of the energy created from the rock. Therefore we have powers you couldn't even begin to fathom."

"So I have the same powers as you?" KP asked more to herself as she re-examined her hands. "Hey! Maybe I can help you fight Freakshow!" she yelled out in realization.

This statement made Danny and Kim M break out in laughter. "Oh please, like that is ever going to happen," Kim M told her.

"My little sister could take him on, and she has just as much ghost hunting experience as I do," Danny said through his laughter. "You don't have enough training under your belt to fight someone as dangerous as he is."

"Excuse me," KP said with a cocked eye brow. "I've saved the world more than a dozen times from guys just as dangerous. Even Ron has beaten guys that dangerous before. Remember how he was able to hold Freakshow off long enough for us to escape?" she reminded him.

"We got lucky!" Danny scolded her. "I don't want you fighting him because he is my enemy and I know just how dangerous he is! I'm one of only a few that has the power to take him on. I know you've saved the world many times here…but back where I'm from, I've saved the world from him numerous times. You just aren't ready for this kind of a challenge."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do!?" KP yelled. "I can help you guy's, just help me use my new powers as well as you," she began to plead with them.

"HA! After the way you've acted towards us over the last twenty four hours, you think we're gunna help you?" Kim M asked her angrily.

"Actually, I almost feel like I have to help her," Danny said in a calmer tone.

"You have to help her? Why do you have to help her? She hasn't done anything useful for us! She's been dragging us down ever since we met!" Kim M told him.

"That maybe true, but she wouldn't have gone after us like that if we hadn't acted so rude ourselves," he told her before he walked towards KP who had gotten down on her knees when she was asking for their help. "If I help you gain control of your powers, then you have to help us find and defeat Freakshow, and then you have to help us find a way to get home." He then shot a glance at Ron and Shego. "You two could help as well. You could hold your own against him and I'm pretty sure we could help you realize your own abilities even farther than they are now," he said to Shego before turning his attention back to KP who was now standing up again. "It took me more than a year to perfect my powers," he said to her as he turned back into his human form.

"Don't worry about me," KP said confidently. "I'm a fast learner."

"I can back her up on that," Ron said as he pointed a finger into the air.

"I'll second that," Shego said a she too pointed a finger into the air.

"I can third that," Tim and Jim said in unison as they both pointed fingers into the air.

"No I'm thirding her," Tim said to his twin as he pointed his thumb into his chest.

"No, I'm going to third her," Jim said back to him. "You can fourth her."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" they screamed back and forth to each other before they began to fight with each other.

Their parents had to break them up by pulling them apart. "Will you two stop this wreck less nonsense?" their mother asked them as she held one of the boys in her arms as he squirmed to get away.

"So do we have a deal?" Danny asked KP after he drew his attention away from the boys and put it back on her. He held out his hand to shake on it.

KP looked at his hand reluctantly before shaking it with her own. "You have a deal, and hey, perhaps if I learn more about these powers then maybe I won't have as much of a grudge against you."

"Oh man this is gunna be so cool!" Ron yelled in excitement as he ran up to them and put his arms across both of their shoulders. "Now KP and I both have super powers! What are the odds of that happening?" he asked before Wade ran into the room with a sheet of paper nearly ten feet long.

"You guys, we got the results back from the experiment. The rock is indeed made of a newly discovered element called…" he started to say before everyone else interrupted him.

"Ecto-ranium, it's an anti-ghost element, painful to the touch of a ghost but completely harmless to humans," everyone said in unison.

"Ok, I don't even want to know," he said in defiance before he noticed the ghostly form of KP. "YAAAH! Kim, what happened to you!?" he asked in a horrified tone.

"Oh that's right, I'm still in my ghost form aren't I?" she asked as she looked back down at herself. "Um, Danny…care to tell me how I turn back to normal?" she asked him in an innocent tone.

"I had the same problem when I first got my powers," he informed her. "It'll take a little practice but you'll get used to it. In the mean time…" he started to say before he whispered something into Ron's ear.

"Why do you want me to do that?" he questioned what Danny just whispered to him. Danny handed him a twenty dollar bill from his pocket as an answer. "Good enough for me!" he said before he grabbed KP by her arms and kissed her on the lips.

She was surprised by this because he had never done something like this. As she started to kiss him back, a ring of blue light appeared around her waist before she turned back into her human form. "Wow that felt really weird," she said as she staggered around in a dizzying manner after they were done kissing.

"What? Am I really that bad of a kisser?" Ron asked her in disappointment.

"Not the kiss Ron," she said as she rolled her eyes. "The ring of blue light and the transformation felt weird."

"And you'll just have to get used to it because you're going to be doing a lot more of that either later today or tomorrow after we all recuperate," Danny informed her.

"So how did you know that would work?" KP asked him.

"Well like I said, when I first got my powers I had the same problem. So when I kissed one of my friends in a fake-out-make-out, I turned back into my normal self," he informed them.

"So how good of a kisser is he?" KP asked Kim M out of curiosity.

"Why are you asking me!?" she yelled. "I've never kissed him like that before!"

"But you have kissed him?" Ron asked her.

"Well…" she started to answer but lost her words.

"So you two aren't dating?" Shego asked in surprise. "Wow have I been thinking the wrong thing all night?" she asked more to herself.

"No we're not," Danny answered her.

"But what about before?" Kim M asked him in sorrow.

"Before what?" Danny asked her.

"Before my graduation ceremony…you can't deny that you were gunna ask me out! You're not with Sam anymore so you have all the right to! Then Mr. Lancer had to come along and split us up. You said we would talk about it after the ceremony, but that hasn't happened yet! You haven't been keeping your end of the deal." By now she had tears streaming from her eyes. "I want an answer from you and I want it now!" she demanded. "Why won't you just ask me out!? I know you like me, Jazz and Danielle know it too, so why don't you just admit it!?"

"Whoa, I think we may have let a big cat out of the bag or something," Ron whispered to KP who nodded her head in agreement.

Kim M was on the verge of opening a flood gate by now. Danny didn't know what to say that would stop her from crying. So instead he wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his shirt. "I guess we could give it a shot," he said as he shook her back and forth in his arms.

She had wrapped her arms around his chest and was still crying into his shirt. "Do you mean that?" she asked him as she looked up at him with water filled eyes.

"If it'll stop you from making a scene in front of everyone," he mentioned to her before she looked up and noticed everyone was looking at them in adornment.

"Aww, I just love happy endings," KP said adoringly as she and Ron held hands.

"We haven't hit a happy ending just yet," Danny informed them as Kim M wept tears of joy into his shirt. "We still have to defeat Freakshow here, and then Kim and I have to find my sisters wherever they are and defeat Vlad. Then and only then will we have a happy ending," he said as he continued to hold Kim M in an embrace. The scene fades away as the chapter comes to an end.


	21. Phantom Reborn

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**Even though the Family Guy element has been removed entirely from the updated version of this story, certain elements from this chapter will be salvaged and rewritten into the Kim Possible Universe to better suit the story. As I have not yet gotten to that part in the updated story at the time that I am writing this, I will not divulge just what elements will be salvaged and rewritten. So don't expect any spoilers. **

* * *

**Chapter 21- Phantom Reborn:**

Jazz and Brian the dog stood transfixed in their spots as Freakshow walked up to them and stood over them. "I should thank the little boy for eliminating your sister," Freakshow said with a grin. "She would have been my biggest problem, and now I only have to deal with you two."

"Well I'd love to stay and be involved with your little dispute, but I think I hear a bum throwing away a half drank beer," Brian said nervously as he started to back away. "So I think I'll just let you two do that while I leave and let you get down to business," he said before he took off down the road, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Well thanks for sticking around," Jazz said sourly before she focused on Freakshow again. "What are you doing here? How did you get here, and why are you here?" she asked him fearfully.

"I was ordered by Vlad to follow you two here and eliminate you so there is no chance of you coming back and threatening him and his rule over the planet again," Freakshow said as if it were all that simple. "I only wish the child had eliminated you too so I wouldn't have to, but at least I shouldn't have that much trouble. Danielle is out of the picture, so my work will be over quickly," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "And then I can join up with the other me in the dimension your brother and his girlfriend are in."

"I knew they were in another dimension just like we were," Jazz gasped in delight before her expression returned to fear.

"Too bad you will never be able to see them ever again," Freakshow snickered before he reached down and grabbed her by her arm and lifted her into the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he lifted her into the air by her arm.

Her screams could be heard down at the bottom of the crater with the thousands of Danielle's ecto-plasmic remains. They all started glowing bright green before they all started to float in the air.

They flew into each other and started to form one large mass of ectoplasm as it floated in the center of the crater. Soon Danielle's form started to take shape as the mass took on more human characteristics.

As the glowing started to fade, her normal phantom suit was the first to appear. Soon her head was visible. She had flaming hair and she was no pupils in her eyes. Her body was coursing with electric currents before her hair returned to normal and her green eyes became visible.

"What?" she asked herself as she blinked in confusion. "I'm still alive, but how? I was blown into a million pieces," she said as she examined her hands, and then she heard Jazz scream again. "JAZZ! I don't have time to figure out what happened," she said as she flew higher into the air. "Hold on Jazz, I'm coming!" she screamed as she flew out of the crater and down the street to where Jazz and Freakshow where.

Jazz screamed again as Freakshow used his free hand and faced his palm inches from her face as he built up energy. "Now you will finally die!" he cackled as he prepared to fire. The very second he intended to release the energy, Danielle slammed into his back, causing him to let go of Jazz.

He flew forwards and crashed into the pavement. The energy he had built up was released, but only after Jazz was free from his grip. It had released and was sent across town before a flash of green light is seen in the distance behind some skyscrapers.

Jazz used her arms to shield her face from his blast, but she let them drop slowly and she looked up cautiously to find Danielle standing over her. "Dani! You're alive!? But I thought you were killed, you were shredded into a million pieces."

"I thought I was dead to," Danielle said to her in a serious tone as she looked in the direction where had Freakshow crashed into the pavement. "I guess we'll have to figure out how I survived later. Right now we have to beat this guy; otherwise we're never gunna get home."

"Duly noted," Jazz agreed as she stood up. She looked with Danielle over to where Freakshow was as he stood up. He was clearly aggravated and looked ready to blow his top. "Look, I don't exactly have ghost powers here so I'm pretty useless. Will you be fine with fighting him on your own?" she asked her little sister worryingly.

"I've never fought him before so I don't really know, but Danny has fought with him before and I'm almost of equal par with him, so this guy shouldn't be that hard could he?" Danielle asked her in response.

"Perhaps, but that was back when he was human, Vlad helped him become full ghost," Jazz reminded her. "So he could be a lot stronger now," she said fearfully. "Either way, you're the only person here that stands a chance of beating him, so I'll just be standing over here cheering you on from the sidelines," she said as she slowly started to back away.

"I don't blame you," Danielle said as she continued to stare down Freakshow who was focusing his anger on her now. "You'll be safer if you don't get involved; so staying on the sidelines would be safer for you."

As Jazz turned and ran away, Freakshow had recovered and was standing once again. "I THOUGHT THAT KID HAD KILLED YOU!?" he yelled angrily.

"Reality check Freak-face! Ghost's can't die!" she yelled at him mockingly as she got into a defensive position.

This pushed him over the edge. "Oh ghost's can die, and I'll prove it to you by killing you!" he hissed with a grin on his face. "Now eat your words!" he yelled as he launched an ecto-blast at her.

Danielle simply jumped into the air to avoid it, but looked up to see Freakshow about to punch her with an energized fist. Danielle smirked before turning invisible. Freakshow punched where she had been floating seconds before only to get kicked in the back of the head as she reappeared behind him.

He fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, avoiding another kick from Danielle as she kicked the ground where he had been lying. Her kick missed him and her leg ended up getting buried in the pavement up to her knee.

"Not good," she said in a horrified tone as she tried to pull her leg free from the pavement. She looked up when Freakshow started cackling.

"This is just too easy," he said with delight as he stood up next to her. He put his palm in her face just as he had to Jazz minutes before. He built his had with ecto-energy and fired it at point blank range.

Danielle screamed as she was blasted backwards, her leg being dragged through the pavement because it was still underground. As she was blasted backwards, she managed to use her own energy and grasp the energy ball. She slowly came to a halt by using her feet to slow herself down on the pavement. "Here…your turn!" she yelled as she planted her feet firmly. She built up her own energy and blasted the attack back at him.

"Oh please," Freakshow scoffed as he used his reality gauntlet-ed hand and caught the attack that was blasted back at him. He raised it over his head and prepared to throw it back at her. "Your turn again," he mocked before he threw it back at her.

"Common," she groaned as the attack came back at her. "I can never seem to catch a break can I?" she asked herself as she raised her arms with her hands facing the attack. When the ecto-energy ball hit her hands, it pushed her backwards, causing her firmly placed feet to drag through the pavement, leaving parallel trails behind. She strained against the energy as she finally came to a stop once again.

"You're not throwing it back again," Freakshow warned her. "Now die!" he yelled as he pointed a finger and fired a single ecto-blast from it at the energy ball. The ecto-ball turned from green to red before exploding with a brilliant flash of light.

Across town, Brian the dog ran into Joe's backyard where everyone was gathered for a BBQ. Joe was sitting in his wheelchair while he conversed with Bonnie and Lois. Peter, Cleveland and Quagmire were playing Marco Polo in the swimming pool. Meg and Chris had taken a vow of silence towards each other but they were getting along because they were playing with Susie, the Swanson's daughter.

"You guy's, we got a problem," Brian said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Brian?" Lois asked him. "Did you eat something that won't fit through the basement door again?"

"That only happened two times," he said sourly as he held up two fingers, despite the fact that he's a dog and doesn't have fingers. "And no, that's not the problem. It's Jazz and Danielle. Stewie's killed Danielle and now some mad man is terrorizing Jazz and is probably about to kill her!"

"Oh Brian that's obscured," Lois said jokingly as she ignored the truth of what he was saying.

"Stewie's just a baby," Bonnie said. "He couldn't kill someone."

"He's not even old enough to understand the concept of death," Joe said as he flipped a burger over on the grill. "Besides, it's not like he's been trying to kill us or anything," he said getting laughs from everyone except Brian.

"Yah, Stewie's been trying to kill me ever since I gave birth to him," Lois said jokingly, not realizing that he really has been trying to kill her for that long.

"Oh believe me he has been trying," Brian said under his breath.

"What was that?" Lois asked him having heard him say something under his breath.

"Nothing, nothing. Ok, so maybe I lost my mind over the whole Stewie killing Danielle," he said despite the fact that he knew he really had killed her, or so he thought. "But there really is a mad man about to kill Jazz downtown, we have to get down there and help her."

"Brian don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit?" Lois asked him as she positioned her index finger and thumb millimeters apart from each other before an explosion is heard in the distance. They all looked up and gasped at the sight of red light being emitted from some kind of explosion at the center of town.

"Does that answer your question?" Brian asked her as he folded his arms and crossed his eyebrows.

"Alright let's lock and LOAD!" Joe howled before he grabbed a radio hooked up into his wheelchair. "Dispatch, send backup to downtown Quahog. There's a madman setting off bombs and terrorizing the citizens."

"Back up is on the way officer," a female dispatcher is heard saying over the radio as Joe wheeled out of the backyard and went down the street.

"Brian, I'm so sorry we didn't believe you," Lois apologized before they all left the backyard and ran down the road after Joe.

Back down town, the light from the explosion faded to reveal smoke rising out of a hole in the ground. Jazz and Cujo were hiding behind a large tree stump as they watched the events taking place in horror. "No Danielle! Not again!" Jazz screamed.

As the smoke cleared, the hole in the ground was revealed to be empty. "HA! There's nothing left of her. Come back now!" Freakshow yelled before he started cackling evilly at his supposed victory.

"Guess again Ronald!" a girl's voice is heard behind him. He turns around and looks up into the sky to see Danielle charging down at him. She brought her fist back and charged it with ecto-energy before she blasted him with it. The blast hit him square on the head, forcing him into the ground. He disappeared into a hole in the ground that went deep underground. "Good thing he missed, otherwise…well…a blast like that would have only slightly weakened me so it really wouldn't have made much of a difference."

"Way to go Dani," Jazz cheered from the ground while Cujo barked happily at her side. "You really showed him whose boss!"

"Maybe so, but he's not one to go down from an attack like that," Danielle said as she descended to the ground next to the hole Freakshow disappeared into. She leaned forward and peered into the dark hole. It was too deep for light to penetrate through to the bottom, let alone moonlight. "So why haven't you come back out yet?" she asked as if he could actually hear her. "If you won't come out then I'll just have to come in after you!" she yelled as she drifted into the air and dove down into the hole head first.

She lit up her hand with ecto-energy so she could see where she was going. It wasn't too long before she descended into a large underground cavern. Her lit up hand wasn't enough to light up the entire cave. She descended until she touched down on the bottom of the cave.

"Alright…where is he?" she asked herself as she searched the cave. "I know you're still in here somewhere," she said, her voice echoing deeper into the cave. "Now come out and fight me!" she yelled, shaking the cave with her voice.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a stalactite fell from the darkness, straight at the little girl. Danielle turned intangible so the sharpened rock fell through her and crashed into the ground. As debris lifted into the air, Danielle drifted out of it and landed on the ground as the dust settled.

As the dust settled, Freakshow stepped forward out of the debris and approached her. "Fine…let's fight…and enough of the childish pranks…let's get down to some real business," he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"It'll be my pleasure," Danielle said with a smirk before she charged him. She jumped into the air and threw a punch at him, but missed when he disappeared and then reappeared beside where he had been standing.

As she passed by him, he caught her leg and held on tight so she couldn't fly away. She gasped at being blind-sided by him. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with fear when she realized the reality of what just happened.

"Common, where's the fighter I was expecting from you?" he mocked her as he tightened his grip on her leg, making her scream in agony. "Face the facts, you can't beat me…and I'm only fighting at half my strength!"

This fact hit Danielle hard. This Freakshow that she was fighting was only a duplicate. The real one followed Danny and Kim into the other dimension. They were both at half and would only be whole if they were one again. If this one were to die, then his powers would have to be transferred back over to the real Freakshow. That's when Danielle realized that this was her ticket to joining back up with Danny and Kim. The only way for Freakshow's duplicate's powers to rejoin with the real him, it would have to cross the dimensional barrier between the two worlds.

'That's my only hope,' Danielle thought to herself as she struggled to get out of a cackling Freakshow's grasp. 'If I can just get out of his grasp then I can come up with a plan to beat him.'

Freakshow stopped laughing and started spinning her in circles. "Look at the little Dani Phantom, spinning round and round, where she will stop, NO BODY KNOWS!" he sang before releasing her, sending her careening towards the ceiling of the cavern.

"Definitely not good," Danielle screamed before crashing into the rocks of the caverns ceiling.

"Here's a present for yah!" Freakshow yelled as he fired a blast her, sending her through the bedrock.

Back on the surface, Jazz and Cujo were at the edge of the hole, looking down into the darkness. "Think they're coming back up soon?" Jazz asked the little ghost dog at her side. He looked up at her and cocked his head in confusion. "I guess you're right, we don't really want him to come back up do we?" she asked before a shot of green light shot up through the ground followed by Danielle screaming.

The beam of light faded and Danielle fell to the ground. She was starting to get fatigued and was battle worn. She had a few scrapes and bruises and her phantom suit was starting to tear in a few places.

"Heehee, I've sure seen better days," Danielle said as she sat up on the ground. She rubbed a cut on her arm as Jazz and Cujo came running up to her. "I thought I told you two to get out of here, I can take care of him by myself."

"I know, but I just hate standing on the sidelines while you get the beating of a lifetime, he's tearing you apart out there," Jazz said worryingly.

"I know," Danielle said as Freakshow flew up out of the ground and hovered over them. "But this is my fight and I intend to finish it. I'd be glad to accept your help but you don't have ghost powers of your own or a Fenton Peeler, you'd be hurting me more than you'd be helping."

"If you two are done bickering, then how about we get back to fighting?" Freakshow asked as he started to get aggravated with them.

"I've had it with this guy!" Danielle yelled in anger.

"Go show him a half ghost girl can really do," Jazz encouraged her sister.

"I intend to," Danielle said with an angered grin before she charged at Freakshow once again.

"I don't think so girl," Freakshow said as he pressed the blue gem of fantasy on the reality gauntlet and shot a beam of blue light at her.

"YAAH!" Danielle screamed as she became enveloped in blue light. "Why can't I move?" the ghost girl asked herself as she struggled to move while she floated in mid air.

"I have complete control over you ghost girl," Freakshow answered her before he started cackling evilly. He used his hand to raise her up and down in the air. He slammed her into the ground about a dozen times before he released her from his magical grip. "Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!" he said joyfully as Danielle stood up once again.

"You think you've beaten me?" she asked him. "You think you've won? Well I've got something to tell you…this fight is far from over."

"Oh, you really think so?" Freakshow asked her mockingly. "What makes you think I can't kill you right now?"

"Because I was born from Danny Phantom…I'm a clone of the greatest hero our world has to offer," Danielle said in response.

Quite some distance away; Brian, Lois, Peter and Joe poked their heads out from around the edge of a building as they listened in on what they were saying. "She's a clone of her older brother?" Brian asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Well you are a talking dog," Lois reminded him. "And they were confused by that so I guess it is possible wherever they are from."

"I have all of the same power's Danny has," Danielle said, continuing her little speech. "He has taught me how to fight almost as well as he can. I have even learned to manipulate some of the powers I got from him for my own advantages, like shooting ecto-energy through my feet and my freeze powers are much more advanced than his. If he can't take you down then I am the best hope the world has, and I don't care if you're a million times stronger than I am Freakshow…I am going to beat you…EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" she finished her speech by flying straight towards him as fast as she could, but she ended up crashing head first into an invisible ecto-barrier.

"That was a touching little speech," Freakshow said to her as she rubbed her nose clean of blood. "Too bad it didn't have a touching affect on me," he said as he punched through the barrier only to have his fist caught by Danielle who grabbed his entire arm.

"Then allow me to give you a lasting effect on your face!" she yelled as she threw him to the ground followed by a barrage of hundreds of blasts from her hands. When she was done blasting, another smoking crater had resulted. "How's that for a touching little speech?" she mocked as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

She gasped when Freakshow appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. "Well I must admit," he started to say as he placed a hand on the back of his neck and kinked it a few times. "Your little attack got rid of a kink I had in my neck for a little while, so I guess you're a little useful here."

"Excuse me!?" Danielle screamed. "What is that supposed to mean!?" she asked in anger before her expression went back to that of fear when he appeared behind her and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"It means I shouldn't be wasting my time with a worthless child like you," he said angrily as he chocked the little girl in his grasp as he descended to the ground. "You're not even worth my time fighting you. How I could even consider you a threat is way beyond me."

Danielle was starting to gag for breath as his grip on her throat tightened. 'I can't keep this up. Danny, I really need your help right now. Please…anyone…help me,' she thought, and as if her thoughts could actually be heard, someone had come to her aid.

"Get off me you stupid mutt!" Freakshow demanded as Cujo bite down on his leg. He had hold of him, but in his current puppy state he couldn't hold on. Freakshow kicked one last time, sending the little ghost dog crashing into a brick wall. "You better hope no more of your pesky little friends come to your aid, because I just might leave them alive and go back without ever killing anyone else…except you," he whispered into her ear as she started to lose consciousness.

Her arms had been gripping his fingers to make him let her go, but they dropped to her side as she became too weak to hold them up any longer. She went limp as she went into a deep sleep.

"And this time you won't come back," he said as his hands started to glow green as he continued to hold her by her neck. He was about to blast her away when he was bitten in the leg once again. "What now!?" he asked as he looked down to see Brian latched into his leg. "Let go of me you scoundrel!" he demanded as he kicked the dog away.

"You're the scoundrel here Flappy Bob," Brian told him as he stood up. "Nobody here did anything wrong, so why are you hurting people like this? It's just not right."

"I don't expect any of you to understand my motives when you don't know why I have the need to kill her," Freakshow informed him as he held Danielle's lifeless body up in the air. "I've been after this girl and her older siblings for months now because of what they did to me. None of you could ever hope to understand," he said before he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

He turned to see Joe Swanson pointing a gun at him. "Put her down Freak-Bag!" he demanded. When Freakshow didn't comply he fired his gun again.

Freakshow managed to catch the fast moving bullet with one of his hands. "Sorry, but mortal weapons are useless against someone that can't be killed."

With one hand no longer around Danielle's neck, he lost her grip on her. She felt his disadvantage and opened her eyes and clenched her teeth in anger. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to loosen his other hand's grip on her neck. She front flipped and kicked him in the chin, sending him flying into the air.

"Jerk," Danielle muttered under her breath as she rubbed her neck. She descended down to the ground where a waiting Jazz embraced her and felt the girl's neck.

"Thank god, you look like you'll be just fine," Jazz said as she slightly massaged the girls neck.

"I will be fine," Danielle said as she pushed Jazz's hands aside and turned around to look up at Freakshow as he hovered over them. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" she yelled at him.

"Well basically I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!" he half yelled at her. "And I'm getting tired of these games," he said as he built more ecto-energy in his hands and raised the ball of energy over his head as it grew and started to pulsate. "Hope you enjoy this next present of mine, because you're not going to see the light of day again when I'm through with you," he said as he launched the attack at the group of people on the ground.

"Danielle…can you stop something like that?" Jazz asked fearfully as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the ghost girl who was also acting doubtful that she would be able to stop the attack.

"Well if I don't try then we're all gunna die anyway, so I might as well," she answered as she flew up to meet the attack head on. She raised her hands into the air and pushed against the ball as it made contact. It was too strong for her. It descended with her underneath it until her feet touched ground. 'No, I can't let it end like this,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

Freakshow cackled evilly as he directed the attack down onto her. "Now I will prove to you, that ghost's really can die. You will be the first ghost girl. Now learn how it feels when you mess with the most powerful ghost ever in existence!" he yelled as he pressed the power gem on the gauntlet, sending more energy into the ecto-ball attack.

"The most powerful ghost in existence is a little bit of an overstatement," Danielle said as she strained to keep the ecto-ball from touching the ground, otherwise it would explode with enough force to kill them all. "But then again, I'm not gunna argue with you when you say you're stronger than me, but like I said before…I don't care if you're a hundred times stronger…a thousand times stronger…you could even be a million times stronger than me…but I'm not going to let you get away with this, I'm going to beat you, find and help Danny, get home and defeat Vlad, all before my bed time, even if it KILLS ME!" she said furiously as she used her own energy to lift the ball higher off the ground.

This only got Freakshow laughing again. "Your speeches are sentimental, but the stakes are the same…I'm going to kill you and your friends, and there is nothing you or anybody else can do to stop me!" he yelled as he pushed more ecto-energy into the attack, causing it to increase in size.

Danielle was now struggling to keep the attack off her face. Her arms were stretched out as far as they could go so she could hold the ecto-energy ball back. "I know you're stronger than me Freakshow," Danielle strained to say. "But my friends and family are counting on me to finish you off," she said as she repositioned her feet more firmly on the ground. "So I cannot… (_Her eyes changed colors from green to silver_)…and will not… (_Her white hair rose over her head and turned into white flames_)… LOSE!" she screamed as she launched a massive white energy attack, sending the ecto-ball back up at Freakshow.

"What's going on!?" he asked fearfully as his attack was launched back at him. It was green but turned white before it reached him. "NOOOO!" he screamed as he reached out his arms and held back the energy ball as it launched him higher into the sky. "This is impossible!" he yelled as he lost control of his own attack. "How could such a little girl muster up this much power out of nowhere? It's unheard of!"

As the attack gained strength, he was blasted higher into the atmosphere. The ball of white ecto-energy continued to grow until Freakshow was completely engulfed inside of it. It sparked with electricity as it grew in power.

"Where did she get this much power?" Freakshow yelled in agony as his clothing started to tear away from the magnitude of the attack.

"This is the least that you deserve for all that you've done!" Danielle yelled from the ground as she continued to pump her energy into the attack, sending it higher into the sky. "For all of your evil deeds, I hope this BURNS!" she yelled as her attack expanded, sending more power into the already enormous ball of ecto-energy that was blasting Freakshow into orbit.

"NOOO! You haven't won just yet girl you hear me!" Freakshow yelled. "I will merge back with my other self and when I do, you and everyone else will pay for all that you have done to me!" he screamed in agony as he disappeared and was engulfed by the light of the pulsating energy ball as it traveled through the clouds and exploded in the upper atmosphere.

Back on the ground, white smoke emitted from Danielle's palms as she breathed heavily to catch her breath after unleashing such a ferocious counter-attack. Her hair and eyes had since returned to their normal green and white shades and textures. "Eat that…Froot Loop," she wheezed before she fell onto her hands and knees.

Jazz and Cujo ran up behind her as they yelled in gratefulness. "Danielle!" Jazz yelled happily as she dove and wrapped her arms around her younger sibling like she had many other times before. "I can't believe it, you were amazing."

"I don't really know what happened," Danielle said with a weak smile as she looked up at Jazz. "What did I do exactly?"

"You transformed into that super ghost form with the white energy and flaming hair and blasted him into outer space!" Jazz told her as she raised her hands over her head. "As soon as it was all over you returned back into your normal ghost form, but what I don't get is how you managed to use that kind of power to begin with. The last time you used it was when The Fright Knight blasted you in the back of the neck where your scar is."

"My scar!" Danielle yelled as she reached for the back of her neck and felt a throbbing pain. "What's going on? It really hurts," she wept.

"Hold on," Jazz said as she turned her around so she could see the back of her neck. "Move your hand off of it so I can get a better look at it," she said as she pried Danielle's hand off the scar on her neck. She gasped when she noticed it was glowing white before it faded away, leaving no scar behind at all.

"That's strange, the pain's gone now," Danielle said with a sigh of relief.

"That's because it's not there anymore," Jazz informed her as she rubbed her sister's neck.

"What!? It's gone!?" Danielle half yelled. "But I thought it was a permanent scar!"

"Well that's what we were told, but it just disappeared right in front of me," Jazz said. "It was glowing white before it just disappeared off your neck completely. It's really not there anymore," she said as Danielle rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's so strange," Danielle said as she stood up. They both looked up when they were approached by Lois with the others behind her.

"I don't really know what went on here, but I can tell that you really are one very talented little girl," she said as she ruffled Danielle's snow white hair.

"Thanks Mrs. Griffin," Danielle said happily.

"I don't know how you two plan to get back home to your own world, but I assure you, you can stay with us for as long as it takes," Lois offered them.

"Well that's good to know," Jazz responded. "But we couldn't, we wouldn't want to be that much of a bother on all of you."

"Well if you don't want to stay with them you two could always stay over at my place," Quagmire offered, followed by a, "Giggity!"

Cleveland reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. "Now is not the time for your shenanigans!"

"You wouldn't be a bother on us," Peter said as he walked up next to his wife. "Of course if you stay too long, we'd have to start charging rent, otherwise you'd end up in the basement with that monster that hates the light," he said before the scene cuts away to Peter as he opens up the basement door. "Ok mister monster, you have one last chance to get out," he warned which was followed by a roar coming from the darkness. "Ok, I warned yah," he said before he walked over to a window and opened the blinds, sending rays of sunlight down into the basement where howls of agony could be heard. "I told you to get out but you wouldn't listen." Suddenly a brown, fur covered hand came out and grabbed Peter as if he were a toy. "No, no not the face!" Peter screamed as he was pulled into the darkness where he could be heard being beaten up by the monster.

"PETER!" Lois yelled at him as soon as the scene went back to everyone gathered in the abandoned streets of Quahog. Danielle and Jazz start laughing hysterically as the view zooms away to show Danielle, Jazz and Cujo watching Lois chase Peter in a circle while Quagmire rubbed the back of his head after being hit by Cleveland.

The police rolled up in their cruisers, causing Joe to go back to them to tell them that everything was all clear now. Everything fades to black as the chapter comes to a close.


	22. The Chase in NYC

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 22- The Chase through NYC:**

"Common Possible! I want to see that car on the other side of the parking lot in five minutes!" Mr. Barkin barked at her from a sidewalk outside of Middleton High School.

KP slowly starts to walk by as she strains to pull on a large chain wrapped around her waist. Multiple feet behind her is a large SUV connected to the large chain. "I'm only nineteen, is this really necessary? I can barely move this thing let alone pull it across the parking lot!" she yelled as she strained to pull the large vehicle with all of her strength.

"I don't understand why you're doing it either," Mr. Barkin said as he held up a sandwich and took a large bite out of it. "But this kid must have his reasons," he said as Danny walked up next to him.

"You're doing great Kim, keep it up!" Danny yelled to her as Kim M and Ron walked up behind him.

"Why are you making her do this?" Kim M asked him.

"She's only human, she's lucky she's moving that thing at all," Ron said as he pointed his hand at the red head pulling the SUV with all of her strength.

"Yah," Rufus squeaked in agreement from his shoulder.

"She's the one that wants to learn how to use her ghost powers," Danny said as he crossed his arms. "The first step is building her strength to supernatural levels while still in human form."

"Ok, I have to ask again," Mr. Barkin said as he waved his hands in confusion. "So she has acquired supernatural powers that belong to beings from another dimension and now she wants to learn how to use them herself, am I close?"

"I guess that's everything in a nutshell," Danny answered him.

"Possible! Change in plans!" Mr. Barkin barked at her. "You no longer have five minutes to pull the car across the parking lot…you now have two minutes! I wanna see some hustling!"

"This just isn't possible," KP said as she collapsed from exhaustion. "I'll have the strength in my ghost form, why can't I use it instead?" she asked from the pavement.

"Do you want to learn to use your powers properly or not?" Danny asked her as he folded his arms.

"Danny it took you months to learn to use your powers like they are now," Kim M reminded him. "Don't you think you're pushing her just a little too hard?"

"Let me think on that for a second," Danny said as he held his chin in his hand and pondered for an answer. "Ugh…nope," he said simply before folding his arms again.

"Common!" Ron said. "She can't pull that thing. You're expecting her to do something that's just not possible. It weighs over two tons! She's lucky she's pulled it as far as she has."

"Ok fine!" Danny said, giving in to their begging. "If it'll get you off my back, then she can use her ghost powers, but that'll just make it too easy."

"Too easy!?" Mr. Barkin asked in a surprised tone. "She may be extremely physically fit but she doesn't have the strength to make pulling a two ton SUV look like child's play."

"You'd think so wouldn't you," Danny said with a grin. "Alright Kimberly! Go ahead! Do your stuff!"

"Thank god!" KP said as she wobbled to her feet. "Alright…here we go!" she yelled before she closed her eyes and focused on the powers within her. A ring of blue light appeared around her waist before it split in two, transforming her into her ghost form, complete with black and green battle suit, white hair and un-naturally green eyes.

The first thing she did upon turning into her ghost form was grab the chain wrapped around her waist. She broke it apart so it was no longer wrapped around her and pulled on the chains before spinning the entire vehicle in circles before releasing it, sending the two ton vehicle flying across town.

Mr. Barkin and Ron were wide eyed and open mouthed in surprise. "How…how…how did she do that!?" Mr. Barkin trembled.

"Incredible," Ron trembled as KP walked over to them. "KP that was awesome!"

"Yaahaa!" Rufus cheered as he jumped from Ron's shoulder over to KP and hugged her neck.

"Thanks guys," she said happily as she placed a hand on the little rodent as a way of hugging him back. "Like my motto says, 'I can do anything'." Still with no control of her powers she accidentally turned intangible, causing Rufus to fall through her and land on the ground. He got up and ran up Ron's leg and buried himself in a pocket. "Oh no Rufus! I'm so sorry!" KP said before she started to sink through the ground. "Somebody help me!" she yelled as she sunk up to her waist.

"Don't worry KP," Ron said as he dusted off his hands by clapping them. "I'll help you out," he said as he reached down and attempted to grab her arms but he passed right through her. "Or not," he said in a startled tone as he looked at his hands. "That is so wrong on so many levels."

"Will someone please help me!?" KP yelled as she sunk into the ground up to her neck.

Danny simply walked up to her and turned his arm intangible before reaching into the ground and pulled her out by one of her arms. "Ghost fighting lessons numbers three, four and five…intangibility, invisibility and flight," he informed her as he made them both tangible again. "And then we'll move on to even tougher things like ecto-blasts and other ghostly abilities."

"Does it ever end?" KP complained with a sigh.

"You're the one that wants to learn to use your powers," Danny reminded her. "I had to train for months to learn them and you've only got a few days at the most before we find Freakshow or he finds us. In any case we need to be ready otherwise he's going to win and this world, along with mine, are going to be wiped from existence. Do you want that!?"

"No sir," KP said more confidently. She was acting like she was in the military. "We were beaten by him before and I will not let that happen again. It was embarrassing enough to lose to a guy that looks like a clown."

"That's the spirit KP!" Ron cheered her on. "She really can do anything can't she?" he said to Mr. Barkin.

"If she can do anything then she can come up with the money to fix my SUV!" he scolded the boy.

"Ok so it looks like we're gunna have to teach you to control your intangibility first, otherwise you'll end up sinking into the ground again," Danny said as he placed his hands on his hips. "It's pretty simple but you'll have to listen carefully. Focus on your inner power and close your eyes as you imagine yourself."

She did as she was instructed and closed her eyes as she focused on her inner powers and started imagining herself in her mind.

"Now tell yourself to become intangible, but focus the power into your upper body. If you make your lower half intangible you'll sink again," Danny warned her.

"Is there a way that I can become completely intangible without sinking?" she asked him as she opened one of her eyes and looked at him.

Danny reached out and closed her eye with one of his fingers. "Yes and we'll get to that, but this comes first," he told her as he removed his hand from her eye lid. "Now tell your upper body to turn intangible, while at the same time imagine your upper body becoming intangible."

She nodded as she continued to focus on her inner powers once more. The view zoomed in on her face as the background turned dark. An electric bolt shot through her mind before she opened her eyes to find that her upper body down to her belt line had turned blue and was faded enough to where you could see right through her.

"I did it!" she screamed in joy before she returned to normal. "I can't believe this is actually working!" she said as she looked up to look at Danny, but he was gone. She only managed to see Ron and Mr. Barkin looking around frantically as if they were searching for something…or someone.

"Now to teach you how to become invisible," Danny's voice came out of the air behind her. She turned and saw nothing behind her, then he appeared as if he had been there the whole time. "It's different than becoming intangible in that you won't become transparent like intangibility, you'll become completely invisible to the naked eye. You also won't accidentally phase through the ground like last time, which will make it easier for you to learn because you can make your entire body invisible instead of just your upper half, you see?"

"I guess so," KP said as she looked at her hands. "So how do I do this?" she asked him as she placed her hands at her side.

"The concept is the same," he informed her. "Close your eyes and focus your inner power while at the same time telling your imagined self to become invisible. It's as simple as that when you're a beginner," he said as he pulled a strange pair of goggles out from behind his back.

"What are those for?" she asked him as she prepared herself to try out the technique of becoming invisible.

"Fenton Ecto-Finders," he answered as he put them on his head but not over his eyes. "My parents are inventors and ghost hunters, like myself. These allow the wearer to see a ghost, or half ghost in our case, no matter how invisible they are to the naked eye."

"Sounds like the technology from your world is much more advanced than anything we have here," a young man's voice is heard as a short kids approached them as he sucked on a soda cup's straw.

"Hey Wade," Ron said as Wade walked up to them. "Out of your room again huh?"

"I haven't been back there in three days," he said triumphantly with a grin as he held up three fingers before he took another sip from his soda. "A new record. So…any chance I could take a look at your technology?" he asked Danny. "I know we've been hard on you and the other Kim recently but I think we can put all of that behind us."

"We'd be glad to show you our technology," Kim M said to him from Ron's other side. "But right now we're watching Danny teach Kim the basics of her newly acquired powers," she said as she pointed at the two white haired teens only a few yards away.

As she did before, KP focused on her inner power and it wasn't too long before she started too faded into a transparent state. "Good job, keep it up," Danny encouraged her. "You're almost there."

"Wow, I can't believe she's actually doing it," Wade said as he hung his mouth open with the straw of his soda still sticking into his mouth because he had been taking a sip when he dropped his mouth open.

Kim M was the only one of them that wasn't surprised by this. "Well she does have Danny to thank for teaching her how to do these things. I wasn't around when he had to learn these moves, but his sisters have told me that he learned to do this on his own. That's why it took him a few months to master them. With him teaching her how to do it right from the start, she should be able to pick up on them with ease now that she has someone to teach her how to do it. If she were on her own like Danny was, then it would probably take her a few months as well."

"I still can't believe people like you even exist," Ron said to her. "Powers like the ones we've seen demonstrated by you guys so far are unheard of here, well with the exception of my monkey powers and Shego's…sort of ghost powers."

"Don't get all high and mighty on us now Stoppable," Mr. Barkin barked at him. "You've been a wimp ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Hey! Don't make me go ape on your butt Barkin! I'm not in high school anymore so you can't boss me around anymore," Ron responded to him.

"Oh again with the lame monkey puns," Barkin complained. "Get some new material Stoppable, and if you're not in high school anymore then you shouldn't even be on school property at this time of the day!" he yelled as he and Ron got into each other's faces.

"You must be losing your memory old man because today is a Sunday!-Isn't it?" Ron asked before he started counting the days on his fingers.

"Will you two stop bickering!?" KP yelled at them. "I'm trying to concentrate here, and it's hard enough as it is without you two squabbling useless chatter with each other!" When she was done yelling at them she went back to concentrating on becoming invisible. She slowly but surely, went from being transparent to a point where no one could see her anymore. "Ok Danny…how's this?" she asked stressfully from her invisible state.

Danny lowered the goggles on his forehead over his eyes. "Excellent! You're 100% invisible now; these goggles are the only things allowing me to see you."

Through the view of the goggles he was wearing, KP could be seen clear as day as she struggled to keep herself in her invisible state. Her teeth were clenched and her fists were starting to quiver. "How much longer do I have to stay like this?" she asked as her strength started to give way.

"You can stop for now," Danny said as he raised the goggles onto his forehead. KP let go of her concentration and became visible again before falling onto her hands and knees and started breathing heavily to catch her breath. "You don't want to drain yourself of all your power just yet," he said as he pulled the goggles off the rest of the way. "Hey Wade!" he yelled before he tossed them over to the kid. "Take all the time you need examining them," he said before he walked over to KP and helped her sit down on the ground.

"These are very interesting," Wade said as he became even more intrigued by the goggles. He placed them over his eyes and activated them. "This is so cool! You can switch modes from heat vision to normal vision, to being able to use sound waves and vibrations in the air to see…this is absolutely incredible!"

As KP got into an Indian sitting position, Danny sat down in front of her. "Ok, I'll give you a five minute breather before we continue on with the next exercise," Danny said, much to her relief.

"I don't have time for all of this," Mr. Barkin complained as he started to walk away. "I'm going home," he said before he disappeared around the corner of a building.

"So I've heard you speak of your sister's back where you're from," KP mentioned to him as Ron, Kim M and Wade walked up to them and sat in Indian positions around them. "What's your family like?" she asked out of curiosity.

Danny was glad to tell her. He pulled out his wallet and showed her a family picture they had taken shortly after they adopted Danielle into their family. "My parents have been obsessed ghost hunter since before I was even born," he told her as he pointed to his parents. "They are almost always seen wearing those blue and orange spandex suits," he said with a chuckle. "My older sister Jazz," he said as he pointed at the red head in the picture as she appeared to be trying to break Danny and Dani apart from a little scuffle in the photo. "She's probably the smartest person in my family with the exception of my mother. She and Kim just recently graduated from high school as duo Valedictorians."

"Wow, duo huh?" KP asked as Kim M leaned her head on Danny's shoulder. "I've never heard of such a thing happening. I didn't even know that was possible," she said as she took a second look at the photo.

"She's my best friend back home," Kim M said as she curled up to Danny for comfort. "She's also dating my older twin brother Ron."

"Hahahaha!" Ron laughed almost uncontrollably. "What are the chances of that?" he asked as he wiped away a tear. "KP and I are dating here and you and your brother have the same names as us in another world, what are the odds?"

"Well the author of this story is the one who named us," Kim M mentioned to them.

"Huh?" KP, Ron and Wade asked with confused cocked eyebrows.

Kim M was about to explain but Danny stopped her. "Don't bother Kim, they'd never understand anyway," he pointed out to her.

"Ok…so who's the little girl that looks like a younger female version of you?" KP asked, mentioning Danielle in the photo.

"That's my little sister Danielle, Dani for short…with an 'I'," he added.

"Wait…so your family has two Danny Fenton's?" Ron asked as he tried to grasp the concept of two Danny Fenton's. "Isn't that a little confusing?"

"Not really," Danny informed them. "She's a half ghost just like me, but she didn't acquire her ghost powers from a ghost portal accident like I did. Vlad Masters, Kim's evil half ghost uncle and my rival tried to clone me more than a year ago. Danielle is a failed attempt on his part to clone me. Last Christmas we formally adopted her into our family as my little sister. She's made from my DNA, so it is controversial as to whether she's a female me, my sister, or…because she was made from me…a daughter," he said which sent chills down his spine. "We don't like to think of it that way so we just consider ourselves siblings and leave it at that."

"Cloning huh?" KP asked as she pondered on something. "The only person here who's even attempted cloning was Drakken back when he was one of my enemies, but they always failed and ended up turning into goop."

"Well the same was with Vlad's clones," Danny said as he slid the picture back into his wallet. "Danielle was his most stable clone, all of the others melted into goop as well. Danielle would have melted away too if I hadn't stabilized her ecto-plasmic structure at literally the last second."

"So what's the deal with you guys?" Kim M asked the three others. "We've told you all about us but we hardly know anything about you guys."

"Alright, well let's start with Wade," KP said as she looked at the teen sitting to her right. "He's only in his mid teens yet he's already graduated from high school and college, making him one of the smartest people on the planet."

"I also run Kim's website where most of her missions are posted…speaking of which," he said as he pulled out what appeared to be a PDA and typed something into it before a beep is heard. "Nope, no missions yet Kim."

"Ok, now Ron and I have been best friends ever since our pre-school years," KP said as she and Ron tilted their heads so they were touching. "We've been dating ever since the end of our Junior year of high school…he's gotten and learned to control his monkey powers which he acquired when fighting one of my enemies many years ago. His adopted little sister Hana is really a super ninja baby that can't control her skills just yet because she's only two," KP said as she held up two fingers.

"Still can't get her to stop running on the walls," Ron said sadly as he shook his head from side to side in disappointment. "Why did I get stuck taking care of the demon child from HE-!?"

"Ron…let it go," KP said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What would I do without you KP?" he asked her in a lovey dovey tone.

"Probably end up in a ditch or something," Wade said sourly.

"Oh gee, thanks a lot Wade," Ron scoffed him. "That really helps with my self esteem."

"Ok now as for myself, you've met my Tweeby little brother's Tim and Jim, my parents are both doctors, my mother a brain surgeon and my father has a PhD in Astro-Physics," KP said as she listed them off on her fingers. "Our last name is Possible, which makes my name very ironic because if you remove the 'K' and my middle name it's 'impossible', which reflects my motto, 'I can do anything'."

"Which is almost true because she has faced the odds many times and has come out on top," Ron informed them.

"Well the rest you already know," KP told them. "I work as a freelance secret world saving agent that has a global reputation as a teen hero that uses my skills as a cheerleader to overcome any obstacle that comes my way," she said proudly.

"Wait a minute…you're a cheerleader?" Danny asked her as he cocked an eyebrow. "SWEET! I'm actually friends with a cheerleader!" he said with joy on his face.

"Um Danny, you do know that I was a cheerleader too right?" Kim M asked him.

"You were? SWEET! I'm almost dating a cheerleader!" he said with the same look of joy.

Kim M blushed when he said this. "Awe…that's so sweet," she said before she popped her eyes open. "ALMOST!?" she asked angrily upon realizing what he had actually said.

"Wow, this guy is really weird," Ron whispered to KP.

"Oh hoo hoo, the kid who can't keep his pants on is calling me weird?" Danny asked in his own defense.

"He's got a point Ron," KP pointed out to him.

"Alright, I think we've had plenty of time to rest, what do you say we get back to work?" Danny asked the white hair girl sitting across from him.

"Sure," KP nodded in agreement before she stood up. "What's the next lesson?" she asked him.

"Controlling your energy properly so you can fly," Danny told her. "And I would suggest you sit back down first so we can get this underway."

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Kim M asked him as she stroked his bangs.

"Nah, just be quite so Kim can concentrate on what I'm about to teach her," he replied as KP sat back on the ground and folded her legs back into an Indian position.

"You want me to be in my human form for this?" Kim P asked as she repositioned herself on the ground again.

"No, it will actually be easier for you the first time if you're in your ghost form," he said as he turned into his own human form. "With practice you'll be able to do these simple techniques in your human form as well as your ghost form."

"No offense, but what you've had me do so far weren't exactly easy you know," she informed him with a slight chuckle.

"That's because you're new at this," he reminded her once again. "It'll take some practice, but you'll get used to it…now relax all of you muscles and try to focus on your powers once again," he instructed her.

She closed her eyes and searched for the spark of energy she was getting used to finding when she needed to by now. "Ok, I've got it now…hey it's getting easier to find it now," she said as she reopened her eyes, losing the connection.

"Focus!" Danny told her as he closed his eyes and went into a meditative state. "Relax your muscles and try to bring that energy out into the open for all to see, that is the first step."

"Bring it out into the open?" KP asked in confusion. "You mean like bring it out in my hands like Shego can do?"

"Yes, just not in such a large quantity," Danny informed her. "Now I'll demonstrate this once so you can see how it is done, then you can have a crack at it."

KP and the others watched interestingly as Danny put his hands together at the finger tips, leaving his palms apart but facing each other.

"Feel yourself grasp that energy within you…focus it into your arms and push it towards your hands…when it is gathered," he said before a ball of green ecto-energy the size of a pea appeared in his palms, "You just have to let it out without losing your grasp on it."

He pulled his finger tips apart and cupped his hands without touching them. The tiny ball of energy floated between them as it gave off a green glow that lit up all of their faces. KP was awe struck at the tiny ball of energy in his hands. She leaned forward on her hands so her face was inches away from the tiny light source.

"You want me to do that?" she asked as she looked up at him.

The little ball of light disappeared as he pulled it back into his body. "It's that simple, now you go ahead and give it a try…and you guys stay silent so she can concentrate," he said in a hushed tone as KP looked into the palms of her hands.

"Just push it out," she whispered to herself before she did the same as Danny and placed her finger tips together. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles as she thought of gathering the small amount of energy inside of her and pushing it into her arms and down into her hands.

"Didn't she accidentally do this very same thing back at the space center the other day?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

"Shh," Danny hushed him. "Yes, but she had no control. After this she will be able to do that at will, just like Shego," Danny said in a very low whisper. "Now watch, she's very close now," Danny whispered as KP's hair started to wave as if a light breeze were coming up from beneath her.

She strained and started to tense up before a light green glow appeared in her hands. As she pulled her finger tips apart and cupped her hands, a very tiny ball of ecto-plasmic energy formed. It was smaller than Danny's, only the size of a pin head, but it was still a ball of energy none the less.

"Congratulations," Danny said to her. "You've just created your first controlled Ecto-plasmic energy ball."

"But it's the size of a pin head," Ron complained. "I could do that!"

"Shut up Ron!" KP yelled at him. "This is the first time I've ever done this and I'd like to do it right," she scolded him before she gasped and fell forward. She let go of the energy she was holding and used her hands to brace herself on the pavement.

"Oh no Kim! Are you alright!?" Wade asked her as a ring of light appeared around her waist. The ring split in two, turning her back into her human form, replacing her battle suit with a white shirt with a red heart in the middle, her mid-riff showing beneath her shirt, and a pair of loose fit pink jeans.

"Yah, I'm alright," she said with heavy breaths. "I'm just really exhausted right now. I don't get it…how could I have lost…so much power after creating a ball of energy…the size of a pin head?"

"I guess I should have let you rest for a little bit longer," Danny said as he folded his arms. "Alright, we'll pick up where we left off in a few hours. You need to rest up and build your strength back up, but so far you're doing better than I was on day one."

"About how much better?" KP asked him as she sat back up again.

"Oh, I'd say you're at the point I was at, at about week one," Danny answered her. "At this rate, you should have a pretty good grasp of your powers in another week. Two weeks tops."

"I'm a fast learner," KP said. "I'll cut that time in half, I wanna get started again in an hour you hear me?"

"You don't have that long to rest up Kim," Wade said as he held his PDA, AKA the old Kimmunicator. "You've got a hit on your website. Someone just stole some very expensive auto parts from a Ford Motors Store in New York City."

"Seriously!?" KP gasped in surprise.

"Seriously," Wade said as he pocketed the Kimmunicator.

"You're getting all worked up because somebody stole…'auto parts'…from a Ford Motor Store?" Kim M asked with a confused chuckle. "My lord, you have no life."

"I've been locking people like whoever this person is up for longer than you've been writing college application essays," KP scolded her as she jumped to her feet. "I haven't had a mission besides the Freakshow thing in over a week, I'll take what I can get," she said as she ran towards the road.

"Alright Rufus, we've got another mission on our hands little buddy," Ron said as he patted his pants pocket.

His pocket moved a little before Rufus poked his head out of it. He stretched his arms into the air and yawned as if he had just woken up. He scratched his under arm before he slid back into the pocket sleepily.

"What do you think he does in there?" Danny asked Kim M before the view zoomed in on the outside of Ron's pocket. It faded inside to reveal Rufus walking through a doorway into a bathroom inside of Ron's pocket.

He walked up to the sink and pulled out a tooth brush and tooth paste and proceeded to brush his teeth. He gargled and spat into the sink before he flossed his buck teeth. He tossed the piece of string and ran out of the room. "Ready," he squeaked as he sprang back out of Ron's pocket.

"Rufus I don't want to know what you do in there but if I find empty candy wrappers again you're finding yourself another pocket to live in," Ron said to the little Rodent before he, Danny and Kim M took off after KP who was holding up a remote control by the side of the road. "What are you doing KP?" he asked her as the three of them ran up to her. "You know that Wade can get us a ride over there right?"

"You do realize that it's gunna take like two or three days to get across the country right?" Danny asked her skeptically.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" KP answered before a purple car zoomed up the road and stopped in front of them. "Alright Ron, get in," she said as she made her way around to the driver's side.

"What the heck is this!?" Danny said doubtfully. "This car looks like a piece of junk!"

"My car looks better than this thing," Kim M said in the same tone as Danny.

"This car is what's going to get us across the country," Ron said as he made his way to the front of the car. "We've had a lot of good times in this baby," he said as he leaned over the hood and hugged it.

"And he had the nerve to call me weird," Danny said before he kicked the passenger side rear tire causing the car to rattle.

"Hey watch it!" KP said from over the roof of the car. "My brother's built this with their bare hands and you have no idea what I went through to get them to let me have it without giving them rides around town," she said before the trunk popped open and the Tweebs stood up in it. "TWEEEEBS!" KP screamed in anger upon seeing her brothers.

Jim and Tim appeared to have been rather annoyed. "We were giving your car an upgrade when the trunk closed automatically and we were brought here," Tim informed her as he scowled at her and placed his fists on his hips.

"You'd think you'd appreciate us keeping your car in tune for you over the last few months," Jim scolded her as he copied his brother's tone and posture.

"You were upgrading something in my car's trunk?" KP annoyingly asked them as Ron walked around to the back and peered inside.

"Hey! Nice stereo/speaker system!" Ron gasped with delight. "Hey KP, we gotta try this baby out!" he yelled to her as she stomped around to the back.

"What the-I don't want a stereo system in my car!" KP screamed before she grabbed her twin brother's by their shirt collars and lifted them out of the trunk and held them in the air above her head. "I'm not paying for that thing!" she screamed at them.

"Too late," Tim and Jim mocked in unison before KP tossed them to the ground with an angered huff. "Gees calm down," Tim said as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "We built it from scratch."

"Yah we used parts from some of mom's kitchen appliances and old car radios from the junk yard to make it," Jim informed her as he finished dusting off his shirt.

A quick cut away scene shows Mrs. Dr. Possible prepare a smoothie in a blender. She turns it on and it sends liquidized fruit and yogurt all over the kitchen, covering her in a pink liquid with chunks of fruit. "Those boy's are going to be in so much trouble," she said as she lowered her eyebrows in disgust.

"And it's free of charge!" Tim and Jim said in unison as the scene switches back to them.

"It better be or neither of you is going to live long enough to make it to your senior year," KP threatened them before she walked away to the front of the vehicle. She got into the driver's seat and looked back to see Danny, Kim M and her brother's in the back seat. "What the-you think you're going!?

"You can toss your brother's, but Kim and I are staying," Danny informed her. "I'd like to see what kind of people you save the world from on a daily basis," he said with a grin.

KP lowered her eyebrows in frustration, but Ron spoke up. "Ah, just let them come KP, besides, maybe they can help," he figured.

"Oh fine," she sighed. "You guys can come," she said before she put the vehicle into drive. "Just buckle up and hold on tight," she warned them.

Tim, Jim and Ron did as she suggested while Danny and Kim M looked at each other in confusion. "Um…why?" Danny asked before KP stomped on the gas, rocketing them down the street and near mock ten speeds.

* * *

"You must have absolutely no life if you have to steal auto parts for your own amusement," a man said with an angered scowl on his face. He held his arms in the air as another man with a blond mullet pointed a gun made out of a car's muffler in his face.

"Can it baldy," the large man yelled at his hostage. "Seriously!" he said before he ran out the front door of the building and into the street. He held up a box he had stolen and grinned. "This is going to really put a big boost into my motorbike's engine…seriously!"

He walked over to a motorbike parked on the side of the road across from the place he just robbed. He sat on the seat and kicked up the bike's kick stand. He gunned the engine before he took off down the street, right into oncoming traffic.

"Move it people, seriously!" he yelled as he weaved around traffic, causing other drivers to swerve off the road and into the other lane and into other drivers to avoid head-on collisions. He sped through an intersection where cops in waiting started pursuing the madman. "You guys are not going to catch me, seriously!"

He gunned the engine and disappeared down the road as the shadows of New York's skyscrapers filled the streets. "Dispatcher, we've lost visual on suspect," a cop said into a radio. "Send in air support or we're gunna lose this guy."

Motor Ed sped around an intersection's corner onto a side street, causing multiple cars to collide in the center of the intersection itself. Farther down the road was a blockade of cops stopping all traffic to make a dead end so Motor Ed would be forced to stop.

"You people can't stop me with a police barricade, seriously!" he said as if they could hear him. He glanced slightly to his side and saw a new car delivery tractor trailer without any vehicles on it. "That will work just fine, seriously," he said with a smirk.

He gunned the motor bikes engine again and steered towards the ramp created by the lowered portion of the delivery truck. He sped up the downed ramp and launched himself into the air over the police barricade.

"I hate it when they do this," a cop said depressingly as he shook his head in disappointment as the shadow of Motor Ed on his bike moved over them.

They all turned and watched as Motor Ed landed on the ground behind them and bounced before the bike skidded on the ground. He gunned the engine and he sped down the street away once again. "Nobody can stop me, seriously!" he mocked. He sped around another corner before a flash of purple cut him off, sending him spinning out onto the pavement. "Alright, now I'm mad, seriously!"

He leaned up on one arm and watched as a purple vehicle skidded sideways in the road, leaving skid marks on the pavement. The driver's side door popped open and KP front flipped out of the still skidding vehicle and landed on the ground before looking up from the ground so she was looking at him with cocky eyes.

"Nice to see you again…Motor Ed," she said with a smirk and a cocked eye brow.

KP's car finally stopped skidding and Danny and Kim M were griping their seats with their fingers as hard as they could. Their eyes were wide and they were clenching their teeth together because they were so frightened. "Perhaps coming along was a bad idea," Kim M said as she glanced over at Danny.

"Ditto," he responded before Ron looked back at them from the front passenger seat.

"Common and get out, it's been awhile since we've gone up against this guy," he said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder and out the window. "You two wanted to come so you could see one of our enemies, so get out or KP's gunna have him beat." He turned and opened the door and fell out, face first into the pavement. "Well that's gunna leave a bruise in the morning," he said as he held his head as if he had a headache.

"Alright," Danny said as he stepped out of the vehicle and stretched his back. "So what's this guy's deal?" he asked as he glanced over at KP as she stood in a battle stance, ready to kick the butt of a large, scruffy looking man with a blond mullet.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kim M sighed in frustration as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Our enemies look meaner than this guy."

"Oh believe me, he's no push over," Tim said as he leaned out the open window from the inside of the back seat of the car.

"Yah, he's a technical genius with a knowledge of cars so vast, he can create 'works of art'," Jim said with air quotes.

"By works of art they mean he's made cars and other motorized vehicles from stolen parts that could revolutionize the planet if he did the right things with them," Ron pointed out as he leaned against the passenger side door and folded his arms. "But being the villain that he is, KP's got almost no choice but to kick his butt…again."

"You really are starting to get on my nerves Red," Motor Ed said as he started to back away from the teenage agent. "Like…seriously."

"And you're already on my nerves…seriously," she responded mockingly as she folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Now do you wanna give back whatever you stole, or am I gunna have to beat it from you?" she asked as she punched her open fist and grinned.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked as he held up a small box that contained whatever he was trying to steal.

"Seriously," KP answered in a more annoyed tone rather than mockingly this time.

"Why do they keep saying seriously?" Kim M asked as she folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"They can't really help it," Ron answered. "Well KP can because she's just messing around with him, but he can't…seriously."

"Seriously?" Danny and Kim M asked in unison.

"Seriously," Ron and the Tweebs answered them back.

"There is no way I'm giving this back," Motor Ed said as he pointed at the box in his hand and started to back away again. "Seriously."

"I so don't have time for this," KP sighed before she got a more serious look on her face…seriously. She used her cheer-leading skills and front flipped multiple times towards him before she landed on the ground in front of him and kicked the small box out of his hands and high into the air.

"Careful Red, you don't want to damage it, seriously," Motor Ed said as he started to quicken his pace by backing away even faster. He put up his palms in a defensive manner, but under normal conditions, that would have done him no good against her.

She ran towards him and lunged for him, but before she could tackle him to the ground, she accidentally went intangible and passed right through him.

He covered his upper body with his arms for protection as she lunged for him, but he lowered them and looked around himself to find that he was unscathed. He then turned around to see KP standing behind him, looking quite shocked at what just happened.

"I don't get it, I just passed right through him," she trembled slightly as she looked at her palms as her hands quivered slightly. She turned around when she heard Motor Ed laughing at her. "What do you think is so funny!?" she yelled at him as she turned around to face him once again.

"You Red," he said before he started to laugh again. "You lunged for me and went right passed me. You must be losing your touch if you made a simple mistake like that," he mocked her. "Seriously."

This angered her greatly. "I'm not losing my touch!" she yelled before her entire body turned intangible again. "YAAAAAH!" she screamed as she phased through the pavement of the street, disappearing from sight.

Motor Ed cocked an eyebrow in confusion before he heard something falling from the sky. He looked up and caught the little box before it hit the ground. "Sorry Red, but looks like I've won this time," he said before he turned and ran towards his bike and got on. "See you around, but hopefully not too soon…seriously," he said before he gunned the engine, speeding off down the road once again in a cloud of smoke.

Ron, Danny, Kim M and the Tweebs ran up to the spot where she phased through the pavement, coughing as the cloud of dust and smoke dissipated. "We have to get her out of there," Ron said before a manhole cover a few yards away rattled and was lifted up from underneath.

KP shoved the cover out of the hole and pulled herself out of the sewer. She was covered in dirty water and was so mad her eyes glowed completely green. "He…IS SO DEAD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She dashed away from the man hole towards her car with the others in short pursuit. Danny, Kim M and the Tweebs managed to get in the back seat before KP gunned the engine.

"KP, wait for MEEEEEE!" Ron yelled as he grabbed onto the car doors handle and held on for dear life as the car sped down the busy streets of New York, in pursuit of the mechanical madman. Danny reached outside of the car and phased Ron back inside. "Thanks man," he said with a sigh of relief at being back inside of the speeding vehicle. "Um Kim, any chance you can…SLOW DOWN A BIT!?" Ron freaked as they sped towards a busy intersection.

"He's dead," KP growled under her breath in an evil, ghoulish tone. Her eyes were still glowing completely green, they were practically on fire.

"YAAAAAAH!" Ron screamed before KP sped through the intersection, just barely avoiding hitting any cars.

Up ahead, Motor Ed looked back to see KP's purple car gaining on him quickly. "I gotta lose her or I'm never going to get the chance to install this thing," he said as he eyed the small box. "Seriously," he said before he once again gunned the motor bikes engine, speeding him across a bridge that led out of the busy city.

"KP you are out of control!" Ron screamed as KP swerved around other vehicles as she sped across the bridge out of the bustling city. "Slow down before you get us killed!" he pleaded with her.

"I agree!" Tim and Jim said in terror. They were clinging to the seats out of shear fright as Motor Ed led them out of the city and onto rural streets surrounded by farmland.

"How did we get out of the city so quickly?" Danny asked as he looked out the car window and watched as field after field after field after field after field passed them by.

"Well when you're traveling at mock five that thing tends to happen," Kim M said as she too clung to her seat like the Possible twins next to her.

Ahead of them, Motor Ed gunned the engine and swerved around a sharp turn, nearly wiping out in the process. "Almost didn't make that," he said after retaking the road. "Better be a little more careful, seriously."

As KP drove towards the sharp turn, everyone screamed as she took the sharp turn. Her car wasn't as easy to handle. As it skidded around the bend, the car lost its grip on the road and plowed through a corn field on the outside of the roads bend.

"You wanna keep the car on the road!" Tim yelled in a scolding tone.

"Yah, we just had this thing waxed," Jim yelled in the same scolding tone.

"Shut up SHUT UP **SHUT UP!"** KP screamed from the front seat as she drove the car out of the corn field and back onto the pavement. Her eyes started glowing completely green again when Motor Ed became visible on his motor bike once again. She gripped the steering wheel tightly before stomping on the gas pedal, rocketing the car forward.

Motor Ed looked back when he heard the roar of rockets coming up on him fast. "Red is really taking this way too seriously…seriously," he said before he took another turn. He squinted his eyes as he thought he saw what appeared to be train tracks up ahead. His thoughts were confirmed when a train whistle is heard coming. "That will do, seriously," he said with a grin.

He gunned the engine and sped towards the railroad tracks. He looked to his side as he approached the tracks and saw the train coming at full speed. He tightened his grip on the handles, squinted his eyes, clenched his teeth and sped towards the tracks as fast as he could.

The train man blew the trains whistle when he saw the man on the motor bike racing towards the crossing. "Not today!" Motor Ed yelled as he leaned back on the bike so he was riding on the back wheel. He jumped over the tracks just moments before the train sped through the crossing. "Oh man! Seriously!" he yelled in excitement as he leaned the bike back onto two wheels.

As KP drove her mission car towards the tracks, her angered expression turned to one of fear at the sight of the train. Her entirely green eyes faded to her normal green eyes. "YAAAAH!" she screamed as the car drove straight towards the fast moving train.

"I'm too young to die!" Ron yelled to the heavens before he coward in fear in his seat.

"Not today," Danny said with a scowl. He turned intangible before he phased through the front seat and overshadowed KP. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes started glowing green once again as Danny took control of her body.

"KP are you alright?" Ron asked as raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's just fine," KP said in Danny's voice. He had overshadowed her and was now in complete control of her actions. He used her hands and grabbed the steering wheel. He then turned intangible, turning the car and everyone else inside intangible as well. "Here we gooooo!" Danny said with KP as his puppet. He stomped on the gas pedal and zoomed straight through the crossing as if the train wasn't there.

The car jumped through the train as it continued to barrel through the crossing. It landed back on the pavement and skipped a few feet before all four wheels touched pavement once again. "Label that under…wish I knew we could do that," Ron said with a scowl as he sat back up in his seat.

"Danny what are you doing!?" Kim M yelled from the backseat. "You're a terrible driver! Get out of her and let her drive!"

"Have you seen the drivers in this city!?" Danny asked using KP as they followed Motor Ed back over a bridge that went back into the city. Danny used his terrible driving skills to dodge oncoming traffic. "They make me look like a NASCAR driver," he said as he drove around a stopped van.

"Yah cause you really could be," Kim M mocked as she crossed her arms.

"Can we focus please!?" Tim and Jim yelled as they pointed out the windshield.

Everyone looked forward and noticed they were fast approaching a large body of water. "New York Harbor, one of the largest in the world," Tim informed them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Jim asked him.

"I thought everyone wanted to know," Tim said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I have an idea," Danny said through KP. "Does this thing have ice skates or something?" he asked the twin boys in the back seat.

"Ugh…sure," Tim said after looking at his brother confusingly. "But what does that matter?"

"Just make sure Kim keeps her foot on the gas pedal," Danny said before he phased out of her and went through the windshield. He flew far ahead of the fast moving vehicle as he built up his elemental freezing powers.

Upon gaining back control of her body, KP shook her head from side to side. "Huh? Wha-what just happened?" she asked the others in confusion.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Ron yelled as he leaned over and grabbed the wheel. KP looked forward and saw NY Harbor fast approaching them.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in terror before hiding her face behind her arms.

Danny's hand glowed blue before he blasted a beam of blue freezing energy out into the harbor, freezing the water so that it formed into a ramp that went high into the sky. His legs turned into a tail and he flew along the surface of the ice, following the ramp into the skies over New York.

Jim leaned forward between the front seats and pressed a button on the dashboard. The very second the wheels hit the ice they were instantly replaced with ice skates, keeping the car going straight.

The vehicles speed kept it going up the ramp. It propelled up the ice ramp until it reached the top and kept going even higher into the sky as if it were flying. "Well this is really weird," Kim M said as she looked out the window and watched as they flew up passed a startled seagull.

They all looked out the driver's side windows when Danny flew back down passed them as he sped towards the ground. "HEY! Wait up!" KP yelled after him. She opened her door and jumped out and started to fall towards the ground.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he reached into the driver's seat and tried to grab her arm before she jumped out, but he wasn't fast enough. "Why have you become suicidal!?" he yelled after he as he cupped his mouth with his hands.

"I think she just wants to help," Kim M said as she looked out the back window as the car continued to go higher into the sky, but it was starting to slow. "She obviously doesn't like to be left out of this kind of thing."

"Got that right," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Well she doesn't do anything without me," Ron said in an angered tone as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "Geronimo!" he yelled as he jumped out of the still open driver's side door.

"You're not leaving me here all by myself!" Kim M yelled before she too jumped out the door and fell from the sky.

"They do realize that we're still in here right?" Tim asked his brother.

"What I'm wondering about is how they plan to survive falling from the sky without dying when they hit the ground, you'd think they'd have put on parachutes or something," Jim responded.

They both heard Rufus clear his throat from the front seat. They looked over the back seat and watched as he put on a very small parachute and jumped out of the still moving car. "Well, at least he's got a parachute on," Tim said before his brother started to freak. "What's gone wrong with you?"

"Who driving the car!?" Tim half yelled as he pointed to the steering wheel.

As the car lost momentum, it stopped moving up and hovered for a moment before it started to dip back down towards the Earth. "YAAAAAAAH!" both boys screamed as the car careened back towards the ground.

After Ron had jumped out of the vehicle, he realized he couldn't see his partner anywhere. "KP, where are you?" he yelled out as he continued to fall. It finally donned on him that- "I don't have a parachute!" he screamed before he waved his arms in a frantic attempt to fly. "YAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he fell faster and faster towards the ground.

A little ways above him, Kim M was falling just as quickly, but she had ways of flying; not that Ron didn't either. He had his Monkey Powers that gave him the ability to fly, but in a scary situation like this, he would have tended to forget something like that. "Just like Danny, you are so clueless," Kim M said as she rolled her eyes at the blond boy below her as he screamed.

She pressed a button on a bracelet she was wearing and soon she was encased within her red ghost hunting suit. She tapped her feet together and her glider was produced below her. She pressed a button on the glider with her foot and activated the rockets, propelling her down towards Ron as he continued to flail about, frantically trying to fly by flapping his arms.

She flew down to his level and got underneath him. She grabbed him by an arm and pulled him onto her glider so that he stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist so he wouldn't fall off. "Thanks for the save KM," he thanked her happily upon being rescued.

"Don't mention it," she responded before she used a free hand and pulled her hood off to reveal her face. "Now hold on tight," she advised him. "I'm gunna put this thing into over-drive!"

She then pushed another button on the glider with her foot, causing the red flames coming from the gliders rockets to turn blue. "YAAAAAAH!" Ron screamed as he held onto Kim M for dear life as the glider rocketed towards the ground.

Rufus drifted into the scene with his parachute completely opened. "Weeeeeee!" he cheered happily as he slowly drifted towards the ground.

As KP continued to fall, she had her eyes closed as she searched for her inner powers. "Common baby…work," she pleaded before a ring of light appeared around her waist, transforming her into her ghost form. "HA! That just keeps getting easier and easier," she said with a grin before she looked towards the ground and noticed she was getting closer to the tops of the skyscrapers around her. "Alright, time to fly," she said before another ring of blue light appeared around her waist; turning her back into her red headed human form. "Or not…wait a minute…Danny forgot to finish teaching me how to FLYYYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed as she fell towards the busy streets of New York.

On the bust streets of New York, Motor Ed looked behind himself to see that he was no longer being followed by KP's purple mission car. "HA! Finally! I guess coming back into the city was a good enough of a move to finally lose Red, seriously!"

He was too busy looking behind him to notice a certain white haired ghost boy land on the ground in front of him, yet slightly off to the side of his driving trajectory.

Everything slowed down into slow motion as Motor Ed drove passed Danny. Danny turned with the motor bike and grabbed the bikes handles, turning it intangible, but not Motor Ed. As a result the bike was stopped dead in its tracks, causing Motor Ed to be flung from his ride like a Frisbee.

He crashed into the pavement and rolled to a stop a few yards away. "Ok…that really hurt…seriously," he finished as he pointed into the sky at nothing in particular before it dropped to his side.

Danny tossed the motor bike to the side of the road and blasted it with an ecto-plasmic energy ray, completely destroying it. "And that puts an end to this little chase through the streets of NYC," he said as he patted dust off his gloved hands. "Thank you for shopping at Fenton-Mart. I hope you've enjoyed your newer butt kicking experience," he said with a grin before he heard screaming coming from the sky.

He looked up and gasped when he saw KP falling passed the street lights. He flew as fast as he could and caught her in his arms only milliseconds before she would have crashed into the pavement at over 100mph.

"I think that's just about enough excitement for one afternoon," Danny said to her with a smirk as she trembled in his arms.

Her hair was a complete mess, she was bug-eyed, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck so tight it almost seemed a little romantic, but before Danny could put the girl down a man with a camera ran up in front of them. "Say cheese!" he said before snapping a shot of them. He then ran off yelling about how this was going to be front page news.

Both teen's faces were flush red with embarrassment at what had just happened. Danny dropped her legs and she backed away slightly before they both smirked and flushed as they rubbed the back of their heads and chuckled slightly.

"Well…that was just slightly awkward," Danny chuckled.

"Oh, you think!" KP snapped at him before Kim M and Ron descended onto the streets on her glider. "What the-you guy's followed us by jumping out of the car as well?" she asked them as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well we certainly weren't going to let you guys have all the fun," Kim M responded as Ron jumped off her glider and ran over to KP and hugged her.

"But it's good to see you're still in one piece," he said with a sigh of relief. "So…where's Motor Ed?" he asked as he looked around until his eyes fell on the man as he lay in the middle of the street.

"Well, well, well," KP mocked as she walked over and stood over him. "Looks like you've sure been put in your place."

"Seriously?" he asked weakly before he felt himself being picked up and hand-cuffed.

"Seriously," KP and two cops said in unison before he was taken away to an awaiting squad car.

KP looked down and noticed the small box he had stolen earlier just laying on the ground. She reached down and picked it up as the chief of police walked up to her.

"Well I guess we have you to thank for catching Motor Ed?" he asked as she handed the small box over to the chief.

"Just doing my job," she said with a grin before she glanced behind her and watched as Danny, Kim M and Ron all looked to the sky and watched as Rufus drifted into the street only a few yards away.

"Taa-daa!" he squeaked proudly and triumphantly as he raised his small arms into the air.

Danny walked over to the naked rodent and picked him up. "You certainly are an interesting little creature," he said with a smirk before Rufus ran up his arm and hugged the ghost boy's neck while Danny patted his back lightly.

This caused KP's heart to flutter a little, not in a loving romantic way. She shook her head and looked back to the chief of police. "But…I couldn't have stopped him without the help of some of my friends," she told him as she looked back to the other's as they started to laugh amongst themselves at a joke that either Danny or Ron had told.

"All the more reason why we need your help in this world Mrs. Possible," the chief said to her before he turned to his comrades. "Alright guy's, haul that guy off to state prison!" he yelled as he walked away.

KP turned and walked back to her friends. When she approached them, they stopped laughing. Kim M moved over closer to Danny and practically forced him to place his arm over her shoulders. Ron, now with Rufus back in his pocket, walked up to her and put an arm across her shoulders. "So what did the chief want?" he asked her.

"Oh you know…same ol' same ol'," she said. "I just gave him the box that Motor Ed stole. They're taking him off to prison right now," she said with a smirk. They all looked over at the squad car he was in. He looked at her and mouthed the word 'Red' angrily before the police vehicle drove away. Then something donned on her. "Wait a minute…if all of you guys are here…then…who's driving my car?"

And to answer her question, they all heard the Tweebs screaming coming from the sky. They all looked up and gasped as they watched the car fall from the sky and crash into the harbor, a short distance from the streets.

"NO!" KP screamed for her brother's safety. She ran towards the water's edge and dove in. The three others ran up to the water's edge and watched as air bubbles came to the surface where the car went under and where KP dove in. Moments later, she reemerged from the water with her brothers in her arms. They were all coughing for breath, but they were all just fine.

"Kim…you saved us," Tim said the three of them climbed out of the water and back onto dry land.

"You actually risked your own life for ours?" Jim asked, adding onto what his brother had said. "I…I don't get it!"

"Well, you two may be my annoying Tweeby little bros," she said before she bent down and wrapped her arms around their necks. "But you two should know that I still love you both dearly."

"My lord KP! That's probably the first time you've ever said that," Ron said in shock.

"And I really mean it," she responded as Tim and Jim wrapped their arms around their sister's neck as a way of saying thanks.

Elsewhere, the squad car Motor Ed was in was going down the street away from where everything had happened. "Man, I can't believe Red beat me again," he groaned after accepting defeat. "I think I need to team up with some of her other enemies if I'm going to stand a chance against her," he figured.

"My thoughts exactly," a sinister voice said from nowhere.

"What the?" he gasped before he was turned intangible and phased through the bottom of the squad car.

Back with the six teens, KP was done hugging her brothers and had stood up once again. "So how are we supposed to get home?" she asked worryingly before something new happened to her that frightened them all.

Puffs of blue mist came from both hers and Danny's mouths. She felt a shiver go down her spine, so she rubbed her bare arms to rid herself of goose bumps. Ron was startled because he had never seen anything like that as had Tim and Jim who were actually just as equally startled by what came out of their sister's mouth.

Danny and Kim M were the only ones that knew what that really meant. "Definitely not good!" Danny trembled as he and Kim M looked around frantically as they got into battle ready stances.

"Why, what's going on!?" KP asked as she continued to shiver uncontrollably, despite it still being summer temperatures out.

"That puff of blue mist that just came from our mouths is what I call a 'ghost sense'," he informed them as he continued to eye ball every possible ghostly hiding place in the area. "It lets us know when a ghost is near."

"Well does that mean you and I are too close right now?" KP asked as she finally stopped shivering and started to search with Danny and the other Kim. Ron, Tim and Jim shivered in fear as they too reluctantly searched for an unseen ghost.

"No, our ghost senses only pick up on full blooded ghosts," Danny told her. "Not half ghost's like us. If our ghost senses are going off now, then that means there is a ghost nearby."

"But the only ghost we've seen so far besides ourselves is…" KP started to say his name, but she froze up in fear before all six of them got into a circle, all back to back so they couldn't be snuck up on.

"My point exactly," Danny said reluctantly, causing all of the others to gulp nervously. "He's nearby, he could be trying to ambush us right now or something," Danny figured.

"KP…I'm scared," Ron whispered fearfully to his girlfriend.

"Just be cool Ron," she reassured him as best as she could.

"How can I be cool!" he burst out yelling. "You don't have any control over these…ghost powers of yours. I can't believe you're not freaking out like I am right now!"

As they all tried to calm the young man down, a shadowy figure watched them from high atop a very tall skyscraper not too far away. "Not too long now Daniel, and soon, all of you will be dead and this world will be mine for the taking." He didn't even bother to laugh evilly. He simply bent his right arm in front of himself with his fist pointed towards the sky. He was suddenly enveloped by swirling green gas. When the gas dissipated, he was gone.


	23. Crossing the Dimensional Barrier

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**First things first, a reminder to all that the Family Guy element has been removed entirely from the updated version of this story. Secondly, for those keeping score, this is officially as far into the updated story as I have gotten as I am writing this now. The difference between this chapter and the newer one is that it takes place much earlier in the updated story than this one. The fight between Dani and Monkey Fist was really dull in this version in my opinion, so I rewrote the whole fight from scratch with the ending remaining almost the same. Dani and Jazz are entombed in stone due to Monkey Fist's newly acquired Yono Powers, Dani has sunk to the bottom of the lake and Jazz is set up to be discovered by whomever comes looking for Monkey Fist after his escape from prison. **

* * *

**Chapter 23- Crossing the Dimensional Barrier:**

The police had finally got a crowd of people that had gathered to disperse. They had the whole area tapped off and were desperately trying to keep back the people who were interested in seeing the ghost girl. "Common people, there's nothing to see here," Joe yelled as he wheeled back and forth along a yellow caution tape line, trying to keep the line of people back.

"Just let us see the ghost girl!" a woman yelled before she was tackled by the police. The whole crowd was in an uproar because of this. They started to push through the police line, but the cops regained control and pushed them back.

"I really wish those people would keep it down," Danielle sighed as Jazz wrapped a piece of cloth around Danielle's hand to stop a cut on her palm from bleeding. "Shhhhh! Oh man, this really stings," she complained as Jazz tied a knot in the cloth to keep it tight.

"Sorry," Jazz apologized sweetly. "But it's gotta be tight otherwise it'll keep bleeding and could get infected."

"I'm really glad to have you as a sister," Danielle said softly as Jazz stroked the young girl's bangs.

"Why's that?" Jazz asked her in surprise.

"Well, Danny and the others love me just as much, but none of them take care of me like this like you do," Danielle said with a slight grin and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well that's what older sisters are for," Jazz said happily as she and Danielle shared a loving embrace. "So now that you've defeated Freakshow, how do you think we're gunna get home?" she asked her younger sister after they pulled apart from their sisterly hug.

"I don't know," Danielle answered with a sigh. "I was planning to follow him into the other dimension that Danny and Kim are in when his copy had to fuse back with the real him, but it's kinda looking like that's not gunna happen."

"Of course!" Jazz said excitedly as she jumped to her feet.

"Of course what?" Danielle asked her as she looked up at her overly excited older sister.

"After you defeated him, his powers will have to fuse with the real him," Jazz told her. "And the only way for him to do that is for him to cross the dimensions…and when he does, we can follow him and help out Danny and Kim!"

"Hey, that a good idea…just one question?" Danielle said sarcastically. "HOW!? We need to see Freakshow transverse between the dimensions, and right now he's flying with the geese!" she yelled as she pointed towards the sky.

"Don't get too depressed Dani," Jazz said with a smirk. She was grinning and looking up into the sky. "Our ticket into the next dimension will be landing in three…two…one…"

Before Danielle had time to react, the sound of someone falling from the sky caught the ghost girl's attention. She looked up and gasped when Freakshow crashed into the pavement in front of them.

Danielle was wide eyed as she stared at his motionless body. "Wow, that certainly was convenient," Danielle said before the two girls walked up to him. "Ready to give up yet?" Danielle asked him in a frustrated tone. She placed her hands on her hips and crossed her eyebrows in anger as she looked down on the white faced man.

"Not a chance," he hissed as he slowly rolled over onto his stomach. Jazz backed away as Danielle prepared to fight him again. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and looked up at the girl.

His face was bloody and his clothing was badly torn and tattered. His small hat was set off to the side of his head more than usual. He growled at her in anger before he felt a slight pain in his arm.

He grabbed for his arm and held it as if it were broken. "How was I weakened this much?" he asked himself. He looked back up and his mouth was slightly ajar as Danielle smirked at the madman.

"You're too weak to fight anymore aren't you?" she asked mockingly. "HA!"

"You laugh now child, but I assure you this is far from over," he mockingly warned her. He then raised his right arm and a blue portal opened up next to him. "I'll kill you before this is even close to being over," he threatened her before his entire body dissolved into red mist and passed through the blue portal.

Danielle was dumbfounded. "Wish I could do that," she said with a wide eyed expression before Jazz ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Common, this is our only chance, otherwise we really are going to be trapped here," Jazz yelled as she pulled Danielle towards the portal and hopped in.

Danielle stood at the edge of the portal and put her hand through before pulling it back through. "Looks a little dangerous," she said to herself as she examined her hand. She looked down at Cujo as he sat by her feet. "You think we should go through?" she asked the ghost dog before Jazz's head and arms came back through the blue portal.

"That would be a YES!" she yelled as she grabbed the two ghostly beings and pulled them through the portal.

The portal shrank until it popped out of existence. Danielle, Jazz and Cujo had finally escaped from this world, leaving Lois and Peter in complete confusion. "Are you just as confused as I am?" Peter asked her.

"For the first time in my life…YES!" Lois answered before they all looked up into the night sky to see Stewie drifting down.

He landed right into the hands of not Lois, but the waiting police. "Alright kid, you're going downtown with us!" the cop that caught him said.

"BLAST!" Stewie yelled as he squirmed to get away from the cops grasp.

"Wait! Where are you going with my baby!?" Lois yelled as she chased after him.

"He launched a nuclear missile that exploded in the center of town," the cop told her, making everyone else gasp.

"Told yah," Brian mocked her before she fainted. "Lois…Lois?" Brian asked her as the view zoomed in on her face as she lay motionless.

The view faded away into what appeared to be a long, dark, vertical tunnel with walls that appeared to be made from the vast darkness of space itself. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jazz screamed as she fell through the vast tunnel. She flailed her arms about as she flew down passed hundreds of twinkling stars. "I'm gunna die I'm gunna die I'm gunna die I'm gunna die I'm gunna die!" she screamed before Danielle fell down next to her.

She was upside down, falling head first. She had her arms folded and her eyebrows were crossed. "Will you stop panicking," she scoffed her sister. "You're the one that just jumped in without thinking about what might happen."

"Please don't remind me!" Jazz wept before Cujo fell passed them, yelping as he fell.

Danielle caught him by one of his legs and pulled him close to her and held him in her arms. "Shh," she said to calm down the little ghost dog.

"Danielle! I could use some help over here!" Jazz screamed as she continued to flail her arms about wildly.

"Jazz, we're just falling through a dark endless void," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're about to crash into the ground or anything," she said before the tunnel turned into a blue, yet slightly cloudy sky.

"YAAAAAAAH!" both girls screamed before all three of them splashed into a large body of water, sending a tower of water high into the air. Moments after the water settled, another tower of water came up.

As the water fell back down, Jazz can be seen clinging to Danielle's neck. Danielle floated in the air with Jazz on her back and Cujo in her arms as the three of them watched the water settle once again. "You were saying?" Jazz scolded the young girl.

"Well I wasn't expecting to fall from the dark tunnel into an ocean," Danielle scolded back. They all looked up into the sky and gasped at the sight of a small black hole above them. It swirled in circles before it shrank and disappeared from existence. "Well…what now?" she asked in disappointment.

"Well I think we need to find some dry land," Jazz figured as she looked around. "But I don't see any, just flat ocean water…WE'RE LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!" she shrieked.

"Please calm down?" Danielle said as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm getting a migraine." Jazz rolled her eyes before their attention was caught by some seagulls flying over head. "Hey look! Birdies!" Danielle yelled happily like a little child.

"Hey, if those bird's are out here then that means land must be nearby!" Jazz yelled as she pointed up towards the seagulls overhead.

"Then I guess we should play a little follow the leader…what do you say?" she asked Jazz as she took a quick glance over her shoulder.

"YES!" Jazz yelled before Danielle flew off after the birds as they flew away, off towards the horizon where the sun was just starting to rise.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon in Middleton. It shined through the windows of KP's house and made Danny turn in his sleep. He lay on his back and snored before Kim M, lying in bed next to him, rolled over and put her arm across his chest and hugged him in her sleep. It turned out they were sleeping in separate sleeping bags on the floor of KP's bed room.

KP and Ron were sleeping in her bed and rolled slightly themselves as the sun shined onto them. "Snort…ugh, bacon," Ron said in his sleep. "No…I'd rather have a nice glass of Chocó-Moo," he said in his sleep as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow.

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow, I've got other plans today," KP moaned in her sleep before she was woken up by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. She twitched open her eyes and groaned before she reached over to the night stand next to her bed and searched for the beeping device aimlessly. She finally found it and pulled it under her covers as she covered her head with the blanket. "What do you want Wade?" she asked sleepily from under the covers. "It's six in the morning, so you'd better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Of course I do!" Wade's voice could be heard shouting from under the covers. "Monkey Fist and his monkey minions broke out of jail last night!"

KP shot up out of bed, completely awake. Her eyes were widened and she had a shocked expression on her face. "HE WHAT!?" she yelled into the device.

"Waa-KP, what's going on?" Ron asked sleepily as he rolled over and leaned up before rubbing his eyes.

"Monkey Fist broke out of jail," KP said as she jumped out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into her mission clothes. "I'm going after him, can I borrow your jet pack?" she asked him as she pulled on her purple shirt.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ron said angrily as he hopped out of bed. "What is it with your foes and trying to get revenge after being put in their place?"

"I don't know," KP said as she buckled her belt. "Now, can I please borrow your jet pack? With my brother's fixing up my car I don't have any other means of self transportation."

"Well doesn't your battle suit have a jet pack?" he asked her, turning on a light bulb in her head, making her remember that it did.

She slapped her forehead in frustration. "Ugh, how could I have forgotten that?" she asked herself before she ran out of the room.

"KP wait," Ron yelled as he chased after her. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Danny and Kim M sleeping peacefully on the floor. "I'm sure they'll be fine by themselves for a little while." He then turned and ran out of the room after KP.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the woods of an unknown location, the ground shifted a little before a hole appeared from underground and three ninja monkeys jumped out and peered back down into the hole before a man pulled himself out of the hole. "Once again, another successful escape thanks to extremely lazy guards," the monkey man said with a British accent.

He stood up straight and stretched his back before shaking any loose dirt off of his body. He looked up and blocked the morning sun out of his eyes.

"Six hours digging underground and I'm not too thrilled to be out," he said as he lowered his hand and walked away from the hole with the three monkey ninjas behind him. "Well, better find some food before we…" he started to say before he heard a whooshing noise over head. All four of them looked up to see two large figures and a small green one flying overhead. "What…the?" Monkey Fist asked himself quietly as they watched the figures disappear beyond their sight. "I've got to figure out what's going on," he said before he ran off into the woods on all fours in the direction he saw the figures fly in.

* * *

Danielle and Jazz landed in a small clearing in the middle of the woods next to a small pond. It was a peaceful little place, with the birds chirping and a few fish jumping out of the water in the nearby pond. The only exception was the mosquitoes that had swarmed the entire area after the girls arrived there.

"I think we picked the wrong place to land," Jazz said as she slapped at a mosquito on her neck. "I'm sorry Dani, but either we leave now or we find a way to get rid of these things," she said as she slapped at a mosquito on her arm, despite her wearing a shirt with sleeves.

"They hate smoke," Danielle said as she slapped away a couple mosquitoes as they attacked her bare midriff. "We just have to start a fire or something, that'll get rid of them," she said as she ruffled up her hair because a mosquito had crawled into it. "Hopefully before I blast them away."

"How do you really expect to make a fire in the middle of the woods without the right tools?" Jazz asked as she waved her hands in the air around her head to drive away a cloud of mosquitoes that had gathered.

To answer her question, Cujo ran around in a circle, chasing after a small cloud of mosquitoes that was attacking his tail. He caught up to them and chomped down, taking a big bite out of the cloud. He stopped chasing after the rest and got a disgusted look on his face. He coughed a little bit before he burped, sending small green flames shooting out of his mouth.

"That'll work," Danielle said. "Now we just need some wood to burn," she said as she looked around the clearing. She looked up into the trees and flew up onto a branch and picked some twigs from the branch to at least start a fire. "Ok, I've got some twigs to start the fire," she yelled down to Jazz.

"Just be careful," Jazz yelled up to her. She cupped her hands so she could be heard better from the ground. Cujo sat at her feet and barked up at the ghost girl. "You don't want to fall and hurt yourself."

"Jazz, I can fly," Danielle scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Besides I'm not THAT high up, so if I did fall, the chances that I would hurt myself are slim to…" she started to say before she lost her balance on the branch and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "OWW!" she screamed as she grabbed her ankle.

"Dani!" Jazz screamed as she ran to her sister aid. She bent down next to her and picked up the weeping little girl and held her in her arms. "I told you to be careful," she said worryingly as the girl wept.

"Please don't lecture me," Danielle wept as she clenched her ankle. "My foot really hurts!"

"Alright, let's see what we got here," Jazz said softly as she set the girl down on the ground and pulled her boot off, only causing the girl more pain. "Sorry," she said as she set the boot down and started to massage the girl's foot. "Feel any better?"

"A little," Danielle wept. Jazz got up and walked towards the pond with another piece of cloth. "Why do I always end being the one that gets hurt?" she asked as she massaged her foot causing herself to cringe a little.

"Well whenever you tend to get hurt, it's usually a bit more serious than this," Jazz said as she walked back with the dampened cloth. "I think you just sprained your ankle," she said as she began to wrap the cloth around the girl's ankle.

Danielle yawned and stretched her arms into the air over her head. She then sniffed the air and her nose twitched. "Where is that smell coming from?" she asked.

Jazz finished wrapping her ankle and stood up and sniffed the air. "It smells sort of like the zoo, you know, around the monkey cages," Jazz figured before a rustling in the trees draws their attention up.

They gasp as a monkey dressed as a ninja falls from the tree and crashes into the ground. "Aww isn't he cute," Danielle said happily before a man that looked like a monkey and two other monkey ninjas walked out of the bushes. "Ok, he's not all that cute."

"Wow, is this dimension like a 'Planet of the Apes' type thing?" Jazz asked, referring to the monkey man standing a few yards away.

"No, but that is an evil image that I would just love to see happen eventually," the man answered her with much satisfaction. "The name is Monkey Fist," he introduced himself. "And I saw you fly over head and was wondering what you were doing way out here in the middle of nowhere."

"No offense, but one…you're freaky looking, and two…we honestly have no idea where we are," Danielle answered the man.

"We're just trying to find out brother and our friend," Jazz informed him.

"You're calling me freaky?" Monkey Fist asked, having been offended by what Danielle had just said. "You're the one with white hair at such a young age, plus you're glowing, that's freaky if I've ever seen it," he said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. His monkey ninja minions did the exact same.

"Easy, we don't want any trouble here," Jazz said a little worryingly as she backed away from the man.

"Too late for that," Monkey Fist said before he turned to his monkey ninjas. "ATTACK!" he ordered them. They did as ordered and charged at the two girls.

"RUUUUN!" Jazz yelled before she turned and ran away. Danielle, despite having a sprained ankle, got up and flew away out over the pond.

"Can't get me out here can you?" she mocked the one monkey that had chased after her. She frowned in disappointment as the monkey ninja hopped on lily pads to get out to her. "Crud," she said before she was tackled out of the air. She and the monkey splashed into the water and out of sight.

"Danielle!" Jazz screamed before another monkey ninja jumped onto her back. "Get off of me!" she demanded the chimp before she grabbed its tail and threw it into a tree trunk as she continued to run away. She only got a few yards further before she was tackled by the second monkey. It had rope handy and tied her hands together behind her back. "This is so embarrassing," she said before she looked up to see Monkey Fist standing over her.

He smirked down at the girl and shook his head. "You look just like someone I really hate," he said as he bent down onto one of his knees. "Perhaps that is just a coincidence, but for insulting me, you and your sister are going to pay," he said as he stood up again and pointed his palm at her as it started to glow with yellow energy. "Hope you like stone statues, because I'm about to turn you into a garden gnome," he cackled.

Before he could, the pond exploded with a tower of water and green light. They all looked over at the lake as the water settled again. Floating over the surface of the water was a one bootless, one gloveless Danielle as she held a badly beaten monkey ninja by his tail. "Well monkey boy…attacking us was one of the last mistakes you'll ever make," she told him before she tossed the monkey she was holding over to him.

He lowered his monkey like hand and caught the monkey with one of his feet. "You are a real disappointment to me," he said to the monkey before he tossed it to the ground. He looked back up to say something to Danielle, but she was gone. He looked around for her before she became visible in front of him. "What the?" he yelled before she elbowed him in the stomach. She spun in the air and kicked him away with her non sprained foot, sending him flying into a tree.

She spun around again and blasted the two monkeys that were standing on Jazz away. She flew down and floated over her as she untied the rope binding her hands behind her back. "We have to get out of here," she said as she helped Jazz stand up on her feet.

"Alright, let's go," Jazz said as she started to run away while Danielle flew next to her. "Wait! Where's Cujo!?" Jazz yelled. They stopped and searched for the little dog.

They heard him barking and turned around to see him barking at Monkey Fist as he stood back up after recovering from crashing into the tree. "Annoying little mutt," he said angrily as he picked the ghost dog up by his collar with one of his feet. He used all of his strength and threw the dog high into the sky.

"CUJO!" Danielle screamed before she flew up after the ghost dog.

"Danielle no! It's a trap!" Jazz yelled after her, but she was too late.

As Danielle flew up to capture the dog, Monkey Fist fired a blast of yellow energy at the girl, hitting her square in the stomach. "YAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she was turned into a stone statue, her face frozen with a terrified expression. Monkey Fist smirked as the ghost girl fell from the sky and splashed back into the pond, sinking to the bottom where the water was too murky for light to pass through. She disappeared as she sank towards the bottom.

"No," Jazz said sadly as she fell to her knees. "She's really gone this time," she trembled. "I'm by myself now," she said before she started to weep. "DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she yelled to the heavens before Monkey Fist's laughing brought her back to reality. She jumped to her feet and slowly backed away as he walked towards her.

"You look terrified," he mocked her as he pointed his palm at her and charged up another yellow blast. "Allow me to capture that expression in an artwork made of stone," he cackled before he fired the blast at her. Trapping her in a thick layer of stone that covered her entire body from head to foot. Her terrified expression had indeed been frozen in stone. "It is a great improvement I must say," he said sounding rather satisfied with himself. He walked up to the young woman and put his finger on her forehead and pushed her back until she fell over onto the ground.

"So then what would you say to this!?" another girl's voice rang out behind him. He turned and gasped before another white haired girl in a black jump suit kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards before he crashed into the ground. He looked up and a look of panic swept across his face.

"Thought you could break out of jail and get away?" the white hair girl asked him mockingly before Ron landed on the ground next to her as his jet pack slowed down his descent.

"That was one heck of a kick KP! Too bad it never seems to knock any sense into any of these guys," he said to her, only to end up getting a smile from her before their attention was drawn back to Monkey Fist.

"KP?" he asked as he stood up. "You mean…Kim Possible!?" he asked in a startled tone. "But that's not possible… you have the same powers that little girl had," he complained, but neither teen paid much attention to what he had said.

"You'd better believe it monkey brain," KP insulted him. "Let's just say after nearly being killed by ghostly radiation, I'm a new and improved Kim Possible," she said with a grin.

"New and improved or not, you're not sending me back to prison," he said before he snapped his fingers and the three monkey ninjas jumped onto her and tied her up with rope from neck to foot, leaving her head out in the open. "Now for my escape," he said before he and the three monkey ninjas ran off deep into the woods.

KP struggled to get out of the bindings as Ron tried to untie her. "Oh man! Those stupid monkeys really know how to tie knots," he grunted. "This is so tight the only way for you to get out is if you could just walk right out of them," he said.

KP's eyes widened before she groaned in disappointment. "Why do I keep forgetting that I can do things differently," she sighed before she closed her eyes and searched for her inner powers. Suddenly her head became transparent blue and the ropes slid off her body before she stepped out of the bindings. She returned to normal before she ended up sinking through the ground. "Well at least that's getting easier to do," she said as an upside.

"Common KP! We have to chase after him or he's going to get away!" Ron said as he prepared to give chase.

"I don't think we'll be able to find him Ron," KP figured. "Besides, I think this girl here might need our help more than we need to chase after him," she said as she bent down next to the downed Jazz statue.

"Is it just me or does she look just a tad familiar to you?" Ron asked upon first glance of the terrified girl's expression.

"A little, but I can't quite put my finger on where I've seen her before," KP said as she rubbed her chin as she pondered on it.

"Well whether we recognize her or not, we still need to get her to a hospital," Ron said as he tried to lift the girl's statue, but was unable to budge it. "Gees, she weighs a ton," he complained as he wiped away a bead of sweat that was running down his forehead.

"Don't tell that to her when she's all better or she just might kill you," KP said with a chuckle as she bent back down and used her enhanced strength to easily pick the girl up into her arms. "Now we just have to get her to the hospital," she said before she activated her jet pack and soon they were on their way home.

* * *

Double doors swung open before Mrs. Dr. Possible and two other doctors wheeled the statue of Jazz through on a gurney, followed by KP who sort of feared for the girl's safety. "First those two guards at the prison and now this poor thing," Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed sadly as she put a hand on the girl's forehead.

They wheeled her into a room with multiple monitors and other hospital equipment. "Is she going to be alright?" KP, now back in her human form, asked her mother worryingly.

"Oh don't worry about her Kimmie," her mother said happily. "She'll be just fine. We just have to cut the stone off then she'll be free to go," she said as she picked up a chisel and a small hammer. "Of course we do have to be very careful or this pretty face of hers is going to be scared. I wouldn't want to be the one to do that," she said as she placed the chisel to the statues forehead.

She lightly tapped it with the hammer until a hole large enough for her to stick a finger through had formed. She then began to peel away the stone until the girl's face was no longer covered in stone.

She groaned slightly before she opened her eyes. As they focused, she saw the red headed doctor standing over her. "Well it is good to see that you're awake…too bad I'm going to have to put you back under until we're done," she said causing the girl grief.

"Where am I!?" she demanded to know as she struggled to move. "And why can't I move my arms and legs!?" she asked before she looked down to see that she was still covered in stone. "YAAH!"

"It's ok, I'm a doctor, you're gunna be just fine," Mrs. Dr. Possible said to reassure the girl before she placed a breathing mask on the girls face. "I just have to put you under until we can get it the rest off." She turned and walked away while the gas slowly put Jazz to sleep. "You should thank my daughter for bringing you in when you wake up," she said as she walked back to the girl trapped in stone.

Upon hearing her name being mentioned, KP stepped forward so Jazz could see the young red head. "Not many people who go up against Monkey Fist…" she started to say before Jazz moaned.

"Dani," she moaned as she became closer to falling unconscious.

The use of the name sparked KP's memory. "Danny's family picture," she said to herself.

She then pushed her mother aside and got up next to the girl. "Kimberly!" he mother scolded her, but she wasn't listening.

"Please tell me before you go to sleep…tell me…is your name by any chance…Jazz Fenton?" she asked the girl who gave a nod and a muffled 'yes' before her eyes closed and she fell into a deep, gas induced sleep.


	24. Training in Progress

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 24- Training in Progress:**

Danny blinks his eyes open and leans up off the floor before stretching his arms into the air over his head, cracking a few bones in the process. He looks down and sees Kim M sleeping next to him in her own sleeping bag, peacefully. 'She looks so peaceful', he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through her bangs. He pulled away and grabbed his hand as if he had hurt it. 'What am I doing!?' he thought. "This just isn't right," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Mr. Dr. Possible was sitting at the kitchen table in the Possible's kitchen while he flipped through a newspaper. "Ah, morning son, sleep well?" he asked Danny as he walked into the kitchen without even lowering the newspaper to see who it was.

"Well enough," Danny said as he placed his hand on his neck and cracked it. "Have you seen Kim?" he asked as he grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl and took a bite out of it.

"Your friend? I think she's still sleeping," Mr. Dr. Possible answered as he turned a page in the newspaper he was reading.

"No, no, your Kim," Danny clarified. "She and I have to get back to her training pronto," he said before he took another bite out of the apple and looked around the kitchen as he chewed.

"Oh she and Ronald got called off on a mission early this morning. I'm sure they'll be back soon," Mr. Dr. Possible said before another door opened and Tim and Jim walked in. They were covered in dirt and grease. "What have I told you boys about walking into the kitchen when you look like that?" he scolded the two boys.

"Well excuse us for trying to fix Kim's car," Tim said as he rung water out of his over shirt.

"It's completely water logged and needs a whole bunch of new parts after it landed in the water," Jim said after he shook water out of his hair.

"Just go clean yourselves up then you can get something to eat," Mr. Dr. P. said before going back to reading the paper.

"Yes Sr." both boys sighed as they walked back out of the kitchen.

"Fixing up a car all by themselves, and at their age, they must be extremely talented inventors," Danny figured before taking another bite out of his apple.

"Oh yah, they're little inventors alright," Dr. P. agreed with him. "They're always inventing new ways of getting themselves into trouble," he said before Ron walked through the door from the outside. "Good morning Ronald, how'd the mission go?"

"Well Monkey Fist got away…again," Ron complained as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "But on the bright side, we rescued a girl he trapped in stone. We took her to the hospital a little while ago. Mrs. Dr. P. is removing the stone as we speak."

"Didn't you guys say she was a brain surgeon?" Danny questioned.

"Yah…what's your point?" Ron answered with a question before Kim M walked into the kitchen rather sleepily, but fully awake.

Despite having just woken up, she was stunning enough to make Danny drop whatever was left of the apple he was eating. She blushed and looked at him nervously. "Danny, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

His mouth was slightly ajar before he shook his head. "Nothing," he said nervously as he too started to blush.

(_Everyone keep in mind this will not last forever, so stop shivering in disgust and moaning_)

Their attention was drawn to the door that led outside when a flash of blue light came through the window. The door slammed open and KP came rushing in. "DANNY!" she yelled before she grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him wildly. "You have to come back to the hospital with me!" she screamed as she started to pull him towards the doorway.

Danny pulled his arms free of the girl and backed up slightly. He had a rather confused look on his face. "Why do I have to follow you to the hospital?" he asked her.

"Danny, it's about Jazz," she told him. "It's your sister!" Danny was stunned by this. He had a frightful expression on his face before the scene faded away.

* * *

A monitor beeps along with Jazz's heart rate as she lay sleeping in a hospital bed after having all of the stone removed. The door to the room opened and Danny and Kim M rushed in with KP and Ron following right behind. "Hey I knew I recognized her from somewhere," Ron pointed out as Danny and Kim M ran to the sleeping girl's side.

"Jazz?" Danny said quietly as he held her hand in his. "What happened to her? Where did you find her?" he asked KP and Ron.

"She had some kind of run in with one of our foes," Ron told him.

"His name is Monkey Fist," KP continued. "A little while ago he acquired the power to trap others in stone. Jazz must have done something to tick him off and so he trapped her in stone."

"We scared him off and brought her here so KP's mom could remove the stone," Ron said before Jazz moaned.

"Jazz!?" Kim M said as Danny squeezed his sister's hand tighter.

She rolled her head towards her brother and slowly opened her eyes. "Danny?" she said quietly as her eyes came into focus. Her eyes finally focused and she saw an extremely happy Danny and Kim M looking down on her. "DANNY!" she screamed out of pure joy. She sprang up in her bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank god! I can't believe we've found each other!" she wept happily.

"It's good to see you're just fine too Jazz," Danny said with a sigh of relief as he hugged her and patted her back.

"You've got to tell us what happened after we got split up," Kim M said as she joined in on the hug.

"So how did you guys even find me?" Jazz asked her brother and best friend as they all pulled away from the friendly hug.

"Well it wasn't us," Danny informed her.

"An hour ago we were still sleeping," Kim M added on.

"Wait…that one doctor told me it was her daughter that found me before I went under," Jazz said, remembering what she had been told.

"And you're welcome," KP spoke up from across the room.

Jazz looked between her two friends at the red head and the blond standing behind them. "And you are?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Jazz, this is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Danny introduced her to them. "Teen secret agents that have saved this world from multiple enemies…less dangerous than anyone we've ever fought," he finished with a whisper.

"I'd have to disagree Danny," Jazz responded. "You should have been there; you would have seen just what that guy could do. He trapped me and poor Danielle in stone," she said as she raised her arms into the air. Then she remembered something important. "Oh no…DANIELLE!" Jazz screamed in a horrified tone.

"What!? You mean she was with you!?" Danny yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Well what happened to her!?" Kim M yelled as she too jumped up.

"Wait? What are you guys talking about?" KP asked as she stepped up to them. "When we found her, she was the only one there. There wasn't anyone else other than Monkey Fist. There wasn't a little girl with her."

"After that guy trapped her in stone she fell from the sky and landed in that small pond that was nearby," Jazz told them as she slid her legs off the bed and stood up.

"Hey is it just me, or does she look a little bit like KP?" Ron asked Rufus as he sat on his shoulder. He gave a slight shrug before KP covered his mouth with her hand.

"Now is NOT the time Ron," she said in frustration.

"Oh poor Danielle, the last I saw of her was when she was sinking to the bottom of that pond," Jazz said as tears started to swell in her eyes. "She must be so scared and alone...how will I live with myself if anything happens to her?" she wept.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kim M said as she embraced the crying red head.

"I'll have Wade call someone to go out and search the area near the pond for someone," Ron said before he ran out of the room.

"Don't worry," KP said as she walked up to Jazz and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her," she said before she turned back to Danny. "Well seeing as everything is going to be just fine…think we can get back to my training?"

"Sure," Danny said with a nod before Jazz interrupted.

"Wait a minute? We come into this world and you're giving her training?" she asked confusingly. "Why in the world would you be giving her training?"

Danny and KP glanced at each other before rings of blue light appeared around their waists. Jazz was dumbfounded at the sight of the two ghost hybrids.

"You got your powers back!?" she said as she ran up to him and examined him up close as a concerned older sister would have. "Well you don't look any different, well thank god for that. Now as for you," she said as she turned and looked at the nineteen year old ghost girl. "How did you get your powers?"

"I believe I have Danny to thank for that," she responded. "To put it in a nut shell, Danny figured out how to get his powers back after losing them, I got in the way and somehow we both managed to get powers instead of just him."

"O-Kay," Jazz said, still sounding confused.

"I've been teaching her how to use them," Danny told his sister as they walked out of the hospital room and walked down a hallway after they both turned back into their human forms. "We've only had them for two days now and she's already as advanced as I was at about a week and a half."

"I'm a fast learner," KP happily.

"So isn't having two Kim's around just a tad confusing?" Jazz asked as she pinched her finger and thumb together.

"Hmm…not really," both Kim's said in unison before a doctor calls after them.

"Oh Kimberly!" a female doctor yells after them causing both Kim's to turn. They sent angered glances at each other.

"Yah mom," KP asked as her mother ran up to them.

"Your little friend's sister has to sign a few forms before I can release her. So how are you feeling honey?" she asked the girl that was trapped in stone.

"I feel right as rain thanks to you guys," Jazz answered happily as she took a clipboard KP's mother handed her and signed her name in a few places.

"Alright, you're free to go," she said as she examined the release forms. "I'll see you kids at home, later Kimmie," she said goodbye to her daughter before she walked back through a pair of double swinging doors.

"So what's on the training schedule for today?" KP asked Danny as they all exited the hospital.

"First we're gunna see how well you can become intangible and invisible, next we're gunna finish up your flying lessons, and then we're gunna move onto something more challenging; ecto-plasmic manipulation, overshadowing others, and duplication," Danny answered her.

"What do the last three mean?" KP asked.

"I'll explain when we get to them," Danny said before the scene faded away to Middleton Universities main parking lot. A small crowd of people had gathered around the two teens as they stood in a vacant parking lot to continue their training.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Monique whispered to Ron.

"You'll see in a moment," Ron answered with a smirk.

"Well hopefully whatever it is happens soon because I'm bored out of my mind," Bonnie huffed from underneath a nearby tree as she sat in the shade and leaned against the trunk.

"You know ever since Jr. went to his old home without you, you've been a real pain in our butts," Felix scorned her as he turned his wheel chair so he was facing her.

"And is that a problem?" she scorned back.

"Nope, just getting the details straight," he said nervously before he turned back around.

"Don't let her get to yah," Monique told him. "She always gets like this when her boyfriends go places without her."

"Hey you guys!" Ron yelled as he ran into the parking lot, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Just got word from Wade that a search party has been sent deep into the woods to look for Danielle," he wheezed to say as he caught his breath.

"Who's Danielle?" Monique asked, causing Felix to shrug his shoulders. He apparently had no idea what they were talking about.

"She's mine and Danny's little sister," Jazz answered from underneath another nearby tree. She stood up and walked over to the others. She pulled the same family photo that Danny showed earlier out of her pants pocket. "After she and I arrived in this dimension, we got split up when Monkey Fist, or whatever his name was, trapped us in stone."

"I still don't believe that the three of you are from another dimension," Felix said as he rolled his wheel chair up to the red head. "To create a portal between the dimensions would need the use of some form of quantum physics that just isn't physically possible."

"Well I hope you have a fork and a knife because after you watch this little demonstration Danny and Kim are about to show, then you're gunna be eating your words," Kim M mocked the handicapped teen.

"And how is a simple demonstration going to prove that traveling between the dimensions is possible?" Bonnie asked scoldingly as she stood up and walked out into the sunlight.

"Just watch and learn," Ron said as they all turned their attention to the two teens standing a few yards away.

"You ready Kim?" Danny asked her. She nodded and built up her powers before a ring of blue light appeared around her waist. Monique's, Felix's and Bonnie's mouths dropped open as the ring of light transformed the red head into a bright, white headed girl with a black and green battle suit and a ghostly glow.

"But how, how, how, how, how, how did she do that?" Monique asked. "What is she? She's not a human anymore?"

Then another ring of light appeared around Danny's waist and soon he was in his ghost form as well. "What the heck is going on!?" Felix yelled. The three of them were clearly startled and a little frightened at what was happening.

"Alright, let's see how well you've been practicing your two other skills I've already taught you," Danny suggested as he folded his arms.

"Right," Kim nodded before she closed her eyes and became a transparent blue. She opened her eyes and gasped happily before she started to sink into the ground. "YAAH!" she screamed before she became physical again, waist deep in the pavement. "Well this sucks," she pouted before Danny phased her back up out of the pavement.

"Alright a little bit more practice with that one," he said as they returned to normal. "Now try becoming invisible?" he asked her.

She smirked and nodded before she disappeared into thin air. "Alright now this is really freaky," Monique said. Her mouth was still ajar.

"How come you guys aren't surprised by what's going on?" Felix questioned Ron, Jazz and Kim M.

"Because these types of ghostly beings exist where ever they are from," Ron answered him. "And I find it really cool that KP and I now both have super natural powers," he finished with a grin.

Monique and Felix look at each other nervously before they feel a presence on their shoulders. "Hey guys," KP said as she became visible, making them both scream in terror. She had her arms draped across their shoulders. "Nice day huh?" she asked them.

"Ugh…if you say so girl," Monique said nervously before she grinned slightly.

She removed her arms from over their shoulders and activated her jet pack and rocketed herself a few feet into the air before she touched down on the pavement in front of Danny. "I'd really love to learn how to fly without using this thing," she said as she pointed her thumb at the rockets protruding from her back.

"That's actually the next lesson that we're going to continue," Danny told her. "Now I want you to do what we've already done, but try to bring a little more power out into your hands this time now that you're fully recuperated," he suggested.

She gulped nervously before she looked into her open palms. "Alright, here goes," she said as she pushed her energy down her arms and into her hands. She released it and managed to form a softball sized ball of ecto-plasmic energy in the palm of her hand. "Wow! This is absolutely amazing!" she gasped.

"Good, now pull it back inside," Danny instructed her. She did so and looked back at him. "Now instead of your arms and hands, push that power down through your legs and into your feet, but don't bring it out into the open," he instructed her.

"Alrighty then," she said. She closed her eyes and focused her powers down into the soles of her feet. "Ok, now what?" she strained to ask.

"Now push all of it back up as hard and as fast as you can without releasing it," he said, giving her, her final instructions.

She didn't question his strange tactics. She believed him when he said it would work. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she raised her head into the air as her hair moved with a slight breeze from underneath her. She brought her powers up as hard and as fast as she could. Before too long, she was starting to hover a few inches off the ground. She opened her eyes and looked down and gasped excitedly. "I did it! I'm flying!"

"Don't celebrate just yet," Danny informed her. "But good first try. Now keep pushing that energy up," he encouraged her.

She grinned and continued to push it up. Moments later, she was clearly floating a few feet in the air. She squirmed around in the air like a fawn just learning how to walk. She was just glad that she was in the air.

"ALRIGHT KP!" Ron cheered her on from the sidelines. She was laughing happily as she did a small aerial front flip in the air.

"This is so unreal," Felix gawked in amazement. "I never could have imagined such a thing was even possible."

Bonnie gawked like the other two, but she wasn't grasping the concept that this was cool. She was always trying to outdo her since before high school, and now Kim had super natural powers that made her different from everyone else. "She's a freak!" she yelled in anger, turning everyone's attention to her.

Danny cocked an eyebrow at the girl. KP gasped as if she had just been hurt emotionally, which she sort of just was. The five others shot glares of pure venom at her as she stomped forward and pointed a finger at KP as she floated about ten feet off the ground.

"She is a freak of nature and always has been!" Bonnie yelled. "She acquired these powers and now she's dangling them in front of our faces, mocking us like we're lower down on the food chain!"

"Someone had better shut her up before I do!" Jazz hissed under her breath as Kim held her back by grabbing her friend's shoulders.

To answer her wishes, Danny moved as fast as he could by disappearing and reappearing in front of the angered girl. She gasped in fright before he reached forward and grabbed her finger as she continued to point it out towards the ghost girl. "Hey! Let go!" she demanded angrily, yet slightly frighteningly as she tried to pull her finger free of the ghost boys grip.

"I've only known you for a few minutes, but I should have you know that you shouldn't threaten or make fun of someone with the abilities we poses," he informed her. She was starting to get scared and was starting to tremble in fear as his grip got tighter and his white ghostly glow turned green. "We can do things that you can't even begin to fathom, now if I hear any more fowl words come out of your mouth, I'll be sure that her mother will be trying her DAMEST to fix your puny mind after I blast it out of your head!" he threatened as he aimed a glowing green hand in the frightened girls face. "Do I make myself clear!?"

She didn't respond. She just trembled in terror at the sight of the glowing green hand inches from her face. Danny lowered his hand to reveal that his both of his eyes were glowing completely bright green. He released her finger and she instantly ran away as fast as she could, out of pure fear that she was about to be killed.

Danny's eyes returned to their normal shade of bright green before he turned and walked back out into the parking lot as KP descended to the ground. "You stood up to her…for me?" she said in shock. "But why?"

"She was starting to anger me just a little too much," he told her. "I was only bluffing though. I never would have done something like that to her, even if she was acting like that. Just remember that if she ever gives you trouble like that again; simply give her a little threat. It worked for me on some of the bullies that picked on me before I revealed my powers to the world."

"Yah but still, not even I've been able to stand up to her like that. I think you're the first one to ever do that," she told him.

"Yah…well," Danny shrugged.

"Did you see how fast she ran off!?" she yelled happily with a chuckle. "She was scared out of her mind!"

"Alright can we drop the whole Bonnie subject?" he asked her. "We need to get your flying lessons back under way," he said as he started to float into the air. "A little follow the leader sounds like a good way of learning how to fly. Just try to keep up," he suggested before he took off higher into the air.

"Oh I will," KP smirked before she lifted herself into the air and took off after him, much more slowly than he had taken off though.

As they flew loops and other odd shapes in the air, the others on the ground still couldn't believe what just happened. "Did he really just threaten Bonnie like that and make her run off scared to death?" Ron questioned them.

"Yah he did," Kim answered him. She seemed just as surprised.

"I've never seen him that angry with someone before," Jazz said in the same surprised tone.

"Guess she shouldn't have gone up against a ghost then huh?" Ron asked them with a chuckle, causing them all to laugh slightly before Danny and Kim descended to the ground a few yards away.

"Alright, I'm going to demonstrate the next technique to her first, but I need someone else's help first," he informed the group of five. "Any volunteers?" he asked them. They all glanced at each other nervously before Danny added, "They should probably have a good throwing arm."

"Oh, I know the perfect one of us," Ron said before he dug deep into his pants pocket and pulled a sleeping Rufus our and held him in his palm.

"YAAH! What the heck is that thing!?" Jazz shrieked.

"The naked mole rat?" Danny questioned.

"Never under estimate the abilities of the naked mole rat," Ron told them as Rufus yawned himself awake.

"Feel like throwing some rocks little guy?" Danny asked Ron rolled the rodent into one of Danny's palms. Rufus stood up straight and saluted before he jumped down to the ground and rolled together a small pile of rubble. "Alright, just let them rip as soon as you're ready," Danny said confidently as he got ready to dodge the rocks.

Rufus picked up a handful of rocks and flung them at Danny with incredible speed. Danny started to dodge the rocks by changing the shape of his body by morphing around the trajectories of the speeding rocks.

By the time Rufus had run out of rocks, he was panting and fell over onto his back before he raised a little white flag into the air and waved it back and forth. "So feel like giving it a try?" Danny asked KP as he glanced over at her.

She was awe struck at what he had just demonstrated. She gulped nervously as she pulled on her suits collar. "Not…really," she said nervously.

"Oh, a little too complicated huh?" Danny asked. He held his chin with his hand and pondered on what to teach next. "Let's see…I've got it. Try to hit me with an ecto-plasmic energy ray," he requested as he got ready for an attack.

"You want me to…attack you?" she asked confusing, unsure if she really should. "Are you sure?"

"Just trust me and fire," he responded confidently.

"Ok," she said nervously as she built up a ball of energy in her hand to the point where her entire hand started to give off a green glow. She aimed her hand at Danny and pushed the energy out until a ray of green plasma energy shot from her hand directly at him.

He responded by creating an energy barrier out of his own energy. The blast hit the barrier and dissipated. "Nice aim, and now for the next lesson…ecto-plasmic energy barriers," he said with a grin as he let down the green dome that surrounded him.

"That's awesome!" Kim yelled in excitement. "So like, how many things can a barrier deflect?" she asked him. "You know, like, just energy blasts or can it be used to block against just about anything?"

"Just about anything," Danny answered her.

"Sweet! That'll really come in handy for when I'm going up against one of my more dangerous enemies." She couldn't wait to get started. As Danny went about showing her how to form her energy into different shapes of barriers and such, the five others that were watching started to converse.

"This is unbelievable," Felix said. They were no longer gawking at the sight of the ghostly teens. They were starting to accept the reality of things. "I just can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Kim was already a really good fighter as it was, now she's found a way to make herself even better," Monique said, paying no attention to the four others. "No enemy she goes against will ever beat her again!"

"Don't be so sure of that," Ron informed her. "We do have one of Danny's enemies to contend with first, besides, we have some enemies that could still give her a run for her money, like Monkey Fist for example," he pointed out.

"Good point," Monique and Felix said in unison as they looked over at Danny and KP. He was standing off to the side with his arms folded as he observed her focusing her energy into a green dome that completely surrounded her.

Then the Kimmunicator started beeping. Rufus dove into Ron's pants pocket and emerged with the device in hand. Before Ron could take the device from the hairless rodent, he hopped over to Kim M and ran up her leg. He handed it to her after jumping up onto her shoulder. "What do you got Wade?" she asked him after the screen had lit up to show him sitting in his room as usual.

"Just put Kim on," he said sourly.

"Um, hello, who do you think you're talking to?" she asked him jokingly, although she knew he really wanted to talk with the other Kim.

"Nice try," he responded with a grin. "Now just please put the other Kim on, this is important."

"Hey Kim!" Kim M yelled out to catch her attention. "Phone for yah!" she yelled before she tossed the Kimmunicator into the air in her direction.

KP jumped into the air and caught it before descending to the ground. "What's the Sitch Wade?" she asked him after her feet had touched pavement.

"Killigan and Monkey Fist in Paris! You've got to get over there pronto!" Wade told her with a scream. "I'll hook you up with a ride."

"Not necessary," Danny said as he grabbed the device and turned it off.

"Danny what do mean, 'not necessary!?" KP scolded him. "How else are we supposed to get halfway across the planet?"

"I think it's time we put your powers to the test," Danny said with a grin as he floated up into the air.

"Alright, another trip to Paris!" Ron yelled out in excitement. "I love the Canadians! Hey KP, any chance we can see Gandhi's grave while we're over there?" She simply rolled her eyes before she flew up after Danny. "Hey wait up KP!" Ron yelled after her. "I wanna come to!" he yelled as she and Danny flew off into the sky.

"I don't know or care how, but I'm going!" Jazz said in a serious tone. "I wanna give that guy a piece of my mind for what he did to me and Danielle."

"Then hop on," Kim M said as she activated her suit and glider. Jazz hopped on before she fired up the rockets. "Hold on tight," she said before they blasted across the parking lot.

As they passed by Ron, he reached out and grabbed the glider. "Don't leave without me!" he screamed as he was pulled into the air as he held onto the glider with nothing but his bare hands.

* * *

Sometime later, over the streets of Paris, Danny and KP flew over, still in their ghost forms. "So how are we supposed to find them?" Danny asked as he searched the streets below.

"Well if I know Killigan, he's probably going to be destroying things with his exploding golf balls," she responded as she too searched the ground. "I still can't believe that he broke out of prison too, they just can't seem to stay in their place after I stop them and their evil plans."

Danny descended from the air and landed on the top most section of the Eiffel Tower. "Well then I guess we just wait until something happens," Danny said as KP landed on a metal cross beam just below him. "Of course that call we got was about an hour ago, so perhaps they've moved on."

KP took out her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Please tell me that Killigan and Monkey Fist are still in Paris?" she asked him.

"Well according to these readings, Monkey Fist is gone, no idea where, and Killigan is…right below you!" Wade informed them.

"Below us!?" Danny yelled before an explosion rocked the foundations of the metal structure. "Not good," he said as they both looked down to see hundreds of people running away. One person still remained in the streets. "Is that him?" he asked as he pointed at the lone person.

"Yup, and it looks like he's about to fire another golf ball," she yelled before she dove off the tower. Danny followed close behind.

"FORE!" Killigan yelled before he wound up a club and hit the golf ball as hard as he could, sending the ball flying at one of the towers four legs. Before the ball exploded, a flash of green, black and white flew down from above. Kim kicked the golf ball back towards him. He gasped and hit the ball back with his club like it was a baseball.

"Crud," KP sighed before the ball exploded a few feet away from her. When the dust settled, Danny was standing in front of her. He had put up an energy barrier that protected them from the blast. "Wow, those barriers really do come in handy," she smirked as he lowered the barrier.

"Why is it that teenagers are always ruining my plans?" Killigan asked himself sourly. "You two had better leave now before I blow up the tower and crush you with it," he threatened them.

"Does he seriously not recognize me?" KP asked Danny as she pointed her thumb at Killigan.

"Nope," he answered proudly. "But it looks like someone else he might know is about to drop in," he said as he looked into the sky. KP and Killigan followed his gaze as Ron fell from the sky.

KP flew up and caught him in her arms. "Thanks for the save," he thanked her as she descended to the ground. Kim M and Jazz descended shortly thereafter.

"You should probably have been hanging on a little more tightly there Ron," Kim M said to him as Jazz jumped off.

"Alright, where is he!" she screamed. "I'm gunna give that fur ball a piece of my mind!"

"If you're talking about Monkey Boy, then he's disappeared to lord knows where," Killigan answered her. "Now I'm only going to warn you one last time before I blow all of you away." None of them seemed fazed by his babbling. "Alrighty then, FORE!" he yelled as he dropped a golf ball and whacked it at them.

Danny caught it in his hand and crushed it into dust before letting the pieces fall to the ground.

"What!? But how did you!?" Killigan gawked before he got angry with him. "You will pay for that!" he threatened.

"Oh I'm so sorry there golfer dude," Danny apologized sarcastically. "Did we just tee you off?" he mocked off a golfing pun.

"Oh he's good," Ron said to Rufus who was sitting on his shoulder as he pointed a thumb at Danny.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Rufus squeaked in agreement as he nodded along.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny laddie," Killigan said sourly. "Is that how you like to play, making stupid puns to make fun of people?"

"Actually yah," Danny replied. "Allow he to introduce myself," he said with a grin before he raised his hand and blasted Killigan away with a weak ecto-plasmic energy wave. "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom…and you are?"

Killigan recovered from the attack and was fuming in anger and frustration. "I am Duff Killigan, the world's most dangerous golfing Scotsman, and as soon as I'm done with you five, I'm going to take control of Paris with my exploding golf balls, and then soon…the world," he said evilly before he started to cackle at the 'brilliance' of his plan.

"I hate it when he does this," KP sighed with frustration as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers. "You know the speeches that are a mouthful to say?"

"Hey Shorty, any more long winded introductions you wanna give us before we kick your butt?" Danny asked the Scotsman as he punched his fist.

"You're gunna kick my butt?" Killigan asked mockingly. "HA! That is a good one Laddie, but I don't have time to play games with you silly teenagers," he said as he dropped another golf ball on the ground. "FORE!" he yelled before he hit the ball in their direction.

Danny grabbed Jazz and Kim and turned them intangible while KP went over to Ron and tried to do the same thing. "I really hope this works for me," she prayed before she successfully turned them both a transparent blue.

The golf ball landed at their feet and exploded, sending dirt and debris high into the air. "HA HA!" he laughed in victory. "Took care of the teen problem, now just have to wait for Kim Possible to show up so I can take her out as well," he said evilly as he looked around the area.

The dirt and debris settled to reveal the five teens still standing strong. "Hey I did it!" KP exclaimed as soon as they all returned to their normal states.

"What!? But those exploding golf balls should have reduced you all to nothing but ruble!" Killigan yelled in frustration.

"Dude, you are a very bad shot, I hope you know that," Danny mocked him before he flew up into the air above the fighting scene. This angered Killigan greatly. He hit one ball right after the other at him. "Common dude, aim a little better, I'm all green to go…hey another golfing pun."

This pushed Killigan over the edge. He was starting to fume as he shot more golf balls at the ghost boy. "WHY…CAN'T…I…HIT…YOU!" he screamed as he fired more golf balls right after another.

"Common dude, you couldn't hit a birdie," Danny mocked before he dodged a pack of golf balls as they flew by him. "You couldn't hit an eagle!" he mocked as he dodged more golf balls. "Dude, you are seriously way over par," he mocked more golfing puns at the fuming Scotsman.

"Danny will you stop messing around with this guy!" Jazz yelled up to her younger brother. "We have more important things to do than mess with him."

"Agreed," Kim M, Ron and KP said in unison.

"Alrighty then," Danny said cheerfully as he descended from the air and landed in front of KP after putting up a barrier to prevent Killigan's exploding golf balls from reaching them. "Ready to test out some of your own abilities?" he asked her.

"You really think I'm ready for this kind of a thing?" she asked him nervously as golf balls continued to explode on the other side of the shield Danny put up moments before.

"Oh definitely. Just do as I taught you and you'll do just fine," he said as he turned and placed his palm on the shield and reabsorbed the energy while Killigan took a short breather from hitting golf balls at them. "Oh, and see if you can get in a golfing pun or two."

"Why would I wanna do that?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head while cocking an eyebrow.

"In a tense situation, trying to make light of the situation with a good pun to mess with the enemy can always help out," he informed her as he backed up so that he was standing behind her.

"I can vouch for that," Jazz said as she pointed a finger aimlessly into the sky.

"Me too," Kim M said as she too pointed a finger up into the air aimlessly.

KP stands strong as Killigan takes into light that these were no ordinary teenagers. "Ok, you have some skill," he admitted before he dropped a golf ball that looked different than the rest. The others were just normal white golf balls that just happened to explode. This new one was black and had a red skull and cross bones on it. "Let's see you stop this one," he challenged her as he raised a club into the air. "With enough explosive power to wipe out the Vatican City, you won't stand a chance," he said with an evil grin.

KP lowered her eye brows in disgust towards the little man. "Let's see what you're made of then," she challenged back. She gritted her teeth and formed a ball of ecto-energy in her hand.

"FORE!" Killigan yelled before he struck the black golf ball of death with the club.

"You know, you shouldn't say that when you're about to attack someone with an exploding golf ball," KP advised him as she prepared to fire her now pulsating energy ball. "Because then I know exactly when to return fire!" she yelled.

She through her attack at the golf ball as it flew through the air towards her. They came in contact and the power of the ecto-plasmic energy ball completely vaporized the golf ball without so much as a puff of smoke. The ball of energy rose high into the sky before descending to the ground, miles away on the outskirts of Paris. A dome of faded green light is visible on the horizon before it disappeared.

Before anyone could comment, KP jumped into the air. Her legs morphed into a ghostly tail and she charged at Killigan. She flew around him, leaving a trail of black in her wake as he swung his golf club, desperately trying to hit her.

She stopped flying around him and her legs returned to normal. Killigan was too dizzy to stand straight any more. He wobbled around before his vision began to focus. He growled angrily before he raised his golf club and swung at the ghost girl.

She didn't have time to react before the club passed straight through her belt line as if it weren't even there. She looked rather surprised and then grinned before he took another swing. Without even trying, she split her upper and lower halves, leaving them connected with only a faded black mid-line.

"Whoa! Gotta remember how to do that," she said out loud to herself before she reached out and caught Killigan's club as he swung at her again. She pulled it from his grip and bent it with ease before tossing it over her shoulder with a look of triumph spread across her face.

"Hey! That cost me more than $300 lassie!" he complained before KP flew up to him so they were face to face.

"Well Killigan, you won't be using it after I send you back to where you came from," she informed him as her feet started to glow with ecto-energy. "PRISON!" she yelled before she brought her feet up and blasted him with her feet directly in his chest, sending him flying backwards.

She back flipped in the air and landed on her feet while he regained his footing and stumbled to a stop. He was about to laugh at her failed attempt to stop him before he felt himself falling backwards. "YAAAAH!" he screamed as he flailed his arms before falling into a water way a short distance from the Eiffel Tower.

A large splash is heard before a small tower of water appears above ground level. The five teens run up to the edge of the water way and look down to see a soaked and rather dazed Killigan trying to float in the water while a man in a long wooden boat looked on only a few feet away.

"Hey Killigan, be extra careful down there," KP yelled down to him. "That water is hazardous," she mocked him. "Hey, a golfing pun!" she exclaimed excitedly before Danny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, you've made yet another step to becoming a full time ghost fighter," he congratulated her.

"Boo-yaa baby!" Ron yelled as he raised his hands into the air. "KP that was so awesome, no words I can say can describe it," he said as he gave her a hug.

"She still has a lot more training to do before she becomes as good as me though," Danny said as he placed another reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But for fighting one of your enemies, you did pretty well; I wouldn't put you up against any of my enemies just yet of course."

"They harder, meaner guys than we have to deal with?" KP questioned.

"Pretty much," Jazz said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly the sound of many people murmuring and thousands of flashes from cameras went off before they were surrounded by hundreds of reporters. They were instantly bombarded with many questions.

"Can you please tell us your names?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What are you?"

"Who was that you were fighting and what did he want?"

"Why are you two glowing?"

"What kind of super natural powers were you just using?"

"Why do I like puppies?"

"What else are you two capable of?"

"Where did you learn how to fly?"

"Are you friendly or are you bent on world domination and/or destruction?"

"Did this happen to you a lot?" KP asked Danny nervously as she started to sweat bullets.

"Well before I revealed my secret identity to the world…yes, but after I did, my popularity plummeted quite a bit," he answered her before they were bombarded with more questions.

"Why do you have white hair?"

"Why is your clothing similar to one another's?"

"What does the speeding DP symbol stand for and what does KP stand for?"

"Why didn't Kim Possible show up and defeat the guy you fought? Are you planning to run her out of business and start saving the world in her place after you've destroyed her reputation?"

This final question got KP's blood boiling. "I'm not planning to destroy my own reputation!" she yelled, causing the entire crowd of reporters to hush as an awkward silence spread. "Opps," she whispered to herself before Danny stepped forwards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages," he boomed. "My name is Danny Phantom. Me and my companion are half human and half ghost. My human name," he began to say before a ring of blue light appeared around his waist and he transformed into his everyday human form, "is Danny Fenton."

The entire crowd gasped in horror and awe at the boy with powers the likes of which no one had ever seen before. "Danny, what are you doing!?" KP whispered to him in an angered, yet slightly nervous/scared tone as well.

"I believe that they need to know that your own reputation is not being trashed by you," he answered her before he went back to speaking to the many intrigued reporters. "My friend, Kimberly Phantom," he said before he glanced back at her as she rolled her eyes, "also has a human half that you will all be very surprised to know who she is." She nervously stepped forward as he continued. "I give you the one and only…Kim Possible!"

She gulped nervously before she closed her eyes tight and activated the spark of energy that activated the ring of light. The entire crowd gasped as she turned into her human form. She opened her eyes and looked around the crowd as they all gawked at her out of sheer surprise.

"Well things could have gone worse I suppose," Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders as KP looked at him nervously.

She looked around the crowd again and noticed a camera for CNN. "Man I really hope no one back home just saw that," she said nervously before the view zoomed away from her face to show she was on TV.

"She has seriously and officially…crossed…the line," Bonnie said in an angry, jealous huff as she crossed her arms and slouched down into an arm chair to ponder on how she was going to make Kim's life miserable now that she had ghost powers.


	25. Showdown in GO City

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 25- Showdown in GO City:**

After an easy victory over Killigan and after revealing her newer alter ego to the world before it even had a chance to welcome the 'NEW' hero, Kim Possible's popularity across the globe skyrocketed, not that it wasn't already high already, but it had grown to and beyond a level that even she wasn't used to.

In the Possible's kitchen; Jazz, Danny and Kim M sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee while they discussed with each other their stories of what had happened to them before they were reunited. Mr. Dr. Possible sat at the table as well while he read the morning paper as usual. He paid the three teens no attention while they talked.

"You mean to tell me...that Danielle's powers spiked again!?" Danny asked his older sister shortly after she had gotten done telling them about how she had defeated Freakshow in battle.

"Yah! It was so awesome!" Jazz exclaimed. "Her hair turned into white flames and she blasted him high into the sky with a powerful white energy attack. You had to be there, it was just that cool. Too bad it disappeared with the moment because she couldn't do it again after that," she finished with a sigh of disappointment.

Before anymore could be said, a flash of blue light is seen coming from the other side of a door that led outside before the door flung open and KP rushed inside. She slammed the door shut behind her and with a sigh of relief she leaned up against it to keep it closed.

"I can't believe I finally got away from all of those reporters," she said with a sigh of relief. A look of satisfied relief spread across her face before she stepped away from the door and took a seat at the table with the others.

"Find Killigan yet?" her father asked her from behind his newspaper without even lowering it so he could see her.

"No," KP said with a sigh of regret. "Those reporters kept asking us such mundane questions after I defeated him, nobody paid any attention to him, and so he got away!" she half yelled as she raised her arms into the air to show her frustration. "That's twice now that one of my enemies has gotten away," she said as she held up two fingers like a sign of peace. "I'm not getting better at this teen hero thing...I'm getting worse!"

"Eh, don't let that get to yah," Danny waved it off. "Believe me, this is not the only time that is ever going to happen, you'll just have to get used to it," he said as he swirled his coffee mug. "Espresso?" he offered her as he held it up after swirling it.

"No thanks," she declined by holding her hands up, palms facing him. "I used to drink coffee, but I stopped when it started tasting too much like chalk," she said with a chuckle of disgust.

"And I'm done with the latte," Kim M said in disgust as she set hers down and shoved it away.

"Suit yourself," Danny said with the shrug of the shoulders before he took a long, deep sip from his own mug.

"So all reporter madness, enemy escapees and coffee aside...don't you two have a little more training to do?" Mr. Dr. P. asked as he lowered his paper and eyed the two ghost teens with a look of questioning.

"Yah, but today's lesson is a little complicated," Danny informed him. "I'm ready whenever but I don't want to teach Kim how to perform it until she's ready."

"I'm ready right now!" KP yelled with excitement hidden in her voice as she jumped to her feet. "Let's go do it right now, I can handle it," she said proudly.

"Alright," Danny said with a slight sigh of grief before taking one final sip from his coffee mug before he set it down and stood up. "Let's head outside and get this over with."

KP was too excited to wait. She turned and rushed to the door and phased through before poking her head back through by phasing it in. "This is getting soooo much easier to do in my human form," she said excitedly before phasing it back through.

Danny walked to the door with Jazz and Kim M right behind him. They stepped outside to find Ron watching KP doing push-ups with the Possible Family car. She was already in her ghost form and was simply getting herself warmed up before her attempt at the new skill Danny was about to teach her.

"Gees, don't you people ever have school or anything?" Jazz asked frustratingly as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head like a curious child.

"I don't have any classes today," Ron replied with a simple answer.

KP stood up and tossed the family car back onto the driveways pavement with a loud thud. "And I don't have a class until later tonight," she informed them as she stretched out her back by twisting her waist from side to side.

"Alright, I'm going to start this lesson with a simple to answer question," Danny informed KP as he folded his arms.

"Shoot," KP said when she was done stretching.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you've wished you were in two places at once?" he questioned her.

"Oh sure all the time," KP answered. "But what does that have to do with the lesson?" she asked back.

"EVERYTHING!" Danny said, but it wasn't 'Danny' that said it, it was a duplicate. He walked passed KP from behind her and walked over to the real Danny and stood to his left. Then a second Danny duplicate appeared to the real Danny's right.

"By learning to duplicate yourself, it is physically possible to be in more than one place at a time," the third Danny informed her.

"BUT, it comes with a cost," the real Danny warned her before a fourth and fifth Danny appeared to the far left and right of the original making five Danny's in total.

"Great," KP said with a great big sigh of disbelief. "I finally learn of a way to be in more than one place at a time and it comes with a cost. So what's the damage of duplicating?" she questioned.

"When a duplicate is created, your power is split between yourself and the duplicate," the real Danny answered her.

"Creating one duplicate will simply split you powers and strengths in half, giving each half of the originals power," the fourth Danny informed her.

"But creating more duplicates splits your powers even farther," the fifth Danny said. "Creating four duplicates will create five, therefore splitting your powers into fifths...get the picture?" he asked before they all fused back into one.

"Ready to give it a try for yourself?" Danny asked upon returning to one being.

"Definitely!" KP half yelled with much enthusiasm. "What's the procedure?" she asked as she got ready.

"Ok, close your eyes and focus on your inner power like usual, only this time, instead of focusing it in one spot, focus it throughout your entire body evenly. The next thing you're gunna want to do is imagine yourself drawing a line down your middle, splitting that energy in half. The next part is the hard part, push AND pull those two halves apart, separating them into two of the same being, each with half the power of the original."

Kim did as she was instructed and was struggling to perform the task at hand. After a few minutes she was finally starting to get somewhere. Her muscles tensed up, she was tightening her hands into fists, and she was sweating profusely as she clenched her teeth together.

After another minute she finally succeeded, but not in the way she had hoped. She had indeed duplicated herself, but only her head. She turned both heads to the side so she came face to face with herself and realized she had two heads on the same shoulders. "Well, it could have gone worse I suppose," she figured as she shrugged.

"Ok, now that is just SICK AND WRONG!" Ron yelled in disgust before they all noticed Wade running up the road towards them.

"You guys!" he yelled to them before he tripped and fell to the ground in the driveway.

As he stood up and patted dirt of his shirt, Kim turned back into her human form, but without getting rid of one of her two heads, resulting in her human form being a Cyclops. "YAAH!" she screamed before Danny slapped her in the back of the head, making her eyes split back into two.

She shook her head from side to side before Wade continued. "I've got some good news from the search party we sent out to look for Danielle," he informed them. They were all happy at first, but judging from his disappointed tone they knew something was wrong. "But, there's some bad news as well," he said in disappointment.

* * *

Five hours earlier that day when the sun hadn't risen and the moon was still high in the sky, Cujo stirred himself awake. He raised his head off a pile of leaves it had been lying on since he fell back to the ground.

He shook his entire body awake before he stood on all fours and stretched out his legs as if he had just taken a very long nap. A few bones cracked in the process.

After he was done stretching, he sniffed the air and caught the scent of something familiar. It wasn't too long before the scent he smelled turned into the mosquitoes as they came out of their hiding places and attacked the poor ghost dog, despite the fact that it was still night time and rather dark out, the only light coming from the green wisp of flames that made up Cujo's tail and the little moon light that managed to pierce the dark nighttime clouds above.

Cujo ran from the little bloodsuckers and seeked refuge in a small cavern not too far from where he had just been lying in a pile of leaves. There he waited in the cave until the mosquitoes decided to finally leave him alone.

After they had left, thirst started to get the better of the ghost dog. He ventured from the cave, cautious of where he knew the mosquitoes were hiding. He slowly wandered through the darkness until something caught his eye.

He looked over at what appeared to be a small body of water no larger than a pond. What had caught his eye was the moon glistening off the surface of the water as a slight breeze made the water ripple, distorting the moons image in the water.

He gasped happily and rushed towards the water and dove in head first. He re-emerged from the water after quenching his thirst. He walked back onto dry land and shook off whatever water still clung to his green coat.

He turned around and sat in the grass at the water's edge as he looked up into the night sky as the full moon shone down on him. He stared blankly at the large ball of light before his eyes started to glow completely red. He shook his head to rid himself of whatever was starting to overcome him.

He stood up on all fours and was about to walk back into the woods when something else caught his attention. A small human like form was lying in the mud a short distance away. He cautiously walked towards it until he recognized it as a black haired girl with a blue sweater and red shorts.

Cujo gasped and barked happily as he ran over to his sleeping master as she lay on the muddy shore of the pond, her legs still in the water. He continued barking at her side but when she didn't respond he resorted to nudging her with his snout. A look of sadness spread across his face when that didn't work to wake the sleeping ghost girl. He moaned before he started licking her face.

This finally got a reaction from her. Danielle giggled in her sleep before returning to her motionless sleep. This lifted Cujo's spirits. He was quite pleased to know that she was alright. He attempted to pull her out of the water and mud by tugging on her sweater, but his little body just wasn't strong enough as it was to do the job.

After a minute of being unsuccessful, Cujo sat in the grass a short distance away in defeat. He didn't know how he was going to free her from the muddy shore line of the pond. He knew he had to get her out of the water or she could succumb to hypothermia.

Not knowing what else to do, he lifted his head and howled to the moon, and a transformation over took him. He slowly started to grow more massive and his puppy like howl turned into a much deeper one as he returned to his adult form.

This came as a shock to him. He barked loudly upon realizing what had just happened. He stomped his way over to the sleeping ghost girl and stood over her. He was about to pick her up in his mouth when he heard rustling coming from the bushes behind him.

He turned to see a pack of wolves emerge from the brush and slowly make their way towards them. Cujo stood over Danielle so his legs protected her. He growled an angry warning at the wolves to make them leave, but they had other plans. They had heard him howl and had come to investigate. It was the early morning hours and the wolves were looking for something to eat for breakfast, and Danielle looked as if she just might have hit the spot.

When the wolves didn't back down, Cujo had to resort to drastic measures. He knelt down on his front paws into attack position as the wolves drew nearer. He focused on the closest one which he believed was the Alfa male. He barked loudly, sending a miniature ghostly wail at the wolves. The attack hit the Alfa male dead on sending ghost shock waves reverberating throughout the woods.

When the dust settled in the clearing by the pond, the fur of the wolf the attack hit was blackened and was starting to smoke. Not wanting to end up like their leader the other wolves ran back into the woods leaving their bewildered leader to stand up to the large ghost dog that towered over him. The wolf gulped nervously before running off into the woods after the rest of the pack.

Cujo waited, protecting Danielle with his massive legs until he was sure she was safe. He bent down and picked up her seemingly lifeless body and carried her off into the woods. He took her to the same cave he had found refuge from the mosquitoes in earlier. He laid her down a short distance inside the cave where he figured she would be safe for the time being.

He started to walk out and away from the cave before he looked back at her as she slept peacefully. He hoped she would be safe for a few minutes while he went back to the pond. He turned and walked away back towards the pond where he found the same twigs Danielle had gathered to build a fire the other day.

He gathered them in his mouth and even picked some larger branches off the trees now that he could reach them. After collecting what he figured was a good amount of wood for a fire he made his way back into the woods only to find a skunk sniffing Danielle's head.

The skunk turned around and was about to squirt her with his defensive smelling chemical when Cujo barked angrily, dropping the twigs and branches in the process. The skunk looked up at him fearfully before running back off into the woods scared of what the towering beast may have done to it.

After the skunk had left, Cujo arranged the wood into an unlit campfire a few feet away from the resting Danielle. He had one more thing to get, and this time he didn't have to go as far away.

He ran back out into the woods in search of the mosquitoes. They didn't come as quickly this time due to his increase in size and the fact that he was much scarier now, but they attacked him none the less. He chomped down on a large number of them and was overcome with a sickening feeling like the last time he did this in his puppy form the other day.

He ran back to the cave where Danielle was still safe and sound. He opened his mouth and burped green flames on the wood, lighting them into a green campfire instantly.

* * *

The birds were chirping and the flowers were just starting to bloom as the sun shined its first few rays of light over the horizon and through the thicket of trees over head. The light entered the cave until they landed upon Danielle's face as she slept.

Her eyes twitched open to let the light in as she became focused on her surroundings. She was lying on her stomach on the rocky floor of a small cave. There was a small green fire a few feet away that let off just enough smoke to keep the bugs away. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees as she re-examined the outside world.

Just outside the cave a rabbit chewed on a piece of grass before a deer walked by, scaring the little creature away. The deer leaned down and picked at a leaf on the ground before it looked up and saw Danielle watching it closely with observant eyes.

"Good morning," she said to the deer in a cheery tone before it perked up its ears and ran off into the brush. "Gees, I wonder what got into her?" Danielle wondered to herself.

She leaned back to support herself on her arms, but instead of the cold ground, they touched something large, warm and furry. She leapt forward and shrieked in horror before she recognized the mass of green fur that had been sleeping behind her. Cujo lifted his massive head and barked happily upon seeing his young master awake at last.

"CUJO!" Danielle screamed happily as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms as far around the giant ghost dogs neck as she could. "However could you have possibly found me in this kind of condition?" she asked after backing away from him. She tugged on her sweater to show that it was covered in mud all along the front. "How could I have possibly ended up like this?" she asked herself. "Wait a minute...I remember what happened! That guy turned me into stone!" she yelled before a short flashback went through her mind.

_She had just jumped into the air and was flying up to catch Cujo when she looked down to see Monkey Fist fire a yellow beam of light at her that hit her dead on, trapping her in an even coat of stone, freezing her terrified expression in stone before she fell from the sky and splashed down into the water and sinking to the dark and murky bottom._

"But wait-" Danielle said as she started to re-examine her hands. "If I was TURNED to stone I'd probably be dead. I must have just been covered in it or something that would explain why I'm not still at the bottom of the pond. The murky water was corrosive enough to erode away the stone until my body was free enough to float back to the surface where you found me," she finished as if she was talking to Cujo.

He continued to pant happily and even nodded in agreement with her before he shrank back into his puppy form and jumped into her arms and started licking her face making her giggly.

"Alright...alright, that's enough," she said through her laughter as she tried to get him to stop licking her face. He only stopped when he heard something moving around outside. He leapt from her arms and ran to the entrance to the cave and barked warnings at whatever was out there. "What's out there boy?" Danielle asked him as she walked up behind him.

Then from out of the bushes, a man dressed properly for the outdoors appeared. He looked sweaty and appeared to have been wandering in the woods for quite some time now. "Hey Frank! I found her!" the man yelled out to an unseen man. He stepped out of the bushes and approached the entrance of the cave as Danielle pick Cujo up into her arms to stop him from attacking the man. "Well I didn't want to believe we would actually find a little girl way out here but we did."

Another man stepped out of the bushes and approached them. "Hey, wow! I was starting to lose hope there for a little while," he said as he stepped up next to his friend. "You are Danielle Fenton right?" he asked the little girl.

"YA and who are you!?" she asked back in a rather shy yet defensive tone.

"Frank Sinatra," the second man answered.

"And I'm Bill Cosby," the first man answered her after his friend.

"Frank Sinatra and Bill Cosby!?" Danielle asked in a startled and confused tone. "But you two don't look anything like them!" she exclaimed.

"Yah we get that a lot," Bill answered her with a chuckle.

"We have our parents to blame for that," Frank told her with a chuckle of his own. "We aren't even remotely related to the guys you're thinking of."

"Anyway, names aside, we were sent out here into the wilderness to find you," Bill informed her. "We're a search party that was sent out by your siblings to find you after you became lost out here."

"And now that we've found you we can get you home, back with your friends and family," Frank informed her.

"Well it'll be easier to hook me back up with Danny, Jazz and Kim, but I don't think you guys will be able to help me get back home," Danielle informed them. "It's a long story that we don't have time for and neither of you will be able to understand any of it anyway."

Bill and Frank shot confused looks at each other. "O...Kay, well if you wouldn't mind coming with us kid, we can hike our way out of here in two to three days time," Frank informed her as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"No thanks," she declined. "I can get out of here faster on my own, could you just tell me where the closest city is from here?" she asked them sheepishly.

"About one hundred miles East of here, but trust me kid, you'll be much safer with us," Bill warned her before the usual ring of blue light appeared around her waist and turned her into her ghost form.

"Well at least this is still clean," she said to herself as she examined her phantom suit back and front. "Ready Cujo?" she asked him. He barked happily before he jumped out of her arms and seemed to float in the air. He ran off into the sky almost as if he could walk on air. Danielle took off after him, leaving the two men to gawk at what they had just seen.

"Did she just go from having black hair and blue eyes to white hair and green eyes and a completely different set of clothes?" Bill asked in utter bewilderment.

"Uh, huh," Frank nodded. "Get on the radio and tell our boss that we have good news and bad news...the good news is that we found the girl. The bad news...she has supernatural powers and flew off into the sky before we had the chance to bring her back with us."

* * *

The buzzing noise of a prison cell unlocking is heard from outside of Go City Penitentiary. The view zooms in on the prison before fading inside a small room with a table and a single light to light up the room. The prison's warden sat in a chair behind the desk while two guards stood at the other end of desk, keeping a female prisoner from making any attempts to break free. Although she didn't seem the type to try and break free.

"Oh you guards are so nice, I'm happy we got to spend this much time together," the woman said joyfully. "It's too bad I'm being released because I'm really gunna miss this place," she said sadly.

She was no longer wearing an orange jumpsuit like the other prisoners, but was dressed back in the same clothes she wore when she was arrested. She had metallic, wire-like hair that crackled with static electricity; her black outfit was festooned with wires and conduits that channeled her electrical powers.

"Yes well Electronuique, you're sentence has been served and now it is time for you to go live out the rest of your life in peace," the warden said with no emotion as one of the guards removed her handcuffs.

She flexed her fingers and wrists and followed one of the guards over to a filing cabinet. He opened it up and pulled out a number of things. "Now you will receive your personal effects that were taken away when you were arrested," he said as he pulled out the last thing which looked like a strange bike helmet with two light bulbs attached by a blue coil on top.

"Oh I have waited so long for these," she said joyfully as she took her effects. "What does this thing do?" she asked as she placed the strange helmet on her head.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" the warden yelled, but it was too late. The helmet sparked with electricity and her attitude changed drastically. "Not good," he said sheepishly before he and one of the guards ran out of the room leaving the guard that gave her, her effects to face her by himself.

"FINALLY!" she exclaimed. "A guard stupid enough to give me back the one thing that would turn me evil again. I've decided I won't kill you," she said before she shot lightning out of her hands at the one light in the room. She appeared on the roof of the prison by using her power of electricity to materialize there. "Time to level GO City to the ground," she said evilly before her attention turned to that of a tall building way off in the distance in the shape of the word GO. "First I have to pay Team GO a little visit," she said with an evil grin.

She shot more electricity at some nearby power lines and jumped onto them. She cackled evilly as she rode down the charged power lines like a surfboard.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, you have got to get out more!" Shego advised her brothers in the top room of GO Tower. The four of them were lazing around doing nothing while she was trying to get them up and about. "You haven't fought off an enemy in weeks; you need something to keep yourselves preoccupied."

"Yes, but Shego, we're just not quite like you," Hego told her in a bored tone.

"Yah, we do what we want to do and you do stuff with Drakken," Mego reminded her.

"That's not my point," Shego scolded her brothers.

"Really? Then what is your point?" one of the Wego twins asked her before the power throughout the entire power went out. "What's going on?" the other Wego twin asked as they all looked around the room.

An evil cackle permeated from the walls. "FINALLY! I got all five of you just where I want you," the evil woman's voice said before the entire room exploded with a brilliant flash of light.

From outside the tower, light shined out through all of the windows before the top of GO Tower literally exploded with electricity, sending large chunks of debris into the sky and crashing to the ground. All five of the GO siblings were blasted out of the building and crashed into the streets of the city not too far away.

"Well I guess Shego got her wish for us to get out of the house and do something productive," Mego said before he fainted onto the pavement.

The Wego twins were the first to stand followed by Shego. They looked around and watched as Hego lifted a car that had landed on him and tossed it aside. A group of people had gathered around their heroes, but they all ran when a bolt of lightning struck the pavement a few yards away.

"How did she get out of prison so soon?" Shego snarled the question at her brothers as she prepared to defend herself.

"Well she was turned to good just like us when she was arrested, so perhaps she got released early for good behavior and turned evil again shortly after being released," Mego said as he shrugged his shoulders after he finally stood up as well.

"Well aren't you the bright one," Electronuique mocked before she sent a bolt of lightning at him. He dodged by shrinking and then re-grew shortly afterwards. "Like all other villains decide to do after being released from prison is to seek revenge on the ones that put me there in the first place," she said with an evil grin. "And as soon as I'm done here, I'm going to go after Kim Possible and her boyfriend and bring an end to their miserable lives as well."

"You obviously haven't seen the news recently," Shego mocked her. "She's acquired powers similar to ours, even if you do manage to get by us, you'd have an even harder time bringing her down," she said with the same mockingly evil grin.

"Well I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it," Electronuique figured before she shot four bolts of lightning from her fingers. Shego jumped up and out of the way, but the bolts hit her brothers, barbecuing them instantly. Their hair, skin and suits were blackened and they were all letting off smoke.

Shego front flipped in the air and landed in front of Electronuique. She grabbed the evil woman's hands and spun her in a circle before releasing her, sending her crashing into the pavement.

She recovered and yelled as she shot a bolt of lightning at Shego who just barely managed to side-step out of the way.

They charged towards each other as they built up their powers in their hands. Shego's green energy and Electronuique's electricity. When they met, they intertwined their fingers and held the others powers at bay. They pushed back and forth among the other to try and gain the upper hand. They strained against their powers before they both turned sideways and shot the interlaced green electrical blast skywards.

* * *

Danielle and Cujo flew passed the top of the now destroyed GO Tower as they made their way towards the city. Danielle's hair flowed behind her now that it was no longer contained in a pony tail. Cujo flew at her side, but he didn't seem like he was flying, it seemed like he was running next to her, running through the air as if he were on the ground.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be in there when whatever caused that place to explode went off," Danielle said as they flew passed the tower.

Cujo nodded along before he looked down and saw something coming up at them. Danielle had just barely enough time to notice it too before she flew sideways to dodge the green electrical blast as it flew up passed her and disappeared into the clouds.

"Ok, that was totally uncalled for," Danielle said angrily as she crossed her eyebrows. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "That looked like an ecto-blast," she said. She and Cujo looked down to the city below to see beams of green light and bolts of electricity being shot all over the place, destroying anything they came into contact with. "HOLD ON DANNY!" Danielle yelled as she dove down to the battle taking place below with Cujo right behind her.

Back on the streets, Shego was starting to get tired while Electronuique stayed strong, despite the fact that Shego was a pretty good fighter. Her four brothers had gotten to her side and all five of them stood in defensive positions.

"Any last requests?" Electronuique asked evilly as she charged electric bolts in her hands.

"YA! Don't move!" a young girls voice yelled out. All six of them were startled by this. They were even more startled when an ecto-blast was shot past Shego's head and hit Electronuique, sending her flying backwards into a light pole.

"Wow Shego, you're really getting good at that," Hego said to her in a surprised tone.

"That blast didn't come from me," he informed him.

"No, it came from her," the Wego twins said in unison as they pointed at someone behind them.

They all turned and were wide eyed to see a young white haired girl standing on a car. Her fists still glowing green with the attack she just unleashed.

'Where have I seen her before?' Shego thought to herself. 'And where have I seen that speeding D symbol on her chest?' she thought as well.

They all followed Danielle's movements as she floated up into the air and descended to the ground in front of them so she was standing between them and Electronuique. "You're not my brother, but I've wanted to beat up on someone for a little while now so I guess you'll just have to do."

"You don't know who I am do you kid?" Electronuique asked the girl mockingly. "I am Electronuique, master of anything and everything electrical and electronic! So you had better scram before I 'spark' some sense into you," she said before she started to cackle evilly.

"You're also the master of long winded introductions just like one of my enemies back home," Danielle mocked back as she put her hands on her hips. "And that evil cackle of yours...well let's just say I've heard better 'electrifying crackles'," she mocked by making a pun on the fact that cackle and crackle sound alike.

This stopped Electronuique's laughing. She growled in anger before she shot a bolt of lightning at the little girl who managed to dodge the attack with more ease than the others did only minutes before.

"You call that the speed of light?" Danielle mocked after her feet touched pavement again. "Common, I've seen my brothers dirty socks crawl away faster than that," she said with a slight chuckle. This set Electronuique off the deep end. She shot bolt after bolt after bolt of lightning at the ghost girl, but she simply kept on dodging them.

"WHY...CAN'T...I...HIT...YOU!" she screamed as she continued to blast more bolts of electricity at the girl.

"Take it easy lady, you don't want to short circuit yourself," Danielle punned as she continued to dodge the bolts of light.

Electronuique finally stopped and had to catch her breath. "Is that all you can do...is dodge?" she asked the girl angrily as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

"Nope," Danielle answered with a smirk. "Watch and learn," she said before she shot and ecto-plasmic energy blast at the woman, sending her flying backwards into another street pole.

Danielle floated into the air and her legs turned into a ghostly tail before she sped out of view after the woman, leaving the five GO siblings to gawk. "Did she just use an attack similar to that of Shego's?" Hego asked. The other four simply nodded their heads without saying anything as their shocked expression watched the fight continue. "Good, because I thought I was seeing things."

Electronuique stood up and patted some loose dirt off her suit before she looked up to see Danielle flying at her at full speed. She growled angrily at the girl and slashed at the bottom of the street light pole and tossed it at her after tearing it free from the pavement.

Danielle turned intangible so the light pole crashed onto the pavement without so much as even touching her. She then reached down and with one hand and swung the street pole with her ghost enhanced strength, hitting Electronuique with the light bulb end, shattering it and sending her flying through a glass window of a small street corner store.

The GO siblings were completely dumbfounded. "Did she just use super strength to hit her into that store with a street light!?" Mego half yelled.

"Yah, she did," Shego answered. They well all flabbergasted by this girls skills.

"Well she has the same powers as Shego and myself," Hego pointed out. "Let's wait and see how many more powers she processes," Hego advised them. They all nodded in agreement.

Electronuique stepped out of the abandoned store and was fuming at the girl who was quickly gaining the upper hand without even breaking so much as a sweat. "How does a little girl such as yourself have these powers?" she asked angrily. "You are just a child...it is impossible!"

"Maybe in this world, but I have a lot more powers than I've shown you that I've learned back where I'm from," Danielle informed her before she tensed up and closed her eyes and focused on her powers. Everyone was gawking once again when she managed to duplicate herself three times so all four Danielle's stood in a square around Electronuique."I did it!" all four of them said in unison, creating an echo before they all got into battle ready stances.

"She can duplicate herself!?" Shego yelled with her mouth hanging open.

"She has most of the same powers as us," Mego stated.

"Just like that Danny Fenton/Phantom kid," Hego pointed out, sparking Shego's memory.

"That's where I've seen her before! She looks just like a miniature female version of that kid," Shego exclaimed. "White hair, her clothes and that speeding D symbol on her chest, it all fits together perfectly. She's that younger sister of his that he was talking about that also has ghost powers just like him!"

The four Danielle's attacked Electronuique at once. One punched, another kicked, the third head butted and the fourth blasted her in the stomach. After being beaten up by the four girls she was completely worn out. She fell to her hands and knees and looked up to see the four girls join back into one. "This isn't over!" she hissed as she tried to push herself back onto her feet.

"Oh yes it is, because you are gunna need to recharge your batteries when I'm through with you," Danielle warned before she flew up into the air above her and blasted another ecto-plasmic energy ball at her.

"NOOO!" Electronuique screamed before the blast hit her, exploding with enough force to shake the entire city. Dust, concrete, pavement and any other city street debris flew passed the GO siblings as they protected themselves from the flying debris.

When the wind and dust started to settle, they looked up from the ground to see a smoking crater where Electronuique had been just moments before. Danielle descended to the ground triumphantly. Everything as once again at peace, but not for long.

Electronuique's fist punched up through the rubble and sparked with electricity before she stood up through the rubble and climbed out of the crater. "Like I said before girl...this is not over," she hissed.

Danielle crossed her eyebrows in anger. "Why won't you just stay down!?" she yelled angrily.

Shego stepped up to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's just the way she is, and now that we've got the upper hand, we can take it from here kid."

Danielle shoved her hand off her shoulder and walked forward. "Sorry lady, but I plan to finish this by myself. Now just get behind me and cover your ears. It's about to get really loud here," she warned before she took in a deep breath.

When she exhaled, she unleashed her ghostly wail. Having been unprepared to be hit by such a powerful attack, Electronuique was sent flying backwards through the air as she careened out of control. The power of the ghostly wail made her crash into a very large oil storage tank just on the outside of town.

Electronuique covered her ears to keep out the terrible noise. She didn't notice she was starting to spark until it was too late. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed before her electrical sparks ignited some loose fumes, causing the entire storage tank to explode in a massive fire ball.

Danielle powered down her ghostly wail and fell to her hands and knees just as she stopped emitting the powerful attack. She was breathing very heavily and was struggling to stay in her ghost form after having lost so much power in just the single attack.

Shego and her brothers uncovered their ears and looked over at the girl as she struggled to get to her feet. The rumbling of the massive flames and sirens could be heard off in the distance. "What an amazing attack. One of the most powerful I've ever seen, and to be used by such a young girl is even more astonishing," Shego said to her brothers who all nodded in agreement.

They approached the girl who was now standing back on her feet but was still breathing heavily. "Almost out of power...but worth it to take her down," she said to herself before she noticed the five adults gathered around her. "Sorry for the mess, but you guys just looked like you needed some help," she said to them shyly.

"We're glad you helped out," Hego bellowed in excitement. "I have never seen a display of power quite like yours before."

"Although I do have one question for you," Shego mentioned as she folded her arms. "Is your name Danielle Fenton aka Dani Phantom?"

"Yah, just like my older brother, but that's Dani with an I, don't get those two confused," Danielle pointed out.

"HA! I knew it!" Shego exclaimed. "You're looking for him right now aren't you?"

"What!? You know where I can find him!?" Danielle exclaimed in response. "And my sister...and Kim too!?"

"Well I don't know about your sister, but I do know that your brother and his friend are staying in the town of Middleton with some of my friends they met up with a few days ago," Shego informed the girl. "If you want, I can take you there," she offered.

Danielle was just too excited. "No thanks, I can get there faster on my own, but if you could please point me in the right direction that would be greatly appreciated," she asked kindly.

"About two to three hundred miles that way," Shego said as she pointed out towards the sea. "Trust me, you'll find land again, and if you keep going straight, you'll recognize that you're in the right place because you'll fly right over the space center."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Danielle said as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Common Cujo, it's time to go!" she yelled over to the little ghost dog as he held his back leg up against a fire hydrant. He barked happily and ran over to her before they both took flight and flew away from the city.

"Good luck finding them kid," Shego wished her good luck as Danielle and Cujo disappeared into the horizon as the sun started to set for the day.


	26. Freakshow's Army of Villainy

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 26- Freakshow's Army of Villainy: **

"Do any of you know why I've brought you here?" Freakshow asked a group of villains sitting around a table in some sort of evil lair.

"Not really," Monkey Fist said upon removing an ice bag from his head. He then replaced the ice bag to sooth a wound on his forehead, obtained through unknown means.

"All you did was capture us after we tried to flee away from Kim Possible," Killigan shrugged.

"Yah know dude, some of us have better things to be doing right now, seriously," Motor Ed said before he pulled out a magazine that he had stolen from Senior Senior Junior. "I could be out riding my motorbike right now, seriously," he finished before he started reading.

"HEY, give that back," Junior yelled as he grabbed the magazine back. "This issue has all of my favorite hair styling ads," he said in a cocky tone.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked in a bored tone now that he had nothing to do.

"Very seriously," Junior informed him before he opened up the magazine and started laughing at a funny article.

"Vell, you managed to break me out of jail, so I guess I'm on board for vhatever you've got planned," Professor Dementor said with a shrug of his own. "So...vhy are ve all here?" he questioned the clown like man.

Freakshow turned so his back was to them. He placed his hands behind his back and formed fists, touching his knuckles to each other. "You are all foes of the one called Kim Possible, yes?" he questioned without even turning around to face them.

"Well not anymore," Drakken spoke up. "So does that mean I can go now?" he asked as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at a doorway behind him. The view switches outside to reveal a small fortress on a very tall, vertical mountain. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!" a small dark figure is heard screaming after being tossed out a window. It crashed into the round with a large thud. "Ouch," Drakken moaned.

"Anybody else no longer a foe of Kimberly Possible?" Freakshow asked, still standing in the position with his hands behind his back as he faced away from them.

"I'm not either," Junior said as he stood up from the table and backed away with his hands up defensively. "So I'll just let myself out now," he said nervously before he ran out the door so fast, he left a trail of dust in his wake.

"Anyone...else?" Freakshow asked. He was clearly starting to get aggravated with these so called villains. He turned around so he could see them again. They all shook their heads no. "Very good," Freakshow said in a pleased manner. "Now, my plan is for you all to fight against her at once, and when you're done with her, I'll move in to finish off young Daniel and any others you missed," he instructed them.

"Vhy do ve have to fight first?" Professor Dementor asked impolitely, but he's a villain, so why would he have even bothered to be polite. He folded his arms and crossed his eyebrows at the white skinned man.

"Because I told you to," Freakshow hissed at him as his eyes turned bright red and the reality gauntlet started giving off sparks. The other villains gulped nervously before he continued. "They were lucky to defeat me the first time we met because I was only at half power, but now that my other half has joined up with me, I know that they can still put up one heck of a fight from what it has seen, so I'm not taking any chances. I will move in and finish them off after they have been battle worn, and you had all better put up descent fights or I'll kill you too when I take over the planet."

"And they say my speeches are a mouthful to say," Killigan whispered to Monkey Fist who nodded in agreement. Luckily for him Freakshow didn't hear him.

Freakshow walked over to a window just as the sun was starting to set off in the distance. "I believe that the four of you will not be enough," he said before he turned towards a doorway that was closed shut. The doors opened sideways with a loud "WOOSH!" before two brains contained in glass domes filled with water on top of long metal support rods that were connected to a pair of wheels so the brains could get around. Both structures had ghostly glows. "Well it would seem that the powers of the gauntlet were enough to bring you back to life...for the most part."

"It was enough to get us thinking for ourselves again," the larger of the two brains said with a rather masculine voice, causing bubbles to rise in water.

"And as long as we have a stable environment to survive in and we have transportation, we can live forever!" the smaller, feminine brain said, causing more bubbles to rise through the water of its dome.

_(I'm not insinuating that girl's brains are smaller, if anything, they are bigger in my opinion. But Warmonga was smaller than Warhok, so she should therefore naturally have a smaller brain)._

"Which leads me to why I brought you both back from the brink of the dead," Freakshow informed the two brains. "I want you two to lead the fight against Kim Possible and Danny Phantom before I step in to finish the job."

"THEY get to lead the battle!?" Professor Dementor yelled in outrage. "But I wanted to be the one to lead us into battle!" he yelled demandingly as he pointed his thumb into his chest. "They're just brains...and they're not even from this planet!" he complained.

"You are too incompetent and demanding," Freakshow informed him. "It is your attitude and way of doing things is why I'm not putting you in charge. Besides, wasn't it your last plan that got all of you thrown in jail last week?" he asked in an aggravated tone to which everyone lowered their heads in shame. "I rest my case," he said as he walked back to the window just before the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the distant mountains. "I want a battle plan to be drawn up and submitted to me in minutes not hours! For we make our move in an hour," he said as he lowered his eyebrows in disgust.

* * *

Long after the sun had set; Danny, KP and their friends were in the Possible's backyard roasting marshmallows over a small fire. Jazz, Kim M and Ron were busy roasting them while Danny went about creating an ice crystal to show KP how to use her undeveloped freezing powers.

"And it's that easy after you learn to control it," Danny said as he handed the red head the ice crystal.

It was cold to the touch. When she took it, she tossed it around before getting used to the cold temperature. "So as soon as it builds up within me enough, I will have to unleash it all before I can use it to my own advantage," she repeated what he had told her.

"That's basically it," Danny said as he leaned back against one of multiple tree stumps surrounding the fire pit. "I'm more than likely to not be around when you get to that point in your training, so I'm trusting you to remember what I've told you so you can teach yourself. My sister and even myself had to be taught how to control it. You won't be given that luxury," he informed her.

"I understand," KP said with a nod of the head. "When I start feeling cold in places where I shouldn't, just let it build up then use my powers to force it all out."

"Very good," Danny congratulated her. "When that happens you will have learned everything I could have possibly taught you."

"Are two gunna keep talking about your powers all night or do you want to make s'mores with the rest of us before Ron and Rufus eat all of the marshmallows?" Jazz asked them irritatingly.

Ron and Rufus look up from a bag of marshmallows and smirked innocently. "We still have plenty in here," he said as he pointed into the bag. He tossed the bag over to KP who removed two while at the same time Danny picked up two sticks.

As they started to roast them over the fire, Danny looked up to the night sky and watched as dark thunderstorm clouds rolled in over head. "I think we have a storm coming in," he figured as the light rumbling sound of thunder could be heard off in the distance.

"I hope Danielle doesn't get caught in something like this all by herself," Jazz worried as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"She'll be fine," Kim M reassured her. "She's been in a lot more difficult spots than a thunder storm," she reminded her.

KP pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and chewed on it before looking over at Danny. "DANNY! Pull your marshmallow out of the fire!" she screamed.

"Huh?" Danny questioned her as he looked back down from the sky. He looked down at the fire and yelped before he pulled the flaming sugar out of the flames. He raised his hand and shot a beam of blue light at it, freezing it solid.

"Hey! A sugar pop!" Ron exclaimed. "Good idea," he said as Danny examined the frozen burnt marshmallow. He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth before swallowing it whole.

They all looked back up at the storm clouds over head as it started to sprinkle. "I think it's about time to go back inside," KP said as she stood up and started to run back towards the house.

"Agreed," the others except Danny said as they too ran back to the house and stood on the porch which was covered by a roof so it stayed dry.

"Common Danny," Jazz yelled back to him by cupping her hands over her mouth. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out there. They all looked back to see him standing next to the now extinguished fire as he looked up into the sky.

The clouds were starting to form into a strange shape that Danny didn't think boded well for them. "It's taking the shape of a skull," he whispered to himself before he turned into his ghost form and flew up into the sky towards the dark clouds.

"Danny!" Kim M yelled as she ran back out into the rain and looked up into the sky after him. She gasped in horror when she saw the clouds. "That doesn't look good!" she shrieked causing the others to look up at the clouds that had taken on the shape of a dark skull that was lit u with the occasional flash of light.

By now; Jazz, Ron and KP had joined her out in the rain. They all gawked up t the clouds as Danny disappeared into them. KP was about to join him, but the ground started shaking violently. "EARTHQUAKE!" Ron screamed before he dove for the ground.

"Not in this town," KP said as the three girls struggled to stay on their feet. Suddenly her ghost sense went off before the ground split apart and two gigantic, robotic machines that looked like giant spiders with ghostly glows crawled up out of the ground. The large back ends of the spiders were made out of glass and were filled with liquid which served as a solution to protect a brain that floated in each one.

The smaller of the two spiders reached down and picked KP up in its mandibles. "HEY! Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled to get free.

"Not today Earthling," the larger of the two robotic spiders said in a masculine voice that she and Ron both easily recognized as Warhok's. "Your boyfriend defeated us a few months ago, but we have been brought back by a new enemy of yours so we could have another crack at you, and this time, we will kill you and turn you into a trophy that I can hang on the wall of my sleeping chambers."

"I don't know who could have possibly brought you back from the dead," KP said as she continued to struggle to get free. She stopped resisting and smirked at the two robotic spiders. "But it will be kind of hard to kill someone who's already half dead."

A ring of blue light appeared around her and spread outwards until she had transformed. She built up her energy and blasted the smaller of the spiders away by spreading out her arms.

"How dare you!" the smaller spider hissed in a feminine tone. It was clearly recognizable as Warmonga's. "You're not the one we seek. You're not Kim Possible."

"Well I guess your half right," she responded with a smirk before she flew at the spider and blasted it away into Warhok's robotic spider form. "Let's just say I've been going through some changes."

"Change your way through this," Warmonga challenged. She turned around and fired a glowing blue net out of the end of the dome full of water that house the brain. The net hit her at full force, wrapping around her, trapping her within its confines.

"I could very easily get out of this," she said with a grin before she turned intangible and tried to phase through it, but was unsuccessful. "Or maybe not," she said fearfully. She looked up through the net and smiled nervously as the two robotic spiders loomed over her.

Up in the sky, Danny approached the face of the dark cloud skull. He floated in front of it before looking down to see the two robotic spiders standing over his friends. "Uh oh," he said before taking one last look at the cloud. "I guess this'll have to wait until later." He then dove back towards the ground to help out the others just moments before a dark figure emerged from the clouds and smirked evilly as he watched the fight below him unfold.

As the two spiders loomed over KP as she struggled to free herself from the netting, they both opened their mandibles and charged energy beams. They aimed at her, causing her to shriek in terror before she looked away from the impending attack. She heard an explosion but only opened her eyes when the attack never came.

She reopened her eyes to see Warmonga's eight legged robot on its back as it flailed its legs about as it tried to get back up. Warhok fired the attack he was preparing for Kim up into the sky. She looked up from the net to see Danny dodge around the attack by flying around it.

He had a look of determination as he flew down in front of the giant metallic spider. "Hey ugly," he mocked before he pulled back a fist and punched the spider in the head, sending it backwards into a large tree. He then flew over to Kim and pulled the net off of her. "Anti-ghost net, you can't phase through it and ghosts can't break through it. I'd like to know how these things have anti-ghost weapons in this world," he said as they both took glances over at the spiders as they crawled back onto their legs.

"They're old enemies of mine that we thought Ron had killed a few months ago, but I guess we were wrong," KP said as she lowered her eyebrows in disgust.

"Ron killed them?" Danny asked out of confusion before he stepped between them and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Mystical Monkey Powers," he reminded the ghost boy before he stepped forward to confront the two spiders. "Hey guys, remember me?" he asked mocked intimidatingly as he punched his fist.

"He's the one that almost killed us," Warmonga said to her leader.

"We will not make the same mistake twice," he warned the young man before he turned around and shot an anti-ghost catching net at him, trapping him within it. "That oughta hold yah," he said victoriously before a look of surprise spread across the giant robotic spiders face.

Not being a ghost himself, Ron simply pulled the net off over his head and tossed it to the ground. He grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "If that's all you got then I'm gunna beat you again with a lot of ease."

Warmonga responded by turning around and firing green ectoplasm at him, covering him head to toe with green ecto-plasmic slime.

"This is so disgusting," Ron said in disgust as he tried to shake the slime off his arms. Danny flew passed him with his fists ablaze with blue freezing energy. He fired at Warmonga, encasing her in a block of ice.

Warhok looked at her with a startled expression before he looked back at Danny as he prepared another freeze ray. "Back up...BACK UP!" he yelled out to anyone of KP's enemies that might have been in the area, but none came. "They will pay for abandoning us," he hissed before Danny fired another blast at him encasing him in a block of ice as well.

"Hey this is a better look for yah," Danny mocked as KP walked up next to him. "So what do you think?"

She cocked her head as she examined the ice sculptures. "Well I'd hate to think how mad they will be when they melt. I say we remedy the situation," she suggested.

Danny nodded in agreement before they raised their hands and aimed their palms at the two robotic spiders. They charged their hands with ecto-plasmic energy rays and prepared to fire. "Um guys, do you think we should reconsider?" Ron asked nervously. He had cleared his head of all the ectoplasm that covered him.

"NO!" they both replied before they fired their beams at the spiders, vaporizing the robots instantly, leaving the two alien brains flopping around on the ground without any life support, they no longer supported ghostly glows. They were still alive; it was the spider suits that were ghostly.

"No offense Danny, but I feel like finishing this by myself," she said in an angered tone as she charged her hand with another blast. She fired, vaporizing the two brains until there was nothing left, not a single nerve cell remained.

"Ok that was cool and all-" Ron said as he walked up to the teen ghost halfas. "But any chance one of you could get this goo off of me?" he said as he raised his hands into the air and glanced down at the rest of his body to reveal he was still covered in green ecto-plasm.

Danny put his finger on Ron's shoulder and turned him intangible, allowing the goop to just slide right off and onto the ground. "More enemies of yours I'm guessing?" Danny asked KP after turning around from helping out Ron.

"Yah...but they've never had ghostly glows before," KP told him. "They were some of the easiest ghost enemies I've fought so far."

"If they were ghosts then they wouldn't have been defeated that easily," Danny pointed out. "They weren't ghosts...they were still alive...they were just using two robotic spider suits that were ghost powered."

"Ok...so where did they get they get the ghost spider suits?" Kim M questioned as she and Jazz ran up to the other three. They were covering their heads with their arms to keep the rain out of their faces. "I don't think Spider Man was having a yard sale."

"No, ve bought zem on clearance," a German speaking man yelled from some distance away. The five of them looked down when a golf ball landed on the ground in front of them. They stared at it blankly before it exploded, surrounding them in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Drat! I missed," Killigan complained. He threw his club to the ground in a huff. "Perhaps if you weren't warning them that we were here-" he said to Professor Dementor.

"Don't get on my back like zat Killigan," Professor Dementor warned him. "You still hit them with the golf ball so what does it matter?"

"Think again bucket head," a teen boy's voice is heard through the smoke. They both looked up to see a green ecto-plasmic energy blast come out of the smoke. It hit them dead on and threw them to the ground. The smoke cleared to show the five teens standing right where they had been when the golf ball exploded and they were unscathed. "Uh golfer dude...I think you missed," Danny mocked.

"This laddie has more skill than we should take for granted," Killigan suggested to Professor Dementor with a rather intrigued tone.

"Vill someone please kill ze boy so ve can continue vith our evil plan?" Professor Dementor yelled out in frustration.

"Stand aside," Monkey Fist said to him as he pushed them away and strolled forward. "I'm gunna make myself a new rock garden."

"It's him!" Jazz yelled angrily. "You are so gunna pay for what you did to me and my little sister! Right Danny!?" she finished nervously as she started to cower and hide behind him for protection.

"That's him huh?" Danny asked, sounding rather intrigued. He stood in a defensive position and prepared an energy ray to fire at him. "This fight is going to be interesting."

"If you say so," KP said nervously as she prepared to fight alongside him. "Any plans?"

"I'd like to not get stoned," Danny informed her.

"There's an image," Jazz said as she rolled her eyes.

Without saying a single word, Monkey Fist fired a yellow energy blast at them. The others screamed and jumped out of the way, but being the ghost hero, Danny stayed put. The blast hit him and the area exploded with a bright flash of light. When the light faded, he was still standing in his defensive position, only he was now a stone statue. The energy in his hand was turned to stone as well.

"That's really not good," Ron said as the four of them examined his body as it stood frozen in the lawn. Rufus jumped from Ron's shoulder and looked into Danny's ear. He pulled out and poked his cheek only to end up not getting a response.

"You three are so dead," KP hissed at them. Then before anyone could react, she was in the air and charging at her enemies. She disappeared and reappeared in front of them before blasting them all away with a single attack. As she stood over their smoking bodies, a roaring noise is heard coming straight towards her.

She turned in time to see a large motor bike jump over a head row of bushes and come straight towards her. "This is so RADICAL! SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed yelled with enthusiasm as he gunned the engine of his bike.

KP crossed her eyebrows in anger and stood still as he got closer to her. She slapped her hands together on the front wheel of the bike, stalling the bike and causing the wheel to spin in her hands as it smoked and the smell of burned rubber filled the air. She gritted her teeth in agony as her grip on the wheel tightened.

Finally the bike stalled and shut off altogether. "This is seriously not cool," Motor Ed sighed in disappointment before she twisted her body and threw the entire bike with him still on it. He fell off the bike without injury while it continued to roll away and crashed into a tree.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" KP asked herself with heavy breaths as she examined her hands. "They all broke out of jail...at the same time? How does that happen...even to me?" she questioned herself as she prepared for her enemies to get up but they were all blown away by unseen forces.

"I helped them in that department," an evil man's voice said from behind her. She turned and was instantly frozen stiff in a glow of energy. "They never got to jail because I acquired them from the hands of the police."

Freakshow used his powers and pulled her motionless body closer to him. He grinned evilly and acted quickly to freeze Ron and Kim M as they charged at him to attack. He laughed evilly before he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw a broken 2 by 4 hit the ground.

Jazz was holding the other broken end and looked nervous. "Can't blame a girl for trying," she said with a chuckle as she gave a nervous grin.

He reacted by freezing her as well with his energy. He reached out and grabbed her by the neck as her body hung motionlessly. "No but I can blame you and your sister for my earlier defeat," he said angrily as he chocked the girl.

From across the lawn, Danny was still encased in stone. He was witnessing what Freakshow was doing to his sister. The stone began to crack and shatter. His eyes started glowing bright green as green light escaped through the cracks that had formed all up and down the stone that covered him. He could be heard yelling in anger before the stone exploded off his body and he unleashed an explosion of light that lit up all of Middleton.

The explosion of light sent Freakshow flying off his feet. Allowing the others to become free of his grip on them. They all fell to the ground as well, but Danny's attack was specifically aimed at Freakshow.

When the light cleared away they all looked up to see Danny standing where he had been trapped in stone. His body was letting off a green mist from all over and he was starting to fume with anger. "Touch her again and I'll break your fingers off," he threatened. "I never expected to be confronting you so soon but I guess it had to happen eventually."

"I was expecting the others to weaken you a little before I stepped in but it would seem that after reacquiring your ghost powers and her gaining them as well was something that I wasn't exactly expecting," Freakshow informed him with a rather disgusted expression on his face. "So I've had to step in early and play my hand to finish you off, and now that my powers have doubled, you don't stand very much of a chance," he said with an evil grin.

"We'll just see about that," Danny mocked angrily as he and Freakshow charged at each other. They threw their fists at each other and slammed them into each other causing their built up energy to explode on impact.


	27. The Reality Gauntlet

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 27- The Reality Gauntlet:**

The flash of white light slowly began to fade away from the scene, but before any distinguishable features can be seen, Danny flies backwards out of the light after colliding with Freakshow and being hit away with a mighty blast.

Danny crashes to the ground and rolls and bounces to a stop in the wet grass. He leans up on one elbow while supporting himself on the ground with his other arm. He looks up to see Freakshow descend from the air and land on the ground in a perfect stance.

"I told you, you didn't stand a chance," Freakshow said mockingly as he brushed what appeared to be dirt off his shoulder. "But you decided not to listen. Such a childish move to pull on a super natural being such as myself."

"Oh will you get over yourself," Kim P yelled at him. He turned and cocked an eyebrow at the ghost girl.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before? Perhaps I've beaten you before," he figured as he pondered on recognizing the girl.

"Yes you did beat me before," she responded angrily. "That was before I acquired ghost powers, and I don't plan on losing to you twice in one week," she informed him.

"Ah yes. I remember you now," Freakshow said intriguingly. He took one step towards her, making her back up so that Ron and Kim M. could step between them. "You're the red headed girl who said she could do anything and failed to prove her point?" he asked mockingly despite the fact that he knew her answer.

KP started fuming. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. She would have charged him had Ron and the other Kim not been in her way. She stared daggers at him while he continued to mock the others.

"And you're the blue boy that held me off long enough for the rest of them to escape?" he questioned Ron who gulped nervously in response. "I must say, not very many other super natural beings have been able to stand up to me successfully for as long as you did," he commented before Danny spoke up, interrupting him.

"You've had ghost powers for less than a month and you're going on and on as if you were the most powerful ghost that has ever lived," Danny yelled causing them all to look at him. "You're only as powerful as you are now because you cheated your way there."

Freakshow simply aimed and blasted Danny away with a single shot from his hand. "Shush," he said, putting his index finger to his lips.

"DANNY!" Kim M. yelled after him as she watched him get blasted away and crash into a tree and fall to the ground in a heap. Freakshow looked back at her, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

"Ahh, the beautiful niece of Vlad Plasmius himself," he said intriguingly. "Once again trying to protect the ones that are close to her yet failing miserably," he finished with an evil smirk on his white skinned face.

She spat at the mentioning of his name. "You do not have the right to mention Vlad's name in my presence," she hissed at him. "And how dare you insult Danny like that!"

"And what do you plan to do about that?" he asked mockingly. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward to look down on her because he was in fact taller than she was.

"THIS!" she screamed before pushing a button on her bracelet, activating two anti-ghost weapons that protruded from her backpack on metal rods. She stood ready to attack as she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket to see what all the commotion was about and gasped in terror at the sight of Kim about ready to explode. He dove back into the pocket and started to quiver uncontrollably.

"EYAAAAAAH!" Kim M yelled as she charged towards Freakshow, showing no fear, instead pure, absolute hatred towards the man.

He sidestepped her and grabbed one of the guns protruding from her backpack and snapped it off with the flick of his wrist. Just as she began to turn around, he brought the weapon around and hit the girl in the back of her neck with it.

A loud snap is heard. The weapon breaks in half and falls to the ground in pieces, followed by Kim M who falls to her knees. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is ajar. She quivers before collapsing forward to the ground, landing her face in the mud.

Freakshow smirked down at the girl before an ecto-plasmic energy blast hit him in the back of the head without even fazing him. "Hmm?" he asked himself as he turned to see Ron in complete shock and KP with her hands glowing green from the blast she just sent at him.

"But…that was a direct hit," Ron struggled to say. He started to back away as KP charged up for another blast. "It was a direct hit to the back of his head and he didn't even flinch. How are we gunna beat him now?" he asked her.

"By fighting together and hitting him with more than we have to offer," KP informed him before she fired another blast at the clownish man. He deflected it away and walked towards them. "You can jump in any day now Ron!" she yelled at him angrily as she took flight and flew towards the attacking man.

"Rufus, why me?" he asked the little rodent in his pocket. Rufus poked part of his head out so his face could be seen, but he says nothing and continues shaking out of fear. Ron reached down and picked the rodent out of his pocket and placed him on the ground. "You'll be safer if you just go and hide little buddy."

Rufus saluted him before running up him to give him one last hug before jumping to the ground and running off to hide in a bush. Ron turned around after watching Rufus run off and gasped.

"A little help here Ron," KP yelled to him as she was spun around by her leg. Freakshow let her go and she went flying into the same tree that Danny had hit.

He was just starting to get back up when she fell on top of him. They crashed into the ground and looked at each other. "I think we may need some more help," Danny said sourly.

"Ready for round two?" Freakshow asked Ron as he cracked his knuckles. Ron was starting to get jittery and very nervous.

"Well maybe not right now but perhaps I can give you a rain check on that one," Ron said. He was sweating bullets at this point. He jumped when Freakshow lunged for him. Freakshow managed to grab his leg, but Ron activated his monkey powers and threw him off by back flipping in the air. "Boo Yaa! I've still got it baby!" he cheered to himself before he was blasted backwards into Danny and KP who were just starting to get back up.

The three of them crashed into the tree before they fell to the ground in a heap. "Can we get up without someone knocking us back down?" Danny asked out of frustration as he shoved KP and Ron off of him. They all stood back up and looked over to see Freakshow laughing at them as he walked towards them.

"You kids just make this too easy for me," he said as he pushed the yellow gem of form and aimed the gauntlet at the three teens. "Standing in a group will make all of you easier to hit," he said with a grin.

Just before he could fire, an anti-ghost energy blast came from nowhere and hit him in the back, causing him to mis-aim his attack and hit the tree they were standing underneath instead, turning it into a giant umbrella, shielding them from the rain before it was struck by lightning, burning it to a crisp.

They all looked across the lawn and saw Kim M standing where she had fallen. Mud was dripping off her face in random places. She was aiming an anti-ghost weapon at him and was fuming so much her pupils were dilated too small to see from a distance.

"Ahh, look who's finally up," Freakshow mocked after turning towards her. He pressed another button on the reality gauntlet that couldn't be seen and aimed at her instead. "Hope you like my little present."

Before he could fire, he was hit over the head with another 2 by 4. He turned to see a broken piece of wood on the ground. He looked up to see Jazz holding the other end. She was smiling nervously. "Can't blame a girl for trying," she said with slight hesitation.

"Again? Really?" he asked her. "It didn't work in the last chapter, why would you do it again?"

"Because the author took so long writing this one that he forgot I already did it," she answered simply with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Curse this author and his infernal writing skills and forgetful memory," Freakshow hissed to himself. KP and Ron looked at each other and cocked their eyebrows in confusion before shrugging to forget what they had just heard. "Why are you teens always getting in my way when I'm about to make a huge break through?" he asked them.

"Because you're the bad guy and we're the good guys," Danny answered in a cocky tone. "That's just how things work. We fight for a little while, exchange witty banter, we kick your butt, and go home knowing that we're going to live for another day."

"That's how things work in the world too just so you know," KP added in the same cocky tone. She folded her arms and nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"You kids just don't know when to give up do you?" Freakshow asked the four teens surrounding him. Danny, Ron and both Kim's were ready to attack. Jazz had gone back to the sidelines to watch the fight from a safe distance. "You honestly think you still stand a chance against me? You've all fought me before and lost, and I was only at half my full power. What difference is going to happen now?" he asked as he looked around the four teens.

"I didn't have ghost powers back then," KP informed him as she charged her hands with energy.

"And we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, and now we do," Ron said sounding rather pleased with himself. "Well Sorta," he added rather skeptically.

"We weren't fighting as a group back then," Kim M informed him as she readied her gun again and pointed it at him.

"I was unable to fight and I'm your biggest problem so with us working together, we can easily defeat you," Danny said as he too built up his energy in his hands.

"Oh we'll see about that," Freakshow mocked quietly to himself so they couldn't hear. He did grin though which prompted them to attack. He jumped into the air to dodge their attacks just seconds after it was too late for them to re-aim.

Kim M was the first to get in a shot. She fired her anti-ghost weapon. He jumped to avoid the shot, causing it to go straight towards Ron. "YAAAAH!" he screamed before diving to the ground so the shot went over him and straight towards Jazz who also dove out of the way to avoid getting hit.

All at the same time Danny and KP fired their attacks at Freakshow. He jumped causing both ecto-plasmic energy blasts to collide, resulting in a huge explosion that rocked the entire town and light up the night sky.

"Well that'll get them off my tail for a little while," he chuckled as he rose higher into the air.

"Guess again Frederich!" Danny yelled from above him causing him to turn and gasp. Danny flew down and kicked him in the stomach, sending him falling back towards the ground. He recovered and scowled back up at Danny who was flying back down towards him, ready to kick him again.

He was prepared for him this time. He reached out to grab Danny by the leg, but he vanished before he could grab him. "Where'd he go!?" he asked himself. He was about to turn around when he was blasted in the back by an anti-ghost weapon.

He turned around after recovering to see the red ghost huntress hovering on her glider. Her gun letting off smoke from the attack. She prepared to attack again and fired.

He flew out of the way so the attack missed him and went straight towards Ron who had flown up behind him with the use of his monkey powers for a sneak attack. The gasped and cowered when he saw the attack coming at him. He covered his head with his hands and waited for the attack to hit him but it never did. Instead, it just blasted his pants off his legs. He gasped again before he dove from the sky after them.

Freakshow turned back around and watched as Kim M prepared to fire again. After she did, when the blast got close enough to him, he made a bat out of energy and hit it back towards her. She continued to float their as the blast went back towards her, but another shot of ecto-energy came from underneath and deflected it away.

KP flew up and immediately shot another blast at him by slapping her hands together. Freakshow had no time to react. He was hit and flung backwards through the air. While lying on his back in the air, he opened his eyes and saw Danny flying down towards him.

"Eat this Freakbag!" he yelled as he pulled back an energized fist. He punched Freakshow in the gut, sending him crashing into the ground. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked up to see the four teens circled around him once again. They were floating in the air to prevent him from pulling the same stunt again.

"My pants never stay on in desperate situations like this," Ron complained as he pulled his pants back on and re-buttoned them.

"I got you that belt for our halfa-versary," KP reminded him. "Why don't you ever wear it anymore?" she asked him with a scowl on her face.

"I lost it and I can't seem to find it anywhere these days," he answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ron's mother tucks baby Hanna into her crib for the night. She kisses the baby girl on the forehead and leaves the room, slowly closing the bedroom door behind her as she watches Hanna sleep.

As soon as the door was latched shut, one of Hanna's eyes popped open. She sat up in her crib and opened a secret compartment in the floor of the crib that was hidden by the blanket she used. A control panel with numbered buttons appeared. She typed in a code and a computer screen appeared from the crib.

The screen fizzled to life and another baby could be seen on the screen. The two babies babbled meaningless words to one another, but just for the hell of it I'll translate.

'Got another mission for me Wane?' Hanna asked the African American infant on the computer screen.

'Yup, got one set up for you and Maggie,' he told her as he typed on a keyboard on the other end of the video link. 'I'll send you the files right…now!' he said as he pushed one last button.

The screen changed and multiple unreadable files that looked like nothing more than squiggly lines appeared. Hanna nodded along as she read the files.

'MmmHmm, mmmhmm. Ok, so I should wake Maggie and drag her along for the ride?' she asked Wane.

'Already have. I'll hook up a video link for you to her,' Wane said as he typed more commands onto his computer.

'Please and thank you,' Hanna said with a smirk before another video link opened and Maggie Simpson could be seen stroking Snowball II in her crib. 'You ready for yet another sitch?' Hanna asked the yellow skinned tone infant.

Maggie sucked on her binky as an answer, but Hanna understood her very clearly.

'Right so I'll meet you their?' Hanna asked only to end up getting a binky suck as an answer. 'You're the best Maggie. See you in a few,' Hanna said before the computer monitor shut off and disappeared back within the floor of the crib.

Hanna dove under her blanket and reemerged in military combat clothing. She had changed and put grease paint on her face all within a few seconds underneath her blanket. She held up what appeared to be Ron's belt and swung it around like a lasso.

She threw the buckle end out the window and latched it onto a tree branch and swung herself into her back yard where she jumped onto a toy plane and pressed a secret button that transformed the toy plane into a real working jet. She took off towards the sky and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

Back at the battle field with Freakshow, the four teens prepare to attack simultaneously again, only causing Freakshow to laugh at them hysterically.

"You really think this is going to work again?" he asked them through his evil laughter. "This is how it'll work out, I'll escape from you before you can attack and counter attack all of you…at the same time!" he finished with another loud, hysterical laugh.

This angered Danny most of all. Kim M charged her anti-ghost gun while the three super powered teens charged their hands with energy. Danny and KP with ecto energy and Ron with his mystical monkey powers.

Then just as Freakshow had predicted, he escaped before they could attack. They were all dumbfounded as he laughed evilly while he phased through the ground. They all looked around for him and were left completely off guard when four Freakshow's phased from the ground and blasted them all from underneath, sending them all flying high into the air.

"YAAAAAH!" they all screamed as they fell back to the ground after being blasted so high into the air. They all landed in a pile on the ground and looked up to see Freakshow back in his single form.

"I hate this guy," KP hissed in a hushed tone. "How are we supposed to beat him? He has us beat at every turn this fight brings us to."

"It's that gauntlet he's using," Kim M whispered to them. "We have to get it off of him, but how?"

"Just follow my lead," Danny whispered to them before he stood up. "Hey Freakazoid! Catch me if you can!" he yelled before he took off by flight and flew away as fast as he could.

"What does he think this is a game to him?" Freakshow asked more to himself before he pressed the blue gem of fantasy and opened another blue portal next to him. He punched through the portal, instantly opening another in front of Danny, punching him so hard, he flew back and crashed into the ground a few feet away from the others.

"If you still want us to follow your lead, then I'm just gunna sit back and watch," KP scolded him.

"Right, new plan," Danny said weakly with a thumbs up. The sound of Freakshow laughing drew their attention to the sky.

"Consider yourselves lucky I can't remember the proper sequence to use this, otherwise you'd all be dead by now," he finished this off with a loud evil cackle.

They four teens covered their ears to keep out his laughter. "Will somebody please shut him up," Kim M yelled out in frustration.

Freakshow continued laughing hysterically to himself as a young girl answered her question. "GLADLY!" the young girl's voice is heard from some distance away. They all gasped and turned to see Danielle speed up and head butt him in the stomach as fast as she could fly.

The wind was knocked right out of him because she slammed into him so hard. He gagged on his own saliva before falling to the ground. He landed on his feet and fell to his hands and knees as he drooled into the rain slick grass. It had since stopped raining by now.

Danielle descended to the ground and nearly slipped in the grass but caught herself and regained her balance before falling over. Next thing she knew, Jazz had her arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Danielle, I can't believe that you're alright after all that we've been through together!" Jazz wailed out in happiness for her younger sister.

"It's alright Jazz, it wasn't your fault we got separated in the first place," Danielle reassured the weeping red head. "Good to see you got your ghost powers back Danny," she said happily before Danny and Kim M both wrapped their arms around her too.

They both pulled away from her and smiled down at her. "We were wondering when you'd group back up with us," Danny said as Ron flew over to them and landed in the grass, successfully slipping and falling.

"What the heck!?" Danielle half yelled about the blue glowing kid lying in the grass. "Who the heck is this guy, and why is he glowing?"

"Ron Stoppable, a local here that we've become friends with ever since arriving," Kim M answered her.

"He has something called, Mystical Monkey Powers," Danny answered the second part of her question.

"So who's the kid?" Ron asked as he stood back up and brushed wet grass off his pants. "She looks like a smaller version of you," he said, pointing at Danny.

"She's just that," Danny said as he stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is my younger sister Danielle, the one that got into a fight with Monkey Fist and was lost in the woods," he reminded Ron.

While they were all getting reacquainted, Freakshow was starting to get impatient. "She gave me quite the run for my money last time," he said to himself. "I must keep an extra eye on her. Don't want to fall prey to her super strength again. I must exercise caution and waste no time eliminating them all now," he said as he started to build up ecto-energy.

He aimed and fired a blast at the teens. They all heard the attack coming but only one of them had time to react in time. KP jumped in between them and the blast and produced the biggest energy shield she could muster, stopping the attack before it could reach them.

"I'm glad you guys are happy that she's alive and well, but can you have your family reunion later and perhaps give me a hand?" KP strained to ask them as her arms started to give way from holding up the barrier.

"With pleasure," Danny and Danielle said in unison. They both grinned before they took off into the air and fired twin blasts at him from either side. He had nowhere to go. He was hit by both blasts, causing his own attack to fade.

They landed on the ground and fired twin ice blasts into the smoke and ruble before it could clear. When it had settled, Freakshow was still standing but he had been frozen in a block of ice.

"This makes this much easier for us," Danny said. He smiled as he phased through the block of ice and pulled the Reality Gauntlet out. "Without this you lose almost all of your powers. You are barely even a threat to us anymore," he mocked before he and Danielle started to walk back towards the others.

This angered him greatly and he built up his energy enough to blow the ice off. He launched a fierce attack at Danny as he walked away with the Reality Gauntlet.

Danny turned just in time to see the attack. "Danielle!" he yelled to her as he tossed her the gauntlet.

She jumped and caught it in mid air before landing on the ground. "Got it!" she yelled before she started to run for her life as Freakshow started aiming his attacks at her instead. Unbeknownst to her, when she caught it, she accidental pressed one of the gems. She jumped, rolled and dodged one attack after another. She couldn't keep this up; she had to toss it to someone else. "KIM!" she yelled as she tossed it straight into the air.

Kim M came flying by, going in the opposite direction several feet in the air. She caught the gauntlet with one hand and accidentally pressed one of the buttons as well before tucking it under her arm like a foot ball.

She activated her gliders rockets and blasted herself away, but only managed to get hit by a blast from Freakshow from underneath. "YAAH!" she screamed after being hit by the attack. She flew skywards and dropped the gauntlet.

It spun in the air before Freakshow flew up and caught it, also accidentally pressing another gem. "I finally have it back," he said with delight as he held the gauntlet in his hands. "I was a little worried there for a moment."

He breathed a sigh of relief just before someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned but no one was there. While he was looking the other way, Ron grabbed the gauntlet from his hands and fled away with it, pressing a gem in the process.

"HEY! Get back here with that right now!" Freakshow demanded as he took off after Ron through the air.

He fired volleys of blasts after Ron, but missed with every shot. Ron swerved around each blast successfully before he took his mind off where he was flying to look behind to see Freakshow close behind. He looked forward again and crashed into a tree's branches. He fell out of the branches and crashed into the ground, dropping the gauntlet on a rock, hitting another gem.

Wanting to regain control of the situation, Freakshow practically dove for the gauntlet. He smirked happily as he held the gauntlet in one hand as he admired it. He was then suddenly blasted away by an ecto-energy shot.

The gauntlet spun wildly in the air before KP zoomed by and caught it before taking flight with it. She had also pushed a gem when she had grabbed it. As she flew higher up, Freakshow stood up and growled up at her with a look of pure hatred in his eyes before he gave chase.

As she flew higher into the air she came face to face with an airplane. She gasped before turning intangible, allowing herself to pass through the plane as it flew at her. She emerged from the tail of the plane and returned to normal before she looked at the device in her hands.

"Could this thing really have the power to controlling the world?" she asked herself as she inspected the gauntlet over. She accidentally touched another gem as she maneuvered it around.

"Yes it does now will you kindly give it back before I take it from your cold dead body!" Freakshow demanded of her. She turned around to see him a few yards away. She then looked behind him to see Danny waving his arms to her.

She smirked as she prepared to throw it. "Sure," she said with a smirk. "Here, catch!" she yelled as she threw it high over him and into Danny's waiting arms where he pressed yet another gem. Freakshow watched angrily as Danny sped off with the gauntlet in his arms. He turned back towards KP and growled at her. "I was actually saying catch to him if it makes you feel even worse about yourself," she mocked him.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" he screamed in anger before he sped off after Danny as fast as he could. "I will not let these children ruin my chances at world domination!" he yelled out to himself as he quickly started to gain ground on the ghost boy.

Danny looked back to see him coming up quickly. He decided to land and stand his ground. He slide in the still wet grass and turned to see Freakshow land on the ground a few yards away, and he was angry. "You're not getting this back dude," Danny informed him as he pointed at the gauntlet and held it up with one hand.

"You are going to give it back right now!" Freakshow screamed before he charged at the ghost boy.

Danny turned and ran away with Freakshow right behind him. As he ran, Freakshow dove for him, but Danny held the gauntlet down and Danielle slide in the grass right through his legs and grabbed the gauntlet, pressing a gem in the process. She slid right underneath him and Freakshow making him stumble and fall face first into the grass.

Danielle snickered before running in the other direction. As she ran away, Freakshow looked over at her in fury and fired another blast at her. The ecto attack missed her but exploded with the ground in front of her, causing the gauntlet to get flung into the air where Ron came along and caught it before landing on the ground and running away with it. He pushed a gem by accident as he ran away with it.

Freakshow ran towards him and dove for him and tackled him, but not before he threw it to KP who caught it in the air and flew away with it. Freakshow jumped to his feet and blasted ecto-rays at her from a distance.

She weaved around them with ease before she flew into a low flying cloud and couldn't see where she was going. She flew straight up out of the cloud only to end up smashing into the windshield of an airplane.

"Ugh, Captain. Am I seeing a white haired girl pressed flat against the outside of the planes windshield?" the Co-pilot asked the captain.

"I do believe it is," the Captain responded before Freakshow flew up next to the plane and scared KP off the windshield.

She phased through and into the cockpit only to be followed by him. "Give me back my gauntlet!" he yelled before he blasted a strong attack at her. She gasped and put up an energy barrier just before an explosion ripped through the entire plane, turning it into a giant fireball, sending it falling from the sky. It crashed into the ground and exploded once again in a massive fireball that would have killed everyone on board.

Up in the air, KP was surrounded by a green sphere of energy that protected her from the blast. She had covered her head with her arms but slowly uncovered it and gasped when she saw the burning wreckage on the ground. Her eyes started to well up from the loss of all those innocent people but she blinked them away and looked over at Freakshow as he laughed hysterically.

"Only the beginning of what I'll do to this world if I don't get what I want," he snickered with his back to her but he was speaking to her directly. He then turned and held out his hand. "Now if you return the gauntlet to me I'll-" he started to say but she angrily and furiously interrupted him.

"YOU'LL WHAT!?" she screamed at him. "You'll kill everyone in less painful, destructive ways!? You'll let me live while I let you go about killing everyone I know and love!? Absolutely not! I'm not giving this back to you and I will find a way to stop you before you kill anyone else!" she barked at him.

She wound up an energy blast and fired at him before fleeing while he was distracted. He was surrounded by a small cloud of smoke from the resulting explosion from her attack. He flew out of the smoke and glared daggers at the girl as she flew away.

He fired an attack of his own after her which gained speed very quickly and caught up to her. She looked back angrily to see how close he was following and gasped to see the energy attack coming up on her. Before she was hit by the oncoming blast, she dropped it so the other Kim could catch it as she flew underneath, unknowingly pressing yet another one of the gems.

She zoomed underneath Freakshow who did a front flip in the air before turning around to give chase to her instead. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled as he fired more blasts after her. One of his blasts hit the back of her glider forcing her to crash into the ground.

She hugged the gauntlet, pushing another gem in the process, and rolled to a stop in the grass. She jumped to her feet and looked around for someone to toss the gauntlet to but no one was close enough and Freakshow had just landed on the ground a few yards away.

"GET AWAY!" she screamed at him as she pointed her gun at the device. "I'll shot it and destroy it if you don't back away right now!" she warned him.

"You can't destroy it even if you really wanted too," he said with a smirk as he stepped closer to her. She backed away and charged her weapon to fire if he got any closer.

"I'm warning you!" she yelled as she backed away one final time. He kept walking closer to her so she had it with him. She pulled the trigger and…nothing. She pulled the trigger again and nothing came out. Freakshow started laughing hysterically as she pulled the trigger over and over again.

He stepped close enough so that he could take the weapon from her hands. "It doesn't really work when it's out of ammo," he mocked her as he crushed the weapon with his bare hands and tossed the remnants over his shoulder. Before he could retrieve the gauntlet she turned and ran again. "Why do they always have to run?" he asked himself with a heavy sigh of disappointment.

As she ran she tripped over a rock sending the gauntlet flying out of her hands. She landed face first in the grass and looked up to see it roll into a puddle of mud. She gasped when Freakshow flew over her and grabbed the gauntlet out of the mud.

He smiled with glee as he picked it up but screamed as he was blasted away by Danny who flew in and picked it back up out of the mud before running away with it. He pressed a gem in the process when he picked it up.

When Freakshow started to gain on him, he tossed it backwards over Freakshow. Jazz jumped up and caught it before she ran away with it. Freakshow spun in the grass and fell onto his stomach. Danny jumped onto him and ran away in the same direction as his sister, leaving Freakshow to fume at them.

Danny ran up next to Jazz as they ran. "Danny! Take it!" Jazz yelled to him. She was about to hand it to him when they were hit by an ecto-blast from behind. The gauntlet went flying and landed in the grass.

Freakshow ran up to it and bent over to grab it, but Danielle reached through his legs and ran off with it before he could grab it. He toppled over and gave chase as soon as he stood back up.

He caught up with Danielle who turned to face him. She simply grinned as she tossed it over his head to Ron as he stood behind him. Freakshow turned angrily and watched as he tossed it over his head back towards Danielle who caught it and pressed yet another gem.

This went on for a few throws before Freakshow had, had enough. Just after Danielle had thrown it back to Ron, he blasted her away and went for Ron before he could catch it. He jumped into the air and jumped off Freakshow's head to catch the gauntlet before he ran away.

Ron jumping of his head made him stumble a little before he continued to give chase. Ron ran straight for a tree and jumped into the branches just as Freakshow ran underneath. Ron fell back out and ran in the other direction away from the tree for quite some distance before he realized he didn't have the gauntlet.

"WAIT! Where did it go!?" he yelled to himself as he searched all over for it. He looked back at the tree to see Freakshow running at him again. As he passed underneath the tree, the gauntlet fell from the branches and right into his hands. "Oh boy," Ron said to himself nervously as he started to back away nervously.

Danny, Danielle, Jazz and both Kim's walked or flew over next to him. "Nice job bonehead," Danielle scolded him as they all looked over at Freakshow who was still puzzled by the fact he had acquired the gauntlet back so easily. "You just handed world domination to him on a silver platter."

"Things are much worse than we could possibly have imagined," Danny said in a frail tone.

"How so?" the four others asked at once.

"The gauntlet has been activated," he said without a tone in his voice as he pointed at Freakshow. The others gulped nervously before they all started to sweat.

"It's been activated," Freakshow said quietly to himself. "THE GAUNTLET HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" he yelled out in excitement as he slipped it over his arm. "Finally! I've been waiting for this day to come. I couldn't remember the proper sequence after you showed me the first time, yet now thanks to you…I now control reality once again!"

He took flight and flew about one hundred feet into the air before he looked down at the teens grouped together as they all started to get frightened. He pressed the red gem of life and the entire gauntlet started to glow with a red light.

"The Gem of Life," Freakshow said with magnificence in his voice. "It has the power to give life…" he said as he aimed his hand at the group of teens. "And the power to take it away," he said with joy before he formed a red ball of energy and fired it at them.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Danny screamed. They all dove out of the way except for KP who stood standing, traumatized, transfixed to her spot as she fearfully watched the red ball of ghostly energy getting closer and closer.

"This can't be the end," she whispered to herself as the red ball of energy could be seen reflecting in her bright green eyes.

"Hold on KP!" Ron yelled to her as he jumped back to his feet and rushed over to her. He was unable to get her out of the way in time, so instead he got IN the way.

The blast hit him square in the chest, pushing him back into KP, sending them flying backwards multiple yards before they rolled to a stop in the grass a few feet away from each other.

After recovering from the hit, KP sat up and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she looked over at Ron as he lay motionless in the grass. "Ron?" she asked as she began to crawl over to him. "Ron?" she asked again a she approached his side and grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?" she asked, starting to get slightly worried.

The others ran up to them after seeing what had happened. "Uh oh," Danny said under his breath as they all looked down at KP as she started to shake Ron to get him to wake up.

"Common Ron, get up," KP said with a slight nervous chuckle as she shook him harder, with no response from him. "Stop messing around," she said as she started to get really worried.

Jazz rushed over and kneeled down on his other side and placed two fingers on his neck. After a few seconds a look of shame spread across her face and she looked up at KP as her eyes started to well up.

"Ron?" KP asked again as she desperately tried to wake him up by shaking him again. "Ron no!" she started to weep before she placed two of her own fingers on his neck and felt nothing. No pulse.

* * *

Elsewhere, Wade was using a screw driver to tighten a bolt on an invention that was shaped like a soup thermos he was working on based on the technology Danny had given him. "These goggles work like a charm," he said to himself in amazement before a computer screen behind him started beeping rapidly before a flat tone was heard.

He turned around and took a bite out of a donut before typing onto his computer. He gasped when two humanoid pictures appeared on the screen. One shaped like KP and the other like Ron. KP's was filled in pink and had a normal heart rate while Ron's was an empty red out line with no heart rate.

"Definitely not good!" Wade said in horror before he grabbed the two thermoses he had been working on and rushed out the door as fast as he could, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

* * *

Back on the battle field, KP's mouth dropped and she was starting to cry upon realizing that Ron wasn't coming back. He was dead, Freakshow had killed him, and she realized this. "He killed him," she said with no expression in her voice. "He risked his own life to save mine, and now he's dead."

Her worried and horrified expression turned into hated filled with revenge. Her eyes started glowing completely green, she clenched her hands into fists at her side, she gritted her teeth together making one of them crack from the strain. She was so furious she was starting to shake and growl with anger.

"Ron…" she growled under her voice as he anger continued to build. "Ron!" she said angrily as she slowly turned to face Freakshow as he laughed hysterically to himself. She closed her eyes and looked away as tears flung from the surface of her eyes. She opened her eyes again and they were filled with anger. She growled again and looked up at Freakshow with fire burning in her eyes. "You're a monster!" she yelled up to Freakshow, gaining his attention away from his laughter.

"Why I do believe that is so true," he said as if intrigued at what the ghost girl's next move would be. "Care to do anything about it, before I kill you as well!?" he asked with more joyous laughter.

This pushed KP over the edge. "This is for RON!" she screamed as she unleashed a single powerful ecto-energy blast at him that even he had to work to dodge around it.

"The girl's got a spark left in her I suppose," he figured to himself as she flew into the air and charged him. She threw a punch, but he flew sideways and kneed her in the stomach. "You must have better tricks up your sleeve than simply attacking me head on," he said to her as he grabbed her by her foot while she was doubled over in pain from her stomach.

"What is she doing!?" Danny half yelled to the others as they mourned over Ron's death. "I told her that she can't attack him head on like that. I taught her to use her powers better than that."

"You taught her how to use ghost powers?" Danielle questioned him. "How did she even get them in the first place?"

"Same way I got mine back," he answered her simply. "Now listen," he said as he kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders. "We don't have time to talk about what's been going on. Right now our top priority is stopping Freakshow before he turns the world into his own image again. Think you can handle this fight?" he asked her out of fear that he might not have enough confidence in himself.

"Let's stop this guy!" she said with enough confidence to raise Danny's spirits. They both stood back to back like they have so many times before in the past. "Let's go kick his butt," she said with a smirk before Danny held her back.

"Wait! Things are about to get much worse for us," he said with horror in his voice. Danielle looked at him with a confused look on her face before she looked up at KP and Freakshow who were going at each other's throats.

They were both squabbling with each other in mid flight. They were both getting angry with each other. They had their teeth clenched and they were looking at each other out of pure hatred. KP was trying to claw at him with her fingers while he held her at bay by grabbing her by the neck, choking her.

"Ahh, I've finally got you to be silent for once," he said with a smirk as he squeezed her neck even harder, cutting off her air supply.

"Danny! She needs our help!" Danielle yelled to him, tugging on his suit in the process. He nodded in agreement and they both started to fly up to assist her.

"We'll just stay down here with Ron then," Jazz yelled after them as they flew away.

"It's not like we can do anything else," Kim M said in disgust as she held up a broken piece of her glider and tossed it over her shoulder.

While Danny and Danielle flew up to assist KP, they had to witness the unthinkable. Freakshow pushed the blue gem of fantasy causing the entire gauntlet to glow blue. He infused himself and her with the blue glow and grabbed her neck with both hands while he continued to choke her.

He then pulled his hands apart, in doing so, separating KP's human half from her ghost half. He threw them both to the ground as hard as he could. They crashed into the ground next to each other, leaving impressions in the ground where they lay.

They both looked up from the ground to come face to face with each other. They gasped before they looked up in anger to see Freakshow laughing hysterically once again as he descended to the ground.

"Let's see just who the tougher one now is," he cackled evilly as he pressed the red gem of life again and aimed an attack at the two KP's. The gauntlet glowed red before he fired his attack.

"Look out!" KP's ghost half yelled as she pushed her human half away from the blast. "YAAAAAH!" she screamed as her ghost half was hit by the blast. Her body was ripped apart molecule by molecule until there was nothing left for her to reform with. A deep path was carved out in the ground from the resulting blast.

KP pushed herself up onto her hands and knees as she looked over where she had been laying to see the ground letting off a red smoke from where her ghost half had been killed. She gawked at the sight before Freakshow started laughing again.

"Hahahaha. No longer a threat to me. Just the way I like it," he mocked her before he turned his attention to the two ghost hybrids floating above them. "Two to go and this world is mine," he said with a grin.

"That monster," Danielle said with stifled anger on her breath. "Is that what he plans to do to us too?" she asked Danny in an angered yet slightly scared tone.

Danny didn't respond to her. He was building up his own anger at what Freakshow was doing in such inhumane ways. "We can't keep letting this go on like this," he said angrily through his teeth. He was starting to writhe with even more anger towards the man as he flew up to confront them.

"Kim!" Jazz yelled to KP as she continued to lie on the ground, gawking at how close to death she just was for the second time in just a few minutes. Jazz and Kim M ran up to her side and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" Jazz asked her after they got her to her feet.

"I didn't know ghost halves could die," she said weakly. "He killed her, me, my ghost half. I could have stopped him, but I was just so furious I didn't care about my own life anymore." Jazz and Kim M felt for her. They looked up at Freakshow as he confronted both Danny's.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this," Danny informed him. His voice was shaking because he was so angry. "You've killed too many innocent people to satisfy your own lust for power, something which you already possess, and no matter how much power you have…" Danny continued to speak, but he was rudely interrupted.

"We always want more," Freakshow finished for him mockingly. "That is so true, yet I still can't help but wonder, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, sounding rather intrigued. "Perhaps a little more killing will push you over the edge to the point of wanting to kill yourself," he said with another evil smirk as he pressed the red gem of life yet again.

The gauntlet started to glow red and he aimed his hand at the three girls on the ground. Danny didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. Freakshow fired his attack just before Danny could warn them. "Girls! Look out!" Danny yelled down to them in terror.

The three girls didn't move, they were traumatized to that spot as the red energy blast got closer to them. KP grabbed their arms and tried to pull them out of the way, but the blast hit them first. They were all blown backwards and rolled to stops in the grass.

KP once again got up having escaped death for the third time. She was speechless when she saw Jazz and the other Kim lying motionless in the grass. She knew what had happened. The blast hit them and she had avoided it again. Jazz and Kim were killed by his attack.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny and Danielle screamed as they flew down to them as fast as they could. Freakshow laughed evilly to himself as the two of them rushed by him to aid their friends.

"This is just all too easy," he chuckled to himself. He then pressed the power button on the reality gauntlet and continued to laugh evilly as he aimed his hand into the air and fired a yellow beam of light into the sky.

The scene switches to a view of the entire planet as it is engulfed in yellow light before it starts to fade. The US capital building turns into a giant circus tent, Mt. Rushmore turns into Mt. Freakshore, the pyramids of Egypt turn into giant versions of Freakshow's head laughing, corn and wheat fields turned into giant man eating snapping plants, cars turned into clown cars before the bridge they were going over turned into a giant roller coaster, buildings all across the globe turned into giant hit-the-mallet games. The entire world was made in his image once again.

Danny and Danielle fly down to their friend's side as KP weeps over them, trying to find pulses on the wrists, failing miserably. Danielle falls to her knees in complete shock at the loss of her older sister and Kim M. Danny was in a state of shock as well. He wouldn't take his eyes off the two girls as Freakshow started laughing again.

Danielle and KP looked up at Freakshow with tears in their eyes as he laughed. "Once again, I am the ring master of the planet!" he yelled in excitement as he changed his own image to that of a red ring master like suit with a large black top hat, which still had the smiley face from the last time Danny had defeated him. "So, do any of you care to try and take me on now or shall I make my presence as the ruler of this world well known to all?" he asked mockingly.

Danny had been pushed over the edge by Freakshow's actions. His anger had reached the boiling point and he was about to unleash his fury on the evil man. His eyes dilated and his hands curled into fists at his sides as he clenched his teeth together.

"I…won't let you…get away…with this!" Danny struggled to say through is anger as he tensed up and looked down at the ground as his anger pushed him even farther over the edge. Freakshow only laughed at him as his anger started to unleash a sleeping fury within that he was learning to control. "I won't let you!" he said once again before lightning struck the ground in multiple places around them.

Freakshow had stopped laughing and was amazed when the ground started shaking and little bits and pieces of dirt and ruble rose up from the ground around the ghost boy. More lightning struck as he tensed his muscles and clenched his teeth and fists even tighter.

Suddenly, for a brief moment he raised his head up and his eyes turned silvery white and his snow white hair turned to flames, but the moment passed when he looked back down. Danielle, KP and Freakshow all watched with their mouths hanging open in surprised confusion at what was happening.

More lightning struck the ground around them as the same thing happened a few more times. His hair turned to flames and his eyes turned silvery white but they kept returning to normal. Finally, something in Danny's head snapped. A streak of light appeared to pass through his head. His pupils disappeared and he yelled to the heavens as his hair turned back into flames. He became surrounded in a white light that faded so his eyes could be seen as silvery white.

Freakshow jumped in surprise upon seeing the ghost boy standing with his back to him. His hair licked at the air over his head and his ghostly glow at become twice as brilliant. Danielle and KP were in complete shock and were speechless.

"Danny! Your hair, your eyes! You've been transformed!" Danielle said shakingly as she backed up slowly. "How? How is this possible?" she asked in a very scared tone.

"Yes, how is this possible?" Freakshow asked more to himself. 'He has pushed himself to the same point the girl did last time. Only this time he's staying in that form. He must have learned to control it,' he thought to himself as he tried to contemplate what was going on.

Danny wasn't paying any attention to them right now. He was looking down on his fallen sister, and the girl he 'almost' considered a girl friend. 'Jazz, Kim, I won't let you down. I'll end this fight myself,' he thought to them as if they could hear him in the afterlife.

He turned and looked at Freakshow with fire in his now silver eyes. "I will never forgive you for what you've done Freakshow," he said angrily. "All jokes and witty banter aside, I'm going to crush you before you can do this to anyone else."

"Well let's just see if you have what it really takes to "bring me down"," he said with air quotes, mockingly before he started laughing again. Danny's expression didn't change. He just growled angrily, making Freakshow stop laughing and look at him nervously.

"Time to finish this!" Danny said angrily as he slammed his hands together and rubbed them together, creating static electricity. He separates his hands and white sparks emerged from them. He slams them together, creating a blinding flash of light, ending the scene and the chapter.


	28. Freakshow's Demise

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 28- Freakshow's Demise:**

Danny's ghostly white DNA howled as it sparked with flashes of bright bolts of electricity. The built up energy sparked as it enveloped the DNA, causing it to only howl even further. The view zoomed out to show Danny's hands glowing white hot before a bolt of lightning shot out of them.

Time seemed to slow down as Freakshow pressed the power gem on the gauntlet, allowing him to move out of the way of the shot before it could strike him. Time sped back up as he wobbled on his feet after nearly being stuck by the ghostly lightning.

He blinked a few times in amazement before Danny appeared behind him and punched him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground.

He slid across the ground, picking up dirt along the way. He rolled to a stop in the moist grass before looking up to see Danny standing over him.

Danny did not look too pleased at the moment. His anger was still built up towards the evil man on the inside. He wasn't his usual self; he looked on the verge of wanting revenge for what the man had done to his friends and family.

"Here's a present for yah," Danny said in aggravation. He raised his hand and aimed it directly in Freakshow's face. His hand lit up with more white hot energy as he built it up and prepared to fire at point blank range.

Freakshow started sweating bullets at this point. "Umm, perhaps we can talk about a truce," Freakshow suggested with a nervous gulp. Danny paid no attention. He unleashed the attack, blasting Freakshow away in a brilliant flash of light that enveloped the entire area.

As the light faded, Danielle and KP are seen shielding their eyes from the bright light with their arms. As the light fades and eventually disappears, they lowered their arms to find Danny and Freakshow gone, leaving behind a hole in the ground where they had just been.

"Where'd they go?" Danielle asked as she looked around for her older brother. "They couldn't have gone that far could they?"

"No…they didn't," KP answered the young girl. Danielle looked up at the red head as she looked towards the sky. "They're up there," she said as she pointed to something in the sky."

Danielle looked up into the night sky to see two different colored flashes of light, white and red, clashing and exploding as they battled each other, trying to gain the advantage over the other.

Suddenly, there was yet another large explosion and Freakshow fell from the sky and crashed into the ground hard enough to make a small crater where he landed.

He growled as he looked towards the night sky only to see dark clouds moving over head. "Where'd he go?" he asked himself as he searched frantically so as not to be snuck up on. "I know you're around here kid," he said loudly as he made a quick turnaround to look behind him. "You can't sneak up on me from behind and I'm too dangerous for you to attack from the front and from above, so you might as well just come out of hiding."

There was no response. Freakshow was starting to get angry with him, but his anger blinded him too much to notice that the ground below his feet was starting to glow white hot. He managed to look down in time to see the ground bubble up before exploding.

A beam of light engulfed him and shot straight up towards the sky. The light faded, revealing a hole that went straight down into the ground. The beam of light made yet another appearance as it came back down and crashed into the ground some one hundred feet away.

Danny flew back up out of the hole and floated over it as the ground started shaking. The point of origin…not an earthquake. When the beam of energy crashed back into the ground, it exploded with enough force to shake the ground. The ground cracked and broke apart as it spread out from the impact sight. The hole collapsed in on itself, filling it in before Danny landed on the remains.

He crossed his arms and looked very pleased with his handy work as Freakshow struggled to stand on his feet. He stumbled around before he found his footing. He looked over at Danny who had a smug look on his face before he disappeared.

"Now where did he go!?" Freakshow yelled as he looked from side to side.

He was to full of anger to notice that Danny was now standing right behind him. "Psst, behind you," Danny said in a whispered in a hushed tone. Freakshow's eyes bugged before he slowly turned to see Danny standing behind him. "Hi, nice day?" Danny asked mockingly. Freakshow's mouth dropped open and he was shaking in fear in realizing that defeating Danny wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

Danielle and KP were also just as stunned. KP closed her mouth and gulped before she went back to gawking. "Did you even see him move?" she asked the ghost girl next to her.

"I did not," Danielle responded plain and simple. "His new powers have made him stronger, faster, and much more powerful." At this point, a smile grew across her face. "This is perfect! He's got Freakshow on the ropes. With his new powers he can beat Freakshow and use the reality gauntlet to bring Jazz, Kim and Ron back to life!" She was too excited to hold it all in. She started jumping up and down as she cheered Danny on.

Danny smirked in her direction before he punched Freakshow, sending him flying away into a large tree.

"This must be the super ghost form that the others saw when we were in the particle accelerator," KP said randomly.

"Who's the what now?" Danielle asked in confusion.

"I'll explain in a second," KP said as she bent down and picked up the other Kim and carried her off towards Ron. Danielle did the same with Jazz and followed after KP. "Let's just get these guys to a safer place," KP said as they placed the two girls on the ground next to Ron.

"Now would you care to explain what you just said?" Danielle asked the older girl.

"When Danny and Kim arrived, Danny didn't have ghost powers. I'll try to keep this story short so I'll skip ahead. When Danny discovered away to get them back, I tried to stop him. Anyway, it involved a subatomic particle accelerator. I ended up getting in the way and got ghost powers as well. Afterwards, I was found unconscious but Danny had been blown into a million pieces. He reformed and when he did he took the form of something none of us had ever seen. He glowed white and had flaming white hair, but the moment passed. This must be the form they were talking about."

Danielle's brain was frazzled. Sparked literally flew from her ears before she shook it off. "I've missed out on way too much," she said sickly as she held her head in her hand. They both turned when they heard a small dog barking. KP shrieked as Cujo ran up and jumped into Danielle's arms before licking her face happily. She giggled as she tried to make him stop. "Alright, alright, you found me," she laughed. She set him on the ground and watched him pant and wag his tail happily.

"What…what the heck is that thing?" KP asked skittishly as she hid behind the young ghost girl. "I've never seen a glowing green dog before. Is it radioactive or something?" she asked fearfully.

This made Danielle laugh. "No, his name is Cujo; he's a ghost from our world. He's our family dog. He's nothing to be afraid of," she explained. "It's about time you caught up with me," she mocked the little ghost dog as she placed her hands on her hips. "You fell way behind."

Cujo lowered his eyebrows at her before they all heard yet another explosion behind them. They turned around and gasped at the sight of a cloud of smoke and dust rising from the ground. Freakshow was seen being thrown out of the smoke straight into the air.

A black and white blur flashed out of the debris and zoomed up over him. It slowed down and took the form of Danny. He raised his hand and brought them down on Freakshow's back, sending him crashing back into the ground.

He descended to the ground and landed next to Freakshow who struggled to look up at him. "You're not going to win this fight," Danny informed him in an angered tone.

"Don't get so cocky phantom," Freakshow hissed at him. "You have yet to fight me in my ultimate form." And with that he raised his right arm and the reality gauntlet glowed with white light that soon enveloped him.

The light faded and Danny had to look up to see the Freakshow in his ghost form because he was so big. His skin was green. He had four arms with spikes and had black bat-like wings. He wore a red cape and had a scary looking face on his body that roared loudly.

"I'm even stronger now, now that I've gained back my full power," he laughed evilly.

Danny was not impressed with Freakshow's transformation. "Is that all you got?" he asked with a monotone voice.

This surprised Freakshow greatly. "Why you little!" he hissed. Danny simply yawned and patted his mouth only making Freakshow angrier. Freakshow raised a fist and punched at Danny, slamming his fist into the ground.

Danny phased through his fist and flew up his arm and pulled back his own fist. He punched Freakshow in the chin, sending him flying skywards. As his body flew passed Danny, Danny grabbed his ghostly tail, stopping him from flying away.

"What!?" Freakshow gasped when he realized Danny had caught him. "YAAAAAAH!" he screamed as Danny started spin him in circles. He built up energy in his hands as he spun his rival. Just as Danny released Freakshow from his grip, he released his energy, blasting him away and into the ground once again.

Freakshow floated back up into a standing position and floated over the ground and looked over to see Danny fly down to the ground and touch his feet down in the dirt before pushing himself in Freakshow's direction.

He lit his hands with white energy that spread throughout the rest of his body, giving him a healthy bright glow. He gave out a battle cry as he slammed into Freakshow, engulfing him in a beam of light. The beam curves upwards and flies over Danielle and KP who look up and watch it fly over.

"Danny!" Danielle said in amazement as she and KP turned to see the beam of light crash into the ground quite some distance away. The resulting explosion set the surrounding trees and grass in white flames.

KP gasped in horror but Danielle and Cujo were amazed to see Danny fly up and out of the flames and land on the ground between the girls and the flames.

The white flames eventually died out and white smoke replaced them. When the smoke faded, Freakshow could be seen standing in the middle of a circle of burnt grass. He was back in his human form, and he was fuming in anger.

'This child is proving to be much too difficult for me to fight head on,' he thought to himself as his eyes twitched in frustration. 'If I can't make myself stronger than him, then I'll just have to weaken him instead,' he figured as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Common old man! Are you gunna attack back or just stand there!? Because this is a waste of my time!" Danny yelled at the evil white skinned man.

"How's this for a waste of your time?" Freakshow half yelled at him. He pressed the power gem on the gauntlet and instantly fired a bolt of red lighting. Danny was just barely able to move out of the way of the bolt of lightning.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled as he sidestepped the attack. He took flight as Freakshow shot volleys of red lightning bolts at him. Freakshow laughed evilly as he fired bolt after bolt after bolt after bolt.

Danny flew from side to side and swerved around the attacks before he had, had enough. "This is getting irritating," Danny said in a sour tone. He dove back towards the ground and flew over Danielle and KP before he landed on the ground to find Freakshow standing in his path, preparing to fire an attack at him.

"Prepare to lose Phantom," Freakshow warned him mockingly. He pressed the blue gem of fantasy and fired a blue beam of light at him.

"Not good," Danny said fearfully. He looked back at the two girls behind him as they took cover from the oncoming attack. Danny knew if he didn't do something he was going to lose his powers. A look of confidence spread across his face upon fearing for his little sister's life. He looked back to Freakshow and the oncoming attack. He lowered his eye brows and built up his energy in his hands. "This is it."

He was about to fire, but bad judgment allowed Freakshow's beam to hit him first. He flinched before he retaliated enough to use his own power to push the beam back. He was soon putting out enough energy to push Freakshow's beam back to halfway between them.

After only a few seconds, Danny started to feel weakened. His power was declining and he didn't know why. "What's going on?" Danny asked himself as the two beams started to converge on him.

"I couldn't make myself stronger than you, but I could make you weaker than me," Freakshow cackled as the beams moved closer and closer towards Danny who was starting to struggle to hold his powers together again.

"Dude, doesn't that mean the same thing?" Danny asked through gritted teeth.

"Only if you want it to mean the same thing," Freakshow mocked with an evil laugh as the beams moved to just a few feet away from Danny. "When the beam hit you before you blasted it back, it started to weaken you and soon you won't even be able to stay in your ghost form. The Reality Gauntlet never runs out of energy, so any minute now I will over power you and you will die! Now feel the full wrath of my power!" And with that, he put out more power, pushing the beam to only a few inches away from Danny.

"DANNY!" Danielle yelled out to him. "You have the power to beat him! Now use it!"

"I've been weakened," he yelled back to her as his feet started to slide back in the grass. "I am using all my power to keep this attack away from you!"

"Don't worry about us!" KP yelled to him. "We can take care of ourselves!"

"Release it Danny! Release everything!" Danielle yelled to him. "Remember what he's done to our friends and family, remember what he's done to all the innocent people in this world, and remember what he plans to do if he wins. Now make all of that your power!"

"SAY GOODBYE!" Freakshow shouted one final warning before he started laughing evilly. The beam of energy was about to overtake Danny when a flash of green light came from the sky. Freakshow looked up and gasped just before it hit him, knocking him off his balance.

Everyone looked up to see someone flying high in the air. The view zoomed in enough for the person to be recognized as a green woman using a rocket back pack to fly. The view zoomed in again to reveal it to be Shego. She was breathing heavily because she used a lot of her own power to unleash an attack strong enough to catch Freakshow off guard.

"Why you!" Freakshow barked at her, taking his attention away from Danny for just a moment.

"Danny! Unleash all of your energy! It doesn't get any better than this" Danielle and KP yelled to him in unison.

Danny pondered and fidgeted for a few seconds, but then with one final push, he unleashed as much energy as he could muster. The intensity of his own beam increased from just a few inches across to a few feet, enveloping Freakshow as it overpowered him.

"This can't be happening to me again!" Freakshow shouted in agony as his clothes started to tear away from the power of the energy. He was blown backwards off his feet and shot backwards. He was forced back so hard, the gauntlet slid off his arms and landed on the ground hard enough to form a huge crack all up and down its entire length.

As Danny started to power down, Freakshow crashed into the ground and rolled for several feet before coming to a stop on his back. He groaned before he opened his eyes to see Shego standing over him.

She lifted her foot and pushed down on his neck to hold him down. "Try to move," she challenged him. She lit up her hands with energy and aimed them at him. "I dare you."

Freakshow merely gulped in realizing that he was beaten. He looked down at his arm to see the gauntlet was gone. He looked up slightly to see a weakened Danny, still in his powered up form though, walk up to the gauntlet and pick it up. He slammed his head back into the ground in defeat.

"Now we can fix everything that you've destroyed in this world," Danny said as he placed the gauntlet over his arm. That's when he noticed the huge crack in the side.

Freakshow started laughing hysterically when he saw it. "Good luck fixing things to the way you want them kid," he mocked. "With that crack it only has one more use in it before it's destroyed for good. After that, the gems can still be used, but only separately, which is bad for you because you need all four gems to work together to not only fix this world, but to get back to your own. You never had a chance Phantom."

Freakshow continued to laugh evilly as Danny pondered on what he was going to do. Danielle and KP walked up beside him, relaxing him to the point of his hair and eyes returning to their normal green and white textures.

"As much as I want to go home, we can't just leave this world in shambles while we go back to clean up ours," Danny said to the two girls. And with that, he raised the gauntlet into the air and shot a powerful beam of energy into the air that spread across the globe, returning everything back to the way it was supposed to be.

When everything was completed, the gauntlet shattered into a million pieces, leaving the gems behind. They fell to the ground at Danny's feet after being used together for the last time.

He bent down and picked them up just before they all heard someone yelling. They all turned to see Wade run up from behind. He was waving what appeared to be a Fenton Thermos, with some minor changes of course.

"What's this?" Danny asked after Wade tossed it to him.

"I just invented it," Wade informed them. "It has the amazing capabilities of trapping ghosts inside with just the press of a button," he finished triumphantly, sounding rather satisfied with himself.

"Hey, that's exactly what a Fenton Thermos does," Danielle added as she examined the thermos in Danny's hands.

They all smirked before looking down at Freakshow. He was starting to get scared now. He blasted Shego off of him and started to run away.

"Does he really think he can get away?" KP asked Danny with a cocked eyebrow.

"They always do," Danny answered before he popped off the top of the thermos and pointed it in Freakshow's direction. He pressed the button and sent a beam of green energy straight at Freakshow as he ran.

The beam hit him directly in the back, freezing him in his spot only temporarily. "What!? NO!" Freakshow shouted in agony as he felt himself being pulled backwards. He grabbed for the ground as the pull from the thermos became too much for him to handle. "I'll get you all for this you hear me!?" he yelled to the teens. "PHANTOM!" he screamed one final time before the thermos pulled him and trapped him within its cylindrical confines.

Danny screwed the top back onto the thermos with a grin on his face. "Sucker." Before he could say anything witty, Danielle and KP had their arms wrapped around him. He fell to the ground when Wade joined in.

"About time," KP said in a relieved tone as she rolled onto her back.

Danielle curled up into a ball in Danny's arms and laid her head on his chest. "I knew you could do it Danny," she wept happily.

"I hate to spoil the happy moment, but can someone please explain what the heck happened here," Shego yelled to them. They all looked up to see her standing over Jazz, Kim M and Ron. Rufus had come out of hiding and was weeping over Ron's lifeless body.

Danny walked over to the three teen's lifeless bodies, shortly followed by the others. He held up the red gem of life in his hands. "The gem of life not only has the power to take life away; it has the power to give it back."

He pointed the gem at Ron and shot a small red beam at his body. He coursed with red energy before the light faded, but nothing happened. "Ron?" KP asked sadly as she kneeled at his side and held his hand.

Then his grip tightened on her hand and his eyes flickered open. "KP?" he asked when he saw her hovering over him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"RON!" she screamed with delight as she pulled him into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around him as if she was never going to let go. "You're alright!"

"Somebody want to tell me what's been going on and why the last thing I remember seeing was a bright light at the end of a very long dark tunnel?" Ron asked in confusion. Rufus jumped onto his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. "I died?" he asked plainly. "I DIED!?" he screamed upon realizing what the rodent had meant by that. He jumped to his feet and looked himself over. "But I don't feel dead."

"That's because you were dead dude," Wade informed him. "Danny found a way to bring you back to life."

Ron looked at Danny who held up the gem of life. "I brought you back to life with this little thing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to bring Jazz and Kim back to life."

Ron seemed confused but looked down at where he was just lying to see the two girl's life less bodies. He started to look really scared but was reassured when KP hugged him from behind.

They all watched as Danny knelt down next to Kim and focused another small beam of red energy onto her. Within seconds of the light fading, her eyes flickered open and she instantly shot up into a sitting position. She looked around frantically before her gaze fell on Danny.

Without saying anything, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, much like KP was doing to Ron. She didn't ever want to let him go. She started weeping into his shoulder when she realized what had happened.

Danny patted her on the back to reassure her that things would be alright for now.

Sometime later, the red glow fades from Jazz's body before her eyes pop open and she gasps upon realizing that she wasn't dead. She sat up and examined her hands while Danielle and  
Cujo jumped out of pure joy that she was back to life. Danielle wrapped her arms around Jazz's neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'm alive?" she asked herself out of bewilderment before she looked up to see Danny holding out his hand to help her to her feet. She smiled and grabbed for his hand. He pulled her into an embrace that Danielle and Kim M joined in on. Ron and KP watched from a short distance away. Rufus was crying on Ron's shoulder. He pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere and blew his nose.

"You defeated Freakshow?" Jazz asked Danny after pulling away from the embrace but kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I had a little help," he said with a smirk as he held up the yellow gem of form and the blue gem of fantasy. He clenched them in his fist as he absorbed some of their power. He strained as he started sparking with green energy that quickly turned white. His eyes were closed but you could tell they had turned from green to silvery white and his hair turned into flames for only a moment before a ring of blue light appeared around his waist turning him back into his human form.

"Whoa!" everyone whispered under their breaths. Exhausted from the fight, they all collapsed in the still wet grass as they watched the sunrise breakthrough the cloud cover on a brand new day.


	29. One Final Training Lesson

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 29- One Final Training Lesson:**

The sun had been up for a while before any of them had woken up. Feeling exhausted from their fight with Freakshow they all, with the exception of Wade who was eating a sandwich under a nearby tree, fallen asleep in the grass. They only woke up when the sunlight flickered in Danny's eyes.

He leaned up and stretched his back before looking down to see Danielle curled up in a ball next to him while she sucked her thumb like a small child. He smiled at her before he turned to see Jazz and Kim M lying on his other side. Being dead had apparently really taken it out of them.

"HEY!" KP yelled out from some distance away. Danny turned to see her, Ron and Shego messing around with each other. KP ran up to him as he slowly stood up. "It's about time you woke up. It's practically high noon by now," she informed him as she looked at her Kimmunicator.

"That's too early to wake up on the weekend," Danielle said sourly as she too woke up, having been woken up by KP and Danny.

Danny stretched his back one last time before he help Danielle to her feet. He figured he should let Jazz and Kim sleep while they all went off and did their own stuff. Wade was watching them after all.

"So what are you guys doing over here anyway?" Danielle asked as she and Danny approached Ron and a stressed out Shego who looked about ready to pop.

"What's gotten up her butt?" Danny asked, pointing at Shego as she started to sweat.

"She's trying to use what limited ghost powers she has to learn to fly," Ron said in a hushed tone.

Shego had given up by now and was sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath after being so tense for so long. "I don't understand why I can't do it," she said to herself as she put her face in her hands.

"You could have just asked for help you know," Danny said, stepping forward. "I taught Kim how to fly; I taught myself; I'm sure it shouldn't be that much harder for you."

"Hmm, that's right, you did teach her how to fly," she pondered. "Alright kid, I wanna know how to fly by the end of the day," she told him.

"The end of the day!?" Danny asked with a surprised tone. "It took me a month to learn, and it took Kim even a few days to do it properly. You'd have to be a super fast learner to get it that quickly."

"She is a super fast learner," KP whispered in his ear.

"Let's get started then," Danny spoke up, stepping away from KP. "Now seeing as you already have descent control over your powers this probably won't take as long."

"Just tell me what to do!" Shego yelled at him.

"Alright, alright," Danny said in a calm tone. "Take that spark inside of you that powers you and instead of pushing to your hands, push it to your feet, but be careful. Don't let it out. Keep it inside, at the bottom of your feet."

She cocked an eyebrow at the instructions. "You've got to be kidding right?"

"Nope, he's not," KP answered her for Danny. "That's exactly how he taught me; only I had to learn to control that power first."

"So this will work?" Shego asked in confusion. She still had a cocked eyebrow.

"I'd show you, but Freakshow eliminated my ghost form. I'm powerless again," she said with disappointment. She looked to the ground and hung her shoulders while Ron comforted her.

Danny changed into his ghost form, green eyes and normal white hair, and floated in the air. Danielle proceeded to do the same, having reverted back to her human form while sleeping.

Shego did as she was instructed and pushed her energy to the soles of her feet, without unleashing it, keeping it bottled up inside.

"Ok, now take all that energy and quickly spread it throughout your entire body all the while pushing up on it. This will in turn lift you into the air."

Shego seemed sketchy of the idea of that being what was going to make her fly, but she decided to go along with it if it worked for the other three. She lifted all of her energy and started floating a few inches off the ground. She was flabbergasted that it actually worked.

"Lesson complete," Danny said as he started clapping his hands together. "Now just practice and you'll be flying in the clouds in a matter of days, depending on how far you push yourself."

"Thanks for waking us up by the way!" a girl yelled out from behind them. They turned to see Jazz and Kim M standing behind them, arms crossed.

"We thought we'd let you sleep in some," Danielle said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's passed noon," Jazz said sourly. "Now I'm not gunna get to sleep until 3 in the morning! My entire sleeping pattern has been compromised!" she yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

"Jazz, I think your sleeping pattern is the least of our worries," Kim M informed her. "Danny may have defeated Freakshow, but we have no way of getting back home."

Jazz lowered her arms and sighed. "I guess you're right. We're stuck here. ARGH! If only we could make ourselves a portal to the ghost zone or something!" she yelled out in anger.

"If it even exists in this world," Danielle said sadly.

They all hung their heads low with the exception of Danny who had a thought come to mind, the thought of making a portal to the ghost zone. The only other person, or ghost, that could do it was his future self. If his future self could do it, then why not him?

He turned and walked away, causing everyone to raise their heads when they saw him walk away. "Danny?" Kim M asked him, wondering what he was doing.

He didn't respond. He stopped walking away and raised both arms in front of him. He strained as he pushed his energy into his hands, causing them to spark. Everyone watched in awe as he brought forth the very thing that gave him his powers in the first place. A swirling green vortex formed in front of him. It was very tiny, too small for anyone but Rufus to probably fit through, but it was a portal none the less.

He was using a lot of power just to keep it open. When he couldn't hold on anymore, he changed back into his human form, losing his grip on the tiny portal, causing it to close before anything could transverse between the two worlds. He collapsed to his hands and knees and tried to catch his breath while the others tried to help him back to his feet.

"The ghost zone was there. I could feel it. I managed to make a portal," he said weakly.

"We know, we all saw," KP reassured him.

"Ok, so what does this all mean?" Ron asked them.

"The ghost zone exists in our world," Jazz informed them. "If it exists here too then that means it is the passage way between our two worlds. If we can find a way to get inside then we can find our way home from there."

"Hopefully," Danny added. Everyone looked to him to clarify. "Natural ghost portals exist in our world, so they must also exist here, but because they are always opening and closing and can take you to any time period throughout history, they are too dangerous for us to go through."

Jazz and Kim M gasped and covered their mouths. Danielle was horrified and KP, Ron, Wade and Shego, who was floating upside down at this point, were all scared for them, confused or just downright terrified.

"Our only hope is to make an un-natural ghost portal like we have back home," Danny finished explaining.

"And how do you plan on us accomplishing that?" Danielle barked at him, scaring Cujo who had been sitting at her side, making him whimper. "You can't keep yourself together long enough to make your own and the likely hood that mom and dad would give us access to the designs of a ghost portal are slim to nothing. Trust me, it's not gunna happen."

This sparked Jazz's memory. She lurched forward and grabbed Danny's PEA off his wrist. "HEY!" Danny yelled to her. He reached out to grab it back from her but she turned and he fell to the ground.

She fiddled with the buttons until she activated the Cortana hologram. "Cortana from Halo?" Ron asked Danny who nodded in response. "Nice," he said with a grin and two thumbs up.

"What is thy bidding master Jasmine?" the Cortana hologram asked of her.

"Master!?" Danny spat out. "I thought you were only supposed to call me master!?" he said, pointing his thumb into his chest.

"She's older and ranks above you in the Fenton household," the hologram answered him.

Danny pouted while Danielle fell to the ground laughing. "I have something to ask of you," Jazz asked the holographic device.

"Go right ahead," the hologram responded.

"I was informed not too long ago from mine and Danielle's PEA's that they stored all of mom and dad's greatest ghostly inventions inside of them. Is there by any chance that you also have these detailed files?" she asked it like a begging child.

"Why yes I do," it responded, cheering up everyone. "What file would you like me to bring up for use?" it asked.

"You got a file on a ghost portal?" Danny asked it. The Cortana hologram gave a simple grin before the view faded away.

* * *

The next day, the view reappeared inside the Middleton Space Center where the blue prints for the Fenton Ghost Portal could be seen hanging on the wall.

Sparks flew into the picture, causing the view to turn, showing Mr. Dr. Possible using a torch on the frame of a large circular doorway, the pre-stage form of the ghost portal before it's activated.

"It's almost complete," he said as he raised the face shield and put down the torch. "What's the next step?" he asked.

"I do believe we have to figure out where this thing goes," Drakken said as he walked into the picture holding the on/off button. He looked around the edge of the portal for the place to install it but couldn't find it. "Where is this stupid thing supposed to go?" he asked in aggravation.

Wade poked his head out from inside the proto-portal holding another blue print of the machine. "I do believe that is supposed to go into this plug over here on the inside of the portal," he said as he examined a bare spot on the inside of the tunnel like portal.

"The inside!?" Drakken shouted. "What idiot decided to design this thing with the "ON" switch on the inside?"

"You'd think putting it there would be dangerous," Mr. Dr. Possible stated. "Whoever turned it on would have to be inside it when it was activated."

"Yah, whoever designed this thing had to be a complete idiot," Drakken said with a chuckle, making Mr. Dr. Possible chuckle in the process.

"Probably some fat idiot too," Wade added, making all three of them burst out laughing.

The view slowly started to fade away through the wall until it came back outside where everyone sat watching Danielle as she tried to power up to her own super powered form.

"I don't see why she keeps trying to do this," Kim M stated. "She hasn't been in that form since she fought the ghost king. She may have done it briefly when fighting Freakshow in the other dimension but she won't be able to pull it off."

Danielle yelled as she pushed her powers to the surface. She raised her head into the air and for a split second her white hair turned into flames before she lost it and she returned to normal. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted from multiple attempts.

"Simply powering up isn't going to cut it," Danny advised her. "You must use the pain of loss like I did. Remember how horrible you felt when you couldn't get to Jazz and Kim in time. Remember how Freakshow killed them without showing any remorse towards his actions. We'll try again later so you can rest but I want you to remember that for me," he advised her.

"Sure thing Danny," she said with a slight grin before he helped her to her feet. He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders before they heard a door open up.

They all turned to see Mr. Dr. Possible standing in the door way that led into the space center. "Alright kids, we've got it complete for the most part," he said before he disappeared within.

"Finally, it's about time we were going home," Kim M cheered as she ran for the door.

"Don't go so fast now Kim," Jazz said as she ran after her. "When we get home we've got major clean up duty you know. Vlad's been doing who knows what in the last week or so that we've been gone."

"Ahh man, I completely forgot about what we'd have to do when we got back home. I just want to go home and lay in my bed and sleep," she said in disappointment as she, Jazz, Ron and KP walked inside.

"Well, you ready?" Danny asked, looking up at Danielle who was still perched up on his shoulders.

"Born ready," she responded with a grin and a playful laughter. Danny continued to carry her as they went inside and followed the others through a large passage way until they came to a room with an abnormally sized portal against the back wall. It was about twice the size as one from back home.

"Well, it's bigger that's for sure," Danny said in awe.

"Yah, we didn't follow the designs exactly," Wade said. "But we didn't change anything that should affect it in any way. It should still work in theory."

"Ok, so how do we turn this thing on?" Ron said as he rubbed his hand up and down the outside wall of the portal.

"That's the part that scares me," Mr. Dr. Possible said. "Whoever turns it on has to risk their life and be inside when it's activated.

"Yup, that's my dad's brilliant planning for yah," Jazz spoke up with a slight shake of the head because of her father's stupidity.

"Well Kim," Danny said drawing both of their attention, but he was clearly speaking to KP. "If you want your powers back this is the time to do it."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "You want me to go in there and turn it on?"she asked, pointing into the machine.

"There is no chance that I'm gunna let my daughter go in there and turn this thing on," Mr. Dr. Possible warned them. "My answer is no!"

"If she wants her ghost powers back she has too," Danny spoke. He turned towards KP and put his hands on her shoulders. "This is exactly how I got my powers in the first place. You and I both survived inside the particle accelerator, you can survive through this thing too," he told her reassuringly.

She seemed really skeptical. She looked away nervously, biting her lip in the process. She looked back at Danny and his facial expression helped to reassure her. She nodded and turned towards the large opening that was the ghost portal.

She took a deep breath before walking inside. Mr. Dr. Possible tried to stop her but managed to hold himself back.

She stopped in the middle of the portal and looked around for the "ON" switch. "Ok, so what am I supposed to do now?" she yelled out. "Just push the button?"

"That and stand there," Danny informed her. "The portal should take care of the rest…if it was built correctly," he added making Ron seem really nervous.

KP was even a little unsure; she had to be brave though. She gulped nervously and started to sweat as she put her hand over the button to activate the portal. She closed her eyes and pushed the button with the palm of her hand.

She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds before reopening them and looked around. "Ugh, nothing's happening."

Danny scratched his head and looked around for what might have been the problem. He looked down and noticed the power cord was unplugged. Nobody else but he and Rufus noticed the problem.

Rufus ran down Ron's pant leg and ran over to the plug. He lifted both ends and put them together. "Taa-Daa!" he said joyfully as the portal started to let off sparks.

Green light along the length of the inside of the portal lit up one by one until the entire portal was surging with power. KP was looking really scared at this point. She looked around as if she was going to try to make an escape but the only exit was too far away, she would never have made it.

Seconds later, a flash of green light erupted within the chamber, followed by KP's screams. Everyone had to cover their eyes to not be blinded by the light being emitted from the portal. "KP!" Ron yelled out to her, as he feared for her life.

Inside the bright light, KP was still screaming as her DNA became infused with ghostly DNA. Her red hair turned white, her clothing turned into her black and green battle suit and her eyes started glowing bright green.

Once the light faded, only a large green swirling portal remained. KP slowly stepped out of the swirling green mist only to collapse to her hands and knees.

Ron rushed over to her and tried to pick her up but his hands went right through her arms as they turned intangible. "KP, you're a ghost…again!" he yelled out in excitement.

She stood up and looked herself over. "I am! I am a ghost again! It worked! I can't believe that it worked!" She was very cheerful. She ran up to Danny and wrapped her arms around him. "It was just that easy!?" she asked him.

"That's all it really took, and look," he said pointing to the portal behind her. "We've broken through the dimensional wall from your world into the ghost zone."

Everyone from KP's world was in awe at the sight of the swirling green vortex. They had never seen anything like this before.

"So whatever is on the other side of that portal is the gateway between our two worlds?" KP asked as she stepped towards the portal and stuck her hand through before pulling it back out. She flexed her fingers as if her hand had suddenly become tense.

"Well I wish we could stay longer," Kim M said before she pressed a button on her bracelet, activating her ghost hunting suit and glider. "But we have to find our way home through the ghost zone and then we gotta find Vlad and kick his butt for everything he's done to us and our world."

"Agreed," Jazz said as she stepped up onto the glider with her. They both waved good bye before Kim activated the rockets on her glider and she and Jazz sped through the portal.

"We should follow," Danny said to Danielle who was holding Cujo in her arms. He barked before jumping from her arms and ran through the portal after the two older girls. Danielle nodded to him before she started to float at his height level.

Danny turned to KP who was standing behind him in her father's arms. She was back in her human form by now. "Well I guess this is good bye," she said as she reached forward and gave Danny yet another hug. "Maybe someday we'll meet each other again."

"Well with this new ghost portal linking our two worlds together through the ghost zone I think it might happen one day," Danny said without letting go of their embrace. "Although there are some things I should warn you about before you attempt to go through," he warned.

"Go ahead Danny," Wade said. He was holding a pen and a pad of paper to take down notes.

"The ghost zone is a dangerous, infinite void that goes on forever," Danny started. "You could get lost very easily so be VERY cautious when going through. Very few ghosts are friendly like us, so prepare to either fight or hide."

Everyone nodded before he continued.

"I'd advise you to keep the vault door shut on this portal so ghosts can't come to this world through the portal. My world is already over run with them. You've already got enough to deal with, what with all the enemies you have already."

"Speaking of enemies you'll probably want to hold onto this," Wade said as he tossed his own version of the Fenton thermos to Danny. "We don't want Freakshow breaking out of there, and if he does I think you're more likely to be able to handle him than we are."

Danny caught the thermos and then tossed it to Danielle who clipped it to her belt.

"Don't you dare forget about us dude," Ron said to Danny as he gave him a hand shake. Rufus ran down his arm and up Danny's, giving him a hug on the cheek.

Danny patted the rodent on the back before handing him back to Ron. "I don't plan to now that we know you guys exist."

Danny turned and walked towards the portal. Danielle was floating in front of him and passed through the portal as he approached. Before he stepped through he turned around one last time.

"Remember everything that I've taught you and you should be just fine," he indicated to Kim. "But if you ever do need any help, you'll know where to find me," he said before giving one final wave. He then turned and passed through the portal leaving this world behind.

"Do you really think we'll ever see that kid again?" Drakken asked the group.

"I think we will," Kim answered. "We definitely will. I know we will."

They were all suddenly startled when a blue skinned ghost poked his head through the green vortex. He looked around before coming the rest of the way through. That was when he noticed the others looking at him.

"FEAR ME! For I am the ALL POWERFUL **BOX GHOST!**" he yelled to them, shooting his arms into the air. Suddenly Danny's hand came through the portal and grabbed his foot, startling him. "BEWARE!" he yelled before he was pulled back through the portal.

Danny poked his head back through seconds later. "That is why you need to keep this closed," he said before he pushed a large button on the outside edge of the portal. He then passed back through the portal and disappeared before the portal doors slammed shut with a loud BANG!


	30. Home Town Horror

******First thing I wanna do is remind people that this entire story is NOT to be considered part of my fake season four story line. It is the original version of the updated version which can be seen on my profile. Anything read in this story should NOT be considered part of the story line I have written, even if some elements have been carried over into the other stories. **

**From this point forward, you should also take into account that Danny's friendship with my OC Kim is staying just that, they are remaining friends in the updated version. Kim no longer has feelings for Danny and so therefore no romantic relationship will EVER happen between them. As much as I support DannyxOC, I'm trying to keep my stories as close to the original episodes as possible, which includes keeping Danny's relationship with Sam intact. **

**As I have not yet gotten to this part in the updated version of this story, I am uncertain how much of this chapter will be salvaged, but I am certain that a great deal will be reintroduced in the updated story. **

* * *

**Chapter 30- Home Town Horror!:**

A floating rock is suddenly cracked and eventually shattered when Danny slams the Box Ghost into it. "Alright dude we are not in the mood to play any of your silly games," Danny said in an aggravated tone. "We want a lot of info out of you now start talking!"

"One: Pleased don't spit on me when you are yelling," the Box Ghost said while holding up one finger. "And two," he said while holding up a second finger. "What do you want to know?"

"Where we are?" Danny asked.

"How do we get back home?" Kim asked.

"What you are doing way out here?" Jazz asked.

"And what the heck is going on back in Amity Park?" Danielle finished.

"So many questions," the Box Ghost said as he started to get a little dizzy. He started to faint but Danny shock him back awake.

"You'd better answer dude!" Danny yelled at him again.

"Alright, alright," the Box Ghost said defensively, holding up his hands, palms facing Danny. "To be honest I have absolutely no idea where we are but I can lead you back home if you promise not to tear my head off," he offered in a plain and simple tone.

Danny smirked a little and before long they were following him through the ghost zone.

"Ok, so if you have no idea where here is, then why are you even way out here?" Danielle asked.

"The answer to that and the answer to 'What has been going on in Amity Park?' are both the same," the Box Ghost answered.

"Plasmius!" Danny hissed a guess answer.

"Bingo!" the Box Ghost assured him. "He and a few other ghosts are wrecking all kinds of havoc. You know, the whole take over the world with an iron fist kinda thing," he said as he made a fist.

"You know which ghosts we'll be dealing with when we get back?" Jazz asked him as they passed by a familiar sight, Queen Dora's modern day society realm, only it was in shambles, and looked to be abandoned.

"Well Plasmius for one," the box ghost listed off on his fingers. "Skulker, Vortex, a few others, and two very strange looking kid-like ghosts that I've never seen before. They kind of looked like you two," he said indicating Danny and Danielle who looked at each other nervously.

They gulped loudly before looking back to where they were flying. "Something tells me that's not very good," Danny mumbled under his breath in a scared tone.

"Your home town looks like a wasted battled zone rather than an actual town now-a-days," the box ghost added, only lowering their hopes. "To be honest I don't think you'll be able to handle it very well because it's not just Amity Park that's in ruins."

"What else is?" Kim asked.

"Almost the entire planet is under rule by Plasmius," the Box Ghost informed them.

"Definitely not good," Danny said as they approached a very familiar sight, the Fenton Family ghost portal, miraculously enough still intact. "Well it's about time," Danny said with a sigh of relief as they stopped a few feet from the swirling green vortex.

"This is as far as I go," the Box Ghost informed them. "I do not dare cross back into the human world until the mess is cleared. I shall retreat to the far corners of the ghost zone until it is safe to rain down boxy terror on the planet once again. GOOD LUCK!" he yelled before he took off into the endless void once again.

They didn't even take second looks at him before the five of them passed through the swirling portal, only to emerge to a horrific sight. The lab was a mess, as if someone had trashed the place while searching for something.

"How long have we been gone?" Jazz questioned as they all picked up random things.

"A week at least," Kim said as she picked up a broken glass beaker with dried ectoplasm stuck to the inside. "What happened in here?" she asked more to herself as she tossed the broken beaker away before the sound of glass breaking is heard.

"Something tells me Vlad's behind it in some way," Danny said as he examined the boo-merang, only it had been broken in half so it could no longer be used. "We should get out of here and figure out what's going on," he suggested as he walked towards the stairs that led upstairs.

Jazz and Kim followed him, Danielle was about to but she looked back to see Cujo whimpering over his pink toy shaped like a small teddy bear. It was dirty and looked to have been stepped on so it would never squeak again.

"Don't worry boy," she consoled the little ghost dog. "We'll get whoever did this to the lab and your toy." Cujo looked up and his eyes started glowing a deep red before returning to normal.

Danielle backed away slowly as the ghost dog grew into his adult form. He barked madly before phasing up through the roof.

"Cujo! Wait up!" Danielle screamed as she ran for the stairs. She stopped briefly when she saw a dusty Ecto-Peeler on the floor. "I should give this to Jazz," she figured as she picked it up before running up the stairs after the others. "It is her favorite weapon after all and she's gunna need her own ways of protecting herself if we find Vlad."

She entered the kitchen to find it a complete mess as well. The table was over turned, cupboards were open, the fridge had been knocked over and its contents spilled all over the floor. Food was spoiled and rats were eating what they could before running off to hide when she entered the room.

She was starting to get sad at the sight of the house and even sadder upon thinking what the rest of the house would look like, but then she heard Danny yelling after Cujo. She turned and gasped before running out of the house and into the streets.

Danny was flying down the road after the ghost dog as he disappeared around a corner. Danny wasn't that far behind and soon disappeared around the same corner.

Danielle wanted to follow. She started to give chase, but Kim caught her by her leg, holding her back. "Don't go Danielle, he can handle himself. You need to stick with us," she said as she let the ghost girl go.

"Alright," she sighed sadly as she lowered herself to the ground. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Before we look for Vlad I think we need to look for our family and friends," Jazz suggested.

"Yah but don't you think that if we find Vlad we might find them as well?" Kim asked suggesting that might be an easier approach.

"I say we do both and just deal with whatever we come across first," Danielle suggested. "If we come across Vlad and our family isn't there then we can fight him at our best without worrying about their safety."

"I'm going with Danielle's idea," Kim said suddenly, jumping at the idea of kicking her uncle's evil butt.

"Alright fine," Jazz said, giving up on her idea to go with Danielle's. "But when we do come across Vlad I'd like to be able to fight along with you guys this time so I'm gunna need some kind of weapon."

This reminded Danielle of the Fenton Peeler she picked up in the lab. "I got this for you out of the lab before I came out here," she said as she handed it over to Jazz who gladly took it and immediately activated it, protecting her body in sleek, shiny metal armor.

"Ahh, now this is more like it," she said with a sigh of relief.

"I know we are gunna be searching for Vlad, but because he could be anywhere, could we stop by my place really quick?" Kim asked. "You guys got to see what condition your house is in. I just want to see what my house looks like."

"That's fine by me," Danielle said as she took off into the air. "Maybe if we're lucky we'll find Vlad beaten by our parents on your door step."

Jazz and Kim sent blank glares at each other before slapping their foreheads. Kim activated her glider and took off after her while Jazz used the powers given by the Fenton Peeler and ran after them.

A little ways down the street, they came across Kim's house, only the damage was so bad the house looked on the verge of collapse, just like all the other houses neighboring her. Kim nearly screamed when she saw her house, but covered her mouth, muffling her voice. "What happened to my house!?"

"Well I think Vlad had something to do with it," Jazz said as she picked up the now crushed mail box that once hung next to the front door.

Kim ran inside through the destroyed door frame and into her living room to find everything in even worse condition that the Fenton's house. Her mouth was ajar and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That monster had the audacity to destroy my home!" she yelled out in anger. She was writhing with anger and had her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!" she yelled to the heavens.

Jazz tried to sympathies with her friend while Danielle watched a bug fly around her head. She swatted at it but it just wouldn't go away. "Will you leave me alone," Danielle yelled at it.

While she continued swatting at it she thought it looked like something she'd seen before.

"What in the name of…?" she asked herself as she examined the bug closer and noticed that it looked a little bit like Vlad. "YAAAAH!" she screamed as she blasted at it, finally managing to destroy it. "Vlad knows we're here!" she screamed to the two older girls.

"Good! I'll kick his butt when he gets here!" Kim yelled angrily as she pulled out a ghost hunting weapon out of nowhere and accidentally shot it off, almost hitting Jazz who jumped into the air to avoid being hit. Kim didn't even realize she almost hit her. She was much too aggravated.

The three of them started looking around nervously for any spectral personas that might be ready to attack. Jazz and Kim looked to Danielle when her ghost sense went off. "Well at least it's not Vlad," Danielle said with a sigh of relief. "Wonder who it is though?" she asked herself.

They heard muffled voices coming from the ruined stairwell that led into the basement. They turned to see Technus and Vortex walk upstairs with multiple high tech electronic equipment in their arms.

"Yah so I heard he was going to try to steal back those gems when they get back," Technus yapped to Vortex before they both saw the three girls watching them.

"You mean them!?" Vortex asked him, pointing to the three girls who all looked very unpleased to see these two ghosts.

Kim was obviously angrier than Jazz or Danielle, but all three of them glared at them with hatred in their eyes. They were grinding their teeth together and were charging up to attack.

"They got back faster than expected," Technus pointed out. "Impressive," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yah, well we couldn't wait to kick your guy's butts again," Danielle hissed at them before she blasted at them, making them dive out of the way of the blast. They stumbled to keep their balance, but Danielle charged Vortex and knocked him to the ground before turning on Technus.

"Now, now ghost child, perhaps we can work out some sort of agreement," he offered before an ecto-blast hit him from the side, knocking him to the ground and dropping all the stuff he was holding in the process.

"Work an agreement out of that," Kim told him as her anti-ghost weapon continued smoking after the blast.

"Just watch me child," Technus told her as he stood back on his feet. He started laughing evilly as he shot bolts of lightning from his hands at the three girls. They all jumped around the bolts of light as if they were dancing around bullets. "HAHA! Dance my children!" he cackled.

"Why don't you fight us like you always do?" Jazz screamed as she dodged an electric bolt that shot by her head.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Technus asked mockingly as an answer to her question.

"We are just waiting for someone you're really not gunna like to show up," Vortex screeched at them.

"Ahh, right on time," Technus said with a grin as he looked up towards the sky. The three girls followed is gaze to something, or someone, descending from the sky.

The silhouetted figured landed on the floor behind the three girls. When Technus stopped shooting electric bolts at them, they turned around to get a better look at the silhouetted person.

"Danny?" Danielle asked him, noticing the figure looked a lot like Danny, but then he walked forwards into the light and he took on a different appearance. He was indeed Danny, but had green skin and pointy ears on either side of two dark red glowing eyes. His phantom suit was the same and he had flaming white hair that licked the air above his head. He smiled evilly to show two large canine teeth hanging down in front of the others.

"That's not Danny is it?" Kim asked in a frightened tone.

"No it's not," Jazz answered. "I'd know my brother and that is far from being him."

"I have a very bad feeling growing in my stomach," Danielle said in a hushed tone so that only Jazz and Kim could hear.

The green skinned Danny suddenly roared at them, waving his snake like tongue around in front of his mouth.

* * *

"Cujo! Get back here you stupid mutt!" Danny yelled to the ghost dog as he continued to give chase as they approached the Nasty Burger. Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he stopped to look around. "Great, what now?" he asked himself before he heard a noise and then Cujo yelping.

He flew off again and rounded the corner of the Nasty Burger to find the ghost dog trapped in a large ghost catching net.

"Funny that I catch the dog and not my actual prey," someone is heard from above. Danny looked up to see Skulker standing on the roof of the Nasty Burger, looking down on him with a grin on his face. "Oh well, I enjoy the personal confrontations with you slightly more entertaining because then I can enjoy the feeling of capturing you with my bare hands."

He suddenly shot a rocket at Danny from a rocket launcher attached to his shoulder. Danny phased through the ground to avoid the attack and phased back through the Nasty Burger and slammed into Skulker from underneath, sending him flying into the air.

"I may have been gone for awhile, but I still remember what you did to us before we were sent away," Danny said before he built up his energy and shot an ecto-blast at him. "After I beat you I'm gunna go after Vlad and bring an end to whatever he has planned."

"Oh believe me, you won't have to worry about what he has planned for this world after I have mounted your pelt on my wall," Skulker said with a smirk before both he and Danny were blasted out of the sky.

They landed on the roof of the Nasty Burger and looked up to see a silhouetted figure descend down onto them and land on the roof a little ways away from them. Danny was bug-eyed upon seeing the person, a young girl. Skulker must have known her because he wasn't surprised she was there.

"Forget about hunting him Skulker," the girl hissed with an accent like that of a snake. "He's mine to fight and you will no longer be needed. You are here to watch only."

Skulker growled before he took off. Danny watched him fly away before he turned back to the girl. The view switched over to her and slowly started to move up, showing more of her as it went.

First it showed her legs and pants, which closely resembled Danielle's. The view moved up to show her open midriff; only instead of normal skin she had green skin. It moved further up to show that she had her arms folded across each other. She was wearing the same phantom suit design as Danielle.

The view moved up one final time to reveal that the girl resembled Danielle; but she had green skin, flaming white hair, dark evil red eyes, pointy ears and sharp fangs.

"Who are you and why do you look like Danielle?" Danny demanded of her.

"My father has all of the answers, none of which are any of your business," she hissed at him.

"Vlad your father?" Danny asked her skeptically.

"What's it to you?" the evil ghost girl asked him as she re-crossed her arms.

"Everything that man does is my business," Danny retaliated verbally. "He is probably the most evil, most powerful of all my enemies and no matter what he had planned for this world; I will stop him, even if it means going through you first."

He was prepared to charge her, but she was faster. She zoomed towards him and punched him in the stomach. "He is not your most powerful ghostly enemy," she whispered in his ear lovingly. She licked her lips before she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back so he looked into her face. "I am much more powerful than you could possibly imagine," she hissed. She placed the palm of her hand in Danny's face and blasted him away.

"YAAAH!" Danny screamed as he flew backwards into the streets. "This is insane," he said as he sat up on the pavement. "What is she and where did she come from?" he asked himself. "Vlad must be behind it because she looks a lot like Dani, but it's not her, that's very clear."

"You got that right," she hissed as she landed on the ground a few yards away. "You thought Vlad in your life was nothing more than a bad dream, well I'm your worst nightmare!" she screeched as she lunged for him, but he was prepared this time.

He jumped to the side and elbowed her in the back, knocking her to the ground so he could make an escape. He flew away down the street without paying attention to where he was going. He looked ahead just in time to see someone flying at him.

"YAAAAH!" Danny and the real Danielle screamed before they collided head on before falling to the street.

They jumped to their feet and were prepared to fight each other but recognized the other as an ally.

"Danny!" Danielle screamed his name as she jumped into his arms and hid her face in his chest. "They got Jazz and Kim," she wept.

"Who did?" Danny asked her in a frightened tone before a bolt of lightning struck only a few feet away from them, knocking them to the ground.

"Vlad has instructed us to capture the two of you," Vortex wheezed at them as he built up more electricity in his hands.

"Alive sadly," Skulker added in disappointment as he landed on the roof of a nearby car.

"But we don't really care just as long as you two are out of the way," Technus added after materializing out of a nearby pay phone. "With you two out of the way, we can take control of this planet…under Plasmius' rule of course," he added sheepishly.

"And I do believe you have some things that he wants," Vortex wheezed, pointing at the two ghost siblings. Skulker shot and captured them within a paralyzing anti-ghost phasing net. He reached inside through a hole and grabbed the Thermos Wade had given them to capture Freakshow. He also reached into Danny's pants pocket and took the four reality gems.

"HEY!" Danny yelled at him. "Those don't belong to you!" Skulker turned around and glared at him before pulling out a hologram of a cage with multiple ghosts he had captured and taken by force inside. "You don't care do you?" Danny asked despite knowing the answer.

As Skulker walked away, another person walked up behind them. He waved his hand and suddenly the ghost net disappeared. The two siblings turned to see the one in charge, the man they hated the most.

"Ahh Daniel, I don't know if it's good or bad that you found a way to get your powers back, but I knew you would and find a way to defeat Freakshow none the less," Plasmius said in a calm, rather satisfied tone.

"If you knew all of that then why did you send us away to begin with!?" Danny snapped.

"Because I simply need you out of my hair for a little while so I could gain a grip on the planet," Vlad answered valiantly. "And now I have all the help I could possibly need. I have ghost's following my commands, some willingly and some by force, but that is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Dude, that did not make any sense," Danielle scolded him.

"Ohh what do you know, you're what thirteen!?" Plasmius snapped at her, making her shake in fear slightly.

"Ohh I love it when father makes my enemies quiver in fear," someone said from behind them. Danny and Danielle turned around to see the evil form of Danny standing with one foot propped up on a fire hydrant.

"Your enemies?" they heard a girl hiss from above. They looked up to see the evil form of Danielle standing on a light pole. She jumped and landed on the ground on the other side of the phantom siblings from her brother. "Please, they could beat you with their eyes closed. I'm the only one of the two of us strong enough to take them on," she said, pointing her thumb at herself.

"You are so over confident in your abilities," Evil Danny said mockingly. "Perhaps you should go back to kindergarten and learn certain values, such as when to know that your overpowered and outnumbered," he suggested.

This comment made Evil Dani snap. She jumped over the original phantom siblings and tackled her brother to the ground.

"Seriously dude," Danny said to Vlad as he pointed his thumb at the two evil versions of himself and Danielle. "If this is your idea clones of Danielle and me then you're way over your head."

"Or so you think," Vlad said with a grin. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" he barked at the evil phantom's who stopped fighting and cowered in fear of the man. "I have perfected my cloning techniques and have created these two, both perfectly stable and under my control at all times."

"They seem slightly childish," Danielle said as she pinched her thumb and index finger together.

"I take after the one I was cloned from," Evil Dani hissed with a grin on her face.

"And second, if they are perfect clones then how come he sounds like me and she doesn't sound like Danielle?" Danny asked Vlad. "And why do they look like that evil future self of mine?" he asked, indicating why they had green skin, flaming hair, red eyes and pointy teeth and ears.

"Only half of their DNA came from you two," Vlad answered gladly. "You both remember the day I extracted that DNA very well don't you?" Vlad asked them with a smirk.

Danny and Danielle looked at each other nervously, remembering back to when Skulker brought them in, before Vlad through a helpless, speechless Danielle into the ghost zone a few months back.

"The other half of their DNA was supplied by me, making their ecto-plasmic signatures even strong than not only Danielle's, but yours as well young Daniel," Vlad finished.

"Therefore making us even stronger than you," Evil Danny said with a smirk.

Danny and Danielle gulped nervously. "Great, we aren't fighting just one of my future selves, we're fighting two of them," Danny said as he stepped backwards away from their evil selves.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Danielle asked him nervously as she too started backing up.

"We are outnumbered six to two," Danny indicated. "And we can't run away because they will catch us too easily."

"Watch me!" Danielle yelled. She spun around and was about to run away when she came face to face with her evil self.

"BOO!" Evil Dani taunted, causing Danielle to stumble into Danny's back screaming.

They were both getting scared and neither knew what to do. "Well I guess this is good bye Danny," Danielle wept. "I'm gunna miss being your younger sister."

"Maybe we won't be killed, maybe we'll just be taken to the same place he has our parents, and maybe Jazz and Kim," Danny suggested as an alternative.

"Well I won't be putting you with your parents," Vlad said with a grin as he, the evil phantom siblings, Skulker, Vortex and Technus surrounded the two Phantoms. "But you will be put in the same place as the two older girls."

"Thanks to some new accommodations, you won't be causing any more trouble in my prison," a seventh voice is heard some distance away. Before anyone could look for the voice, a tall, white skinned man in a white business suit and a black hat stepped out from the shadows. "You two are both mine. Alright, take them!" he yelled to another unseen force.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind that carried green sleeping powder rushed the two phantom siblings. Danny and Danielle started to fall asleep, but before they did, the last thing they saw was a dark person materialize within the circle of ghosts in front of them.

The person's body looked to be a doorway to outer space with stars that twinkled as they passed by. The person reached their hand out to take the phantom siblings causing their vision to turn black before the words, "TO BE CONTINUED," appear to end the story.


End file.
